Highschool DxD Heavenly Dragon Kings
by ShatteredRose23
Summary: Re-Write is up. It's called Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirth. Hope you enjoy.
1. Life 1 New Master

Summary- (A re-edit of my story Highschool DxD Almost a Hero)Ichiro Lucifer, a stray devil who has been hiding for about a couple of weeks. Found hiding out in an abandon church confused at why he's so hurt the devils talk to him and after learning the sad truth of his past he is reincarnated as the pawn of Serafall Leviathan. What adventures will he join the Student Council and Occult Research Club in?

Life 1 New Master

 **[Prologue]**

"My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow… no matter where the winds may blow"

Angels are good, devils are evil, fallens are corrupted, and humans are the innocent…just tools for the other three goals. These are what the Christian bible use to describe the four main species. But who created these rules? Who created the morals for good or evil? God? What does he know? What gives him the right to?

Various species break their Oaths, their Honor, their Promises, and even their Morals for something beyond themselves or simply for themselves all the time. Specially four species of the six.

An angel may rid of their Oath to God of the Bible; but they shall become one of the fallen. Cast out of Heaven least they taint it with their Sin. The only things they may keep are what remains of their Honor; their identity; and what remains of the light in their souls.

A fallen may betray their Honor; but they lose one of the few things they have left after leaving God's Good Graces. They also lose their chance of ever returning to Heaven; to have those Gates closed to them once more. Not even a cleansing will have mercy on their souls.

A devil may break their Promises; but they shall become a stray. Lost to the wind and casted to oblivion by even their own race who they pledged allegiance to not so long ago.

A human may ignore their Morals; but their Humanity crushes them for it, one way or another. Whether they regret doing so or not. They are unable to ignore their morals and come out unscathed.

Either way, if any species break their Word for their being…they pay for it. Yet it is so easy to forget.

Easy to forget an Oath in a moment of Temptation.

Easy to forget Honor in a moment of Apathy.

Easy to forget Promises in a moment of Greed.

Easy to forget Morals in a moment of Rage.

How could you fault them in forgetting the time when they all Promised, Sworn an Oath, in both Honor and Morale, to an Entity since centuries upon centuries has passed since the Sacred Day of a Unified Oath.

You couldn't, really, especially since the most of the Original Oath Bearers had long since passed away.

However…

I'm just a monster…what do I know.

* * *

 **[Rias and Her Peerage]**

"Stay up" Rias said with a smile shaking Issei who was falling asleep while they were walking. The portal wasn't working so her and her peerage had to walk to her destination.

"I'm sorry I'm not used to being up this early" Issei said with a groan. It was currently two a.m. and the whole group was walking to an abandon church.

"Why do we all have to go this early to take a stray devil down?" Kiba asked his master. It was then everyone noticed Rias's face getting serious.

"This stray devil is a special circumstance" Rias said. "Sirzechs believes he was abused by his master…and he possesses a sacred gear with the Chaos dragon inside of it" she added.

 **[Kaos the Chaos Dragon?]** Everyone looked at Issei's hand to see Ddraig was talking.

"Do you know him?" Issei asked.

 **[There are only two dragons I intensely dislike. The first one Albion and the second one that bastard Kaos]** Ddraig said.

"Why what did he do?" Issei asked him.

 **[Kaos, unlike all the other dragons has a special ability to steal other dragon's abilities by ingesting their blood at the cost of a portion of his life span. During one of my fights with Albion, that asshole snuck behind me and bit me to steal some of my blood and the ability to double his strength]** Ddraig explained. **[He also tried to steal Albion's powers but Albion used some special remedy that I forgot making Kaos lose his powers for a short period of time]** Ddraig said.

"Well if you remembered that would be a good thing to know" Issei said with a frown to the dragon in his sacred gear causing Rias and Akeno to giggle. The Church then came into view and they could make out four shapes.

Rias instantly recognized them. The first one was her brother with long red hair and blue-green eyes which was like a "male version of herself". The second one was Serafall Leviathan in her magic girl cosplay uniform with purple eyes and black hair in two twin tails and with a wand in her hands, the third one was Ajuka Beelzebub a young man with light blue eyes and green hair that is slicked back, and the fourth one was someone Rias never expected.

"Emperor?" Rias questioned as she looked at the man who looked to be the same age as Sirzechs and Ajuka with a graceful face who has grey hair and grey eyes. His name is really Diehauser Belial but people call him emperor because he is the champion of the rating games.

"What are you doing here?" Rias asked Diehauser curious at why he was involved in my case.

"The stray devil is the grandson of the original Satan and I was the one who led his former master to him and I'm here because I take full responsibility for my actions" Diehauser explained to Rias.

Rias then turned to Issei and realized he was confused not knowing who anybody is. "Issei, this is my brother Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four great Satans. Ajuka Beelzebub, another of the four great Satans and creator of the evil piece systems. And Serafall Leviathan, Sona Sitri's older sister and another one of the four Great Satans" Rias explained to her new pawn.

"Wait what?" Issei asked shocked that Serafall was the older sister of Sona considering Sona was taller and Serafall had a childlike smile on her face.

"Well shall we go in" Sirzechs said. He then opened the door to the large abandon church and stepped inside with the other members of the group following.

"This isn't creepy" Issei said sarcastically looking at all the broken furniture and crosses laid all over the floor. His mind then flashed to Viser, the first stray devil he ever fought and he started to tense up not knowing if this stray devil would look like that.

"Ichiro Lucifer, come out" Sirzechs commanding a serious expression forming on his usually calm face. The room was silent except for scattered foot prints they heard.

Then they heard one word being whispered. 'Attack" and suddenly two dogs jumped at the group. They were black with red eyes except one was more bulky like a pit bull and the second was smaller and gray furred like a wolf.

"I got it" Serafall said happily like a child and stuck her staff forward. The two dogs were then frozen in place before bursting into pieces. The pieces then turned into black smoke and disappeared.

'Did he really expect an attack like that to work on us?' Issei thought.

"I was just making sure you were the real deal" a boy said before walking toward the group. The whole group let out a gasp at what stepped out. It was a young boy about 5'6 with messy spiky silver hair covered with dirt and matching emotionless gold eyes. Despite the emotionless expression they still looked beautiful. He had on ragged clothing and broken hand cuffs around both wrists.

But the worst part was the burning cross mark right in the middle of his face. You could see holy water burns all over his arms and faces. There was also the dirt he was covered in that is in his hair, face, and any part of his skin showing through the ripped and tattered clothing.

Rias also noticed the whip marks on his legs and arms that had small trickles of blood flowing from them. 'This boy…looks like he been through…Hell" Rias thought holding back tears. She then looked at Koneko to see she was just as shocked as them. Rias remembered when she was found the day after the death of her master but this boy was worse.

"Some fallen angels came here a few days ago and tried to get me to join their cause" the boy said still sounding emotionless and full of hate.

"Were they the ones that did this to you?" Sirzechs asked the boy but to his surprise the boy started to laugh.

"So easy to blame it on a different race because you don't want to blame your own race for being this sadistic and cruel" the boy, Ichiro Lucifer said with a smile that looked hateful and full of malice.

"He's not trying to blame it on anybody he just wants to-"Rias hushed Issei to get him to stop talking.

"Then tell me what happened" Sirzechs said to the boy trying to hear his side.

"Are you sure you really want to hear it?" the boy said. "You'll probably regret it afterwards" he added.

"Please we really want to know" Serafall said for the first time having a serious expression on her boy then let out an exaggerated sigh before he started to tell them his story.

* * *

 **[The boy's past told from his Point of View]**

I lived in an orphanage where I was constantly picked on for being smaller and weaker. I was treated like an outcast due to my gold eyes and most of the other kids hated me except one who was like me. This was when she showed up.

Amelia Zagan, a beautiful young woman with long golden blonde hair and the perfect light green eyes. I was happy when she adopted me and when she turned me into her devil servant I was happy. The reason she chose me was because she found out I was a descendant of the original Satan and with no other ties to anyone I would be perfect as a servant.

When I met her other two servants Alexis her queen a beautiful young girl with light blue hair and gold eyes her queen and her rook, Maya a petite girl with shoulder length dark blue hair and grey eyes a nekomata I was happy and we quickly became friends.

After about a month of being her servant I soon learned she was different than what I imagined. She was psychotic and a sociopath who loved to put us through pain and torment. She would cut us, burn us with crosses, hand cuff us or when bored pour holy water on us and watch us burn.

Her Queen, Alexis Bael was the only one able to keep her under control. She would make sure Amelia didn't go too far with her "fun".

When Amelia found out I had the "Chaos Edge" sacred gear things got worse. The sacred gear has a unique ability that whoever you kill with it you gain their powers at the cost of a little bit of my life. After Amelia found out I had this unique ability she started forcing me to kill fallen angels, angels, and stray devils with it so I could gain their powers but Alexis was there to stop her from overworking me.

About two years after I became her servant Alexis died from a stray exorcist attack. This made Amelia lose it blaming me and Maya for not protecting her. Despite the fact that she had sent Alexis to try and steal a holy sword from the Church by herself.

She started torturing me and Maya even more and forcing us to do even more dangerous jobs. My final week with her was the worst of all the years combined.

Amelia tried to force me to kill Maya so I would gain her senjutsu, youjutsu, and Touki abilities because Maya disobeyed her for letting a fallen angel go free tired of all the senseless killing.

I refused her so Amelia chained me to a wall and tortured me for six days and six nights; burning me with crosses and holy water, beating me with a whip, and using her fire magic to do even more damage. The last few days were the worse. Burned with chains, crosses, holy water baths, you name it she tried it. Hell even Maya was begging me to just kill her to make Amelia happy.

My final day I woke up to see Amelia had a light sword to Maya's neck. She said either I killed her or she would.

I begged her to stop but with a smile Amelia chopped off her head and made me watch. Itwas through this anger I activated my darkness heritage and in rage I killed her. Irony…she wanted me to use the sacred gear and she became its victim.

* * *

 **[Abandon Church back to 3rd person Point of view]**

"Darkness heritage?" Diehauser questioned and now it was Sirzechs turn to explain something.

"The Darkness is a being that is around the same age as God. Ichiro is the grandson of the being" Sirzechs explained.

'Shit how strong is he?' Issei thought.

"If you're going to kill me just do it already" Ichiro said looked at them with his cold gaze. Ajuka then held up a strange device that scanned Ichiro.

"He is a total of eight pawns and a mutation pawn piece" Ajuka said to everyone. Everyone began looking at each other realizing none of them had that Rias had already used up her pawn pieces. "You can't use any other pieces on him otherwise they would overlap with his current pieces" Ajuka explained to Rias.

"Well we just can't kill him" Issei said, still shaking from what the boy had told them.

"Oh me, me, me, me" Serafall said in a childlike tone. "I still have all my pawns and the mutation one Ajuka gave me" Serfall said happily. "Now hold still" Serfall said about to insert the pieces in Ichiro but he slapped her hand away.

"If you think I'm going to become a servant again you're-"but Ichiro was cut off by Diehauser knocking him out to the confusion of everyone.

"I'll talk to him" Diehauser said. He closed his eyes and started to talk to Ichiro through his unconsciousness.

* * *

 **[Ichiro's Mind]**

 **{You're a fool boy take the deal]** Diehauser could see Ichiro with his arms crossed and a smile on his face talking to a dragon that looked like Ddraig except it was black and purple.

'That must be the dragon" Diehauser thought. He was then shocked to see another Ichiro on the ground curled into a ball.

"Stop" Diehauser then revealed himself to the two Ichiro's and dragons. "Two personalities" Diehauser thought seeing the two Ichiro's.

"And who are you?" the Ichiro with a sadistic and psychotic smile on his face said to Diehauser.

"I'm the one who gave your master to you" Diehauser said causing everyone to look at him interest.

"Why would you do that?" the sad looking Ichiro curled on the floor asked Diehauser. He speaks almost like he is whispering.

"I never expected her to do such things to you and I take full responsibility for the pain and harm she caused you" Diehauser said to the two Ichiro's and the dragon. "But I believe you should take Serafall as your master, she is kinder and won't try to hurt you" Diehauser added.

The Ichiro standing up smile then grew wider "and what do you plan to give us to compensate for our past" Ichiro asked him with a smile.

"I am prepared to compensate with five million bloodstones" Diehauser said.

"Deal" the Ichiro standing up said. Diehauser then nodded before leaving his mind.

* * *

 **[The Abandoned Church]**

Diehauser opened his eyes to see the group over him. "I over did it on the hit so he'll be unconscious for a while but he changed his mind" Diehauser said to Serafall.

"YAY" Serafall said jumping up. She then held the pieces to Ichiro's chest.

" _I wish to reincarnate Ichiro Lucifer as my mutation pawn. May he rise up and be reincarnated as a servant of Serafall Leviathan"._

After Serafall finished the ancient chant the pieces were absorbed into Ichiro's unconscious body and she picked up his body happily. "Yay I got my cute new servant" Serafall said throwing him in midair and catching him repeatedly.

"I'm going to get him enrolled into Kuoh Academy with my So-tan, and I'll pleasure him however he wants" Serafall said to the embarrassment of everyone else.

Issei wasn't even paying attention to her talk as he was watching her breasts bounce up and down as she tossed Ichiro in the air.

"There's one thing you should know" Diehauser said causing Serafall to stop throwing Ichiro and the air as she held him in her arms.

"He has two personalities" Diehauser said to the shock of everyone. "One most like created so he could cope with killing his former master. I recommend putting a block on it so he doesn't get out of hand" Diehauser said. A portal then appeared and he was gone with Sirzechs, and Beelzebub.

"Where do you plan to stay?" Rias asked Serafall who was currently back to throwing Ichiro up and down in the air.

"Oh you're right my sister is probably asleep right now… I'll just pick a hotel and stay there for the night with my new pawn" Serafall said still throwing him in the air.

"Nonsense, one of the four great Satans staying at a hotel" Rias said with a smile. "You can stay in my house until you get Ichiro permanent residence" Rias added.

"Alright" Serafall said still throwing Ichiro in the air like a rag doll.

'Wow she's playing with him like a toy' Issei thought watching the cosplaying devil throw him up and down in the air. After a few minutes of spinning him around and when she finally calmed down the group left and went back to their homes with Serfall and Ichiro in Rias's manor.

* * *

 **[Issei's and Ichiro's Dream]**

Issei opened his eyes and was confused to see he was in a black and red room. "Ok what gives?" he said outloud to himself. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep next to Rias but now he was here.

Issei started to walk but then he noticed Ddraig, Kaos, and Ichiro standing in front of him. "Hey where the Hell am I?" he said to the two dragons angrily.

"I assume this is your new host" Kaos said in a annoyed tone as he looked at Issei.

"Sadly" Ddraig said receiving a glare from Issei. "We were just talking about how it's time" Ddraig said.

"Time for what?" Issei asked them putting his hands through his spiky brown hair.

"Time for you two to visit the dragon tomb. Where you will meet the gifts the former boosted gear user left you" Ddraig said.

"Dragon tomb? Gifts?" Issei was confused about the whole situation so he turned to Ichiro but was surprised that he looked perfectly healed; all the bruises, scars, and burn marks gone from his face, and healthy looking. But other than that Issei was surprised that his face looked softer and less sadistic and crazy.

"The dragon tomb is a place where the former users of ours' and Albion's sacred gear left us a present. We will have to complete a maze and then go through a challenge but after that we get the gift they left us" Ichiro explained.

'What the Hell is going on with him?' Ichiro though surprised that his voice was softer and kinder too.

"So when can we go?" Issei asked.

"In a few days, for now we want you two to get a little stronger to face whatever the challenge is" Kaos said. "What?" he asked feeling the hostility Ddraig was giving him.

"So how did you die?" Ddraig asked him.

"I got in a fight with the three fractions. They killed Albion before I could steal his ability like yours" Kaos said with a smirk causing Ddraig to growl at him.

"Can you two fight some other time I want to go back to bed" Issei said angrily. The two dragons eyes flashed and the room with black as Issei and Ichiro went back to sleep.

* * *

Author Note- In the original story I made the main character a servant of Rias Gremory and took out Issei but I decided to try something more original and make him a servant of Serafall. Do you think it was good? Write me a review to tell me what you think.


	2. Life 2 A New Chance

Author Note- Thanks for 200 views on my first Chapter and the reviews I received. They are appreciated. And for now on I'll use the first part of each chapter to answer any questions from the reviews.

(Question from AJ) Are you still going to write your other story?- This story was planned to be the remodel/edit of my other story "Highschool DxD Almost a Hero" but if people want me to I'll continue pursuing it but for right now I wanted to purse this story because I find the idea more original and less cliché.

Also I plan on my OC Ichiro being the main character/main focus but Issei will still play the same role and be an important part of the story.

 **[….]** = Ddraig

 **{….}** = Kaos

 _ **Italicized and bold**_ _=Ichiro's flashbacks_

 _And without further ado back to the story._

Life 2 A New Chance

Ichiro opened his eyes and was confused by his surroundings. He was in an exquisitely decorated room with a red wall. "Where the Hell am I?" Ichiro said out loud to himself.

He then started feeling around his body to see that all the cuts scars, and burn marks were gone. Ichiro also noticed that he wasn't just bruise free but he was clean like he took a bath.

"Ok I'm not hurt" Ichiro thought but was kind of surprised that even the scars were gone from his body it was then he realized something else 'WHY THE HELL AM I NAKED?' he looked on the floor to see his old ripped and tattered clothing.

"Aaa…Choo" Ichiro turned to the other side of the bed but a body then rolled over, right on top of him.

Ichiro's face turned bright red when he noticed it was a girl with black hair in messy twin tails. He then realized she was completely naked as her rather large breasts pressed against his chest.

"Ahh...my teddy bear" her grip then tightened on Ichiro as she pressed further into him. "Since when did devils start going to heaven" Ichiro thought as her face rested on his. She was mumbling things and her voice sounded sweet to him.

'A naked cute no…beautiful girl is lying on top of me. Those devils must've just killed me and God –ouch- decided I deserved to go to Heaven?' Ichiro kept playing the event over and over in his head but it didn't make sense to him considering saying the name of that person hurt his head.

'Well only one way to find out' Ichiro then used his free hand and started shaking her. "Noooo I don't wanna get up teddy" the girl wined like a baby. Ichiro couldn't stop the shade of red on his face from getting deeper and deeper but Ichiro continued to shake her.

"Wahhhh" the girl then started to cry like a baby and that's when Ichiro's eyes widened in acknowledgement.

"Serafall?" her eyes instantly shot up and she looked directly into Ichiro's gold eyes with her beautiful violet colored ones.

"Are you ok Ichiro-tan your face is red?" Serafall said in a childlike tone. She then lifted her body up revealing her beautiful breasts. Ichiro felt a nose bleed coming but willed it away.

"Wait did you…"

"No, no I just bathed you and then we went to sleep together" Serafall said with a cute baby like smile.

"Why did you have to sleep in the same bed naked with me?" Ichiro asked Serafall with a glare.

To his surprise he noticed a baby like pouty face replaced her smile. "Did I displease my dear Ichiro-tan" she pouted.

"No…no…it's just I would like to know why?" Ichiro said wanting her to stop crying and jumping up and down on top of him…it looked kind of suggestive.

"Because I wanted to heal you and you're really comfy like a big teddy bear" Serafall said wrapping her arms around Ichiro only adding to his embarrassment.

"Do you have any more questions Ichiro-tan?" Serafall asked Ichiro. To his confusion it was like stars were in her eyes.

"Yeah just a couple…" Ichiro said. "Why do you keep adding –tan at the end of my name? Is there some meaning to it?" Ichiro asked.

Serafall then let out an excited and shocked gasp. "You don't know Japanese honorifics?" she asked him and he just shook his head. "Oh right you're from America" Serafall said putting her hand under her chin like she was thinking. "Well then I'll teach you" Serafall said excitedly. She then jumped out of bed and dropped to the ground and to his surprise the Magic girl costume was right back on.

'How did she do that?' Ichiro thought. Suddenly a board and piece of chalk appeared out of God –ouch- knows where.

"You use –tan to talk about really cute people like my teddy bear Ichiro-tan and I want you to address me as Sera-tan" Serafall said causing Ichiro to look at her with a emotionless expression. "-Sama is what you would call people like Ajuka-sama, Sirzechs-sama, and Rias-sama. It's for people of higher status to you" Serafall said. "These are the two you should remember for now I'm sure you'll get the rest later" she added and suddenly the chalk board disappeared.

Serafall then smiled while staring at Ichiro making his face beat red because now he was the only one naked. "Are you going to get me something to wear?" Ichiro asked Serafall.

"Oh right …my apology" Serafall said with a childlike smile. Suddenly a bunch of different clothes appeared in front of Ichiro. "Pick anything you like anything for my Ichiro-tan" Serafall said with a smile.

After a few seconds of standing still Ichiro realized that Serafall was planning to watch him get dressed. "Can I have some privacy please?" Ichiro asked.

"Oh right sorry Ichiro-tan" Serafall said before turning around. Ichiro didn't know why but when she said his name it sound a little childish.

Ichiro looked over all the different clothes before settling with a pair of boxers, a silver t-shirt, black jeans, and a pair of black boots. He didn't know how she knew his size and he never wanted to find out.

"I'm finish" Ichiro said and Serafall turned around to look at him.

"You look sooo cute" Serafall said before embracing him in a hug. After about a minute of holding him and a hug and jumping up and down she finally released him.

"Now can you explain what you were healing me from?" Ichiro asked.

 **{Your life span foolish boy}** the dragon muttered from Ichiro's left wrist.

"I don't need your shit right now dragon" Ichiro mumbled to the dragon.

"He's right" Serafall pipped in. "I was doing this not just to heal the outer bruises but also your life span from fading" Serafall said. "I plan for my Ichiro-tan to be alive for a long time" Serafall said.

"Can you stop that" Ichiro yelled angrily causing Serafall to get worried for a second.

"Stop what?" Serafall asked him.

"Stop talking like you own me. I may be your servant but that doesn't mean I'm your toy" Ichiro said, his body was shaking like he was genuinely hurt.

"I'm sorry" Serafall said with a smile before embracing Ichiro in a hug. "If it makes you feel sad then I'll never refer to you like that again" Serafall said.

Ichiro was both shocked and confused at this gesture because he expected her to do something else.

 _ **"Can you stop talking about me like you own me? You may be my master and I may be your servant but I'm not your toy Amelia" Ichiro said to the woman.**_

 _ **Amelia then picked up a glass bowl and slammed it against the side of his face knocking him to the ground. "I can talk to you however I want. I own you and never forget that" Amelia said with a smile. "And clean your blood off the floor" she added before walking out of the room.**_

Serafall then heard Ichiro's stomach grumbled. "Oh right you haven't eaten in a few days have you?" she asked. Ichiro shook his head no.

"Well my Sona-Chan is still in school so how about we go get something to eat" Sora said with a smile. "I plan to spoil Ichiro-tan" Serafall said.

"Wait what do you mean by spoil me?" but the question was lost in the wind as Serafall grabbed him and ran out the door of the room and then the manor as the two were going straight to a diner.

The two arrived in less than five minutes. Ichiro looked around and he couldn't even see the house anymore. Ichiro then noticed that they were getting weird looks from everyone. Most likely because he was walking with a girl dressed like some cosplaying superhero or something.

"Can you at least not hold the wand?" Ichiro whispered to Serafall.

"All right all right" she said and suddenly the wand disappeared from her hand and people around her started to clap while she gave out air kisses like an actress.

The two then sat down at a booth and a waitress came. "May I take you orders?" she asked them with a bright smile. Serafall looked at the menu for a few seconds.

"Well can we have two of everything?" Serafall asked with a smile. The nurse looked at her for a few seconds before taking the menu and walking away.

"Oh yeah there's something I forgot to tell you" Serafall said with a smile. "I sealed up the Naught Ichiro" Serafall said to the confusion of Ichiro.

After about twenty minutes of waiting the waitress then came back and laid a wide array of food and drinks down.

Serafall then grabbed a pair of chop sticks. "We'll let's dig in" Serafall said grabbing a bowl of noodles. She then looked at Ichiro and noticed he wasn't eating. "If you're hungry eat" Serafall said with a smile.

Ichiro then slowly picked up the food and started eating. Serafall smiled before she started eating also. After about twenty minutes the food was gone and there was just a mess of plates and bowls.

"Owwie my stomach hurts" Serafall said with a exaggerated sigh. Her eyes then turned to the T.V. "Three O' clock…we have to leave" Serafall said about to run out when Ichiro stopped her.

"You know you have to pay right?" Ichiro said and pointed to the angry looking waitress.

"Oh right I almost forgot" Serafall said before laying some money on the table and leaving with Ichiro following.

* * *

"You're going to love Sona-Chan. She sometimes is too serious just like you and she is the president of the school you're going to" Serafall said.

"I haven't gone to school in over five years." Ichiro said putting his hands behind his back.

"No worries I'm sure Sona-Chan will tutor you" Serafall said causing Ichiro to look at her.

"No I mean…" Ichiro then let out a sigh. "You know people have to be registered in order to attend school right?" Ichiro asked.

"Well I have a secret" Serfall said leaning closer to Ichiro and smiling. "Rias-Sama's dad Lord Gremory is an administrator at the school" Serafall whispered in his ears.

Ichiro then stared at her for a second. "That's kind of genius" Ichiro said.

"What?" Serafall asked looking at him with a cute confused face. She had a hard time telling what he was thinking due to his face always looking emotionless.

"With her father as the administrator then you have the power to enroll any students of your daughter's peerages in the school system no questions asked. It's the perfect way to make a home in a small town like this without being noticed. I'm surprised no other devils tried this" Ichiro said.

"Oh devils all over the world do this. Some very important people in power were devils or even stray devils" Serafall said.

"Can you name a few?" Ichiro asked wanting to know more about devil history.

"I would but it's forbidden to talk about them. Especially the devils that almost started those two big ones" Serafall said. Ichiro then looked forward and realized they were at the front of the school.

The school was designed like a castle and had a very detailed and exquisite design to it. "Serafall-sama" the two turned around to see a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes she also has a bishounen face. The girl right next to her had a timid and delicate look complete with her long white hair and blue-green eyes.

"It's some of So-tan servants" Serafall said before waving to them. The two then caught up but were out of breath.

"Kaichou was waiting for you guys in the club room" the blue haired one said with a smile.

"I'm Momo and this is Yura" the white haired one said. Ichiro nodded and followed them inside the school.

"Why is it so empty?" Ichiro asked noticing there were only a few teachers left in the building.

"School usually ends at 2 but a few teachers and clubs will still are around at this time" Yura explained to the two.

"Alright, but how many devils are at this school?" Ichiro asked.

"Well obviously Sona and Rias are the only high-class, and then Sona has seven servants including us while Rias has four. So that makes thirteen" Momo pipped in her face a little red. Ichiro nodded at the information and the group arrived at the Student Council room to see Sona and Rias waiting for them.

Sona and Rias bowed to Serafall but Serafall had something else in mind. "So-tan" Serfall cried before embracing her in a hug. "I'm so happy to see you" she added jumping up and down.

"Onee-san" Sona said with a nervous smile. "I already sent Tsubaki home you two are dismissed" Sona said to her two servants. "Remember to meet at the front of the school tonight" she added.

"Yes Kaichou" the two girls said in unison before bowing and leaving the room. After Serafall calmed down the four were able to start talking.

"Well as you know since Serafall is one of the four Satans she will be too busy to take care of you therefore that job will be entrusted with me" Sona said. "You will start attending school tomorrow and I expect you to be at all the meetings after school" she added.

"You will also be a member of the Occult Research Club also so after the meetings with Sona you will spend an hour at the Occult Research Club" Rias said.

"And I will be sure to send you contracts that will give you high rewards" Serafall said with a smile.

"Wait I have to be in two different clubs and still fulfill high-class contracts due to being a servant of Serafall?" Ichiro asked shocked.

"Your master is one of the four Great Satans. Devils in the Underworld will expect you to be well-rounded" Rias said with a smile. "But if it ever becomes too much for you, you can always take a break" Rias added.

Ichiro nodded at the information before turning to Serafall. "Since you are my servant the contracts you fulfill will most likely be much more dangerous and harder than the average devils" Serafall said.

"Alright but I have one request" Ichiro said shocking everyone.

"What is it? I'll do anything to please my Ichiro-tan" Serfall said. "Sorry" Serafall said realizing what she said.

"That's all right" Ichiro said understanding that's how she talks to about everyone. "I have someone who I would like to attend Kuoh Academy. Like me he hasn't been to school in a while after leaving the orphanage. I was reluctant to ask but after hearing how your father Lord Gremory, is an administrator I was hoping it wouldn't be too much" Ichiro said to Rias.

Rias looked at him and smiled "What's his name?" she asked.

"Sora Lockhart" Ichiro said.

Rias nodded "I'm happy to meet him" she said with a smile before turning to Serafall. "Onii-sama informed me this morning that he needs you back in the Underworld tonight" Rias said.

A cute pout then appeared on Serafall's face. "I have to leave Ichiro-ta already" she said with sadness obvious in her voice.

"I'm going to be here and you can just meet me back tonight" Ichiro said trying to comfort her while she was hugging him tightly.

"Alright" Serafall said with a sad sigh. She then gave Ichiro a quick peck on the cheek and then embraced him and Sona in a big hug.

"My two favorite people in the whole wide world are going to be living together" Serafall said. Sona and Ichiro then realized that their faces were touching causing them both to turn dark red. Meanwhile they could see the Crimson hair Gremory devil giggling at the scene.

After about a minute of holding them Serafall then let go. "Bye Ichiro-ta and remember to take good care of him So-tan" Serafall said. A blue magic sigil then appeared under her and she disappeared leaving Ichiro with the two high-class devils of Kuoh.

"So should I address you as So-tan?" Ichiro asked. He didn't know why but Rias giggled at this.

"No…" Sona said her face turning red.

"Umm sorry if that's offensive or something it's just I don't really know honorifics and I heard Sera-tan call you that" Ichiro replied.

Sona then let out a sigh as her face returned to her normal shade. "I want you to address me as Sitri-Senpai but during school address me by my alias Shitori-Senpai" Sona explained.

"And address me by Gremory-Senpai" Rias said. Ichiro nodded at the news and decided to burn that into his head so he would mix up Sona real name with her alias especially during school.

"I will also act as your tutor after school" Sona said to Ichiro.

"So your friend Sora…How long will it be until he can come?" Rias asked.

"He's most likely in America so if I make the call tonight then he can be here in a few days" Ichiro said gaining a smile of approval from Rias.

"Now since that's out of the way now we can talk about more important things" Sora said. "How much do you know about devil society?" Sona asked.

Ichiro then thought for a second "I understand the four Great Satans and the most powerful devils are Ultimate-Class devils, younger devils who are born from a powerful family are considered High-Class devils, Middle-Class devils are second from the bottom and you attain this rank by passing the test, and the lowest class is Low-Class devils which is mostly filled with reincarnated devils or commoners" Ichiro explained receiving a approved smile from Rias and Sona.

"What is your goal as a devil?" Rias asked him.

Ichiro looked at her confused for a moment "I don't see the importance in that question" he replied in an almost emotionless tone.

"Well your goals are something you strive for and it would be nice to know what you plan to accomplish as a devil" Rias said with a smile.

"No dream is too big or too small" Sona added.

"Well I guess my dream is to rank number 1 in the rating games to best Diehauser" Ichiro replied. "And to steal a holy sword" he added causing Rias and Sona to look at him for a few seconds.

"Well those are quite the interesting dreams" Rias said with a smile.

"The problem though is that Onee-san won't be able to take a lot of time out of her Satan duties to participate in a rating game" Sona said.

"I understand" Ichiro said but Sona and Rias could see him clenching his fists.

"Could you kill a stray devil?" Sona asked him.

Ichiro then thought about it for a few minutes. "It depends. If they have eaten humans then they are guilty murders so I would kill them and if they killed their master out of greed of wanting to fulfill their own goals then I could do it" Ichiro said.

"What if you encounter a stray devil you think is innocent?" Rias asked.

"I would bring them to Sera-tan or Sirzechs-sama to try to prove their innocent" Ichiro said receiving a smile of approval from Rias and Sora.

"I believe he's ready" Rias said with a smile.

"Ready for what?" Ichiro asked.

"Ready for the mission I have prepared tonight" Sona said. "There's been a stray devil killing people around town and hiding in the forest south from Kuoh and I think it's time he got taken care of" Sona replied. "Tonight me and my peerage are going to go find it and I would like you to come in order to learn how to fight with a team" Sona added.

"Since Serafall won't be here to do missions or contracts with you, you will be working with me or Sona when it comes to contracts and missions." Rias explained.

"Alright" Ichiro said. "All I need is a weapon" Ichiro added.

"What kind?" Sora asked.

"I plan on constructing my own sword in the future but for now all I need is a demon windmill shuriken" Ichiro replied.

"I can get you that" Sona said.

"For now I would like you to go home and get some rest for tonight and meet me and my peerage in the front of the school tomorrow night" Sora replied.

"Yes Sitri-Senpai" Ichiro said bowing to Sona and Rias before leaving.

"Devoid of emotions just like Emperor and Sirzechs-sama predicted" Sona said with a sigh. She then took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes.

"It's his first day back from Hell...or Heaven? He just needs some time" Rias said with a smile. "Besides I think having a friend from his past life move here would be good for him" Rias added.

"You should go tell your father to start the paperwork" Sona said. Rias smiled before leaving the student council room, leaving the Sitri clan heiress alone.


	3. Life 3 First Mission pt 1

Question from SatanPie- If Ichiro was to be classed (Low-Class to Satan-Class), where would he be and why?

Ichiro would be considered a low class devil because he never rose to another rank. Also his power isn't very high because of all the damage from his former master and the misuse of his sacred gear which lowered his life span tremendously (Serafall said it would be a long time before they can get it back up despite his grandfather being a primordial being). And he just learned about the Darkness powers (inherited from his grandfather) because he activated it by mistake the day he killed his master so he's not very skilled.

Another thing to keep in mind is just because he killed his master who is a high-class devil it doesn't mean he is at a high-class level. You have to remember that she underestimated him which resulted in her death; the fight could've probably turned out differently if she wasn't cocky and didn't falsely underestimate her servants.

Review from (DestinyVain) apparently you can buy a tortured boy to be a servant for five million bloodstone, hmmm, greedy, check, really not a main character I like.

When Diehauser made the deal he knew he was talking to the darker personality of Ichiro who would take the deal because he is greedy meanwhile the Normal Ichiro believes he took the deal on his own free will merely to save his life but he didn't know that Dark Ichiro had made that deal at the time.

Think of it like Yami Yugi/The Pharaoh and the Real Yugi in Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 (the darkest Yu-Gi-Oh season ever created). Yami would take over the body but Yugi would believe he did things on his own accord not knowing Yami was really in control. That's the relationship between the two Ichiros.

I explained in Chapter 1 that the reason he has two personalities is because the Normal Ichiro created one in his unconscious that could carry out the darker deeds and leave normal Ichiro feeling ok without having a break down over things he done but Serafall and Diehauser agreed that the Dark Ichiro was too dangerous to let free hence why they put a seal on him in Ichiro's mind.

* * *

Life 3 First Mission pt.1

"Ok here's how it's going to work, you're going to tell me where Marcellus, the leader of the Tremere faction is hiding and then I'll let you go. No Questions asked, you can go back to being a vampire hated by the race you left or you can keep playing silent and then I'll kill you" a boy about sixteen years old said to the vampire tied up in the chair.

The two were in a basement of a house and the vampire was being contained with crosses and holy water around him and was kept locked with silver and reinforced steel chains. The boy had learned to spare no expense when it came to fighting their race.

"I told you I don't know where he is" the vampire growled. He was blindfolded unable to see his capturer.

"Don't lie to me, you're in charge of the movement of the vampire lords so you should know where he is hiding" the boy growled angrily.

"I haven't seen any of them in weeks. King Marcellus, erases our mind each time" the vampire pleaded.

The boy then let out a angry sigh. He then lifted up his knife about to plunge it into the vampire's heart when his phone ringed.

"Hello?" the boy said picking It up. "Oh hey Ichiro I haven't seen you in like…four years" the boy replied on the phone.

"I need you to meet me in Japan" Ichiro said on the other side.

"I'm in America dude" the boy said with sigh. After a few minutes of talking he finally caved in "alright, alright fine" the boy said before hanging up the phone.

"I guess it's your lucky day" the boy said. "I apparently have to be in Japan by tomorrow so I don't have time to hide a body" the boy explained to the blind folded vampire. He then punched him in the face knocking him out.

"I'll just drop him a few miles from the airport or something" the boy said to himself with a smile. He then walked upstairs to start packing.

* * *

 **[Front of Kuoh Academy]**

Ichiro arrived to see he was the third one there along with Saji and Nimura. The both of them looked like they were freaked out of him. The sky was pitch black and it was dark with the full moon being up.

'Well it's only natural considering…" Ichiro thought to himself.

"H-h-hey I'm Saji" the boy said shakily. He has spiky blonde hair and gray eyes and is wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform albeit the jacket.

"And I'm Nimura" the girl said with an awkward smile. A short, petite girl with brown hair in long twin ponytails and green eyes. Her hair features a pair of green clips. She wears striped green stockings along with the female Kuoh Academy uniform.

"I already know who all of you are, every one of Sona's servants" Ichiro said causing the two to look at him in both fear and shock.

"So are you like stalking us?" Saji asked looking at him with crossed eyes.

"No it's not like that; Sona gave me character sheets telling me your abilities and some of your major flaws. She assigned me with creating the three man squads for this mission. I complied all of your abilities and pieces as pawns to design you guys as the perfect units" Ichiro explained.

"So these character sheets….are they-"

"You don't have to worry I burned all of them after I designed my teams so nobody else will ever see them" Ichiro said cutting off Nimura.

"Oh" she replied. Saji and Nimura were shocked at how emotionless and calm Ichiro's voice sounded. The three sat there until more and more of Sona's servants arrived until everyone including her was here.

"So did you complete the assignment?" Sona asked Ichiro.

"Yes" Ichiro said. "My recommendation is you, your Queen Tsubaki and the pawn Nimura" Ichiro replied.

"Why?" Sona asked. Everyone else was watching with interest assuming this to be some kind of quiz for Ichiro.

"Tsubaki possesses long range magic along with her defensive sacred gear, and you possess long range water magic that with a close-range fighter like Nimura will be a very good team. Also if things go wrong I can assume you and Tsubaki both possessing healing magic will come in handy" Ichiro explained.

"Very good what's next?" Sona asked.

"Saji the pawn, Yura the rook, and Momo the bishop" Ichiro explained.

"Why?" Sona asked him.

"It's obvious that Yura can be the closed range fighter of the squad" Ichiro explained. "If we add that with Saji's ability to drain energy from the enemy and add it to Momo who is quite skilled in reverse magic and some water magic the team will be quite a force to be reckon with" Ichiro explained.

"That's very good" Sona said.

"But" Ichiro said. "I don't expect Yura to use her close range combat and strength as a mean for fighting. It would be better to use this as a way to protect Momo and Saji as they are transferring energy. They're team isn't the main focus though and is only necessary if my team fails to complete their assignment" Ichiro explained.

"Very good and the last team?" Sona asked. A small smile was visible on her face.

"Reya the bishop, Meguri the knight, and me the mutation pawn of Serafall Leviathan" Ichiro said.

"Explain" Sona said. It was obvious that Sona was pleased with his decision by the small smile visible on her face.

"My team will work as the scouts. Our goal is to find the enemy using my shadow hounds which won't be disappearing any time soon due to the night. With Meguri as a close range sword fighter and Reya as the magic of the team. They can help distract the opponent long enough for me to capture the stray devil in my shadow possession ability. When I have them captured Meguri or Reya will be able to signal you and the others and you can come finish the enemy off" Ichiro explained.

"I'm quite impressed with your decision" Sona said with a smile. "You displayed your talent for planning ahead and giving a strategy that not just focuses on the now but plans ahead in case of failure" Sona added.

Ichiro then noticed that her whole peerage was giving him smiles of approval. "Wait?" everyone then turned to Saji.

"Yes Saji?" Sona asked.

"He said mutation pawn…so how many pieces did Serafall use on Ichiro?" Saji asked her. The whole peerage then turned to her with curious expressions wanting to know also.

"He has a total of eight pawns and a mutation pawn inside of him" Sona said with a smile.

"Whoa shit…that's unbelievable" Saji said shocked.

"Ok do you have the map?" Sona asked Ichiro. He then pulled a map out of his back pocket and unfolded it.

"The forest is about thirty kilometers in all directions" Ichiro explained. "So Saji and his squad should wait off in the outskirts of the forest in case of any problems or miscalculations. Meanwhile my squad and Sona will move ahead so we can continue searching for the enemy." Ichiro explained.

"Wait so we're getting guard duty" Saji said with a groan.

"Sorry but you guys need to be prepared incase my and Sona team needs to call for backup" Ichiro said. He then turned to Sora who nodded in approval. "Did you bring the weapon?" Ichiro asked.

"It's all I could get on short notice but it should be sufficient" Sona said handing Ichiro the folded together Fuma shuriken (like the one from Naruto that Sasuke wields).

A magical Sitri portal from Sora then appeared under the group and they were transferred to the front of the forest.

"Alright you have your assignments" Sona commanded. The groups then split up going in three separate places.

* * *

 **"Summon Dark Hounds"** two black wolf like dogs then appeared in front of the three.

"Amazing so can you control them telekinetically?" Meguri asked with a smile.

"No they don't have minds they're just figments of darkness" Ichiro explained. "We have to find some clues so we can figure this out" Ichiro explained. The three then started looking for something to find by searching the trees, bushes, and areas.

"I found something" Reya said. Meguri and Ichiro then walked over to see a small pool of blood around a tree stump.

The two wolves then started to sniff it. "Find" Ichiro commanded, the two wolf hounds then started running and the group followed.

* * *

 **[Saji's Squad]**

"This blows" Saji groaned. He was lying on the ground annoyed that him and his squad had to sit here and wait for any orders…if any even came.

"Did you think Ichiro looked hot?" Reya said with a smile causing Yura and Saji to look at her.

"You do know what happened with him right?" Yura asked her.

"So what…his master abused him and he killed her we shouldn't hold that against him" Yura said.

"Yeah she's right. The worse Sora ever done to us was a spanking with a magic paddle" Saji said shuddering at the memories. "Sona told me that when Leviathan-Sama found him he had burn marks from crosses and holy water" Saji explained.

"Wow that's so sad maybe I should cuddle with him to make him feel better" Reya said with a smile shaking happily form left to right.

Yura then shook her head and let out a sigh. "I have to pee" she said about to walk away. "We're in a forest" Reya said looking at Yura with a confused look.

"I'll go lumber jack style" Yura said walking away and leaving Saji and Reya with that mental picture.

* * *

 **[Ichiro's Squad]**

To Ichiro's surprise they had found a cabin. "Didn't Kaichou say nobody was living in this forest?" Tomoe asked looking at the strange cabin. It looked brand new despite the moss creeping on the top.

Ichiro shrugged his shoulders and was about to walk inside with Megumi following. "Wait I don't think this is a great idea" Momo said shaking.

"Don't worry we'll just take a quick peak. Unless…you want to stay here alone" Ichiro said. Meguri was shocked about the small smile on his face since his face usually had an emotionless expression.

Momo then squealed at the thought of waiting in this forest alone before following Ichiro and Meguri inside.

* * *

"Now where the Hell are they?" Yura thought to herself looking around the forest. She had wandered too far and now forgot where they were.

"Hey" Yura turned around but saw nothing was there. Yura was about to start walking when she was pushed to the ground. A bright yellow flash then went off in front of her and she was gone.

* * *

Ichiro, Momo, and Meguri were walking through the old cabin. So far all they saw was broken furniture. "Oh look it's empty can we go now?" Momo said with a nervous smile not wanting to be in this creepy cabin anymore.

"Just a few more seconds" Ichiro replied. "Think…who would build a cabin in the middle of the woods and fill it with empty furniture?" Ichiro thought with a sigh.

"Beats me but can we-"Momo then screamed. Meguri and Ichiro turned to her to see the wall had moved when she leaned against it sliding her to the other side. Ichiro and Meguri wasted no time leaning on the wall and it swung them to Momo.

They both were shocked at what they saw. There were humans in cages but they were beating against the cages and howling like wild animals. There were about twenty of them in total and they were completely naked but didn't even seem to care.

"What the Hell is going on?" Meguri asked with a scared expression.

"Call Sona now" Ichiro commanded. Meguri sloppily pulled out a cell phone almost dropping it on the floor. She dialed the number and nobody answered.

"I can't get a signal" Meguri cried.

"Summon" Ichiro growled. A small imp like creature with black wings and yellow eyes appeared in Ichiro's hands. "Find Sona" he commanded the imp. The imp then flew away to find the high-class devil.

"Do I let them-"

"Don't" Ichiro growled at Momo who was about to open the cages. The two girls then watched a little scared that Ichiro was breathing harder "I won't let you in. I won't let you in" Ichiro repeated scarring the two girls.

Meguri then walked up to Ichiro and slapped him in the face. "Get a hold of yourself. This is your first mission with us and you're our leader right now so explain to us what the Hell is going on" Meguri shouted angrily.

Ichiro then shook his head snapping out of the daze. "Thank you" he said to Momo.

"Now just tell us what's going on" Meguri said calmly.

"This is a form of Sound magic called "no kokoro" Ichiro explained. "The magic gives someone the mind of a wild animal that the wielder can control" Ichiro said.

"So what do we do?" Momo asked looking at the humans who were still beating against the cages and howling.

"If we let them out they'll just start attacking and killing each other and us. So we need to stop the one who started the spell" Ichiro explained. The two then nodded before following Ichiro outside the cabin.

* * *

 **[Saji's Squad]**

"It's been ten minutes" Saji said to Reya realizing that Yura was gone.

"We should try to find her or Sona and explain the situation to her. Something could've happened to Yura" Reya said worriedly.

The two were about to start looking when they were jumped by five figures howling like wild animals.

"Reya look out" Saji said jumping in front of a claw that was about to cut her. He activated his sacred gear and looked up at his attackers but to his surprise they were humans.

"What the hell is going on?" Reya asked in shock as the humans snarled before attacking them.

* * *

 **[Sona's Squad]**

Sona was greatly annoyed at the situation. So far her and her squad hasn't found a single clue or foot print that a stray devil was here.

"Do you think the reports are wrong?" Tsubaki asked. Sona shrugged her shoulders while she kept looking and suddenly a small black imp flew up to her. The imp leaned in Sona's ears and whispered something.

"They found something. They're a few miles that way" Sona said. She was then shocked to see Yura standing in front of them.

"Yura you're supposed to be with Saji" Nimura said to the blue hair girl angrily She was jealous that she didn't get paired with him. 'How come his stupid plan couldn't put me and Saji together' she had thought.

Yura didn't even reply as she walked up to Sona. Sona didn't even have any time to react as Yura delivered a punch to Sona's face.

"Sona what the Hell?" Nimura asked but after looking into Yura's eyes they could see that they were gray. "Yura?" Nimura asked confused.

They then heard laughing and looked to see a man with spiky black hair, horns on top of his head, sharp teeth, and black circles around his yellow reptile like eyes.

Nimura and Tsubaki then jumped to the recovered Sona's side prepared to fight. "You must be the stray devil that's killing people in Kuoh" Sona said but suddenly the man let out a long laugh.

"You think I'm killing people? I merely turn them into slaves like your friend here. And it's not just in Kuoh. I use people from all the towns around this forest" the man replied with a smile.

"Attack" the man commanded. Suddenly more people came from behind trees.

"What do we do?" Nimura asked.

"Fight to bring them unconscious but not to kill them" Sona replied. Yura then ran at Sona again but she easily dodged the punch and started engaging her hypnotized pawn in hand to hand combat.

'That'll distract these fools for my real plan" the man thought. "It's time for Deliora to be freed from his cage" the man thought and he disappeared leaving the three girls to handle the hypnotized human and Yura.

* * *

 **[Ichiro's Squad]**

"It's been ten minutes. It's time to focus on alternative possibilities" Ichiro said with a sigh.

"If you think Sona or even Saji got beaten then you're not as smart as I thought you were" Meguri said angrily causing Momo to let out a nervous gasp.

Ichiro then sighed "I didn't mean they got beaten. I mean, they could be in the middle of a battle and could use support. We need to go find them now" Ichiro said.

It was then the floor under them started shaking. Suddenly they started to hear a loud humming sound as the cages under them opened up.

"Run" Ichiro commanded. The three then started running aimlessly in the woods to find Sona while avoiding the horde of animal like humans.

* * *

The fight with the humans was starting to take a toll on Saji and Reya. These humans weren't like regular humans. They were faster and stronger and when you punched them their skin felt like steel.

"Every time we knock them down they just get back up and start attacking again" Saji yelled with a sigh.

"We have to hold them off as long as it takes" Reya said shooting one with a small blast of lightning. Suddenly the two heard a screaming voice in the forest.

"Is that Momo?" Saji asked. Reya then shot out a large wave of lightning shocking the five humans and they collapsed to the ground.

Saji and Reya did the same falling on their knees to get some rest. Suddenly they noticed Ichiro and his squad running toward them to their confusion.

"Aren't they supposed to be in the front?" Reya asked looking at them run toward her and Saji. Both hers and Saji's eyes widened in shock when they realized the horde of animal like humans behind them.

"You might wanna run" Meguri said. Saji and Reya then quickly scrambled to their knees and started running as fast as they could.

"Can we label this plan a fail?" Meguri asked Ichiro.

"Yep a big fail" Ichiro said. The five young devils then kept running and screaming as they tried to find Sona while avoiding the horde of animal like humans chasing them.

* * *

Author Note- I know this isn't in the Original Series but it's an idea I like. There are a lot of AU ideas/arcs I have that I would like to put into my story and I hope that readers enjoy them.

Next Chapter will be the conclusion of this one. And remember to write a review if you have any questions or concerns.

Also I know Issei hasn't been a main focus/view point in these couple of Chapters but that's because they're about Ichiro adjusting to his new life but next or the fifth chapter Issei will become the focus again. Well until next time.


	4. Life 4 First Mission pt 2

(From AJ) Where in America is Ichiro from? Well I never put any thought into it. I just simply said America but by America I meant the United States and if I had to say a specific place then it would be New York or New Orleans (my two favorite places in America).

* * *

Life 4 First Mission pt. 2

Yura tried to deliver a heavy ax kick to Sona but she easily dodged it and shot a blast of water at Yura causing her to fall into the tree.

Yura got up and let out a loud snarl before running toward Sona again. Nimura who was now a rook due to promotion was busy holding off some of the humans and Tsubaki was using lightning magic to shock some of them down.

"There's too many of them" Nimura said dodging another human punch and kicking him back. The animal like human simply got up and started running back at her.

"I signaled the others they should be here in a few minutes" Tsubaki said shocking another human down. She was slowly running out of magic and energy which would leave her defenseless if the others didn't arrive in a few minutes.

Sona sighed before throwing another water blast at her rook Yura. She knew she was under intense hypnotism so it was troubling trying to knock her out without causing any real damage.

"They're here" Nimura replied happily. Tsubaki looked to see Ichiro and the four others running behind them. Their eyes then opened wide when they noticed the crowd of animalistic humans behind them.

Ichiro then sighed when he noticed that Sona and her squad was battling their own crowd of animalistic humans.

 **"Chaos Booster" "Boost"** Ichiro0 activated his sacred gear and started collecting energy. His ability to breathe fire was out of the question so all he had now was close combat.

He then smiled as a idea popped in his head. "Sona , shoot spray water all around the area" Ichiro commanded.

Sona dodged a punch from Yura and countered with a knee to her gut causing her to fall back. "Why?" Sona asked him.

"Just do it" Ichiro commanded before turning to Momo and Reya. "When she sprays water on the ground all of you be prepared to use your wings to fly" Ichiro commanded out loud. Everyone was combating the animal like humans but decided to listen to what he said.

Sona then sprayed water all over the area even under the animal like humans feet causing some of them to fall on the ground. "Now" Ichiro commanded. The devils then activated their wings and flew into the air with the exception of Ichiro who jumped on top of a tree.

"Tsubaki, Momo, and Reya shock the ground" Ichiro commanded. Yura and all the other animalistic like humans didn't even have time to react as three consecutive blasts of lightning shocked the water under their feet causing them all to scream in agony before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Done" Ichiro said jumping back down to the ground. The other devils then followed with some of them looking at Ichiro confused.

"Why didn't you just use your wings to fly?" Meguri asked him.

"My wings are incapable of flight" Ichiro said. He then revealed two mix match wings one was a normal devil wing on the left side and the other was a ragged looking black wing (think of one of Jackie Estacado wings from the Darkness comic book on the right side).

"Oh…" Meguri said.

Sona then looked at all the unconscious humans and her servant. "We still have to find that stray devil" Sona commanded.

 **"Deliora o shōkan shi, kare wa watashi no teki o korosu koto ga dekimasu"** the group of young devils looked in the sky to see the stray devil smiling. A red sigil was opening up under him as he kept chanting.

"You're too late, now it's time for Deliora to come and destroy you all" the stray devil said.

Sona and Tsubaki let out a gasp causing the other devils to trun to their seniors. "Who is Deliora?" Saji asked.

"He's a demon that was sealed away during the Great War. He is a demon of destruction that will try to destroy Kuoh or even all of Japan if he gets the chance" Tsubaki explained.

 **"Fire of the Dragon Flames"** "Ahh" a blast of fire then came out of Ichiro's mouth and shot straight at the stray devil but a barrier protected him.

"You're too late" the stray devil said with a smile. "I spent weeks collecting the necessary ingredients and enough human sacrifices for this" the stray devil said with a smile revealing his row of sharp piranha like teeth. "Now you or any devil will be able to stop me with the great demon Deliora by my side" he added with a crazed laugh.

 **"Awaken"** the red sigil then erupted and the great demon came out. He was almost three meters tall dark blue, humanoid Demon. He has a large torso and two large arms that end in scaly hands. On the left and right part of his torso as well as around his neck, Deliora is covered with a series of spikes. In addition, he has two large legs, whereas the feet resemble the ones of a bird, with additional spikes on the back. His hair is mane-like in shape and it flows down to the nape of his neck. He has a pair of horns that point upwards, jutting from a plate on his forehead. He also has large pointed teeth as well as two hollow eyes. (Think of the Deliora from Fairytail but slightly smaller/not as massive).

"Great Demon Deliora, kill them all" the stray devil commanded with a laugh. Deliora then turned to the stray devil and smacked him to the tree like a fly knocking him unconscious.

"I am no devils slave" Deliora growled. He then turned to Sona and her peerage with a smile.

"I have tasty snacks already prepared for me it seems" he said sending a chill down the group's back.

"Momo and Reya, you have to create a barrier to hide us. If people see us then it could mean trouble" Ichiro commanded. The two bishops nodded and jumped in the air creating a barrier around them and Deliora so nobody could see outside of it.

"No matter, in a few hours everyone will know of me" Deliora said. He then charged at the group. Ichiro pulled out his Fuma shield and opened It revealing the four blades inside.

"Saji use your absorption line to grab his feet" Sona commanded. Saji swung the line coming out of the small lizard like gauntlet before tossing it at Deliora. The line wrapped around Deliora's feet causing the demon to smile.

He then pulled his foot back causing Saji to come swinging toward him. He then punched the blonde devil in the gut causing him to fly back toward the end of the barrier.

"Damn" Ichiro growled. He then summoned a bunch of shadowy black hands out of his shadow. They then went rushing toward Deliora and grabbed him from all directions.

Deliora simply spun around causing all the hands to disappear. Sona and Tsubaki launched a mixture of lightning and water at Deliora it caused him to growl but kept running at the group.

Ichiro then lunged at the demon and cut him with his Fuma shuriken. Deliora then punched him away.

"Meguri and Ruruko-"Ichiro stopped Sona before she could make a command.

"I'll take on Deliora alone" he said gripping the Windmill shurkine in his right hand and with his "Chaos Edge" sacred gear activated on his left hand.

"Are you insane?" Tsubaki muttered to him.

"This demon will kill you" Sona said. Ichiro then shook his head and launched her a small smile.

"I'll take him on alone" Ichiro repeated. "Momo and Reya won't be able to hold that barrier for long, your team should focus on keeping it going so I can finish him off" Ichiro added.

Sona then let out a sigh. "If I feel that you are in a bind then we're jumping in. Remember, Onee-San made you my responsibility" Sona added.

"That's understandable" Ichiro said. He then ran at Deliora and kicked him in the chest causing him to stumble back.

Deliora then growled before launching a punch with his giant fist at Ichiro. He quickly dodged it and ran up his arm to his face and punched him causing the demon to fall down.

"Saji use your absorption line to transfer energy from Tomoe and Ruruko to Reya and Momo so they can hold the barrier" Sona commanded. Saji nodded and connected the lines and started transferring the energy.

"Let's hope he can win" Tsubaki said. Sona nodded as she stood by watching the fight.

Ichiro tried to cut Deliora with his Windmill shuriken but Deliora easily dodged it and punched Ichiro to his face causing him crash into a tree.

Ichiro got back up and summoned a bunch of black chains from his shadow that bind Deliora together. Ichiro then shot a blast of fire at Deliora out of his mouth. Deliora smiled before shooting a green blast out of his mouth that easily cut through Ichiro's flames and hit Ichiro head on.

Ichiro screamed as the blast went straight through his left shoulder. "Tsubaki help" Sona commanded.

"Don't" Ichiro growled. "This is my mess I'll clean it up" Ichiro growled. Black energy then started swirling around Ichiro "I won't lose to the likes of you" Ichiro growled shooting three fire balls at the beast.

The three fire balls caught Deliora off guard causing him to stagger back. Ichiro quickly ran under him and kicked him in the chin causing him to fly a few feet in the air. Ichiro then spun using his hands and pushing himself in the air kicked Deliora higher in the air.

"Amazing, he's taking Deliora off his feets because he'll be useless in mid-air. It's genius" Sona stammered as she watched Ichiro kick Deliora in the air.

"I won't be bested by some little kid" Deliora said turning toward Ichiro who was under him and shot a green magic blast out of his mouth. Ichiro swung out of the way and using Deliora's arm pushed himself up so he was in the air right over the falling Deliora.

"One more attack" Ichiro yelled as black energy began to form around his life hand. **"Dragon of the Darkness Flames"** a dragon made of black flames then lashed out of Ichiro's right hand. The giant black dragon of energy then slammed straight through Deliora's chest coming out of the other side.

The two crashed into the ground causing a cloud of smoke to cover them. When the smokes cleared to the surprise of Sona and her whole peerage Ichiro's fist was straight through Deliora's chest.

Deliora then coughed up some blood. "I…got bested…by a low class boy" Deliora then coughed up more blood as he turned to dust.

Sona was left speechless. "He just outclassed…no more than that, he just killed one of the strongest demons alive" Sona said. Her whole peerage looked in shock as Ichiro stood up his right hand and arm was scorched and covered in burn marks.

He stumbled over to the unconscious stray devil then turned to Sona. "I'm out of energy you want to finish this" Ichiro said.

Sona then nodded before walking over to Ichiro charging a blast of water to incinerate the stray devil in her hand. She then killed the unconscious stray devil leaving no trace of it behind.

She then looked around at all the unconscious people and Meguri who was holding the unconscious Yuri in her hands. "How are we going to get all this finished before tomorrow and be ready for school tomorrow" Sona said with a sigh.

"Leave it to us" the peerage and Ichiro turned around to see Diehauser standing there with Gray Dantalion, the former heir of the Dantalion clan.

"What are you two doing here?" Sona asked them in shock that the Emperor and Archduke Gray were here.

"I came to settle the deal with Ichiro and when we heard about you two being here we decided to pay a business" Diehauser said with a smile.

"With my Millennium Rod and Ring I can have this cleaned up by tonight. You should all go home and rest. Me and Diehauser can handle this" Gray said.

"And get your hand fixed Ichiro" Diehauser said. Sona and her peerage decided it was best to let them handle it and leave.

"Why did I sign up for this" Diehauser said with a sigh.

"Come on my rod gives me the ability to look through their memories and we can erase anything involving this situation and have them sent back to their town no questions asked" Gray said. "Besides you and Serafall wanted me here anyway" he added as he started to get to work.

Diehauser then sighed before joining him in the task.

* * *

"Hold still" Reya said as she started healing Ichiro's arms using healing magic. It caused him to close his eyes at the pain. "You really made a mess of it" she added.

"What was that anyway?" Saji asked in shock. "You created a dragon out of thin air" Saji added in shock.

"It was an attack that created a dragon out of black flames. It's a combination of my darkness heritage and fire from my sacred gear" Ichiro explained. "The only drawback is it burns my arm raw" he added still clenching at the pain.

"Well that's all I can do for now. You'll have to heal it through time" Reya said with a sigh. She then pulled out some white gauze and wrapped it around his right arm.

"I know going to school with gauze around your arm might be a bit embarrassing but burn marks will be even worse" Meguri said with a smile.

"It's time for you all to go home." Sona said. "School is tomorrow and you need to be there early for the student council meeting" she added.

"Yes Kaichou-Senpai" the group said in unison. Everyone but Reya, Tsubaki and Sona left Sona's manor.

"Well let's get you settled in a room" Reya said with a smile. Ichiro was confused about the weird looking smile on her face but followed her to a room.

When he picked one, both Sona and Reya walked in. To his shock and confusion they both started taking their clothes off.

"Hey what the Hell are you two doing?" Ichiro asked in shock his face turning a slight shade of red. He then looked on their faces to see they were red to.

"Ichiro did you remember what Onee-San told you when you asked why she slept with you naked?" Sona asked.

"Yeah she said something about healing me and my lifespan but why are you two doing it?" Ichiro asked trying to hide the shade of red on his face.

"Serafall told me it was my responsibility to heal you and devils heal best through nudity. She told us that the abuse your former master inflicted by causing you to use the sacred gear forbidden ability repeatedly decrease your life span to the point where it's the same as a normal human." Sona explained. "As of right now when Onee-San isn't here I and another volunteer will be working to get your life span back up" Sona said.

"And I volunteered this night" Reya said with a predatory like smile. 'I'm not letting Momo or anyone else get the first night with Ichiro" she thought with a smile.

Reya and Sona were only in their bras and panties at this point. Reya and Sona calmly took off their panties and bras causing Ichiro to fall down on the bed.

"Time to strip" Reya said with a cute smile jumping on top of him.

"No way" Ichiro said trying to ignore the fact that her bare breasts were right in front of his face.

"If it'll make you more comfortable we can keep the lights off but one way or another you're doing it" Sona said with a stern look.

'How can she still be so serious about something like this' Ichiro thought. Sona then calmly walked to the light switch while completely bare naked and cut the lights off.

"There now take them off" Sona said.

"Wow I didn't know you were so dominant Kaichou-Senpai" Reya said before giggling. Sona was glad that the lights were off at this point because her face was a burning red.

A few minutes later they were asleep in the bed. With Reya latched onto Ichiro's back and Sona latched onto Ichiro's front. Both of them had their breasts pressed against him.

"You better have your friend down their under control by tomorrow morning" Sona replied before following asleep. Reya then giggled at the remark.

Ichiro fell asleep exactly like that, his face bright red pressed against two girls. **{I'm impressed kid, you were able to get three hot girls to sleep in a bed with you. Three potential mates}** the dragon said before laughing in Ichiro's head.

"Shut up dragon" Ichiro replied with a sigh before finally managing to fall asleep.

* * *

 **[The Next Morning]**

Ichiro opened his eyes to see he was in a completely different position than when he went to bed. Instead of being between both girls Reya was gone and he was sleeping right on top of a woken up Sona.

"Glad you're finally up" Sona replied causing Ichiro to fall on the floor.

"Did you move under me?" Sona asked.

"Or when Reya left to go meet the others at the Student Council room you rolled on top of me" Sona said. "I wanted to start getting dress but I didn't want to wake you" Sona added. Her face was a slight shade or red because a few seconds ago their lips were an inch from each other.

"Oh sorry about that" Ichiro replied with a nervous smile.

"I'm going to go get dressed and leave. Diehauser and Gray Dantalion are waiting for you outside. After your talk with them you will get dressed and meet one of Rias's servants for a tour around the school" Sona commanded.

"What's the deal with this Gray guy? Who is he anyway?" Ichiro asked.

"Do you know who the Fallen Angel Leader General Azazel is?" Sona asked Ichiro.

"He's the leader of the Grigori and Advisor of Special Technology. Yeah my ex-Master mentioned trying to get him to give me and Maya artificials a few time why?" Ichiro asked.

Sona understanding by "Artificials" he meant Artificial sacred gears she decided to continue. "People usually falsely compare Ajuka-Sama as the devil version of him because he created the evil pieces and much more for devil society but Gray Dantalion is the real devil version of Azazel" Sona explained.

"How?" Ichiro asked.

"Gray Dantalion collects rare and mystical objects from Egyptian culture and wants to start creating artificial sacred gears based on them that could be passed out to devils increasing our power as a race. He believes artificial sacred gears are the future and clan abilities are a thing of the pass. He believes your rank shouldn't be decided by inheriting a special power but more by training your body to be able to handle stronger and more powerful artificial sacred gears" Sona explained.

"The only problem though is his family is extremely prejudicial to fallen angels and angels and believe Gray's ideas to be foolish so he gave up his right as heir and hopes to work with Azazel to create an organization whose sole purpose will be to create these artificials to increase the power of both our races and could create a permanent truce between the races" Sona explained.

"Wow…" Ichiro said shocked at what this guy plans to do. "That's a very noble cause" Ichiro replied.

"I'm glad you feel that way" Sona said with a smile before walking to the bathroom to take a shower. Ichiro then put on a t-shirt and some pants before walking to the garden in Sona's manor to meet Diehauser and Gray.

When he arrived he saw Diehauser and Gray both sitting at a table with cups of tea. "Well hey Ichiro" Diehauser said with a smile. "How's life treating you?" he asked.

"Pretty good I guess" Ichiro replied.

"Well I came here to give you this" Diehauser then handed him a card. "This is all the money I owe you for becoming Serafall-Sama's servant. The card holds all the money and can be used in both the Underworld and Human world." Diehauser explained.

Ichiro took the card and stared at it with a confused look on his face. "Something wrong?" Diehauser asked.

"Well the problem is I don't ever remembering making that deal" Ichiro said with a smile causing Diehauser to look up at him in shock.

"It must've been the other one" Ichiro said his face turning back to his usual emotionless expression.

"The other one?" Diehauser asked.

"The other personality" Ichiro said. "At first I didn't believe it but last night during the mission I felt him trying to take over" Ichiro explained.

Ichiro then handed the card back to Diehauser. "Keep the money, I became Sera-tan servant because I wanted to live and start a new life not for money" Ichiro said.

"Alright, as you wish" Diehauser said taking the card. "Ichiro, I would like you to meet your new mentor" Diehauser said pointing to Gray Dantalion.

"Mentor?" Ichiro asked in shock pointing to Gray.

"Yeah, I and Serafall both decided that Gray would be the perfect teacher for you. He's even going to become the New History teacher at the school you're enrolling in" Diehauser explained.

Ichiro glanced at Gray who had a smile on his face. He is a 18 year old male with a lean and athletic figure. He wears golden earrings, three gold bands of neckwear, and a gold armband on each arm, and five gold bracelets on each arm starting from close to his elbows down to his wrists. He has dark skin, purple eyes and white-gold hair (Marik Ishtar from Yu-Gi-Oh).

"Hey, it's seems we're going to be seeing a lot of each other" Gray said with a smile shaking Ichiro's hand.

After a few minutes of talking Ichiro left to get dressed. "So what was up with that business about paying him to become Serafall-Sama's servant?" Gray asked.

Diehauser then let out a sigh. "He has two distinct personalities. One who is the Normal Ichiro you just saw and another coined "Dark Ichiro" who is selfish, psychopathic, and sadistic. He is the one filled with the hatred and rage of the abuse inflicted on him by his master" Diehauser explained.

"And you and Serafall want me to use my Millennium items to make sure this personality doesn't get out of control?" Gray asked to which Diehauser nodded.

"I spoke to this personality once and it sent chills down my spine. If that personality ever gets out of hand, I want you to be here to take him down even if you have to use lethal means. I don't want the kid to die but Dark Ichiro can't be set loose." Diehauser said.

"As you and Serafall-Sama wish" Gray said to Diehauser who then left via a magic circle.

"Well I guess I better go get an apartment. It seems I'll be here for a while" Gray said with a sigh before leaving Sona's manor. 'Or maybe I should pay Rias a visit' he said with a smile on his face.


	5. Life 5 True Stray Devil

Life 5 True Stray Devils

Ichiro arrived at the front of Kuoh Academy. He scanned the whole place but didn't see any of Rias's servants. He leaned against the brick wall with a sigh.

Ichiro then noticed some girls staring at him but kept his usual emotionless expression on his face. "He's so hot" Ichiro heard some girl say.

Ichiro then sighed remembering what Issei had told him the first time they met aka yesterday.

*Flashback* "You're going to love Kuoh Academy" he said with a smile. "All the girls are a six or up and they have huge oppai especially the female Kendo club" he added with a perverted smile on his face.

"Issei what are you telling Ichiro about?" Rias said coming in the room with a stern look on her face.

"Oh nothing" Issei said with a now nervous smile. After she walked away he went on telling Ichiro more about Kuoh. *Flashback ends*

Ichiro laid in the grass with a sigh. 'I'm so damn bored' he thought with a sigh. 'Which one of Rias's servants is the asshole that decided to make me wait' Ichiro added.

* * *

 **[Issei P.O.V]**

"Oh shit I'm late, I'm late" Issei said to himself while running toward Kuoh Academy.

'Man, the first time I actually have a specific reason to be at Kuoh academy early and I'm late" Issei thought with a sigh as he started to run.

He went through the park deciding that would be a better short cut. He kept running until he felt himself fall to the ground. "Hey what the-" he started but paused when he saw who he ran into and a perverted smile crept over his face.

'Ahh that's what I'm talking about, smoking hot chick, smoking hot panties shot…or I could act like a gentleman" Issei said running toward the girl.

"Hey there are you all right?" he asked as he stuck his hand out to help pick her up.

"Yeah I'm ok really" she said taking his hand. After he helped her up the wind blew causing the veil over her face to drift away revealing long blonde hair and green eyes.

'Erection' Issei thought with his mouth opened as he stared at her beautiful face.

Issei then snapped back to reality and let go over her hand. "Sorry about that" he said putting his hand through his brown hair. "Oh" he said going to chase the veil that was drifting in the wind. He finally caught it and handed it back to the girl.

"Jack pot this girl is totally my type" he said with a perverted smile and his face a little red. 'Lucky busty gets me lusty' Issei thought with a smile as the girl put the veil back over her head.

"That was very sweet of you" she said with a smile.

"Please, it was nothing" Issei said with his hand on the back of his head. 'Gotta keep this conversation going. Let's see what can I talk about?' Issei thought. "Hey, what do you say? The weather sure is nice out here am I right?" he asked her. 'The weather? I just sounded like my grandmother' Issei thought with a sigh.

"I'm sorry…" Issei then turned back to the girl. "…I'm a little bit lost at the moment do you think you can help me out?" she asked putting her hands together like she was begging.

"Umm…sure, sure I don't have anything else to do" Issei said with a smile and then started walking with her at his side.

* * *

 **[Airport]**

"Please pick up your luggage in the main bagging area and thank you for choosing Japanese Airlines and welcome to Kuoh" someone said over the speakers.

A boy then left the airport a bag in his left hand a guitar in his right and a smile on his face. (Speaking in English)"Alright now all I gotta do is find Kuoh Academy" the boy said. He could barely understand what half the people were saying but he was going to find Kuoh Academy.

* * *

 **[Front of Kuoh Academy]**

Rias Gremory arrived at Kuoh In the middle of first period. "Ichiro? What are you doing?" she asked with a hard stern look on her face.

She found the spiky silver hair boy, who was wearing a gray t-shirt with a white rose on it, the school's black blazer, black jeans, and black boots sleeping in the grass.

"Oh…umm" he said wiping the grass off his clothes and hair. He then frowned at Rias "hey wait it's your no-show servant fault. If anyone should be mad here it's me" he replied to her which caused a shock expression to appear on Rias's face.

"Issei never showed up?" she asked Ichiro. Ichiro then shook her head no and she let out a sigh. "Alright fine I'll walk you to your first period then" she said with a sigh. Ichiro then got up and the two started walking into the school building.

"Wait…" Ichiro started. "How come you are showing up in the middle of first period? Don't you have classes too?" he asked.

Rias then smiled at the cute and clueless expression on his face. "I'm a third-year senior so I don't have a first period or final period. I usually show up in the middle of first period to get a start on some assignments in case I ever need to leave early" Rias replied.

Ichiro then nodded at the new information. "Ok you're class is B-C, the same as Koneko and with Mrs. Tsubaki" Rias said with a smile.

"Do you know her?" Ichiro asked.

"Well…not very directly but I talk to her once in a while. She knows about us and we know about her" Rias replied.

Ichiro instantly got the signal and nodded in response. "So what is she exactly?" Ichiro asked.

"Oh she's a beast tamer. She has a centaur a couple of cerebus and even a celestial spirit in her possession. She was the championship of the Beasts Games at one point but decided to become a teacher after she felt it was time to put that past her.

Ichiro nodded at the news. The two arrived in the class to see they had already started. "Oh look whose here, Rias Gremory and the new student Ichiro Lucas" Mrs. Tsubaki said calling Ichiro by his alias name.

She is a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She is in her early 20s and possesses a curvy and athletic figure. "So did you get lost on the way here" she asked in a sarcastic tone causing some of the students to giggle.

"No, I had to make a stop at your mom's house" Ichiro replied. Rias sat at the door with her mouth open in the form of a shocked smile. Some of the students even started snickering while others sat there mouths agape in shock.

'I guess there's a side to him I don't know' Rias thought before leaving the classroom.

Mrs. Tsubaki then smiled at him. "I like you already she then pointed to an empty seat which is right next to Koneko. "Have a seat" she said.

Ichiro then took the seat next to Rias's rook and Mrs. Tsubaki went back to teaching.

* * *

 **[Issei POV]**

"So are you like a tourist or something?" Issei asked. The two were currently walking through a big park.

"No not at all…as a matter of fact I was just assigned to the church of this town" Asia said with a faint smile.

"Oh right so you're a nun then…guess that explains your uniform" Issei replied.

"I'm glad I ran to someone as kind as you" Asia said before turning to Issei with a bright smile. "I guess someone is looking out for me" she added with a smile.

Issei then noticed the cross around her neck and turned away causing her to look at Issei with a worried face. "Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, it's ok" Issei lied ignoring the sharp pain he felt in his head. The two then heard a boy who had fallen start crying Asia then ran over to him and Issei followed.

"A big boy like you shouldn't cry over a scrape. Don't worry you'll be fine" Asia said. She then put her hands over the scrape on his knee and to his and Issei's surprise a green light emitted from her hands healing his wound.

"Whoa she healed him" Issei said as he watched in amazement. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his wrist.

The boy then ran away happily. Asia then stood up and turned to Issei. "All done now" she said smiling with her tongue out.

* * *

After leaving the airport he had begun searching for the school but so far anyone he found couldn't speak English and he couldn't even read a map.

(In English) "Excuse me do you know where Kuoh Academy is?" the boy asked an old woman.

She looked at him in confusion before pointing to a restaurant. "No K-U-O-H Academy" he repeated still in his native tongue. The woman then walked away causing him to slump to the ground with a sigh.

"Did Ichiro even consider me not knowing Japanese" the boy said with a sigh as he fell back on the ground.

* * *

 **[Issei's POV]**

"Thank you for showing me the church" Asia said with a smile. "Would you like to come with me?" she asked.

Issei could already feel a sharp pain in his head and he knew it would only get worse the further in he went. "Um… no, no the thing is I have somewhere else to be" Issei said.

He then thought of Ichiro yelling 'you had somewhere to be three hours ago asshole' in his head. 'OH SHIT…I completely forgot' Issei thought.

"Aww that's too bad" the girl replied with a cheery smile. "My name's Asia Argento by the way" she said with a smile.

"Issei Hyoudou" Issei said with a smile. "And you are really welcome" he added.

"Issei Hyoudou huh" she said. "Meeting you today was a blessing and it's one I won't ever forget and I hope we see each other again" she added with a smile.

"Yeah me too" Issei replied nervously.

"If you're ever bored or in the neighborhood then come visit me in the church. That's where I'll be" she added. She then bowed to him before walking through the gates. She then turned back around and waved again.

'I think she's the nicest girl I ever met' Issei then smiled before walking away.

* * *

 **[Later]**

"You must never go near the church again Issei" Rias told Issei. They were back in the Occult research Club and school had ended.

"Why?" Issei asked in shock wanting to see the girl he just met today again.

"The church is enemy territory to us devils, simply stepping inside will create problems for both angels and devils. That's why you start to feel different as a warning to walk away" Rias explained.

"Oh that explains it. When I got close I felt a chill in my left hand and a sharp pain in my head" Issei said.

"That was your devil instinct telling you to stay away" Rias said. "It was telling you danger was near" she added. "Being in close proximity to someone of the church is a very risky proposition. Also what's even more dangerous is that some of the exorcists affiliated with the church possess sacred gears" Rias explained. "They could really hurt you".

Issei then thought back to what Asia had done. 'Was that a sacred gear?' he thought.

"Issei" Rias said.

"Yes I'm listening" Issei replied.

"Just know that a devil can't recover from death and not everyone gets a second chance at life like Ichiro. They are utterly annihilated, nailed in the wall, it's the end of the line, they can feel nothing, they're gone forever. You can never come back from that" Rias said staring at Issei intently with her blue-green eyes. "Do you understand?" she asked.

Issei straighten up and nodded his head up and down. "I got it" he replied sadly.

"Sorry…" Rias replied with a smile. "I gotten too work up. I just want you to be careful is all" she said kindly before turning around to walk away.

* * *

He then walked back to the Occult Research Club's main room to see everyone was sitting on the couch with the exception of Ichiro who was leaning against a wall glaring at him.

"Ok dude I'm sorry" Issei said to Ichiro. Ichiro then loosen up and his face became its usual calm and emotionless expression.

Issei then looked back and forth at Koneko and Ichiro. "Wow you two are like-"

"I wouldn't" Kiba said with a smile. He then pointed to Koneko who was now glaring at him. Issei then sat down with the others and looked at Rias who was sitting down at the desk wearing glasses and looking at some papers.

'Man it seems like I always manage to piss her off' Issei thought as he stared at Rias. His mind then flashed to Asia who he had just met this morning.

"You know she's not pissed off she's just trying to protect you, you silly boy" Issei then jumped back at the queen that just reappeared from behind the couch.

"Ahh you scared me" he replied at the queen with violet eyes and black hair tied in a ponytail by a yellow bow. Akeno then giggled at his expression.

Rias then looked over and was surprised to see Akeno. "I thought you went home for the day" Rias replied.

"I was but we just received word from the arch-duke" Akeno said changing to a more serious tone.

"The arch-duke?" Rias questioned.

"It was urgent. A stray devil has been causing trouble nearby" Akeno said. Rias face then sharpened at the news.

* * *

The whole group reappeared at the front of an abandoned house via a magic circle. Issei was nervous at what he might see.

The first stray devil was nothing but a small girl that ran away from her master to try to raise an army but they didn't even get the chance to fight because she decided to run away back to her master and the second stray devil he ever saw turned out to be Ichiro.

Rias had described them as more dangerous and crazed but so far there didn't seem to be anything particularly dangerous about them.

"The reports say that a stray devil has been leading people into that house and then killing them" Akeno replied as she looks at the house.

"Gross" Issei replied with a disgusted look on his face.

"Issei this time I want you to watch how we work as a team and learn from there" Rias replied. Issei nodded before following the others into the abandon house.

"Real stray devils are truly evil. They don't care about nothing but their selfish desires and a fight with them will always end in ugliness" Kiba explained to Issei.

"Issei?" Rias said. "Are you familiar with the game of chess?" she asked.

"Yeah sort of…I played it but I totally suck" he replied.

"As the master I'm the king, my empress is the queen, my cavalry the knight, my tanks the rooks, my clergy men the bishop, and my foot soldiers the pawn. Devils who are either born into the title of nobles or climbs to it are granted the ability to turn a person into these pieces which also gives them the basic abilities and characteristics" Rias explained.

"That sounds Kick A." Issei replied.

"We have a special name for them. We call them our evil pieces." Rias said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Issei asked.

"I want you to watch our battle closely. Watch how we conduct battle and the way they move and learn from it" Rias said.

"Ok" Issei replied.

"It's here" Koneko said causing the group to turn to where she was looking.

"What could that foul smell be…but something smells delicious as well. I wonder if it tastes sweet or better" Ichiro pulled out his Fuma Shuriken and Kiba pulled out a sword.

"Gigantic boobies" Issei replied when the stray devil came into view. The stray devil is a young woman with a voluptuous figure with long black hair hair but her lower body was gigantic and beastly with four legs and a snake as a tail.

"Viser the wretched…you left your master to fulfill your own lustful wishes to which have consumed you. Your sins are worth that of a thousand hells. And in the name of the great Marquis of Gremory BEGONE or face your death" Rias replied to the stray devil.

"Oh shut it you little slut. You always had it in for me." Viser said before she started rubbing her breasts. "You're just jealous because your breasts will never be as lustful as these" Viser said before she started laughing like she was mad.

Ichiro didn't know why but he started feeling pissed off when she called Rias a slut and wanted to rip her apart.

"This is your final warning" Rias said angrily to the stray devil. "Go back to your master now" but the stray devil still kept laughing.

"Whoa this is a true stray devil?" Issei thought with a perverted look on his face. Viser then smiled and lifted her feet revealing hands that looked like sharp claws. She then stood on her hind legs revealing a eye in the middle of her stomach.

Issei seeing the rest of her body shuddered. "When I told you it would end in ugliness I wasn't kidding" Kiba said with a smile.

"But she has a nice rack…what a waste" Issei said causing Ichiro to chuckle.

Magic sigils then formed under Viser's breasts and blasts of acid sprayed out. Everyone dodged them and Rias picked up Issei moving him out of the way. Issei turned to the wall and was surprised to see some of the wall had melted. "This is a porno I don't want to be in" Issei replied.

"Please be careful" Rias said. "Kiba" Rias commanded. Kiba then held his sword and ran up to Viser.

"Whoa he just vanished" Issei said shocked.

"No he didn't" Rias said. "As my knight he possesses extreme speed and stamina" Rias explained. Kiba then quickly cut off the two legs acting as Viser's hands causing her to scream.

'A knight that possesses "sword birth" that's a pretty good move Gremory' Ichiro thought.

Koneko then started to walk toward Viser. "Koneko be careful" Issei screamed.

"It's all right" Rias replied with a confident smile. Viser's face then transformed to a piranha and her rib cage opened from inside her stomach revealing sharp rows of teeth. The teeth then bit down on Koneko shocking Issei but then Koneko easily broke through it.

"In the game of chess Koneko is my rook. Her trait is simple. She has a unparalleled amount of strength" Rias said with a confident smile.

"Another genius tactic, choosing a nekomata as a rook because of their senjutsu and natural strength" Ichiro thought.

"See you on the flip side" Koneko then spun around breaking all the teeth like bones and crashing Viser into the wall.

'Mental note to self, do not piss her off" Issei thought.

"Akeno" Rias said.

"Right" Akeno said with a smile as she walked toward Viser. "This is so exciting. Oh how I love this game" She replied happily.

"Look out" Issei screamed one of Viser's legs came hurtling at Rias. "Sacred gear" he screamed and the sacred gear In its basic form came out.

Ichiro then cut the leg off with his Fuma shuriken and stared at Issei's boosted gear. "He hasn't even awaken the initial form yet" Ichiro thought with a sigh.

"Thanks for that" Rias said.

"No problem…my body did that on its own" Issei said with a nervous laugh.

Rias then stood up. "Akeno finish her off here" Rias commanded.

Akeno then giggled "I have news for you Viser, you're not the only one that likes to play rough here" she said as lightning began charging in her hands.

"Akeno is my queen, she possesses the attributes of all three pieces" Rias explained. "She's simply unbeatable".

"Ready to give up now? Too bad because it's my turn" Akeno then started shocking Viser with lightning electrocuting her to the point where she was almost frying.

"She possesses lightning but that's not all…" Rias said with a smile.

"Your screams of pain it's making me so hot" Akeno said a look of pleasure on her face she then licked her lips.

"She's clearly a S&M" Rias said with a smile.

"Will you scream just for me" Akeno said shocking Viser some more causing her to scream louder.

 **{Kid you're screwed if you ever have to fight her}** Kaos said inside Ichiro's head.

"You mean she gets off on this?" Issei asked but a moan from Akeno confirmed this.

"Akeno…I think she had enough" Rias said still smiling.

"Aww over already? I was just starting to enjoy myself" Akeno said giggling. Rias then started to simply walk over to the collapsed Viser.

"Any last words before we finish this?" Rias asked.

"Go to Hell" Viser growled angrily.

"Alright, now let's get this over with" Rias said as a red sigil appeared in front of her. A blast of crimson red and black energy then came of the sigil and completely disintegrated Viser until there was nothing left. "We're done here come on let's go home" Rias said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me" Koneko, Kiba, and Akeno said in unison.

"But…wait a second" Issei said.

"What's wrong?" Rias asked him with a smile.

"What piece am I?" he asked. "I would just like to know how I fit in. Tell me, am I a knight or something badass like that?" he added.

"You're a pawn" Rias said which caused Issei to open his mouth wide in shock.

"But I don't want to be a pawn" Issei said in a child-like tone.

"Well I'm sorry it's what you are" Rias said with a small smile.

"That blows" Issei said. 'Chicks…do not dig pawns' Issei thought with a sad look in his eyes.

"You're uniform is ripped and its cold outside" Ichiro said to Koneko. Everyone then watched as he took off his black blazer and put it on Koneko. "I'm going to go to the Student Council club. There's something I need to tell them" Ichiro said before walking away.

"Oh right that reminds me" he said stopping at the door and turning to Issei. "Don't worry I'm a pawn too" he said before closing his Fuma blade.

"Wait" Issei said causing Ichiro to stop leaving.

"You say stray devils mutate from negative dreams and desires that consume them. So why didn't Ichiro mutate?" Issei asked. He knew this was a touchy subject but he really wanted to know.

"Because I have neither hopes nor dreams just a life." Ichiro said with a confusing smirk. "Loveless Act 3 Scene 1" Ichiro added before walking away.

"Well if he's a pawn there must be something cool about it" Issei said. "So what can they do?" Issei asked Rias.

"A pawn has the ability to promote to a rook, knight, bishop, or queen when their master allows them" Rias explained. "But since Ichiro is a mutation pawn he can do this on his own but Ajuka-sama decided it was best to lock that ability from him for the time being" Rias said with a smile before leaving and the group following.

* * *

 **[Student Council Room]**

Ichiro arrived and was shocked to see everyone was there. "Wow I expected some of you would be gone by now" Ichiro said looking at the clock to see it read nine.

"We were just working on the plans for the upcoming dance. I would've called you but you were busy taking down a stray devil with Rias's peerage" Sona replied. "I gave you a key you could've went home" she added.

"Well there's something I would like to tell you all" Ichiro said. The Student Council then turned to him out of curiosity.

To their surprise he got on one knee. "I apologize for the bind I got you in, Yura being under the manipulation technique and almost getting you all killed because of my foolish and easily broken plan" Ichiro said.

"Your plan wasn't broken" he looked up to see a smiling Sona over him. "No one could've expected that. You made a plan and it was broken yet you overcame the challenges and completed the mission and I congratulate you for that" Sona said with a smile.

The group were then surprised to hear a knock on the back door. "Who could that be?" Ichiro then walked to the door and opened it.

To his surprise it was a blonde boy with spiky blonde hair, green eyes, and a few inches taller than him. The boy looked like he been through hell and got in a couple of fights today.

"Crow?" Ichiro asked. Suddenly the boy plunged his lips into Ichiro's. Reya then let out a scream and Ichiro pushed him away.

(In Japanese) "Finally I can speak this damn language" he said with a smile. This confirmed Ichiro's suspicions. This was Sora Lockhart aka Crow he had a suitcase in his left hand and a guitar in his right.

"Why the Hell did you kiss me?" Ichiro asked angrily.

"So I could learn this stupid language" he replied. "You wouldn't believe what I been through today. There was a old lady, two rival gangs, a stray cat, and if anybody asks I seriously didn't know that guy was allergic to peanut butter" he replied with a smile.

"Why didn't you just kiss some random chick on the street?" Ichiro asked him angrily wiping his lips.

"I didn't want to look like a creep" Sora replied with a goofy grin. Ichiro then pointed to Reya who looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Hey everyone my name's Sora Lockhart but you can call me Crow" he said with a smirk. Sona then sighed.

"Meeting dismissed" she said and everyone went home except Sona, Ichiro, a crying Reya, and Sora.

"So you're the famous Sora Lockhart that Ichiro told me and Rias about" Sona said.

"Are you-?" Reya asked then made a gesture with her two index fingers.

"No I like girls" Sora said.

"But you choose to kiss a guy instead of some chick" Ichiro replied brushing his teeth with a tooth brush and mouth wash that he got form God –ouch- knows where.

"So do you have a place where you're staying?" Sona asked Sora causing him to frown.

"I only came here to help Ichiro with something and then I'm going back to America to find someone" Sora said.

"Crow listen…" Ichiro said. "I think it would be best if you just settled down and went back to school. Then we could start on this hunt later" Ichiro said.

Sora then let out a sigh. "Umm…don't I need to be registered to attend school and if I use my real last name they'll know something is up. I believe we gave up school the moment you joined a devil's peerage and I became a vampire hunter. And where is Amelia anyway?" Sora asked.

Sona then turned to Reya. Reya getting the signal left with Sona next to her so Ichiro could have privacy when he fills his friend in.

Ichiro then explained what happened with his former master, and up to this point in time to Sora. After hearing it Sora was left speechless.

"Shit" Sora said with a sigh. "When she first talked to us and asked us to join our peerage. I never expected her to treat you like that I'm sorry man" Sora said with a sigh.

Ichiro then remembered the day Amelia came to the orphanage and asked him and Sora to join her peerage. Sora refused wanting to focus on finding his mom's killers but Ichiro said yes hoping to get a better life. That night, four years ago was the last time they ever saw each other until now.

"It's alright, the past is the past" Ichiro said. "The point is, I'm still alive to fight another day" Ichiro said with a smile.

Sora then sighed. "Alright I'll stay" he said. "Someone has to keep your ass from getting killed and then reincarnated again" Sora said causing Ichiro to laugh.

"Crow you never change" Ichiro said with a smile.

"You're right" Sora said with a smile. "And I currently don't have a place here so…" Sora added with a smirk.

Ichiro then sighed "Alright you can stay at Sona's manor. She has ton of unused rooms" Ichiro said.

"Cool" Sora said with a smile. He then picked up his suit case and guitar before following Ichiro to Sona's manor.


	6. Life 6 Contracts

Author Note- Someone sent me a P.M. and asked if this is going to be a Rias x OC fanfic. The answer is no. Rias will be more like a big sister to Ichiro. I know the last Chapter probably sent some mix signals but that was just me showing a bond forming between them not a relationship.

In reality the only member of the O.R.C I plan to put Ichiro with is Koneko (and I'm still debating a female Gasper).

* * *

Life 6 Contracts

The Occult Research Club, Ichiro, Sora, and Sona were currently in front of the Old school house the Occult Research Club uses as a club house.

"Oh you must be Ichiro's friend, Sora" Rias said with a smile.

"Yeah but you can call me Crow" Sora said with a smile shaking her hand. Rias, the Occult Research Club, and Sona then looked at him in confusion.

"Crow? What kind of nickname is that?" Issei asked.

"It's not about sounding cool he got it because of his bond with the crows" Ichiro said with a smile. Sora had been planning this move almost all night when he would reveal his secret power.

"Bond with the crows?" Rias asked.

"Is that some kind of metaphor?" Sona asked.

"No it just means I can do this" Sora then lifted both hands in the air. The whole group watched in shock waiting for something to happen.

First it started as one, then two, then five, and then in a matter of seconds almost two hundred crows surrounded the group.

Issei looked at this in shock and excitement. "HOLY SHIT" he yelled in shock that there were all these crows around them that seemed to come out of thin air.

* * *

"So let me get this straight" Rias said. "Your dad is a one of the wind Gods Aeolus but you don't know which one. And for some reason you have this weird connection to crows that allow you to call them at any time" she added.

"That pretty much sums it up" Sora said with a smile.

"Nice friend" Sona said turning to Ichiro.

"Yep that's Crow. The show off and play boy" Ichiro said with a smile. Koneko then tugged on his shirt. He looked at her and she handed him back the blazer and he put it back on.

Sona then frowned. "Where's your white dress shirt and black ribbon collar?" Sona asked Ichiro. He had gotten away with it yesterday because she had already left before he got dressed.

Ichiro was wearing a black t-shirt with a white skull on it, the black Kuoh blazer, black jeans, and black boots.

"Umm I decided that I don't want to wear that" Ichiro said.

"Your uniform is incomplete" Sona said with a frown. She then turned to Issei who was snickering "Yours is too" she said causing Issei to put his head down.

"The only boys here who have complete uniforms are Kiba and even Sora who has only been here one day." Sona said.

"Blonde power" Sora said throwing his fist in the air causing Akeno and Rias to giggle.

Sona then shook her head while Kiba smiled. "One more thing" Sona said. "Why do you have that guitar?" she asked pointing to the black guitar sitting in the corner.

"Oh me and Ichiro are going to give a little concert during the lunch break today" Sora said causing Rias's eyes to widen in shock.

"Wow who knew you were a singer" Akeno said causing everyone to giggle.

Ichiro's face started to turn red. "I'm not singing" Ichiro said.

"Aww come on. Remember at the orphanage me and you used to put on concerts. You had all the girls coming to you in flocks" Sora said.

"Who knew you were such a play boy" Rias said. Rias's eyes then widen in shock when she saw someone standing behind Sona. Everyone turned around to see Gray Dantalion standing there.

"Sorry to intrude but I thought I would come check up on two old friends" Gray said with a smile. "Arch-Duke Rias and Arch-Duke Sona it's a pleasure" Gray said.

"Wait…" Issei said. "You're that new history teacher I just got switched to your class yesterday. How do you know Rias and Sona?" Issei asked.

Everyone besides Ichiro, Issei, and Sora already knew something that they didn't know. "Alright get to school" Rias said to her peerage.

Issei then noticed that Rias's face was a fresh shade of pink but followed her orders and the group left.

"So what's up with her and that guy?" Issei asked as he was walking with the group minus Rias, Sora, and Ichiro.

Kiba and Koneko then awkwardly put their heads down. Issei then peered his eyes at them "Is there something you're-"but it was too late because the two quickly walked away almost like they were running causing a bead of sweat to drip from Issei's face. "What up with them?" he asked Akeno.

Akeno then turned to him with a smile on her face. "Rias and Gray Dantalion used to be the power couple of the Underworld" Akeno said causing Issei to almost fall on the floor.

"Power couple?" Issei said in shock.

"Yeah, you already know that Rias's family is very rich and powerful so when she fell in love with Gray, the inheritor of the Dantalion clan a clan who is equally as rich and powerful but gave up his inheritance to follow his dream. They became one of the top power couples in the Underworld" Akeno explained.

"Why'd they break up?" Sora asked. He knew some things about the Underworld meaning the devil ranking system and some of the politics in the Underworld. He already knew about Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri by rumors and from other devils.

"It happened about a year ago. Rias and Gray had a fight over Gray moving away from Kuoh to Egypt to learn more about Egyptian artifacts. He left and she angrily dumped him. After that they were pretty much history" Akeno said with a smile.

"So what the Hell is he doing back here?" Issei asked angrily. He didn't know why he was angry…he just was.

Akeno, Issei, and Sora turned to Ichiro who had a nervous look on his face. Akeno then started to giggle "Ichiro, is there something you know that we don't know" she asked him.

Ichiro then turned to them nervously. Akeno and Sora seemed to be smiling but Issei had a pissed off look on his face.

"Umm well…it's just that…." Ichiro stuttered he then sighed. "Gray Dantalion is here to be my mentor under the wishes of Diehauser and Serafall.

Issei and Akeno nodded at the news. Every turned to Sora who was laughing his ass off. "So he's your babysitter" Sora asked.

Ichiro then glared at him. "See that's why I didn't want to tell you" he said. Sora then ran away shouting babysitter and Ichiro chased him. Akeno and Issei laughed at the two boys as they ran into school.

* * *

 **[1** **st** **Class]**

"Class we have another new student and his name is Sora Lucan" Mrs. Tsubaki said calling Sora by his alias. "Treat him with the same respect that you treat all your other students with and yada, yada, yada" she said before sitting in her seat and taking a sip from her cup of coffee.

"Geez I feel so loved" Sora said to her.

"Sit down jack ass" Mrs. Tsubaki said. Sora then sat down in front of Ichiro and Koneko.

"What's with all these cute new boys moving to Kuoh? He and Ichiro can be princes of Kuoh alongside Kiba" Sora ears then perked up at the sound of that.

"Princes of Kuoh? What's she talking about Ichiro?" Sora said with a smile turning to his best friend.

Ichiro then let out a sigh. "Well as you can see this school is mostly girls. So they pick some guys who they want to be princes of Kuoh" Ichiro said. "Well this school just turned co-ed a few years ago so practically 99% of the guys here are perverts who begged their parents to let them come here hoping to build a harem or something so the only boy picked is Kiba" Ichiro said.

A wide smile then spread across Sora's face. "Dude… no…no" Ichiro said.

"I'm so game" Sora yelled out loud causing Mrs. Tsubaki and all the other students to look at him.

"New Kid, I don't know how schools work in America but here yelling out loud in class like an idiot is prohibited" she said. "Now shut up and read your text book or something" she said slumping back in her chair.

Ichiro then let out a sigh. "Idiot" Koneko muttered to Sora. Ichiro and Sora then looked at Mrs. Tsubaki who was sleeping on her chair.

"Dude, she totally has a hangover" Sora said causing some of the students to laugh. Ichiro then sighed before turning to his textbook.

"Nice friend" Koneko said to Ichiro.

"Let's not" he replied shaking his head.

* * *

 **[Lunch]**

"Dude" Sora said shaking Ichiro awake. They were currently lying under an Oak tree Ichiro had claimed as his yesterday.

"No dude, I'm not going to sing" Ichiro said. He could see some girls and Saji from the student council and the Occult Research club looking at him waiting for the singing Sora had promised them.

"Please, just one song" Sora whined like a little baby.

"No" Ichiro said. Sora then blew some wind in his face. "Hey quit it, people are going to see your powers" Ichiro muttered but Sora kept doing it with a goofy grin on his face. "Alright fine" Ichiro said. "But only one song" Ichiro said.

"Alright deal" Sora said with a smile. He then grabbed his guitar that was lying in the grass and tuned it real quick. When he started playing it people started surrounding the two boys.

Milk it for all it's worth.

Make sure you get there first.

The apple of your eye.

The rotten core inside.

We are all prisoners.

Things couldn't get much worse.

I've had it up to here, you know your end is near.

You had to have it all,

Well have you had enough?

You greedy little bastard,

You will get what you deserve.

When all is said and done,

I will be the one to leave you in your misery and hate what you've become.

Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life.

You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down.

I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind.

You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind.

You had to have it all,

Well have you had enough?

You greedy little bastard,

You will get what you deserve.

When all is said and done,

I will be the one to leave you in your misery and hate what you've become.

Hold me down (I will live again)

Pull me out (I will break it in)

Hold me down (better in the end)

Hold me down.

You had to have it all,

Well have you had enough?

You greedy little bastard,

You will get what you deserve.

When all is said and done,

I will be the one to leave you in your misery and hate what you've become.

Heaven help you.

Heaven help you.

Ichiro finished the song with a sigh. He opened his eyes to see girls standing over him giving him "bed room" eyes.

"That's all for today. Tomorrow I promise to make him sing two songs" Sora said with a smile. Ichiro then glared at him. Ichiro tired of all the attention left with Sora following and they sat down at the table with Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and Rias.

"Wow who knew you were so good" Akeno said with a giggle. Koneko noticing Ichiro staring at her waiting to see if she thought he was good. She glared at him before turning away and going back to eating.

Sora then laughed at the remark. "I thought your tsundere obsession was just a phase but it's starting to turn into a fetish" Sora said with a laugh.

Rias and Akeno both turned to Ichiro with smiles on their faces. "You like tsundere girls?" Rias asked with a smile.

"No…" Ichiro said his face turning a bright red.

Sora then laughed "when we were ten at the orphanage some girl beat him up for no reason. The next day he used some money he saved up to buy her a box of chocolate" Sora said. Akeno and Rias started to giggle at this.

"That's so cute" Rias said with a smile causing Ichiro's already red face to turn a darker shade of red. Koneko then looked at him so he closed his eyes.

Ichiro then glared at his friend. Ichiro then realized someone was missing. "Where's Issei?" he asked looking for his alley.

Rias then let out a sigh knowing exactly what Issei would be doing at this time.

* * *

 **[Issei POV]**

"Oh shit guys this hole is the best. How did you find it?" Issei asked with a perverted smile on his face as he watched the Kendo girls change.

"It's simple Issei, me and Matsuda came here this morning and drilled the peephole in." Motohama aka the "Perverted Glasses" said with a smile.

"Yeah we did" Matsuda also known as "the sexual harassment paparazzi" said with a smile.

"Oh hey Rias told me you would be here" Ichiro said with a smile. Issei turned around while Matsuda and Motohama turned around to glare at Ichiro.

"Issei, why the hell are you hanging out with this Bishounen?" Matsuda asked with an angry expression.

"He's alright" Issei said but Motohama and Matsuda then glared at Ichiro.

"His gold eyes and silver hair and I see the way him and Koneko look at each other" Matsuda said. Ichiro's face then instantly turned pink.

"There they are" some girl said coming out of the changing room. She then let out a gasp when she saw Ichiro.

"No don't make it be so" a girl said with a sad expression on her face.

"The perverted trio is turning Ichiro the new prince of Kuoh into a pervert" some girl yelled.

"Wait it's not like that" Issei said defensively.

Some girl then grabbed Ichiro putting his head in between her rather large breasts. "No…I won't let you turn the new prince into a pervert" she said.

Angry girls carrying wooden bokkens began to flood out of the changing room. "What seems to be the problem?" the female kendo club captain asked glaring at the perverted trio.

"I caught the perverted trio trying to turn our new prince into a pervert. They were trying to infect his poor innocent mind with their dirty ideas" the girl said. She was still laying Ichiro's head between her large breasts causing the perverted trio to cry on the inside.

"How is this fair he's only been here one and a half day" Issei said with a trail of tears coming from his eyes.

"Where's the justice in that" Motohama said sharing in Issei's pain.

"CHARGE" the kendo captain yelled and a wooden bokken in her hands. The other girls followed them and they started to beat the three senselessly.

* * *

 **[Later]**

"Sorry about that" Ichiro said handing Issei a towel.

"It's all right" Issei said wiping sweat off his face. After the female Kendo club finished beating the perverted trio senselessly they told Ichiro how they were the Perverted Trio, three guys that liked to stare at them while they were changing.

The two arrived at the Occult Research Club and Ichiro was instantly tackled to the ground by a girl with black hair in two twin tails and purple eyes.

"My dear Ichiro-tan I'm so happy to see you. My precious little Ichiro-tan" she said in a happy and childlike tone.

Rias and Sona then came from upstairs with a little green guy with pointy ears wearing a gold crown and a red and gold robe. He also had a diamond skull scepter in his hand.

"Umm who's the little green dude?" Issei asked pointing to the green guy who was only over three feet tall.

"I am the Goblin King boy and it would be best to watch what you refer to me as" he said sharply. Issei then tensed up and apologized. "That's better" he said.

"The Goblin King?" Issei asked Rias and Sona.

"The goblin king is the member of the Demonic Council, the seven strongest demons in existence" Rias said.

"He came here because of the news about Ichiro defeating the legendary demon Deliora" Sona whispered.

Everyone waited until Serafall finished greeting Ichiro aka hugging him while jumping up and down and Issei watching her boobs bounce up and down.

The Goblin King walked over to Ichiro and looked him up and down. The Goblin King then chuckled. "This boy killed the legendary demon Deliora?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes. That's my servant Ichiro-tan" Serafall said with a smile that was mixed with her childlike energy and pride.

The Goblin King then laughed causing Ichiro to get angry. "What's so funny?" Ichiro asked.

"Oh I'm not laughing at you young Malcator" the Goblin king said. "Kids these days are just getting stronger and stronger. All this youth I'm surrounded by" the Goblin King said looking at Rias, Sona, Issei, Serafall, and then Ichiro. "It used to be you had to spend decades or centuries of intense training to become a legend but you kids just inherit all your parents abilities and combine that with your youth and fresh energy and we're stuck with a generation of powerhouses" the Goblin King said with a laugh finishing his speech.

"Wait" Ichiro said.

"Yes Malcator?" the Goblin King asked.

"Why do you keep calling me Malcator?" Ichiro asked.

"As the slayer of the legendary demon Deliora you earned the title of the Malcator, the brave knight" the Goblin King said.

"And I bestow you with this sword as a gift from the demonic council" the Goblin King then put his hand up and a gray sword with a lighter gray outline in the shape of a long roman gladius appeared in his hands. "This is known as the demon sword Angurvadal" the Goblin king said. "When you master it, it will give you mastery over lightning and thunder" the Goblin king said with a smile.

Ichiro then took the sword and held it in his hand he then swung it around causing the demon king to laugh. "You should get some practice" he said. "Especially now that you're a knight of the Demonic Council" the Goblin king said with a smile.

"Knight of the Demonic Council?" Ichiro asked he then turned to Serafall who had her thumbs up and a goofy child-like smile.

"He means Ichiro, that you now have another group of bosses" Rias said causing Ichiro to fall on the ground.

"This blows" he said causing the Goblin King to laugh.

"I know it may be tough but I'm sure the young Malcator can handle it" the Goblin King said. A magic portal then appeared under him "I will call you when we need you, train hard and remember to be good" the Goblin King said with a laugh causing Ichiro to sigh.

Issei then started to snicker "he just told you to be good…what are you twelve" Issei said causing Ichiro to glare at him.

"Now, now Issei it's not good to make fun to make fun of young Ichiro like that" Rias said with a smile.

"Young Ichiro? You're only two years older than me" he said. Sona and Rias then shot him a look "I think" he added.

Serafall then embraced Ichiro In another hug "I can't believe my pawn is the Malcator" Serafall said with a excited smile as she bounced up and down still holding onto Ichiro.

"You been her servant for three days and you slayed a legendary demon, earned the right as Knight of the Demonic Council, obtained the Angurvadal demon sword, and is nominated as the Prince of Kuoh" Sona said.

"Your future is starting to look very bright" Rias said with a smile. "Oh right that reminds me" Rias then handed Issei a red contract.

"What is this?" Issei asked looking at the piece of paper. Realization then hit him as he remembered it to be the thing he summoned Rias with the day he died.

Thinking of being killed by Yuuma caused a wave of sadness to wash over him. "Wait…" Issei said looking at Ichiro.

"Yes?" Ichiro said finally out of Serafall's grasp.

"That day…we found you in the abandon church you said a fallen angel tried to recruit you what was the name of that fallen angel who tried to recruit you?" Issei asked.

Rias then looked at Issei with a nervous face understanding why he was asking. "He was a man with long black hair and red eyes but the thing that stuck out the most was his pointy ears" Ichiro said. "Why? Do you know him?" Ichiro asked.

"No just asking" Issei said ending the conversation.

"That Issei is called a contract" Rias said explaining them to Issei. "As devils we use contracts to raise our ranking and social standing in the Underworld" she explained. "Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko all have contracts to handle today and I want you to watch all three of them and see how the handle and you will complete your own tonight" Rias explained.

Ichiro then looked at the three girls waiting for an assignment. "Ichiro today you can help Momo and Saji with a contract. I know this time it won't be to slay a stray devil or anything but it should give you something to do" Sona said.

"Alright" Issei and Ichiro said in unison. They both then stepped on the magic portals; one the Gremory portal and one Sona made for Ichiro.

"Bye Ichiro, and see you tonight" Serafall said as the two boys teleported away.


	7. Life 7 Exorcists

Here are some reviews-

(Guest) Is Rias going to still go for Issei or go back to Gray? I plan on keeping her with Issei, Gray and Rias are done but there will be some chemistry between them.

(Guest Continued) If so is Issei going to be paired up with Akeno (As his main) as well as Asia? Rias will still be with Issei and so will Asia but planning on changing Akeno.

(Guest Continued) Ichiro and Sora should have a scene with Motohama and Matsuda aka a 2 on 2 fight in the next chapter. I was planning a comedy episode in the next or the chapter after that and I'll add this idea to it.

(Guest Continued) What do you think of pairing Sora up with either Xenovia or Irina down the road his persona would match up with either one? I wasn't planning on Sora being with either of them. He was going to have Akeno (as his main) and an OC (Her race will be a secret ).

(AJ) Can one of those songs be by Bring Me the Horizon - Throne? I never heard the song before but after I listen to it I'll find the Chapter to put it on.

Author Note- After the end of the Riser saga I'm going to have an OC saga involving Sona's peerage mostly (There aren't a lot of things (or stories about their adventures) in the original DxD series so I'm planning to give them more roles and parts). I would also like to thank guest AJ for pointing out the small spelling and grammar mistakes, they were appreciated.

* * *

Life 7 Exorcists

"Wait…did she just say see Ichiro tonight" Issei said to himself with laughter as he appeared in an executive office. He looked around and realized he was the only one here.

"Ok she said first I would feel out a contract with Akeno…but where is she?" Issei thought as he looked around the room. Suddenly the devil herself with long black hair tied into a ponytail and violet eyes appeared via a magic portal with a cheery smile on her face.

"Hey Issei, President-Sama told me you would be here today" Akeno said with a smile. Issei then realized she was dressed like a maid.

'Is she supposed to kill somebody' he thought as he realized where they were. Suddenly the front door opened and a grumpy middle aged man walked in.

He then turned to Issei with a glare on his face "What's with the kid?" he asked Akeno.

"He's just here to watch how a devil fulfills a contract" Akeno said with a smile.

"Whatever just make sure he doesn't get in the way" the man commanded causing Akeno to giggle. Suddenly she pulled out a massage table and unfolded it and the man lied down on it.

To Issei's shock Akeno was giving the man a massage. "Mr. Mimiko here is my usual contractor, owning this giant company is very stressful and as a result he calls on me every now and then to" Akeno paused and to Issei's horror she delivered a very painful electric shock to the man. "Loosen him up" Akeno said with a cheery smile before shocking the man again.

"Why do you keep shocking him like that?" Issei asked with a creeped out and worried look.

"Mr. Mimiko here is a little bit of a masochist but that's a very embarrassing habit for the owner of such a large company so I meet him so we can do it in private" Akeno said with a smile before shocking the man again.

Issei then noticed the perverted look on the man's face and the sadistic look on Akeno's. 'Note to self, never piss her off…NE-VER' Issei thought as he awkwardly watched Akeno shock the man causing the smile on the man's face to widen.

* * *

 **[Ichiro's P.O.V]**

Ichiro opened his eyes to see he was in front of a bar. His face was bright red at what Serafall had said. He stepped inside the bar and noticed Saji wearing an apron over a waiter outfit which consisted of- a white dress shirt tucked into black dress pants with a black vest and black tie.

"Oh hey" Saji said. "Sona told me you would be coming" he said holding up another waiter uniform. "Put this on" he said tossing it to Ichiro.

"Umm…" Ichiro looked at him confused.

"Saji, you have to explain the job to him first" Meguri said walking from the back room. Ichiro couldn't help but stare at her. She was wearing the exact same thing as Saji but it just looked…better.

"Well Ichiro, out task is to help Mr. Tamiyaka run his bar while him and his wife are on vacation" Meguri said with a smile.

"Yeah we wash dishes, clean, serve drinks and other things while he is away" Saji said cleaning another dish.

"In an hour, this place will be packed with customers so we have to get ready" Meguri said as a creepy looking smile crept over her face. "Ichiro I'll help you change" Meguri said with a smile. 'That will show that hoe Reya whose boss. She bragged all day about how she slept with him last night and now it's payback' Meguri thought as she pushed Ichiro into the closet.

"Meguri, I'm sure he's capable of-"Saji then shut up after Meguri turned to him with the dirtiest look that would probably make their master tremble. She then smiled before closing the door to the closet.

Meguri then locked the door before turning to a nervous Ichiro with a crazed smile on her face. "Umm I can put it on myself" he said slowly.

Meguri then growled before pouncing on Ichiro. Saji then shuddered deciding it was best to ignore Ichiro's screaming, to avoid Meguri's wrath and, continued working on the dishes.

* * *

 **[Sora's POV]**

Tsubaki, Momo, Yura, and Reya watched as Sora carried boxes and other things to the basement of the student council room. "What do you need a bench grinder and forge?" Tsubaki asked as she watched the boy.

"For the weapon room" Sora replied before hauling the bench grinder and forge down there.

"Weapon room?" Momo asked as she watched the boy carry the boxes.

"Think of it like our bat lair" Sora replied. The four girls then looked at him with confused expressions causing Sora to sigh.

"I'm going to build my weapons, armor, and other things down here. Sona gave me approval to turn this into our personal weapon room" Sora explained causing the four girls to nod.

"And finished" Sora said with a sigh after moving the long silver metal table into the room. Sora then looked at the four girls. "So which one of you four is Ichiro screwing" Sora asked causing Reya's and Momo's face to turn red.

Tsubaki and Yura both let out annoyed groans before walking away. After hearing Momo, Reya, and Meguri argue about Ichiro for three hours yesterday they didn't want to hear this conversation.

"So what do you know about him?" Reya asked with a smile. Sora was obviously Ichiro's best friend so any information from him must be reliable.

"Well there are a few things" Sora said with a smile. Reya and Momo then leaned closer to Sora wanting to hear all the dirty secrets about Ichiro.

* * *

 **[Issei's POV]**

Issei was currently waiting in front of a house with Kiba next to him. The sky was dark orange as the sky started to go down. He let out a annoyed sigh before turning to Kiba.

"How long do we have to wait?" he asked with an annoyed frown. After what happened with Akeno he didn't know what to expect with this contract.

"Just a few moments she should be here any second now" Kiba said. After a few seconds of waiting a car rolled in.

A woman who appeared to be in her early 30s with long black hair and blue eyes came staggering out of the car. "Hi Kiba" she said with a tired look in her eyes. "What's with the kid?" she asked causing Issei to frown.

'He's the same age as me' Issei thought with a sigh.

"He's here to learn the ropes of being a devil" Kiba said with a light and polite smile.

"Alright just make sure he doesn't break anything" she said causing Issei to sigh again. 'How old does she think I am' he thought.

The woman opened the door to the house and Issei stepped inside following her and Kiba. She then plumped down on the couch as Kiba went in the kitchen.

To Issei's surprise he pulled out some pots and pans along with meat and vegetables. "Her name is Mrs. Amiya, she calls me every now and then when she's too tired from work to help her with cooking and getting ready for the next day" Kiba said politely before he started chopping up the vegetables.

"You want me to help?" Issei asked as he watched the blonde knife cut the vegetables like pro.

"Sure can you start boiling the water and prepare the meat?" Kiba asked. Issei finished making the water and Kiba dropped the vegetables in before putting the meat in the stove. "After it finishes cooking I'll put it in the stew but for now I'll iron her clothes for tomorrow" Kiba said.

Issei then let out a groan and sigh "do people really call devils for this kind of stuff?" Issei asked.

"Devils aren't the stereotypical give me your soul for power or something. Like humans devils advance as time goes by and loses that barbaric nature" Kiba said with a smile.

"Did devils used to really take people souls?" Issei asked in shock.

"Yeah and there's one whose a popular legend" Kiba said with a smile as he started the laundry.

"Well who?" Issei asked still watching Kiba as the woman laid on the couch.

"Ito MIshamon the cursed swordsman, legend has it that he gave his life to save his brother and his wife but as a price the original Satan turned him into a phantom" Kiba said.

"Wow…stuff like that actually happened" Issei said in shock but was surprised that Kiba shook his head and let out a small laugh.

"During the Great War all kinds of rumors like that were popping up but people aren't sure if they're true or not" Kiba said. Issei then sighed before going back to helping Kiba finish up.

* * *

 **{Ichiro's POV}**

"May I take your order?" Ichiro asked the table of girls next to him. His face was beet red…what happened in the closet…stayed in the closet.

"Yeah can we have five margaritas?" the girl asked with a smile. Ichiro then wrote down the order then left.

"Saji" Ichiro said giving the order to the blonde devil.

"What happened in that closet?" Saji asked him with a concern look on his face. He then turned to Meguri who had a angry frow on her face.

"Horrible…horrible things" Ichiro said shuddering.

"Maybe you should just take the night off…me and Meguri can handle it here" Saji said. Ichiro then nodded before leaving the bar and going straight to Sona's Manor.

* * *

After Kiba had finished feeding the lady, giving her a bath, and cleaning her house Issei and Kiba went back to the Occult Research Club.

"I'm glad it was a success" Rias said with a smile to the two boys. "Now Issei you have a request" she added handing him the sigil and address.

"How?" Issei asked surprised that someone would order him that quickly.

"I handed out some contracts with your name" Rias said with a smile causing Ichiro to slump back. Issei then grabbed the contract and stepped on the portal but to his surprise it wouldn't turn on.

"Wow…" Rias said in shock. "Guess you're going to have to take your bike" she said with a light smile causing Issei to groan even louder.

"Wait I have a question" Issei said causing Rias to turn to him.

"Yes Issei" Rias said with a smile.

"Umm, you told me that we use contracts to raise our ranks but what happens when we do?" Issei asked Rias.

"When you become a high class devil you can then start making your own peerage. As a ultimate class devil you then can be eligible for becoming a Satan" Rias said.

Issei stopped listening after hearing his own peerage of servants. "You mean…" everyone then turned to him. "I can have my own harem" Issei said his face red. Images of woman wearing nothing with devils wings on their back flashed through his head.

"Umm…yeah it seems so" Kiba said with a nervous laugh at Issei's priorities. Issei then ran out the door determined with a new goal in mind. He will be the HAREM KING.

* * *

Ichiro arrived at Sona's manor and was surprised that Sona and Serafall had been waiting for him. "Time for your late night healing session" Serafall said with a smile causing a blush to form on Ichiro's face.

A smiling Sora with Momo and Reya behind him descended from the stairs. Ichiro but most of all Sona was shocked at how her servants were dressed. Momo and Reya were both dressed in skimpy bunny like outfits and the blushes on their faces, especially Momo made them look even cuter.

"What's going on?" Sona asked with a serious and shocked expression on her face.

"We just thought we have some fun with Ichiro tonight" Reya said seductively wrapping her arms around Ichiro causing a red blush to appear on her face.

"Alright" Serafall said happily. "The more the merrier" Serafall added before walking into the room with Momo and Reya following. Sona then glared at Sora before eventually walking into the room again.

"My little Ichiro is growing up" Sora said with a fake look of sadness before laughing and going to bed.

* * *

And that's how Ichiro went to sleep…with four insanely hot girls that any guy would die over, two in skimpy bunny outfits snuggled to him.

"When did my life become a harem anime?" Ichiro said to himself with an annoyed sigh.

 **{Ichiro, why haven't you and the red dragon ventured into the Dragon Cavern yet}** Kaos asked angrily.

Ichiro then let out an annoyed sigh. "Because I'm busy adjusting to my life. We'll go when we go is this cave really that important?" Ichiro asked back angrily.

His gauntlet then activated on its own. "What gives Kaos?" Ichiro whispered trying not to wake up the girls sleeping around him.

 **{THE RED DRAGON IS IN DANGER}** Kaos screamed back.

"How are you able to tell?" Ichiro asked believing Kaos to be playing some kind of stupid joke.

 **{I and Ddraig are bonded by his blood. I can detect when him or his hosts are in danger}** Kaos replied arrogantly.

"Shit" Ichiro muttered wondering what his new friend got himself into this time. Climbing from his bed he then put on a black t-shirt and some black pants with gym shoes before running out of the room.

* * *

"Whose gonna take a devil on a bike seriously" Issei said with a sigh. 'If I was born into power like Rias, being a high-class devil would be easy but I'm a reborn so I have to bust my ass to prove myself" Issei thought with a sigh.

"How am I gonna do that though? I'm a pawn the punk ass little bitch of chess? At this rate I'll be a full blown loser forever" Issei muttered to himself. He was confused that an image of Ichiro breathing fire on him flashed through his head.

Issei then stopped at a rather large house. He knocked once-twice-then three times but nobody answered. He then tried for the door knob and to his surprise the door opened. He then stepped inside and looked around.

"Hello I'm the devil set here by Lady Gremory" Issei yelled. He then started walking searching for someone. He then stepped on something and when he looks at his shoe he noticed it was blood. He then looked forward and saw a giant pool of blood and a dead body causing him to let out a scream.

'Who the Hell would do something like this? Issei said putting his hand over his mouth to stop from vomiting.

"Punish the wicked…words to live by" a voice muttered from the shadows. "Wise advice to heed from a holy man" the man in the shadows turned around to reveal that his tongue was stuck out in a very creepy and sadistic fashion causing Issei to step back.

"You just stepped into the wrong house my friend" the man said taking a step closer to Issei. "Freed Sellzen at your service" he said bowing in a mocking way. "And you must be the scared little pussy that this exorcist is gonna exorcize" he said.

"A…a priest" Issei muttered out at the man with long silver hair and dark red eyes.

"Yep, I work for a special devil purging agency that you made of heard of" he said with a sadistic smile glaring at Issei with his dark crimson eyes.

"So you're the one who did this?" Issei said pointing to the dead body.

"Yep, summoning you was the proof I needed that he was done being human. End of the line sinner" Freed then stuck his hands into his coat pocket. "Putting down devils and the lost souls who would cry out to them is my job" he said with a smile.

"And no one is better at it than me" he said pulling out a light sword and gun. Issei stared at the weapons in shock. "First I'm going to cut off your legs then I'm going to get to work cutting out your heart. Then I'll blow a hole through your devil face. HOW DOES THAT SOUND DEVIL!" he said with a smile.

Freed then lunged at Issei with his light sword but Issei dodged it. "Ka Zam" Freed shouted shooting a light bullet through Issei's leg causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ahh. Damn you" Issei cried summoning his boosted gear.

"Ohh is the devil angry" Freed said with a smile. Issei then managed to stand and the two started engaging each other in combat.

* * *

Kaos had warned Ichiro that Issei had been hurt. He was running as fast as he could trying to save his new friend.

 **{Look Out}** Ichiro acted fast jumping out of the way of a sword swipe that almost took off his head.

"Rin you idiot I told you to wait" a boys shouted glaring at the other boy that had almost took his head.

"Quiet Kira, you were taking too long" the one known as Rin muttered. Ichiro looked at their hands and noticed both were holding long swords.

"Who are you?" Ichiro muttered summoning his "Chaos edge" sacred gear dragon gauntlet and gripping his Angurvadal demon sword in both hands.

"I'm Rin" "And I'm Kira" "And we're the exorcists sent by the church to annihilate you, Ichiro Lucifer" they said in unison causing Ichiro to sweat drop.

"Umm why would they send two boys that are probably only thirteen to annihilate me" Ichiro said with a awkward smile. The two boys were shorter than Koneko with spiky white hair and red eyes.

"We're fifteen asshole" Rin roared before lunging at Ichiro. Ichiro easily blocked the sword strike with his own blade but then had to duck from Kira's blade.

"Twice Critical activated" Ichiro looked at Rin's arm in shock and saw a silver gauntlet with a green emerald on his arm.

 **{That's just a regular twice critical. You can defeat it}** Kaos said in Ichiro's mind. And it was true; the gauntlet resembled the boosted gear in its initial stage which most likely was its only form.

 **"Boost"** Ichiro's gauntlet bellowed. He then kicked Rin away but jumped out of the way of a frie blast that almost burnt him alive.

"My dragon misfortune sacred gear will rip you apart" Kira said with a smile. Ichiro looked to see that a blue dragon with a ripped dragon about five feet tall with a ripped torso and arms along with horns that had gold rings around them formed out of his shadow.

The shadow dragon then lunged at Ichiro. "Summon Dark hounds" Ichiro said summoning two black shadow dogs to attack the shadow dragon.

The blue shadow dragon blew a fire blast at the two dogs. The light from the fire caused the two dogs to disappear even before it touched them.

"Boost" Rin's gauntlet bellowed. It was then Ichiro realized that his twice critical gauntlet only doubles his power every 30 seconds. Rin then lunged at Ichiro ready to kill him.

"Fire flame AHH" Ichiro fired a giant fire blast out of his mouth that would've killed Rin if it wasn't for Kira's shadow dragon getting in the way.

Rin then turned to his brother with a scared look on his face. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT" Kira growled angrily. His back was burnt as smoke came out.

"I'm sorry I thought I had a chance" Rin said.

"I told you he could breathe fire" Kira said angrily.

"Whatever let's just finish him off" Rin said holding his sword in his hand. The two boys then lunged at Ichiro. Ichiro managed to use his Angurvadal sword to block the first one but then Kira knocked the sword out of his hand.

"Time to finish you off" Kira said running toward Ichiro with his sword in his hand. A light sphere then blocked his path causing him to stop running.

The three boys then looked up and noticed a fallen angel standing over them. "Go away" she said defensively. The two little exorcists then ran away knowing they couldn't handle Ichiro and a fallen angel at the same time.

Ichiro stared at the fallen angel in shock. He hasn't seen her since that fateful day years ago. "Mittelt" he muttered as he watched the fallen angel descend toward him.

* * *

Issei managed to dodge a bullet from the exorcist. He went for a punch but Freed easily side stepped it and was about to cut Issei on the back with his light sword causing him to fall to the ground. "Too slow" Freed said with a harsh laugh.

"You get me all worked up like that and then you just attack with those pathetic moves? It's not cool to get a guy all worked up and then to leave him halfcocked" Freed was going to kill Issei when a scream filled the air.

Issei and Freed turned to see Asia standing there with a scared look on her face. "Asia what are you doing here?" Freed asked. "Did you finish the barrier yet?" he asked.

"Don't…don't do this" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh right, you're new at this" Freed said with a smile. "This, my dear, is what we do with the unfortunate humans who have been bewitched by a devil" Freed said laughing.

"No…It can't be true" Asia said crying.

"Wait…" Freed said looking the two over. "Do you two know each other?" he asked with a smile.

"Issei…why are you here?" Asia asked.

"I'm here…because…. I'm a devil Asia" Issei said sadly.

"No it can't be true" Asia said sadly. Freed was about to finish her off when Asia got in the way. "What are you doing you stupid girl? The fallen angel forbid contact between our species did you forget that" Freed growled aggressively.

"I can't let you hurt him" Asia said defiantly.

'Fallen angels' Issei thought trying to stand but he fell back down.

"Enough of this bull shit" Freed then swung his sword down at her cutting her clothes to shred. He then pinned her to the wall.

"Don't hurt her" Issei said trying to stand but fell back toward the ground.

"The fallen angels said I couldn't hurt you but I don't think they'll mind me teaching a dirty girl like you a lesson" Freed said with a sadistic smile putting his gun between her legs.

"Don't touch her" Issei muttered out finally able to stand.

"Oh so you think you can take me" Freed said letting go of Asia causing her to fall to the ground.

"No you don't have to do this" Asia whispered.

"Bastard, take this" **"Boost"** Issei punched Freed in the face causing him to fall to the ground.

"Nice hit devil scum" Freed said spitting out some blood. "Let's play a game. Let's see how many PIECES I CAN CHOP YOU INTO" Freed said jumping in the air with his sword above his head. Asia let out a scream as Issei closed his eyes waiting for the end.

Suddenly a red sigil opened in front of the two and Kiba jumped out and blocked the light sword with his holy eraser long sword.

"Kiba?" Issei asked confused.

"Hey Issei" Kiba said with a smile. Freed then jumped back as two more people came out of the portal.

"Wow it's just nasty in here" the raven haired one said with a smile.

"Oh an exorcist" Koneko said plainly following Akeno out.

"Now this is a party" Freed said happily. "Nothing like a good ole gang bang" he said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, you're done here. He's one of us" Kiba said gripping his sword tightly ready to finish Freed off.

"Oh I'm far from disappointed" Freed said. "SO what's the deal here is he the pitcher and you're the catcher" Freed asked. Issei then let out a groan at the dirty joke.

"For a priest that's quite a mouth you got there" Kiba said.

"What are you the impiety police? My only concern is hunting your kind down so get off your high horse douchebag and stop preaching and let's get to it" Freed said.

"My, my this guy certainly is a piece of work" Akeno said with a smile.

"And you my dear are a hot piece of ass. Those violet eyes are killing me. There's nothing I want more than a sexy devil bitch" he said.

"If you want it come and get it" suddenly a blast of red and black energy came hurtling toward Freed causing him to fly to the wall.

"Come try if you like but I don't think you can handle it. Nobody hurts one of my servants" Rias said.

"In case you didn't notice I already did" Freed said pointing to Issei with a smile.

"Rias, I'm sorry I let you down again" Issei said putting his head down.

Rias then put her hand on his cheek. "Look how hurt you are Issei, I'm the one who's sorry" she said sadly looking at him with her blue-green eyes. "I sent you in the hands of a exorcist and I had no idea. There was a barrier in place until just a moment ago so we didn't realize" she explain.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP THE BARRIER UP" Freed growled angrily kicking Asia causing her to scream out in pain. "DIE" he said kicking her to the point where she started bleeding.

"Please don't hurt her" Issei pleaded.

Rias then turned to Freed angrily. "I don't forgive those who hurt my servants nor those who abuse those under them" Rias said as red energy began to swirl around her.

"Big red might be a problem. I might need some back up" Freed said. He then smiled as a purple sigil formed in front of him. "HA just in the nick of time, hope you like holy sword because you're going to be full of them" he said.

"I'm getting real tired of this guy's mouth" Kiba said.

"Ditto" Koneko said holding a table above her head.

"What's the plan?" Akeno asked.

"Our main concern is getting out of here" Rias said. "Prepare to jump and Koneko make sure we have Issei" Rias commanded.

"Ok" Koneko said tossing the table at Freed.

"You're all screwed now" Freed said but the table hit him full force making him fall to the ground. Koneko then grabbed Issei and a portal formed under the group of devil.

"Wait what about Asia" Issei said looking at the scared nun.

"I'm sorry Issei but the portal only works for those in my household. It just simply wouldn't work" Rias said.

"No please. Don't do this" Issei said trying to get out of Koneko grip and run to the nun.

"Issei…it's ok…I'll be alright" Asia said with a small smile.

"ASIA" Issei screamed as the portal took him away.


	8. Life 8 The Fallens

Author Note- This chapter is pretty long. Not really my style because I usually try to make my chapters only about 4,000 words (but I guess it can't be helped in some cases). Also I'm currently up to 29 followers' now so thank you all for the support and help. It's really appreciated.

Just In case you forgot-

 _ **Italicized and bold**_ = Ichiro's flashbacks

 _Italicized=Ichiro's Narration_

Life 8 The Fallens

 _ ***Flashback* "Ichiro where is she? Where is that fallen angel?" Amelia asked her pawn angrily. Alexis and Maya, Amelia's other two servants looked at Ichiro worriedly scared at what Amelia would do.**_

 _ **"She got away" a younger Ichiro replied. Amelia then kicked him in the face sending him flying toward a building.**_

 _ **"I told you to end her. After that fiasco last week with not being able to use the "Sword Birth" anymore I wanted you to have the powers of a fallen angel but you fuck me over again" Amelia said wiping the blood off of her shoes. "I caught you associating with a fallen angel and you refused to kill her. You will be punished when you returned home" Amelia said walking away with her other two servants.**_

 _ **Maya turned back around and looked at Ichiro one last time before following the other two. Ichiro then wiped the blood out of the corner of his mouth. "She's gone" Ichiro said.**_

 _ **A girl with blonde hair styled into twin tails and blue eyes then came from the corner. "That's your master?" she asked.**_

 _ **"Yeah and she would've killed you if she found you. You should be more careful and join some fallen angel group or something" Ichiro said looking at her.**_

 _ **"I…don't know any other groups…my mom's group kicked me out because I was too weak" she said sadly.**_

 _ **"Well go find another or something. You can die you know" Ichiro said standing up to walk away.**_

 _ **"You're going back to the woman that beats you" the fallen angel girl said angrily trying to stop the boy.**_

 _ **"We both know I have to. It's an unavoidable game" Ichiro said before he started walking again.**_

 _ **"Mittelt…my name is Mittelt…and my dream is to save you from her" she cried with tears coming out of her eyes.**_

 _ **"Mittelt, we are monsters. Our true damnation from God is the fact that we can neither hope nor dream. I read that in my favorite poetry book, the loveless epic" Ichiro said. He then waved his hand to her as he continued walking away from the crying fallen angel. *flashback ends***_

* * *

 **{Present}**

"What are you doing here Mittelt?" Ichiro asked as he glared at the fallen angel.

"Nice way to repay someone who just saved your life" Mittelt said angrily. "Also the last time we talk you told me to join a group" Mittelt said.

"Seriously, what do you want?" Ichiro asked.

"Nothing" she said turning from him. She then flew away as a small river of tears started running out of her eyes.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **Ichiro opened the door to Amelia's mansion. "I'm here" he said as he stepped into the door awaiting his punishment.**_

 _ **A scream then echoed from the back of the room. Ichiro ran to catch it and to his shock he saw Amelia holding Maya by her shoulder length blue hair.**_

 _ **"Let her go" Ichiro cried. Amelia then turned to him and smiled.**_

 _ **"Oh Ichiro you're right on time" Amelia said with a smile. "When I was in my room planning a punishment for you I then realized something…you're used to the pain but Maya ISN'T" Amelia then forcefully banged Maya's head into the counter.**_

 _ **"Next-time- I- say- kill- you- kill" Amelia said as she forcefully banged Maya's head into the counter repeatedly causing her face to start bleeding.**_

 _ **'I can't stop her…I'm too weak" Ichiro said trying to think of something to do. It was then two hands wrapped around Amelia causing her to stop.**_

 _ **"Amelia please stop. I think he learned his lesson" Alexis, Amelia's Queen said with tears running down her face.**_

 _ **Amelia was frozen in place as she dropped the nekomata-devil to the ground. Amelia then followed Alexis to her room and locked the door leaving a crying Ichiro and Maya alone.**_

* * *

"Ichiro why are you coming home so late?" Ichiro opened the door to Sona's manor and saw Sona and Serafall standing there with angry looks on their faces, well Sona's look was angry, Serafall just looked like a pouting child.

Their eyes then widen when they noticed the cut marks on his left cheek. "Were you out fighting?" Serafall asked her pawn.

"My sacred gear told me that Issei was in trouble and when I left to go help him I was attacked by two exorcists" Ichiro explained causing the two girls eyes to widen.

"You were attacked by…exorcists" Sona asked confused and scared from Ichiro.

"Yeah but I'm fine now" Ichiro said walking toward the bedroom. The two girls sighed before following him in deciding to drop it.

* * *

 **[The Next Day]**

"Begin" Gray and Ichiro both ran at each other. Gray tossed a barrage of punches at Ichiro who dodged most of the fatal one but was hit a couple of times.

 **"BOOST"** Ichiro with the new surge of power tried to kick Gray's head but he easily dodged it. **"Black Lightning** " to the surprise of everyone watching a black ball of lightning appeared in Gray's hand. He swung it at Ichiro who easily side stepped it.

 **"Dragon shot"** the dragon blast formed on Ichiro's gauntlet and he launched it at Gray causing him to fly a couple of steps back.

 **"Fist of unholy lightning"** black lightning then formed around Gray's hands. Gray then quickly appeared behind Ichiro and punched him in the back.

His strength plus the lightning magic was too much for Ichiro causing him to fall to the ground. "You're improving" Gray said with a smile helping Ichiro up.

"Whoa, Rias how strong is this guy?" Kiba asked surprised that he was able to take Ichiro down without even trying.

"He's from the Dantalion family so he inherited their ability to use unholy or dark lightning that is very fatal to angels and fallen angels. That's why their family is Archduke" Rias explained to her servant.

"Issei have you unlocked the initial form of your BOOSTed gear yet?" Ichiro said after recovering he then turned to Issei but was shocked by his sad look. "What's wrong with him" Ichiro asked pointing to Issei.

"Nothing…I'm fine" Issei replied. Ichiro was about to go on when Koneko glared at him.

"Baka" she muttered causing him to glare back.

"Vroom" everyone turned toward the street to see Sora pull up in a blue and black motorcycle. "Where the Hell have you been?" Ichiro asked.

"And you know you need a Japan issued drive license to ride in Japan right?" Sona asked.

"Well, I didn't have a license in America either" Sora said shrugging his shoulders. Sona glared at him while Akeno couldn't help but giggle.

"I finished the room so we can start making our weapons. Saji is already waiting for us I just came to pick up you and Issei" Sora said to Ichiro.

Ichiro turned to Issei who still had the sad look on his fact. "Alright let's go" Ichiro said grabbing Issei's arm and dragging him.

"Alright, see you there" Sora said driving back to the school. Since school was out today the four boys would have nobody to disturb them while they made their weapons in the student council room.

Ichiro and Issei were left to walk not having a vehicle to take them. Ichiro turned and looked at Issei who was looking at the ground with his hands in his pocket.

"Are you ok?" Ichiro asked with concern for Issei.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Issei muttered as he continued to look toward the ground. Ichiro then looked at the sky and noticed it started to rain.

"We should hurry" Ichiro said about to start running but to his confusion Issei stopped walking.

"Listen, I really don't feel like doing this right now. You can go without me" Issei said turning around to walk away.

"Alright" Ichiro said. The two then went their separate ways as Ichiro continued toward the school as Issei turned around and started walking.

* * *

 **[Ichiro POV]**

Ichiro made it to the front of Kuoh Academy. He opened the front door and was surprised to see some students and teachers here.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Ichiro looked up to see it was Tsubaki-Sensei his first period English teacher standing there.

"I have something to do in the student council Tsubaki-Sensei" Ichiro replied. (I didn't notice it before but I accidently gave my OC teacher Tsubaki the same name as Tsubaki in Sona's peerage so when I'm talking about the teacher she will have a Miss or –Sensi attached to her name).

"Devil business or actual school work?" she asked moving her long blonde hair away from her face.

"Weapon making" Ichiro replied causing her to sigh.

"Alright, keep it down. Some of the teacher has to still work today" she said before walking away leaving Ichiro alone. He then started walking down the hall to the student council room.

He arrived and could hear noise coming from the basement. HE walked to the basement to see Saji and Sora wielding metal.

"What are you guys making anyway?" Ichiro asked with a sigh.

"Guns" Sora answered looking at Ichiro.

"Guns?" Ichiro asked looking at the two. "You do know guns have like zero effect on anything but humans' right?" he asked.

"If you infuse the bullets with magic they'll hurt like hell" Sora answered with a smile holding up a revolver he made.

"Where's that punk ass pawn that was supposed to come with you?" Saji asked as he stopped wielding the metal.

"He said he didn't feel up to it today. I guess something happened yesterday" Ichiro said as he walked to the table with various bars of metal lying on it. Sora and Saji just shrugged their shoulders not wanting to get involved and got back to work.

* * *

 **[Issei POV]**

Issei was walking in the rain with a sad look on his face. "I can't even save my own damn friend" he yelled to himself.

A flashback of Freed holding Asia against the wall flashed through his head. "I'm not even strong enough to fight that douche let alone beat him.

*Flashback* "That Issei, is what we call a stray exorcist, they rebel against the church for their own gain. At your current level I forbid you to take him on" Rias said to her pawn. *flashback ends*

"'I'm weak now but after I pump some iron and get ripped I'll be unstoppable" Issei said as he tried to do a pull up on the monkey bar in the park. "1-2-"Issei then collapsed on the ground unable to do a third. "This blows" Issei mumbled to himself.

"No, I can't pussy out this time, I gotta save Asia from that douche" Issei then stood back up but to his shock standing right in front of him was the beautiful blonde nun holding a umbrella.

"Issei" she muttered with a half-smile.

"Asia" Issei questioned.

* * *

 **[Rias Gremory POV]**

Despite being a devil princess there are a lot of things the crimson hair ruin princess doesn't see every day. Like snakes…a flying car…or a monkey Youkai princess.

Rias was busy doing work when she heard a knock on the door to the Occult Research Club. She sighed to herself knowing she would have to answer it because Akeno was in the shower and everyone else was out.

She walked to the door and you would never believe her if she told you who was standing there. A little girl with spiky black hair, red eyes and a long black money tail on her back riding a golden cloud.

"Rias Gremory, my name is Son Chi-Chi and I would like to become your servant" she said with a bright smile.

A few minutes later both of them were sitting on a couch. Rias had waited until her Queen Akeno was out of the shower before talking, wanting her to be present.

"So who are you?" Rias asked with a smile looking at the small younger girl. She was about the same height and age as Koneko.

"My name is Son Chi-Chi and I want to join your devil peerage" she said with a bright smile.

"And you're a monkey Youkai?" Akeno asked with a smile.

"Yep, my daddy told me I should join a peerage because then I would get to fight really strong opponents." The girl said standing up. "I'm a martial artist, the best in my daddy's class" she said before throwing a series of punches and kicks in the hair causing Akeno and Rias to giggle.

"She does have energy" Akeno said with a smile.

"And who's your daddy?" Rias asked expecting her to name some random monkey Youkai.

"Son Goku" the girl said happily causing the two girls to freeze in their place.

"Son Goku, the second great monkey king, raised and trained by the original Sun Wukong himself. The same Son Goku who was able to hold off the three main factions leaders during the Great War by himself and left the battle unscathed?" Rias said stuttering like a mad woman.

"Yep that's the one" Chi-Chi said with a cheery smile.

"I don't believe it" Rias said eyeing the little girl up and down.

"UN Hun, he even showed me his golden monkey king form" the girl said smugly.

Rias then let out a sigh. "Pwease, Pwease, Pwease" the little girl said on her knees down right begging. "My daddy said that the Gremory were nicer than other devils and would let me join so I can participate in the rating games and fight against other devils" the girl said with a runny nose and tears in her eyes.

"Aww give her a chance Rias" Rias turned to the person speaking to see it was Gray Dantalion.

"Why don't you add her to your peerage?" Rias asked him angrily and glaring at him.

"We both know mines all filled up, meanwhile you only have four servants" Gray said smugly.

"For a king you sure spend a lot of time here. Why don't you go back to Domino City with your peerage" Rias said angrily.

"You do know that eventually you'll have to leave your servants right? They won't always live under you" Gray said.

"BUT MOST OF YOUR SERVANTS ARE Just MIDDLE CLASS DEVILS" Rias screamed so loudly that even the three boys at the student council could hear her.

"Yeah but I trust their powers and abilities to live on their own. Besides my queen, Mika is watching over them" Gray said with a grin. "You know Ria-ta, you're beautiful when you're angry" Gray said.

At this point Rias wanted to rip his head off not for being annoying but for using her long hated nickname but decided it was best to cool down. "Alright Chi-Chi, I'll give you a few days to prove to me your power and if you do then I'll make you a member" Rias said.

"YAY" the girl screamed as she jumped so high in the air she went straight through the roof.

She then landed back down and her face turned pink at Rias's angry face. "Sorry" she whispered as she crawled into a corner.

Akeno then giggled as she went to go get tools to fix the hole.

* * *

"I want this one" Ichiro said holding up the metal bar of tungsten.

"Are you sure? Tungsten is the heaviest metal?" Sora asked watching his friend pick it up.

Ichiro then swung it around a couple of times before deciding to go with it.

He cut out a shape for his sword and then uses the bench grinder to cut the metal into shape. "So is the concert really going to happen?" Saji asked Sora and Ichiro.

"What concert?" Sora and Ichiro asked in unison.

"Well Rias has been giving these flyers around school saying you two were giving a concert at the Occult Research Club tomorrow night" Saji said.

Sora and Ichiro then stopped working and grabbed the flyer from Saji.

 _"Come one; come all to the very first Occult Research Club party featuring the New Princes of Kuoh- Sora and Ichiro"._

Ichiro then sighed while Sora smiled at the flyer. "Well I was hoping to recruit a couple of people for our band" Sora said causing Ichiro to stare at him in confusion.

"Since when did we have a band?" Ichiro asked him.

"Still in denial" Sora said with a grin. "There are only so many songs you can do with just a singer and a guitar" Sora added before getting back to work.

"Why wouldn't Rias tell us about this?" Ichiro asked as he looked at Sora.

"Because she probably knows you would just blow it off" Sora said. Ichiro shrugged his shoulders knowing it was true before getting back to work on his sword.

A few minutes went by and Nimura and Momo then came downstairs. They were surprised to see Saji and Sora wielding metal and Ichiro working on a bench grind.

"Nimura? Momo? What are you two doing here?" Saji asked looking at the two girls.

"We were helping some of the teachers in the classroom and decided to come check on you three" Nimura said with a bright smile.

"And I brought you guys lunch" Momo said holding up a basket with food inside.

"Awesome, that's good because Ichiro forgot to bring the food" Sora said excitedly.

"You told me you already had food packed" Ichiro argued. Sora just gave him a goofy grin before tossing him a sandwich from Momo's basket and a few minutes later the five students were eating in the basement of the student council.

"So Saji I heard you're joining their band as a drummer" Momo said almost causing him to fall over.

"I can't even play the drums so who would-"Saji then glared at Sora who had a goofy grin on his face.

"Asshole" Saji said tossing a napkin at him.

Sora then let out a laugh "come on…it would be fun" Sora said with a smile. "I was gonna get Ise and Kiba to join too" he added.

"Alright I'll see how it works and if I like it I'll become a permane-"

"Great" Sora said cutting him off. "Now back to work" he said. Ichiro and Saji shook their heads and sighed before going back to work on their weapons.

"Remember ladies, the demigod is always the commander" Sora said causing the two girls to laugh.

"Bye boys" Nimura and Momo said before leaving the room. The three guys then got back to work on their weapons.

* * *

 **[Issei POV]**

"Trust me Asia, there's no other way" Issei said.

"There isn't?" Asia asked worriedly.

"Nope…this is how you're supposed to eat a hamburger" Issei then picked up the burger and took a giant bite.

"Well if that's the way you're supposed to do it…then here goes" Asia then picked up the burger and mimicked Issei. He then congratulated her with a smile.

"So Asia, what made you decided to go to the park?" Issei asked.

"Umm…the nice weather" Asia said nervously with a smile.

"Asia…it's been raining all day" Issei said looking at the nun suspiciously.

Asia then put her head down awkwardly "Umm…I guess you could say I was hoping you would be ok. That park was where we met" she said a small red shade covering her face.

"Well if you like we could go to the arcade and then the movies" Issei suggested causing Asia to smile.

"I would love to" she said excitedly. The two then left the café and a few minutes later they were walking toward the arcade.

* * *

"BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE" Tsubaki-Sensei growled as she opened the door to the student council room. She then glared at Saji and Sora who both had nervous grins and Ichiro who held his usual emotionless face.

"We are creating our weapons" Sora said with a annoyed sigh, he was holding up two parts of wielded metal and Ichiro was holding up a piece of metal that look liked the shape of a sword.

"Well you three keep it down" Tsubaki-Sensei growled to the three boys before exiting the basement.

"Jeez what's up her ass?" Sora asked.

"Trust me you can be a pain in the ass" the two looked up to see Sona with Tsubaki and Meguri coming down the stairs.

"Thanks" Sora said sarcastically before getting back to wielding metal. The three boys then got back to work with the three girls watching them.

"Hey, Ichiro-Kun can I help you with that" Meguri said with a smile eyeing up Ichiro.

"Umm no thanks I got it" Ichiro said going back to applying the metal on the bench grind. Meguri then frowned almost causing Sona and Saji to giggle.

"Kaichou, can you help me add some of your water energy to these bullets and then have Tsubaki add water magic to these?" Sora asked Sona with a smile.

"Alright fine" Sona said taking the case full of bullets from Sora. She then walked back upstairs to get help from her queen.

"Thank you honey" Sora said sarcastically as she descended the stairs.

"So Ichiro, have you decided who you're taking to the dance in week?" Meguri asked with a smile. She then wrapped her arms around the boy causing him to drop the metal in his hands. She then pinned him to the table causing his face to turn red.

"Meguri, Ichiro needs to-"Saji was cut off by the dirty look she shot him.

"Never, try to stop a woman trying to ask a guy out" Sora whispered with a smile watching Meguri tighten her grip on Ichiro.

"Ichiro, if you take me to the dance afterwards we can-"

"Meguri, get up here" Sona said from upstairs.

 _'Why does she sound so angry?'_ Ichiro thought.

Meguri then glared at Sona "see you later Ichiro" she said with a smile before going up the stairs.

"Now all I have to do is wait for the metal to cool down so I can add the hilt" Ichiro informed Sora.

"Our guns won't be ready till tomorrow, we still have to make the reloading mechanism and all that good stuff" Sora said.

"Ok, I'm going to go look for Issei" Ichiro said climbing up the stairs to go find his friend.

Sora and Saji both looked at each other. "Don't you think there relationship is a bit weird?" Saji asked Sora.

Sora simply shrugged his shoulders before chuckling and going back to work.

* * *

 **[Issei POV]**

"Thank you" Asia said clutching the little yellow mouse toy in her hand. "I'll cherish it always" she added.

"Umm it's no big deal" Issei said his face a little red.

'I'll always cherish this day…even if it is just for today'. He then walked toward a vending machine and grabbed a soda. As he brought it to his mouth to drink a sharp pain went through his arm. "Ouch" he mumbled.

Asia then grabbed the arm causing it to hurt more. "Asia, that hurts" Issei mumbled as he closed his eyes from the pain.

"Its' your wound from the other day" Asia said. The two then walked toward the park and Asia used her twilight healing to heal it.

"Wow it feels great" Issei said with a smile holding the umbrella under the two. "So Asia, how did you get affiliated with that stray exorcist?" Issei asked. Issei then grew worried after seeing a sad expression form on Asia's face.

"When I was a baby I was abandoned by my real parents. I was left in front of a church in a small town in Europe. The sweet nuns were the ones that found me and brought me up. One day, I found a dog lying in front of a church hurt very badly, I prayed to God for the dog to be saved then a miracle happened…the dog came back into my arms happily. Because of my special power I was immediately taken to a larger church, men and women would come if they were sick and injured and I was told to heal all of them." Asia explained.

'So they used her for her power' Issei thought with sadness as he listened to the Nun's story.

"The idea of my powers being able to help other people made me so happy. I finally, felt like I had a purpose. I was able to heal him but that person wasn't a man. The exorcists, nuns, and priest from the church came out and were furious with what I done. But before they could capture the devil he killed one of the exorcists and fled. They wanted me to be burned or killed, they said anyone who had my power was a heretic and I had no choice but to run away" Asia explained with a small smile.

"That's awful…when you took off that's when you decided to join the fallen ones?" Issei asked after hearing the saddest story of his life.

"Yes…but I'll never forget who I am. I say my prayers and try my best to live a good life. They're awful; they do such horrible things, all in the name of God. But, the suffering must be a part of my faith, if I can overcome them my hopes and dreams will come true" Asia said sadly.

"What…What are your dreams?" Issei asked sadly feeling bad for the beautiful girl he just met.

"To make lots of lifelong friends…so we can play and have fun together. I know it's kind of silly" Asia said sadly.

"Not at all" Issei said to the girl with a comforting smile. "I don't care what anybody says I'm your friend" Issei said causing Asia to gasp in shock.

"We can't…Issei it's forbidden I care about you and I don't want to cause you any problems" Asia said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sick and tired of people telling me what to do. We're friends Asia and that's the way it is" Issei said with a smile.

"Really? Alright…then Issei" Asia said with a smile.

Suddenly black feathers descended from the sky. "Aww isn't that sweet" Issei and Asia turned around to see three fallen angels standing there. One was Raynare, the other Mittelt and the third Kalawarner.

"Oh crap its Yuuma" Issei said.

"Lady Raynare" Asia said to the confusion of Issei.

"Oh right…that must be her real name. She's a fallen angel now" Issei concluded.

"Wow you're right Raynare, he is cute" Kalawarner said with a smirk.

"So the rumors are true. You made a downwards spiral into the wickedness of devils and went against God. And I had such high hopes for you" Raynare said to Asia with a wicked smile. "Don't even try to run Asia" Raynare said with a sharp glare.

"Be gone. I want no part in what you and the other fallen angels are up to" Asia said meekly. "I ran away but I couldn't stand to be around them anymore" Asia said to Issei.

"Don't apologize, I understand" Issei said with a comforting smiled before turning back to the three fallen angels. "You don't belong to them and you should have no part with a group of wannabe has been assholes anyway" Issei said.

"Big words coming from someone I killed a week ago little boy" Raynare then summoned a pink light spear in her hand shocking Issei.

A spear of light…oh shit" Issei muttered back up and putting Asia behind him.

"I always hated when someone dies a virgin" Raynare said mockingly.

 **"SACRED GEAR"** the red gauntlet then appeared on Issei's arm. "Hey it worked" he said happily.

Raynare then laughed at the gauntlet. "IS that all you got…it's only a weak twice critical or dragon's hand. It only boosts your power temporarily. You might as well be fighting me with sticks and stones" Raynare said mockingly.

'Wait…but why was Ichiro telling me it was so special? And what about that night we had a dream about those two dragons? And what about that voice I've been hearing?' Issei thought in confusion as he looked at the red gauntlet on his hand.

"Goodbye" Raynare yelled as she threw the spear.

"Issei look out" Asia said but it was too late as the spear went through his shoulder. It then disappeared causing him to fall to the ground.

"Word upstairs was you were a force to be reckoned with. That's why I had to put on that dumb little girl act. But so far you've been pretty lacking" Raynare said with a smile.

Asia then started to heal Issei causing Raynare to laugh. "Now Asia come over here, your healing sacred gear is rarer and more important to our cause than his twice critical ever will be" Raynare said. The two fallen angels behind Raynare then summoned light spears of their own and held them in their hands.

"I knew it…you're only interested in me because of my power" Asia said with hurt present in her voice.

"How about you and I make a deal…if you agree to come with me then I won't murder your friend" Raynare said summoning an even bigger pink light spear.

"Screw you lady…there's no way she's coming with you" Issei said defiantly.

"Ahh" Raynare jumped in the air and threw the light spear toward Issei.

"Look out" Issei said pushing her out of the way but when the light spear hit the ground it caused an explosion of pink energy to send Issei flying.

The light died down and Issei along with the other two fallen angels were surprised to see a boy with spiky silver hair and gold eyes standing between Asia and Raynare.

"What do you want?" Raynare growled angrily.

"Issei, you should take her back to the Occult Research Club and go get help" Ichiro said.

"But, Ichiro" Issei said but was cut off when Ichiro had to pick up Asia and jump in the air to dodge light spears that would've took him out. He landed next to Issei and set Asia down.

"You should hurry…I don't know how long I can hold all three of them" Ichiro said pulling out his Angurvadal demon sword.

Issei nodded before running away.

"If you think we're going to let you get away" Raynare said tossing another light spear at the fleeing Issei and Asia.

 **"Dragon Flames"** "AHH" a blast of fire came out of Ichiro's mouth disintegrating the light spear causing Raynare to glare at him angrily.

Black and purple energy then formed around both of Ichiro's hand. "I may not be able to use my dark creation but I can defeat you" Ichiro said.

Raynare then smiled summoning another pink light spear in her hand. "Alright, fine, let's play" Raynare said running at Ichiro.

The two met in the center her light spear clashing with Ichiro's demon sword. Ichiro was surprised to see Mittelt but understood this must've been the fallen angel faction she joined.

Kalawarner came from behind and was about to stab Ichiro in the back with the light spear but Ichiro jumped in the air **. "Chaos Edge" "BOOST"** Ichiro used the extra energy to kick Kalawarner back.

Ichiro then turned to Raynare and punched her in the face. "Mittelt help" Raynare growled angrily. Ichiro then turned to the blonde fallen angel.

"Sorry about this" she whispered to him. Suddenly she summoned a light spear but couldn't bring herself to throw it.

"Damn" Ichiro said noticing Raynare and Kalawarner were ready to attack him at the same time.

Raynare threw her light spear and he effortlessly dodged it and then Kalawarner threw her and it hit him on his right shoulder.

"AHHH" Ichiro screamed causing more fire to come from his mouth. To the fallen angel's surprise a small puddle of ice started to form under him.

Ichiro shot another blast of the purple and black darkness energy at the two girls and they dodged it. "Good bye" Raynare said with a smile as she summoned a light spear. She then pierced it through the boy's chest causing him to fall to the ground.

* * *

 **{Later}**

Rias and her peerage including the nun had finally made it to the spot where the fight had took place. The only thing there was a lot of blood.

"Find him" Rias commanded her peerage and they started to look for him. "I found something" Kiba then held up a note that was attached to a tree.

 _If you want your devil back bring the nun to the abandon church and we will return him unharmed._

"It's obviously a trap" Koneko said plainly.

"That doesn't matter we have to get him back" Issei said.

'Why did he have to get himself in this mess…he should've gotten help' Rias thought angrily with a sigh. "Alright, we'll go find him but we need to be careful" Rias said with a sigh. She knew what Serafall would do if she found out Ichiro had been captured. Rias shuddered at the thought before leading her group to the church.

* * *

 **{Ichiro POV}**

Ichiro opened his eyes to see the three smirking fallen angels with another one standing over him. He was chained to a metal cross with glowing yellow light handcuffs. "Mother fuck-"Raynare then delivered a hard punch to Ichiro's jaw.

Ichiro then spit out some blood on the ground. He could see the sad look in Mittelt eyes but the other one seemed to smile at his pain.

"HEH HAHA HA HAHA HEH" the three fallens looked at Ichiro in confusion.

"What's so funny boy" Raynare said grabbing his neck.

"I can smell you're age off you. You're only a year older than me so stop trying to act like you're so much older" Ichiro said with a smile.

"He got you there" the fallen angel with the fedora said causing Raynare's cheeks to turn red.

"I think he had enough" Mittelt said before Raynare could hit him again.

Raynare then sighed. "You're right I shouldn't mess up such a good looking face. But Mittelt, If you want him first all you have to do is ask. Besides, he's going to be more submissive real soon" Raynare said with a smile.

"I doubt it" Ichiro said causing the three fallens excluding Mittelt who looked away with a guilty look on her face to laugh.

"When you become a fallen you'll be thinking much differently" Raynare said with a smile.

"It'll be so much fun to have such a good looking boy around. He's much better than this pervy old man" Kalawaner said causing Dohnaseek to glare at her.

"You're fallen angels because of what you did when you were angels. I'm not an angel so I can't fall you fucking-"Raynare then punched him again before he could finish his sentence.

"You'll see" Raynare said before walking away with the other fallen angels. "Raynare since you've been such a good girl and you want him so badly I'll let you have your fun first, but you only have twenty minutes. Have fun" Raynare said before walking away.

Mittelt's cheeks turned red at the perverted connotation causing Raynare to laugh. Raynare then left with the other two fallens following.

"I'm sorry" Mittelt whispered.

"You're sorry" Ichiro said with a mocking laugh. "Well I'm tied up" Ichiro said. "When I told you to find a fallen group to stick with I didn't know you would pick psychopathic criminals" Ichiro growled.

"They were the only ones that took me in" Mittelt said sadly.

"It almost makes me wish…."

"Wish what?" Mittelt asked back.

"Nothing" Ichiro said turning from her.

"NO say it. I want to hear it" Mittelt said.

"Nothing" Ichiro repeated.

"Say it or I will-"

"IT MAKES ME WISH I DIDN't SAVE YOU" Ichiro screamed. He then turned back to Mittelt and realized the power of his words as tears flowed from her eyes.

Mittelt then ran out crying leaving Ichiro alone.

 **{Smooth Kid}** Kaos said in his hand. 'Shut up dragon' Ichiro screamed as he began to think of a way out.

* * *

Author Note- And that's the end of this chapter (6,000 word count) and I apologize for being so late. I had school and stuff. I'll try to update faster next time.


	9. Life 9 The Darkness inside & Yami Games

(Guest Review)- Who will be in the band? I do also have a few song suggestions that you can use if you want in future chapters

Who will be in the band? Mostly just Ichiro, Saji, Sora, Kiba, and Issei, and I'll consider new songs.

Life 9 The Darkness Inside & Yami No Games

The history of the king piece is a weird one. There used to be evil pieces called King Pieces. These pieces unlike other pieces boosted a King's power from a scale of ten to hundred making them unstoppable. The government fearing these pieces would be used for evil purposes they were outlawed and only nine are left in existence. None the less, this doesn't change the role of the king.

 **The King** is what unites a peerage. The king is the pillar holding the other pieces together. Without the king the peerage is nothing but a scattered group of soldiers. Only high-class devils can hold the rank of king and with it, grants the pieces the ability to turn other races into servants using evil pieces. Only I, Sona Sitri, and Rias Gremory hold this position.

 **The Pawns** , the minions and front-lines of any peerage. They may seem like useless sacrificial servants but with them comes the special ability to "promote". With the promotion trait, after a pawn reaches enemy territory they can become a queen, rook, knight, or bishop and with this the trait of the piece. Rias has used up all her pawns on her servant named Issei, so that's out of the question.

 **The Knights,** the soldiers in shiny armor, the cavalry with their swords held up high and masters of speed. They possess the special trait of speed despite their lack of physical strength if you blink they'll be gone in a flash and complete their missions before your eyes can see. After all, even water can cut stone if it strikes at the right time. Rias Gremory only knight is Kiba Yuuto, so one knight remains.

 **The Bishops,** the master of magic. Whether it is healing, offensive, summoning, or supporting, these pieces don't need speed or strength to get their job done. Rias Gremory currently possesses one, so only one left.

 **The Rooks,** the tanks of the king. Brute strength, but immobile. These pieces will overwhelm only relying on their fists and feet. Despite this strength their speed is lacking and could regretfully result in their downfall. Despite this they are worth more than Knights and bishops being worth five pawns. With these pieces in front with the pawns they could get the job done easily. Rias Gremory only rook is Koneko Touju, so one remains.

And last, **The Queens,** the jack-of-all trade. The queen possesses the strength of the rook, the speed of a knight, and magic of a bishop. This is the most powerful piece and will always get the job done. A king only gets one queen piece; Rias used it on Akeno Himejima years ago so none remains.

This is the evil piece system created by Ajuka Beelzebub as a way to restore the population of the underworld to it's former glory adn to bring in a new world order of power and prosperity.

"Do you get it now" Gray asked with a sigh looking at the young girl standing in front of him.

"Yeah I guess so" Son Chi-Chi said with a nervous smile.

Gray then sighed "you didn't catch a word I said" Gray said causing the girl to laugh nervously. Since Rias had left with her peerage Gray had decided to take the young girl to a restaurant for dinner.

"So which one will Rias use for me?" Chi-Chi asked excitedly.

"She will most likely make you a rook, with your Ki control and martial arts, extreme strength will suit you well.

"Cool" Chi-Chi said excitedly finishing another plate of food. She then stacked it with the other thirty she had already finished.

'Her stomach is a black hole' Gray thought as he watched the Monkey Youkai continue to eat more and more food.

"Well I guess it's time to go home" Gray said with a sigh standing up. He called for the waitress to give him the bill and to his surprise the small girl had ate over one million dollars' worth of food.

Gray then turned to the girl who smiled nervously at him. Gray then sighed before pulling out a credit card, he handed it to the waitress as she walked away.

'Note to self…never…ever take this girl out to eat' Gray thought to himself.

"Hey your thingies are glowing" Chi-Chi said pointing to the millennium ring and pyramid around his neck. She then started to get worried when the color paled from Gray's face.

"Come on, I'll take you to a friend's house to sleep for the night and Rias will make her decision later" Gray said getting his credit card from the waitress and leaving the restaurant.

A confused Chi-Chi followed him out as they walked to Sona's manor.

* * *

 **{Rias's POV}**

Rias had just arrived at the front of the abandon church. Her and her peerage including Asia, the nun looked over it from the trees.

"I can smell fallens and exorcists inside" Koneko said causing Rias to sigh.

"All right, I and Akeno will go through the back and you four will go through the front. Be careful and take care of the nun she's the target of the fallens" Rias explained to her servants.

The two groups then split up ready to make their way into the church.

* * *

 **{Ichiro's POV}**

"Ok so do you have a great idea to get me the Hell out of here?" Ichiro asked the dragon sacred gear.

 **{No clue kid, you're pretty much screwed in your position}** Kaos said.

"Thanks" Ichiro said sarcastically. "What if I transfer the light from the handcuffs to the sacred gear?" Ichiro asked.

{ **You'll most likely shatter the sacred gear and kill both of us}** Kaos answered.

"Damn" Ichiro muttered angrily. A explosion then came from upstairs shaking the basement causing some of the debris to fall to the ground. "I have to get the hell out of here. Can you put that almost 3,000 year old dragon head to use and find me a way to get out of here" Ichiro growled.

 **{How about a transfer magic from the boosts of the sacred gear and with the darkness ability you can corrupt the light in the hand cuffs making them useless}** Kaos said causing Ichiro to look at him.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this sooner?" Ichiro asked getting annoyed by the dragon in his sacred gear.

 **{Because boy, you'll still have to absorb some of the light from the hand cuffs in order to corrupt it with darkness. Since the light will be going into your body I'll be ok but you could die}** Kaos informed Ichiro.

Ichiro sighed before starting to decide in his head whether this idea would be worth it or not.

* * *

"Well look what the cat dragged in" Freed said with a mischievous smile looking at the three devils and the nun that had just entered the room.

"Freed the stray exorcist, where are you holding the devil Ichiro captive?" Kiba asked holding a sword in his hand.

Freed then laughed psychotically before pointing to the basement cellar below "the brats in there but you shitty devils will never get past me" Freed said with a smile.

"Did he really just give away important information" Issei asked plainly wondering how stupid this guy is.

"What an idiot" Koneko said plainly picking up a table.

To everyone's surprise Freed blew a whistle and multiple fallen angels and exorcists surrounded the three. "You assholes aren't going to get through this door" Freed said with a laugh, he then pulled out a sword.

"If you call yourself a swordsman then I will engage you in combat" Kiba said holding up a sword.

"As you wish" "CHARGE" Freed then charged Kiba while the other exorcists and fallen angels went for Issei, Koneko, and Asia.

"Asia, stay behind me" Issei said worriedly. "DRAGON BOOSTER" "BOOST" Issei punched one of the fallen angles in the face and Koneko threw a table at a group of them causing them to fly back.

"We have to find a way out of this" Issei said as the other fallen angels and exorcists came upon them.

* * *

 **{Rias POV}**

"If you want to keep your lives I suggest you move out of our way" Rias said as she glared at the two fallen angels flying above her.

"By order of Lady Raynare you two are not passing" Dohnaseek said holding up a light spear. Rias smiled as she began charging red and black energy around her hands ready to incinerate them both.

"Power of-"Rias was cut off by Mittelt who stabbed both fallen angels in the sides. "Mittelt?" Kalawaner said confused.

"Shut up, I'm saving your lives" Mittelt said as she punched her in the face knocking her out along with Dohnaseek. Rias and Akeno didn't know what to do as the small fallen carried the two to a tree.

"Are you both friends of Ichiro?" Mittelt asked the two devils.

"What did you do with him?" Rias asked as she looked at the fallen angel.

"Follow me, I'm going to take you to him" Mittelt said as she began running. The two girls followed her into the maze of the basement.

* * *

 **"BOOST" "TRANSFER: MAGIC" "ABSORB" "BOOST" "TRANSFER MAGIC"** **"ABSORB"** "AHHHH" Ichiro screamed at the pain absorbing the light from the hand cuffs were causing him. The handcuffs were slowly becoming a grayish black color as the light left them.

 **{Just a little more kid and you'll be good}** Kaos encouraged Ichiro as he repeated the pattern of boosting his strength, transferring it to his magic, and then absorbing light from the hand cuffs.

Finally the handcuffs made a cracking sound as they crumbled to the ground causing Ichiro to fall on his face.

"Ichiro" a voice called out.

"You got to be fucking kidding me" Ichiro muttered angrily as Rias, Akeno, and Mittelt came to pick him up.

* * *

Raynare watched Freed clashed swords with Kiba. Kiba had the upper hand due to his holy eraser sword gaining more power as it absorbed light from Freed's light sword.

"I need that damn sacred gear" Raynare muttered angrily as she stared at the nun. A smile then appeared on her face as she pulled out a small dagger.

* * *

"Kiba, finish this" Koneko said as she dodged another fallen angel and kicked another one in the face.

"Alright" Kiba said. **"Sword Birth"** suddenly the Replenishing calm sword appeared in his hand.

"What are you going to do with that" Freed asked with a laugh as he looked at the irregular shaped blade.

Kiba smiled as a small black and purple sphere of energy formed in the middle of the blade. Suddenly roaring wind started to fly into the blade causing the fallen angels and exorcists to fly back.

"BEAST OF THE ROARING WINDS" suddenly a lion like sound roared as all the wind that was absorbed in the sword came out cutting all the fallen angels and exorcists in its path.

"Well it's been fun but I prefer to live" Freed said with a laugh as he picked up a random exorcist and used him as a shield to avoid being ripped apart by the winds. Freed then ran out of the church causing the wind to die down.

"Coward" Kiba muttered. He turned to Issei and Koneko but to his surprise saw Raynare stabbing Asia in the back with a dagger.

"BASTARD" Issei yelled as he ran at the fallen angel causing her to laugh sadistically. She easily summoned a light spear and through it to Issei's leg.

"It's all mine, the twilight healing" Raynare yelled happily as green glowing light left Asia's body and went to the dagger before going to Raynare.

"The other angels always mocked me, belittled me, and treated me like dirt but now with the twilight healing they'll all serve me" Raynare growled as two silver rings formed on her hands.

To the surprise of everyone still left Issei pulled the light sphere out of his leg and ran at Raynare again.

"How?" Kiba asked. The demonic wind from the attack should've killed every stray devil in its path but somehow this one still managed to live.

"It's because of this dagger I borrowed from Azazel, it gives me the ability to transfer other's powers to me and to protects me from certain attacks" she said as she flew in the air to avoid Issei's punch.

"God, Please don't let her die…what has she done to be hurt this way" Issei said breaking down at the site of Asia's body.

"Wow a devil praying in a church is this also repentance" Raynare said with a laugh.

"You bitch…" Issei growled as he looked at the fallen angel from the sky. "I SWEAR I WILL BEAT YOU" Issei said angrily.

"Cute, but, how are you going to beat me when you can't even reach me" Raynare said with a mocking laugh.

Suddenly Raynare flew down to the earth as a punch hit her face. "What?" Raynare looked up and was confused to see Mittelt was over her body.

"Give the nun back her twilight healing Raynare" Mittelt muttered angrily.

"You traitor" Raynare said summoning a light spear in her hands.

Before she could throw it though Issei came from behind and punched her sending her flying to a wall.

To everyone's surprise when Raynare rose up she was smiling despite the fact that there was blood on her forehead.

"Isn't this nice" Raynare said bringing he right hand to her face. A green light came out and the wound on her head was healed. "No matter what injury I face with this healing ability, I'm in-vin-ci-ble" Raynare said before laughing.

 **"BOOST"**

"No way" Raynare said in shock.

 **"BOOST"** Issei ran up and delivered another punch to her face causing her to fall to the ground. Despite this she was still clutching the knife in her hand.

"Impossible…how can this weakling possess…the "boosted gear"." Raynare cried as she refused to give him the dagger.

It was true as the gauntlet on Issei's arm had grown and it was now covering almost his entire left arm. It had two golden spikes in the back and a green jewel planted in the middle.

"Amazing" Kiba muttered as he looked at one of the legendary Longinus's.

"Give me it" Issei growled trying to take the dagger from the girl.

"Ichiro you're going to have to be careful. You absorbed too much light, that was a very dumb thing to do" Akeno said as her and Rias helped carry the boy out of the basement.

They looked up to see Issei trying to grab the dagger from Raynare's grasp. Raynare formed a light spear in her hands ready to impale him when Mittelt pushed him out of the way.

The spear dug straight through Mittelt's chest shocking everyone who was watching.

"YOU TRAITOR" Raynare then stood in shock as Mittelt's body fell to the ground.

"MITTELT" Ichiro screamed with tears in his eyes as he ran toward the girl Akeno and Rias tried to help him as he fell to the ground before getting back up and running to her body.

"AHH" Issei punched her again and again and again until finally the dagger fell from her hands.

"Finish her Issei" Rias said as she glared at the fallen angel.

"Please Issei, don't, I love you" Issei eyes widen when she said that. "If you join me we can kill these devils together and be happy together." Raynare bargained with a small smile on her face.

Issei slowly rose his arms up and grabbed the rings and dagger from her. "I can't" Issei said as he walked away from Raynare and toward Asia. He kneeled down at her body and put the rings back on.

"There…now you should wake up" Issei said crying as his tears fell on her lifeless body.

"Issei…that was a fatal wound" Kiba whispered causing the boy to cry out loudly.

"WHAT DID SHE DO TO DESERVE THIS? Her dream was just to have lots of friends…she didn't want to fight…or hurt people. God, is this because of me? Is this because I became her friend? Take me instead, don't punish her for my sins" Issei cried.

Rias looked between Issei and Ichiro. She loved both of them and she was angry at what this angel did to them. "It's over" Rias said as she began walking toward Raynare.

"No please, Issei help" Raynare pleaded.

 _ **My dream is to save you…I promise to save you from your master and then we will be friends.**_

 _ **You make me wish I never saved you that day.**_

 _ **Promise me…promise me we will be best friends.**_

"Ha Haha ha ha" Rias eyes widened at this. She turned to Ichiro to see he wasn't crying…he was laughing.

"HA HAHA HA HAHA HA" tears were falling down Ichiro's eyes but he was laughing like a psychopath. Everyone looked at him in fear as his eyes turned red and his hair turned black.

"This bitch is mine" Dark Ichiro said. In a flash he was right next to Rias. He pushed her put of the way toward the wall as he walked toward Raynare.

"Please, leave me alone" Raynare pleaded as she looked at the now grinning boy in fear.

 _ **I am Ichiro's broken heart.**_

"Get up" Dark Ichiro growled.

 _ **I am Ichiro's wasted childhood.**_

"Please, leave me alone" Raynare pleaded.

"I said GET UP" Dark Ichiro screamed as he kicked the fallen angel in the face. The others including Rias watched in fear not knowing what to do.

'This must be the dark personality Diehauser told us about' Rias said not knowing what to do.

 _ **I am Ichiro's complete lack of surprise.**_

Raynare then rose from the ground and stood up her legs shaking and tears running down her face.

"It's time for a Yami No GAME" Ichiro said with a smirk.

 _ **I am Ichiro's cold sweat and raging bile duct.**_

"What is that" Raynare asked scared. Ichiro then smiled as a deck of playing cards appeared in his hands.

"It's easy" Ichiro said.

 _ **I am Ichiro's hatred of everything and everyone.**_

"Wait I know that spell…the forbidden spell of Darkness" Rias screamed. She was about to run toward the two when a vortex of black energy surrounded Raynare and Ichiro.

 _ **But best of all…I AM ICHIRO"S SMIRKING REVENGE ON THIS WORLD.**_

* * *

Raynare opened her eyes to see she was standing on a platform and Dark Ichiro was standing on one opposite of her.

"Where are we?" she asked worriedly. Dark Ichiro then let out a cold laugh, this is called the shadow realm" he said.

Raynare then noticed a stack of playing cards in her hand. "What are these for?" she asked.

"If you shut the hell up for a second I could explain you stupid fuck" Dark Ichiro said with a serious face. Raynare looked at him scared causing him to break down laughing again.

"The game goes like this, there are five rounds…ONLY FIVE. Whoever draws the highest card out of three wins and the platform of the loser will fall causing them to fall in the darkness" Dark Ichiro said with a smile.

"I don't want to play" Raynare said scared. She looked down and all there was below her was blackness and darkness almost like a black abyss.

"You act like I'm giving you a choice…now draw" Dark Ichiro said as he picked up one of the cards in his hands. "A Queen of Hearts now reveals yours" Dark Ichiro said with a smile.

Raynare stared at the boy. Tears were running down her eyes knowing she would die if she lost. 'This isn't the same boy…he's not the one from earlier' Raynare said looking the boy up and down. His beautiful silver hair was now dark black and spiky while his golden caramel colored eyes were now a dark red colored.

"A five of clubs" Raynare said revealing the card.

"Guess I won this time" Dark Ichiro said with a smirk as the platform under Raynare cracked a little. "Ace of clubs" Dark Ichiro said.

"Ace of diamonds" Raynare said revealing her card.

"Tie" Dark Ichiro said with a smirk. To Raynare's surprise the platform under both of theirs cracked. "I told you, there can ONLY be five rounds" Dark Ichiro said with a smirk.

"Jack of Clubs" Raynare said revealing the card.

"Five of Hearts" Dark Ichiro said revealing his. His platform cracked causing Raynare to feel like she had a little bit of hope.

"Maybe I can win" she thought with a small smile.

"Draw" Dark Ichiro said. He pulled out an Ace of Clubs and Raynare pulled out a queen of spades".

"Ace trumps queen" Dark Ichiro said with a smirk as Raynare's platform cracked some more.

"One more round" Dark Ichiro said. "If I win you lose, if you win it's a tie which means we both lose" Dark Ichiro said with a smile.

Raynare closed her eyes as tears started to fall from her eyes knowing this would be the end no matter if she won or not. She then drew a card. "I win" Dark Ichiro said with a smirk revealing his joker card to her queen.

The platform under Raynare then broke causing her to fall down.

* * *

When Raynare opened her eyes she realized she was chained to a wall. "I thought I died…" she said with tears coming from her eyes.

"Nope, it's just time for the penalty game" Dark Ichiro said with a smirk. Suddenly a little girl with long beautiful black hair and violet color eyes appeared in front of her.

"No…stop" Raynare pleaded. Suddenly a much older and smirking woman with long black hair and matching violet eyes appeared In front of them. The woman looked like Raynare but much older.

"Mommy I'm sorry" the little girl pleaded but the older woman smiled as a light spear appeared in her hand. The lady then stabbed the little girl through her left arm causing her to cry out in pain.

"If you weren't so weak, you pathetic little worm then your father would be alive." The woman said. "Azazel would've accepted you in the Grigori and we would be rich. But you had to be such a weak and inconsiderate brat" the woman said with a smile.

The woman then disappeared leaving the little girl alone who started to cry as the blood poured from her wound.

Dark Ichiro turned to Raynare with a wicked smile on his face. "And would you like to tell the audience who the little girl is?" he asked Raynare who was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"Me" she said between hiccups and cries as she tried to control the tears.

"And the woman?" Dark Ichiro asked.

"Please" Raynare pleaded but Dark Ichiro just smiled at her.

"My mother" Raynare replied.

"Oh, the classic tale of an abused little girl who becomes a narcissist because of the death of a father and an abusive mother. How Stereotypical" Dark Ichiro said with a smile.

"Stop" Raynare said causing Dark Ichiro to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh but we only just begun." Dark Ichiro said as more and more memories began to play out in front of the two. The day the other fallen angel kids in her mother group practically beat her to death…the day she found another group abused her and sold her to another fallen angel…the day she was taken advantage of.

"STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT" Raynare scream as tears came out of her eyes.

"In fear of monsters, we will always become monsters ourselves" Dark Ichiro said as the images died down.

Raynare then let out a scream as more and more tears fell from her eyes. "Just kill me already" Raynare pleaded finally breaking under the psychological torture.

"I have something else in mind" Dark Ichiro said with a smile.

* * *

Rias had repeatedly tried to break through the black vortex by repeatedly hitting it with her power of destruction while Akeno used her lightning magic but so far it didn't break.

Suddenly, the vortex vanished and all that was left was a smirking Dark Ichiro and a unconscious Raynare who was on the ground.

"Leave Ichiro's body" Rias commanded the Dark Ichiro as she prepared to fight him.

"My dear, the fun is only just be-"Dark Ichiro was cut off as a hand surrounded with black lightning was plunged through his chest.

Everyone watched in shock as his body fell to the ground and Gray Dantalion, was standing there with a serious look on his face.

"It had to be done Rias" Gray whispered as Rias ran to Ichiro's dying body.

* * *

 **{Conclusion}**

And this ends the Raynare saga...Not a good ending,,,but not a bad ending...just a ending. Hope you enjoyed it and see you next time.


	10. Life 10 Control

Life 10 Control

"You didn't have to plunge your hand through his damn chest"

"There was lightning mixed with demonic energy in there I had to absorb it both out"

"Even twilight healing mixed with my dragon healing wasn't enough to save him"

"You promised me those millennium items around your waist would prevent something like this from happening"

"How come nobody thought to contact his father about something like this?"

"What?" Ichiro opened his eyes in shock to see Rias, Asia, Sora, Serafall, Gray and another person standing over him.

"Who is this guy? How is she alive? Where am I? And why am I not dead?" Ichiro asked the questions causing Gray to sigh.

"Take deep breaths kid" Gray said waiting for Ichiro to calm down.

"Son, I'm glad you're okay" Ichiro glared at Sora who started to laugh.

"All right you don't need to know the details, just understand that you're alive and that's all that matters" Rias said with a sigh. Ichiro then peered his eyes at Gray and noticed that Gray was covered in bruises. Ichiro then turned to Rias and Serafall who let out nervous laughs.

"Son I'm so glad that you are alive" Sora said with a smirk looking at Ichiro.

"You're not my father" Ichiro said with a glare causing Ichiro to sink down to the ground.

"To be disowned by one's own son…is the hardest thing a man ever has to face" Sora said with fake tears causing Ichiro to sigh.

"So…" Ichiro then pointed to the random guy who was standing around.

"His name is Tor Azarath, the knight of my best friend Marcellus Agares" Gray said with a smile.

"Tor…Tor…Tor…I know that name before" Ichiro said as he started to think of him.

"He's the one who challenged Tannin to a fight long ago" Ichiro said causing Tor to nod.

"Master Marcellus sent me here to help fix you up because Gray practically killed you with a lightning blast" Tor explained.

"So you possess some type of healing or something?" Ichiro asked.

"No that girl Asia did the healing, I'm part lighting dragon so I possess the ability to consume lighting" Tor explained with a smile.

Ichiro looked the guy up and down. He is a young looking man with spiky short red hair with blonde in the front and wears a captain like uniform sporting red, gold, and white colors.

"Oh right…and how is she alive?" Ichiro asked as he looked at the blonde nun who stared at him nervously.

"I reincarnated her into a servant" Rias said with a smile.

*Flashback* Issei was looking at Asia's lifeless body. He had ran out of tears a few hours ago and he was just weeping sadly to himself.

"Oh right, Issei you forgot to return this" Rias said holding up a orb of glowing light. Rias then started inserting it into Asia's body.

"What's the point? She's already…gone" Issei said sadly.

"I'm not so sure about that" Rias said with a smile. Issei turned to her in confusion to see her holding up a crimson red bishop piece.

A wide smile spread across her face. "You're really going to reincarnate her?" Issei asked with a smile. Rias nodded as she inserted the bishop piece into her chest.

A small red sigil formed under her as she slowly opened her eyes. "Issei?" she asked confused.

"Asia" Issei cried happily as she embraced the girl in a hug.

*Flashback ends*

"Oh…" Ichiro said as the petite blonde nun smiled at him.

"Well. I guess I'll be going" Tor said as he began drawing a yellow sigil under him. He was about to disappear when the door to the room was crashed opened.

"Kiba?" Rias asked confused as she looked at her blonde knight.

"Before you go, I would like to challenge you to a duel" Kiba said with a smile.

"No fair I was going to ask" Sora said crossing his arms like a pouting child.

"You sword fight?" Kiba asked as he looked at Sora.

Sora then smiled and pulled out a weird shaped knife, it was shaped like the jaw bone of a donkey connected to a wooden handle by rope.

"I don't think a knife counts as a sword" Kiba said.

To everyone's surprise the knife then grew to the size of a katana with a five foot long blade. "So…what do you say?" Sora asked with a smile.

"I wouldn't be much of a knight if I refused a challenge" Tor said with a smirk dismissing the sigil. "I accept I'll take both you on" Tor said.

Rias, Kiba, and Sora then left the room leaving Ichiro alone with Gray and Serafall. "So what did you do to the fallens?" Ichiro asked.

Gray the let out a long sigh. "We sent all of them back to Azazel except that one you screwed up" Gray said causing Ichiro to look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean by screwed up?" Ichiro asked.

"Come on we'll show you" Gray said leading Ichiro out of the bed and to another room.

* * *

 **[Outside]**

All of Rias's servants and herself were gathered outside to watch Sora and Kiba fight against Tor. "Begin" Rias said.

 **"SUMMON: RUNESCAPE"** a sword with a rigged shape blade and green symbols etched all over it appeared in Tor's hands.

 **"Sword BIRTH"** a long sword with a purple hue to it then appeared in Kiba's hand. "Don't take him so lightly, he's one of the strongest knights in the Underworld" Kiba warned Sora.

"Noted" Sora said holding the katana with one hand. The two boys taking advantage of their numbers both lunged Tor at the same time.

"Hmm" Tor said easily blocking Sora's strike. His blade then clashed with Kiba and pushed him back.

"He didn't even move one step" Akeno said in awe from the sidelines.

"Is that all you got?" Tor said with a smile.

"Well since you're asking" Sora said with a smile. Winds started to formed around him as he floated in the air.

 **"Sword birth"** Tor then jumped into the air to avoid a bunch of swords that appeared under him.

"Ahh" Sora yelled as he ran at high speed toward Tor. He swung his bone sword but Tor easily blocked it before jumping over Sora and kicking him to the ground.

 **"THUNDER STRIKER"** a bunch of yellow lightning shaped like small birds flew at Sora and Kiba.

"A few of them cut the two boys but for the most part they managed to dodge them. "Wind shurikens" a bunch of shurikens made out of wind then formed in Sora's hand.

He tossed them at Tor who managed to dodge all of them. Sora then smiled as he put his right hand in a fist. Suddenly the winds made of shurikens turned around and ran at Tor again striking him in the back.

Tor smiled at him. "Impressive, you can change the movement pattern of the wind even after you launched the attack" Tor said.

"Ahh" Kiba lunged at him and managed to get a lucky shot on his shoulder.

"Raging Bolt" a fist made out of lightning then came hurtling toward him making the boy fly back. "Maybe I should kick it up a notch" Tor said as another sword appeared in his hand. Only this time, the blade was made of ice.

* * *

Ichiro looked at Gray and Serafall nervously before opening the door to the room. Inside he saw Raynare sleeping on the bed.

"What's wrong with her?" Ichiro asked confused seeing the problems.

Gray then sighed "just a few hours ago…she wouldn't stop screaming and crying Serafall had to use a sleeping spell on her to calm her down" he answered.

"How?" Ichiro asked as he watched the fallen angel he could see scrath marks on her neck and hands and some even had blood dripping from them.

"Have you ever heard of the Yami no Games?" Gray asked looking at Ichiro with a serious expression.

"No…I haven't" Ichiro replied looking between Gray and Serafall to see nervous looks on both their faces. "What is it?" Ichiro asked.

"The Yami No Games is ancient dark magic. The only time it has ever been seen is by your grandfather himself against the original Satan" Gray replied.

"The spell makes you play a game with an enemy and the loser will have their mind and soul broken" Serafall said.

"And that's exactly what you did to her" Gray said pointing to Raynare. "You did this. You made her relive every painful memory and experience even down to the most specific detail" Gray said.

"You don't have to be so blunt" Serafall said angrily. Ichiro was surprised that she was this mad unlike her usual happy and childlike expressions.

"He needs to know. He needs to understand what that side of him is capable of" Gray said looking at Ichiro suspiciously.

"Can you fix her?" Ichiro asked.

"Yes I can. Now the question becomes…do you want her to be fixed" Gray said as he looked at Ichiro.

"Of course I do. Nobody deserves something this terrible not even for what she did" Ichiro answered causing Gray to smile.

"Glad to know it's you kid" Gray said.

"Huh?" Ichiro asked even more confused.

"There's no way in hell the Dark Ichiro would allow us to help her live. Out of anger, he would've tried to kill her right now but you didn't so I can tell you're the normal Ichiro" Gray replied happily.

"Oh right" Serafall said going back to her usual childlike demeanor. "You can come in now" she said.

Ichiro eyes widen in shock as Mittelt walked into the room dressed in her usual gothic Lolita.

"Mittelt" Ichiro ran up to her and embraced her in a hug.

"Yay, I'm alive whatever" Mittelt said breaking out of Ichiro's hug and turning her face away from him.

"Aww that's so cute a tsundere" Gray said with a laugh causing Mittelt to glare at him.

"How?" Ichiro asked.

"When Raynare hit her with the light spear she missed any vital spots but there was a lot of damage. She won't be flying anytime soon" Gray said.

"I just wanted to see you before I left and I need to know if I can take her back with me" Mittelt said pointing to Raynare. She looked like Yuuma now with a softer face, long black hair, and her violet eyes proving the older version of her was merely a disguise.

"After I fix her then you can. And Ichiro I need to put a seal on you too" Gray said pulling out his Millennium Rod.

"A seal?" Ichiro asked confused as he looked at his mentor.

"The seal will make it harder for Dark Ichiro to come out and with it you'll have better control if he does" Gray said as the Millennium puzzle, ring, and rod began to glow.

Raynare's head began to glow as she started to wake up. "What's going on? Where am I?" she asked as she looked around the room.

"Raynare" Raynare turned to Mittelt and looked at her confused.

"Who are you?" Raynare asked the fallen angel shocking her.

"You deleted her memory?" Mittelt asked glaring at Gray.

"Most of it was broken anyways. I just fix what I could and left the bad childhood out. We don't need her to become a raging psychopath again" Gray said surprised that Mittelt even cared considering what she did.

Mittelt then picked Raynare up. "So I guess I'll be gone for a while" Mittelt said flashing a smile in Ichiro's direction. "She you when I can" and with that she was gone in a golden sigil.

"Well that's the end of that" Gray said with a sigh. "Come on" he said as he led Ichiro to another room.

* * *

Kiba and Sora sighed as they faced their mutual opponent Tor. They were both out of breath and fatigue was getting to them but to their surprise Tor didn't even have a scratch on him nor did he seem tired.

"Come on now" Tor said with a smile still holding his double swords.

 **"Raging Storm"** a tornado of air then ran toward Tor almost entrapping him but he amazingly jumped over it.

 **"Holy eraser"** a bunch of black and purple vines came out of the sword about to impale Tor when he jumped in the air.

 **"Lightning Flash"** arcs of lightning ran toward Kiba and Sora. Both boys were electrocuted and fell to the ground.

 **"Sword Wind"** Sora and Kiba put their hands together and a green sigil formed in fornt of them. Suddenly swords blew out of the sigil increasing in speed by the wind behind them.

 **"360 Degrees of lightning"** a lightning dome formed around Tor and all the swords landed harmlessly on the ground after meeting his shield.

 **"THUNDER ROAR"** a blast of lightning came from Tor's mouth shocking the two boys and making them fall to the ground.

"Guess I won" Tor said with a smile.

"Shit this guy Is strong" Issei said in shock that he was able to take out both Sora, a demigod and Kiba, a devil knight at the same time.

"Well I'll be seeing you" Tor said as a yellow sigil formed under him and sent him back to the Underworld.

"Fufufu, well that was a blast" Akeno said with a smile helping Kiba up. Asia then ran to help Sora up.

"Shit, that guy is strong" Sora said stretching to get over the pain.

"Would you like me to heal you?" Asia asked holding up both her rings.

"No, I'm good" Sora said with a sigh. "I'm going to bed, see you at school tomorrow" he said before walking off.

"Well I guess everyone can go home for the day" Rias said with a sigh. Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko walked off together and then Issei started walking to his house.

"Asia, you can stay with me tonight and tomorrow I'll arrange for you a place to stay" Rias said with a smile.

"Oh thank you" Asia said with a cheery smile.

* * *

"It must be terrible for you, you're master always having to go back to the underworld so you're practically by yourself" Gray said. He had Ichiro sitting inside a strange gray sigil with multiple markings around him. There was also seven candles around him in a circle.

"No I never had a problem. I'm always either around Sona or Rias" Ichiro replied. He felt a glowing sensation in his stomach as Gray used his Millennium rod on him.

"But seriously kid, I'm sorry that I used excessive force on you" Gray said with a sigh.

"It wasn't really excessive. If you're right and Dark Ichiro would've murdered everyone, I would never forgive myself" Ichiro replied.

"7 Paths of the Deadly Sins" "SEAL" Ichiro screamed in pain as a marking formed on his stomach. It started to glow dark purple until it died down.

"It's finished" Gray said putting the millennium rod down. "It's not complete but that should be enough right now" Gray said.

"I'm fine" Ichiro said standing up. "We should complete it now" he added.

"You're body has been through enough for today. Rest, patience and we'll finish another day" Gray said blowing out the candles.

* * *

 **[The Next Day]**

"Morning guys" Issei said walking into the Occult Research Club. 'Oh shit what is this?' Issei said picking the bra up that was hanging on the drying line.

'This is definitely a bra…but where did it come from?' Issei thought. Suddenly he could hear humming and the shower running from behind a curtain. 'Oh shit…I am definitely holding a titty hammock'.

"Ouch" Issei turned around to see Koneko had hit him in the head with a…lobster.

"Did you see anything you like you big pervert" Koneko said with her usual emotionless face.

"What's going on…is that my bra?" Asia asked looking from behind the curtains.

"Yeah he's going to put it on and wear it around" Koneko said.

"Oh…please don't" Asia cried.

"No it's not like that it just got caught on my face" Issei said nervously putting it back on the clothes line.

"Oh I'm so sorry I don't mean to be a bother" Asia said nervously putting her head down.

"No not at all…there are actually some perks to having you around" Issei said with a perverted smile. Koneko then hit him in the back before walking away.

* * *

"Training?" Issei asked looking at his master. The Occult research club including Sora, Ichiro, and Gray were in the room.

"Your previous fight with the fallen angel proves you need more training. And we need to get you in a better physical condition as soon as we possibly can" Rias said.

"Oh…is that all" Issei said. "And who is the girl with the monkey tail?" Issei asked pointing to the small girl who was on Gray's back.

"MY NAME IS CHI-CHI NOT MONKEY GIRL YOU BAKA" she screamed causing her to fall off Gray's back.

"Oh right" Rias said with a smile standing up from her desk. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Son Chi-Chi, she will be staying with us to see if I will allow her to join my team" Rias said with a smile.

"Hi" the girl said switching back to her happy self. "It's very nice to meet you guys" she said bowing to the group.

"Ichiro, is it true that Sona gave you a stray devil mission?" Rias asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to meet Saji, and Nimura in a couple of hours" Ichiro said causing Rias to smile.

"Good, then if it's not too much trouble can you bring young Chi-Chi with you and give me a report on how good she is" Rias said.

"All right" Ichiro said.

"So tomorrow morning you will be meeting Gray and me for training. Does that sound good?" Rias asked with a smile.

"No that's a nut…I mean that's fine" Issei said.

"All right, so I'll be seeing you soon" Rias said. Issei then walked out with his bag.

"Now Asia, let's have a chat about our sleeping arrangements" Rias said with a smile.

* * *

 **[Later]**

"So my dad told me that if I compete in rating games the I'll get to fight really strong opponents and maybe one day I could be one of the top ten" Chi-Chis said with a smile.

Sora and Ichiro were walking but she was floating on a gold cloud. The three then arrived in the front of a church to see Saji and Nimura waiting there.

"Hey guys" Nimura said with a smile waving to them.

"HI" Chi-Chi said with a smile waving back.

"Umm…is that girl riding on a floating cloud?" Saji asked staring at the girl. She then stepped off of the cloud and everyone noticed she was barefoot.

"Want me to see how many there are in there?" Chi-Chi asked causing everyone to look at her.

"Umm sure" Sora said staring at the girl curiously.

She then closed her eyes and stomped her feet on the ground. "There are five" she said causing the group to look at her in amazement.

"My dad taught me how to feel the ground move to tell how many people there are in a room" she said with a cheery smile opening the door of the abandon church.

"HELLO" Nimura yelled. Suddenly they could hear movement so everyone walked inside.

"Oh it reeks, it smells like blood" Saji said pinching his nose from the stench.

"BLOOD…BLOOD…DEVILS….DEVILS…DELICIOUS DEVILSSSSSSSSS" the group tensed up because they could hear multiple voices coming from the edge of the cave.

Sora pulled out his rifle, as Saji and Ichiro activated their sacred gears.

"Suddenly three figures that had snake lower bodies and claws for hands slithered out.

"WELL…IT SEEMS THE LORD HAS GIVEN US THESE DELICIOUS DEVILS TO DEVOUR" the one in front, a female said with a smile.

"WHATEVER URA, LET"S JUST EAT ALREADY" one of the ones behind her said in a deep voice.

"Not yet, first you have to fry them" the third one said with a smile.

"We are the devils sent here by Sona Sitri of the Sitri household, if you give up now your death will be-"Nimura was cut off by Saji pushing her out of a way of a fire blast.

"Saji, Nimura, get the one on the right. Chi-Chi, Saji handle the one in the middle, and I'll get the last one" Ichiro said running toward it.

 **"Dragon Shot" "BOOST"** a blast of blue dragon energy shot out of his gauntlet toward the monster. He then pulled out his Angurvadal sword and sliced the devil across the stomach.

"YOU'LL NEED MORE THAN THAT KID" the stray devil said punching Ichiro in the face sending him flying back.

Saji used the line to wrap around the stray devil. **"ABSORB"** the stray devil growled as it felt power leaving its body.

Nimura then ran up and kicked it in the face sending it flying back.

"AHH" the stray devil screamed shooting a stream of fire at the two. Saji easily side stepped it and Nimura jumped in the air.

Ice then formed around Nimura's leg as she did an ax kick on the stray devil's head causing it to hit the ground.

 **"Dance of the Floating Winds"** a blast of rose petals and wind ran toward the stray devil cutting it along its arms.

Chi-Chi stomped her foot out of the ground and a pillar of rock formed and went hurting at the stray devil.

The stray devil managed to break it but Chi-Chi was already upon it and delivered a series of punches and kicks to the monster.

 **"Howling Reaper"** Sora spun in a circle causing giant arcs of winds to slice the stray devil in pieces finishing it.

"DIE" Ichiro screamed as a black and purple blast of darkness energy escaped from his hands. It met with the monster and incinerated it easily.

Sora looked around to see they had defeated the three stray devils. "Well that's the end of that" Sora said with a goofy grin.

"Now who's in the mood for some Call of Duty?" he asked.

"Wait…" Ichiro said turning to Chi-Chi.

"I thought you said there were five?" Ichiro asked looking at her.

"I felt five" she said looking around.

"DEVIL" suddenly a boy with spiky white hair and red eyes with a silver gauntlet on his left arm came running at Ichiro.

He then punched Ichiro in the stomach causing him to bend down. "What the Hell?" Ichiro asked confused.

He looked up and pulled out his demon sword. "It's you" Ichiro said. Everyone looked at the boy and suddenly another one that was sighing came from the back.

"Do you try to make a fool of yourself?" the second one, Kira asked with an annoyed expression.

"Shut it Kira, this is the devil from a few days ago and he just stole our fight. We had been planning on attacking those stray devils all morning" the first one, Rin whined like a brat.

"Ichiro, umm who are these kids?" Saji asked.

"We're not kids we're fifteen r-tard" the boy said causing Nimura to laugh.

"These are the two asshole exorcists that attacked me the other day" Ichiro replied angrily.

"Oh wait" Nimura said snapping her fingers. "I know these two they're called the "Twins of Destruction" the two youngest kids to ever become exorcists" she said.

Rin shook his head up and down while smiling but Kira had an emotionless expression on his face. "Now since that's out of the way, let's fight" Rin said receiving a boost from his sacred gear.

"Come on" Kira said dragging Rin away.

"Hey, what the hell you're just going to let the go" Rin cried as Kira continued to pull him away.

"You already ruined our chances of a surprise attack and we could barely take him on last time you think we're going to do well against five devils?" Kira asked. "Use your brain" Kira said as he continued to drag the angry Rin away.

"Umm…are we supposed to let exorcists go like that?" Saji asked looking at the two as they walked out the back exit.

"Aww who cares" Sora said putting his hands on his back. "Now who wants to go play some Call of Duty" Sora cheered. Everyone then followed him out as they went back to Sona manor.

* * *

 **[Underworld: Grigori]**

Azazel sighed as he looked at the four fallen angels. "So, Kokabiel is a traitor and he told you I gave the order to kill the Red Dragon Emperor" a man that looks like he is in his early 20s with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee said with a sigh.

"If it wasn't for my new assistance, Gray Dantalion backing you up I wouldn't have believed you" he said with a smile as he poured himself a drink.

Raynare sat there with her head down disappointed at what she had did. Azazel had used a special angel technique to fix her memory but…she couldn't believe that all of it was for no reason…the boy she had hurt.

If she had told you she didn't manipulate Issei for the mission she would be a liar but she had truly started…have feelings for him.

The other fallen angels paused as everyone stared at Raynare who was crying hysterically now. The salty tears hitting the room as Mittelt comforted her.

Mittelt was furious at Raynare for what she had down but she was still like a sister to her. "Mittelt and Raynare you two are being promoted effective immediately" the two fallen angels looked up at the man in shock.

"Azazel-Sama why? All I did was kill a boy for no reason and murdered that innocent girl" Raynare said between fits and hiccups as she couldn't control the tears.

"I have a letter from Gray Dantalion and the Chaos Dragon Emperor as a recommendation. With two such important people behind you I would be a fool to not" Azazel said with a smile. "You two will need to prep for surgery because you two are about to receive your very own artificial sacred gears created by Gray Dantalion, a smart boy" Azazel said with a smile as the fallen angel finally started to calm down.

"Also you two will be transferring to Kuoh Academy in effect immediately" Azazel said with a smirk. The four fallen angels then left the room leaving the leader of the Grigori alone.


	11. Life 11 Familiar Forest

Life 11 Familiar Forest

Ichiro and Sora were currently loading stuff into the moving van in front of Sona's house. After three weeks of staying at Sona's manor they decided it was time to be independent but sadly there was one Milky Girl cosplayer who didn't like the plan.

"Ichiro-taaaaaaa you can't leave then we won't be able to do ecchi things together with Sona-ta at night" Serafall whined causing the two to look at her their faces bright red.

"Onee-San don't include me in your perversions" Sona said her face a new shade of red. "But it is time, if Ichiro-San wants to be independent we have to let him" Sona said. Ichiro knew that Sona was a little sad about his leaving but he felt it was time especially with-

"Hey serious chick, can I keep the upstairs T.V.?" Sora asked he had a piece of pizza in his hand and a box in his other hand.

Sona glared at him angrily not liking to be referred to as "serious chick". "I gave Ichiro enough money to buy new furniture and T.V.'s" she replied in a neutral tone.

"Dude, you're giving Americans a bad name" Ichiro replied as he closed the back of the moving truck.

"That's what pimps do" Sora said with a smirk. Ichiro then sighed and picked up his book bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"We'll have the moving truck unload the stuff at your apartment" Sona said with a small smile. "See you later" she said waving.

"NOOOOOOOO ICHIRO-TA" Serafall screamed rushing up to Ichiro and putting him in a bear hug with his head between her breasts.

"Let him go Onee-San" Sona said trying to release Ichiro from her grasp.

"NOOOOOOO THEN ICHIRO-TA WILL LEAVE US AND WE'LL HAVE TO STOP DOING ECCHI THINGS SONA-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Serafall cried in a comical way.

Sora then tried to pull Serafall away from Ichiro. "Please don't go Ichiro-ta, I'll be your whore, your cum dumpster, your mistress and Sona-ta too" Serafall cried out.

"Let him go" Sona growled finally able to release Ichiro from her big sister's strength. "RUN" Sona said. Ichiro and Sora then ran away with Sona crying for Ichiro in the background.

* * *

"Dude your new master is crazy" Sora said with a smile.

"Better than a psycho" Ichiro said putting his hands behind his head. The two arrived in the classroom to see Asia introducing herself to the class.

"My name is Asia Argento, and I'm glad to meet you all and I hope we can be the best of friends" Asia said with a smile.

"Hot" the boys yelled out loud. The two boys walked and sat down next to Issei.

"She's getting popular already" Sora said with a smile.

"So, Asia there's a lock on your door right?" a girl asked her.

"Umm yeah" Asia replied innocently. Ichiro, Sora, and Issei understood what she was implying but the sweet little nun wasn't getting it.

"Good" the girl replied.

"And be sure to check for cameras and such they could be hidden all around the bath room" another girl said.

"Ok" Asia replied.

"And watch out for pubes"

"Enough already" Issei screamed finally not able to take it no more.

"So, Issei you want to join my band?" Sora asked with a smug response.

"A…a band?" Issei asked confused. "I can't play an instrument for crap" Issei replied.

"I'm going to teach you and Saji. Kiba already knows bass" Sora replied.

"You're playing with Casanova and that douche" Issei replied crossing his arms.

"Come on…it'll be fun" Sora said with a smile.

"All right, all right" Issei said not wanting to hear Sora's whining.

"Great" Sora said slumping in his seat. "Now since you're in I can tell you about the secret plan" Sora whispered so none of the other students could hear.

"Oh Optimus, not this again" Ichiro said with a sigh putting his hands over his face. "What?" Ichiro asked when he noticed the two looking at him.

"Optimus really?" Sora asked.

"What I can't exactly say God and that's the best movie of all times" Ichiro said. Sora then shook his head and whispered the plan in Issei's ears.

"Seriously?" Issei asked with a smile.

"Yeah, pretty school for my second week of school" Sora said with a smirk.

"Sona would murder you" Issei said. "And she'd murder you for going along with it" Issei said turning to Ichiro.

"Hey, hey, I'm not involved and I'm making sure Asia and any of the weaker kids don't get hurt in the process of this" Ichiro said.

"How are you going to get that many paint ball guns?" Issei asked.

"I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows two guys" Sora answered.

"When are you doing it?" Issei asked.

"Tomorrow for sure but…" Sora then leaned over to Issei's ear "there's a part of this plan that even Ichiro doesn't know about" Sora said before he started laughing.

"What the hell are you two whispering about?" Ichiro asked looking at the two.

[Oh Nothing] the two boys said in unison before they started laughing crazily.

"And I even got Gray in on this" Sora said causing Issei to smile.

* * *

 **[At Lunch]**

"Ahh I can't wait for tomorrow" Sora said with a big wide smirk.

"Your paint ball battle royal is going to be shut down by Rias, Akeno, and Tsubaki-Sensei before it even begins" Ichiro said taking his seat by the wooden oak tree.

"Nah, I have it all figured out. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it" Sora said with a smirk.

"All right" Ichiro said shrugging his shoulders.

"Good, now let's play" Sora said starting his guitar up. Ichiro then grabbed his mic and began singing.

I feel it welling up inside and Robert Smith lied

Boys do cry and with blood tears in my eyes

I'm an Anne Rice novel come to life

I can't hide the monster, anymore

One can, only feel desolate for so long until

One starts to change into

Something the mirror doesn't recognize

Metamorphosize, the darkness has been biding its time

To claim its latest victim

Fresh meat for carnal desires

To become, what I became

I viewed the sun for the last time

Will you still hold me

When you see what I have done?

Will you still kiss me the same

When you taste my victim's blood?

So crimson and red

I feel it flowing from your lips

(Crimson and red)

My heart is dead and so are you

And it pulses through

The desire to change to deconstruct

All of my

All of my past failings

But where to begin because when you live in sin

It's hard to look at saints

Without them reflecting

Your jet black, aura back on you

And all I have is hope

My inner burn's not fading

I'll wipe the blood from my cheek

And get on with my day

Will you still hold me

When you see what I have done?

Will you still kiss me the same

When you taste my victim's blood?

So crimson and red

I feel it flowing from your lips

(Crimson and red)

My heart is dead and so are you

And all I have is hope

And all I need is time

To bury in pine under six feet of time

The lies I told me about myself

Claw my way out

Pick the splinters from under my fingernails

I won't lose hope

I won't give in

Just live and breathe, try not to die again

Just live and breathe, try not to die again

Just live and breathe, try not to die again

Try not to die again

Will you still hold me

When you see what I have done?

Will you still kiss me the same

When you taste my victim's blood?

So crimson and red

I feel it flowing from your lips

(Crimson and red)

My heart is dead and so are you

Will you still hold me

When you see what I have done?

Will you still kiss me the same

When you taste my victim's blood?

So crimson and red

I feel it flowing from your lips

(When you taste my victim's blood)

My heart is dead and so are you

Ichiro opened his eyes to see about a quarter of the girls at the school looking at him weird. "Dude, you should run" Sora said with a smile.

"Why?" Ichiro asked.

"In a few seconds those girls are gonna pounce on you and you might lose your virginity" Sora said with a smirk.

"Why are they going to chance you?" Ichiro asked slightly annoyed.

"Because I'm the pimp of our band the ladies know they don't come to me I come to them" Sora said with a smirk.

"That's the dumbest-"

"Get him" some random girl screamed and on instinct Ichiro started sprinting away from them and they chased him.

"That damn Bishounen" Motohama and Matsuda growled as they watched Ichiro get chased into the main building of the school.

"Oh shit, oh shit" Ichiro said realizing he ran into a dead corner. "Gotta hide, gotta hide" Ichiro said realizing the girls shadows were getting closer.

"Hey, over here" Ichiro looked to see the broom closet slightly opened and a hand telling him to come in.

"Eh, what do I got to lose?" Ichiro said to himself and jumped into the closet before locking the door.

"Umm thanks" Ichiro said. The person then stepped out of the corner to reveal a girl about his height with long bubble gum hair and forest green eyes.

"No problem" she replied nervously. After a few minutes of tugging at the door the girls then left.

"My name is-"

"I know you're Ichiro Lucas, a second year student" the girl replied. The girl face then turned red when Ichiro looked at her in shock. "Umm, everyone knows about you and your best friend, the pimp Sora" the girl added.

'Since when did that become a thing' Ichiro thought with a deep panned look. "And what's your name?" he asked with a smile.

"My name's Maria Hyuuga" the girl replied with a cheery smile. "I'm sorry I missed your concert today, I was chased by two boys who were asking me to participate in a 'devil's three way'" she said with a worried look.

"I know just the perverts you're talking about" Ichiro told her with a sigh. "Well no worries we'll be doing a lot more in the future anyways" Ichiro said opening the door to the closet. "See yah" Ichiro said with a smile waving to her. She then waved back as the two parted ways.

* * *

 **[After School]**

It's so nice of you to come with me" Asia said with a smile to Ichiro as the two walked into the bakery.

"No problem, I need to pick something up anyways" Ichiro said putting his hands in his pocket as he walked around the store.

Asia decided to buy a cake for her new friends and peerage members in thanks of accepting her so quickly and allowing her to move in with Issei.

"Can I have that one?" Asia said to the baker pointing to the big chocolate one.

The baker looked at Asia strangely for the cake. "How old are you?" he asked.

"Umm sixteen" Asia replied innocently.

"If this is what kids are into" the baker said with a sigh ringing it up.

Asia was confused by his words but then paid for her cake and left and waited for Ichiro who put something in his bag. "What's it?" Asia asked handing the cake to Ichiro.

"It's a surprise for Serafall" Ichiro said letting out a loud yawn.

Asia decided to drop the subject and she would find out later. "So how was your first day?" Ichiro said trying to make conversation.

"It was great" Asia said with a bright cheery smile. "I made lots of new friends and those two boys Issei always talk to asked me to join them in a devil three way" Asia said innocently.

"Whatever you do don't go to that" Ichiro said to the confusion of the ex-nun.

"Oh yeah and a lot of girls talk about you even my new friends Aika and Maria" Asia said.

Ichiro almost dropped the cake when he heard her name. "What did they talk about?" Ichiro asked.

"They talked about how you're the coolest boy in school and some other stuff" Asia said with her face red.

"What other-"

"Nothing" Asia said nervously her face turning bright red realizing she was about to give out too much information.

Ichiro sighed before following Asia in the Occult research club room.

"STOP IT" a voice screamed from the main room of the club house.

"Mittelt?" Ichiro asked running into the main room. He arrived to see Issei activating his sacred gear and Raynare holding a light spear with Kalawaner and Mittelt in between them. Rias, Akeno, and Koneko and Sora were around them waiting to attack.

"Stay away from Asia" Issei screamed defensively. His boosted gear reacted to his emotions boosting his power twice as fast.

"Issei calm down" Ichiro said grabbing his boosted gear hand. "They're not here to hurt Asia" he said.

"Then what the hell are they here for?" Issei asked angrily. Ichiro was taken aback by his town, he had never heard Issei talk like that.

"We're here to work" Mittelt said sadly putting her head down.

"To work?" Issei asked confused.

"Yo, what up "everybody looked at the entrance to see Gray walking through the door carrying his suit case and Chi-Chi around his waist.

"Gray, what the hell" Rias said pointing to the three fallen angels in the room.

"Oh right, Ichiro and Issei, I would like to introduce you two to your new maids" Gray said with a smile he then materialized three maid outfits in his hand.

"When did this happen?" Sora asked confused.

"After Azazel finished speaking with them, the three were then sent here to pay for their crimes as maids" Gray explained with a smile.

Issei then glared at them before he started to walk out of the room. "NO wait Issei" Asia cried causing him to stop and turn around. "I got a cake I wanted to share with you guys for being my new friends" Asia said with a smile.

Issei then sighed deciding he would put up with the fallen angels if it meant making Asia happy. "All right" Issei said putting on a fake smile.

"Oh you got a cake Asia? That's so sweet of you" Rias said with a smile. Rias then set the table in the middle of the table and opened it and everyone's mouth was open in shock except Asia.

"Well dig in" Asia said happily holding up a knife.

"Umm…Asia" Issei said.

Sora, Issei, and Gray were currently laughing their asses off at the cake with the three fallen angels trying to hold in their laughter.

"I thought you went with her?" Rias asked glaring at Ichiro.

"I walked away to get some chocolate for Serafall…I didn't expect her to get something like this" Ichiro said looking at the cake with disgust.

"You're both idiots" Koneko said plainly.

"What's wrong with it?" Asia asked innocently looking around for someone to say something.

"Asia sweetie…have you ever heard of erotic bakery?" Akeno asked giggling. When Asia shook her head no Akeno leaned into her ear and whispered something.

Asia then stared at the cake until Akeno tilted her head to the side. "AHH" Asia screamed finally understanding the design of the cake. "LORD PLEASE FORGIVE ME OUCH, OUCH, OUCH" Asia cried out loud before running into the other room.

Koneko shrugged her shoulders before cutting out a piece of the cake and began digging in. A few minutes later after the cake was properly disposed of and Asia calmed down the Occult Research Club was sitting on the couches including Gray, Sora, and Chi-Chi.

Ichiro had sent the fallen angels to his new apartment to clean up while they had the meeting. "I would like to introduce our two new members, Asia Argento and Chi-Chi Son" Rias said with a smile presenting the two girls.

Rias then pulled out a rook piece and held it to Chi-Chi's forehead. "You're ready?" Rias asked with a smile.

"Yep" Chi-Chi said putting her thumb up.

"I wish to reincarnate Chi-Chi Son as a rook of my Gremory Household, may she rise from the soil and be resurrected and serve me now and for years to come" after Rias finished the chant the rook piece absorbed into Chi-Chi's skin and knocked her out.

"There all finished" Rias said catching the girl before she could fall on the ground and laid her on the couch.

"Well guess we can leave to get you three familiars now" Rias said with a smile pointing to Asia, Ichiro, and Issei.

Ichiro shuddered at the memories of the dodgeball game from the other days between Sona's team and Rias's team. Ichiro and Sora were forced to play for Rias due to her team to make up for the difference. Bonds were broken that day, friendships forever crushed, and-

"You two got hit in the nuts" Sora said with laughter pointing to Issei and Ichiro.

"Shut up" Issei said glaring at him.

"Grow up" Koneko said plainly hitting him on the back of the head.

"Well…moving on, we'll leave after-"

Rias was cut off by a magic circle appeared and a cosplaying raven haired girl in a milky girl costume appeared.

"I'm so excited" Serafall said hugging Ichiro and rubbing her face to his. "My Ichiro-ta is getting his very own familiar and I'm going to help my Ichiro-ta get Tiamat as his familiar" Serafall claimed proudly.

"I don't think that's a very good idea" Gray said with a nervous smile confusing the younger devils.

"Fufufu, remember the last time Serafall tried to help a young devil recruit Tiamat" Akeno said laughing with a nervous expression.

"Who's Tiamat?" Issei asked looking at the older devils.

"She's the female dragon King" Serafall said with a smile.

"Serafall, no, remember what happened to the other young boy" Gray said more firmly this time.

"What happened?" Ichiro asked everyone except Rias, Akeno, Serafall, and Gray were confused.

"That boy would've made a fine young devil" Rias said sadly shaking her head.

"Wait you don't mean he-"

"Well that's enough of that let's get going" Rias said with a smile. After seeing the color drained from Ichiro's face she knew there was no way Ichiro was going to try to catch Tiamat.

A magic portal opened under the group of devils albeit Chi-Chi who was still sleeping in the club room. The next minutes they were in a very thick forest full of giant trees and a blood red sky.

"This looks like a scene from a horror movie" Issei said looking around. The group could hear noises and sounds coming from the forest.

"Where could he-"

"Hello, my name is Runo Merlin, and I'm the replacement for-"the kid then tripped and fell to the ground before quickly cleaning himself off. "My name is Runo Merlin and I'm the apprentice of Zatouji who's out today" the boy said with a nervous smile. He was short with spiky gray hair and blue eyes wearing a magician outfit and holding a blue wand.

"Wow, so cute" Serafall said with stars in her eyes. "Maybe I should buy Ichiro-ta-"

"No" Ichiro said cutting in while Sora and Issei started to laugh.

"Aww Ichiro-ta is too cute" Serafall said.

"AHEM" the small boy said before tapping his foot on the ground. "You should hurry, you only have till dawn to choose a familiar" the young boy said.

"Alright" Serafall said waving it off with a smile.

"Well where should we look first" Issei asked.

"It depends, what kind of familiar are you looking for?" the boy asked.

A perverted smile then grew on Issei's face.

"I understand" the boy said nodding his head. 'Amateur' he thought.

"One that can fight" Ichiro said with a smile.

"A turtle" Sora said causing everyone to turn to him. "What?" he asked.

"Excuse me, are you a devil from the house of Gremory?" the boy asked eyeing Sora up and down.

"No but I'm a demigod" Sora answered.

"I see…then carry on" the boy said turning back to the devils.

"I want one that's cute and fun to be around" Asia said putting her hands together and smiling.

"Fun…" the apprentice of the familiar master said putting his hand under his chin like he was thinking. "I know the perfect familiar" he said snapping his fingers.

As Gray, Rias and her peerage followed the familiar master Sora, Ichiro and Serafall broke off from them and began looking for their own familiars.

"Hey look a turtle duck" Sora said with a wide goofy grin pointing to the small duck by the lake with a turtle shell on its back.

"Why the hell would you want a turtle familiar?" Ichiro asked looking at his friend.

"Because I always wanted a turtle since I was little" Sora said with a smirk.

"You can freaking fly? Why don't you just go to a lake or something and take one?" Ichiro asked.

Sora shrugged his shoulders before getting ready to pounce on the small turtle duck.

"I GOT IT" Serafall screamed about to rush it.

The turtle-duck in shock turned around and looked at the three. "Quack, quack" the turtle-duck said before it began to run.

"AFTER IT" Serafall declared and the three started chasing the insanely fast turtle duck.

"QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK" the turtle-duck screamed as the crazy looking Milky girl continued to chase it.

The turtle then tripped over a branch and fell to the ground and Serafall picked it up.

"Here you go" Serafall said with a grin handing it to Sora.

"Great, now all we need is one for Ichiro-ta" Serafall said looking around.

"Caw, Caw" the group looked up to see a giant griffin in the air. It flapped its wings causing Sora and Serafall to fly back. Before Ichiro could react the griffin picked him up and began flying.

"WHAT THE HELL" Ichiro screamed.

"I got it" Serafall said pulling out her magic wand and began trying to blast the griffin.

"Don't" Sora said snatching the wand from her.

"BUT THEY TOOK ICHIRO-TA" Serafall whined.

"If you hit that thing then Ichiro could get hurt or he could fall and he can't fly. We should just chase after it" Sora said. Serafall understanding what he was saying nodded and the two began chasing after the griffin.

* * *

"Here is where you will find the sprites" Runo said presenting the lake to the devils.

"Yeah, sprites are sexy" Issei said looking at the lake with a smile on his face. "She'll emerge from the water wearing nothing with a see through dress and long glowing hair that could tie me up. She'll take me down below and we'll make sweet, sweet, soggy love" Issei said telling his perverted fantasies to the group.

"Your pawn really is obsessed with…sex and breasts " Gray said with a smile causing Rias to sigh and Akeno to giggle.

"Pervert" Koneko said plainly.

"Here we go" Runo said pointing to the lake that started to glow.

Out emerged a muscular sprite wearing a pink tunic. "What the hell is this" Issei asked.

"That is a water spirit. With its power your enemies will truly cower" the young boy said with a smile.

"Screw this that guy looks like he could pick me up and throw me" Issei cried.

"That Sir is a female" the apprentice said.

Issei then collapsed to his knees "I think I threw up in my mouth" he cried.

* * *

The griffin led Ichiro to a cave and set him down. "Ok why the hell did you bring me here?" Ichiro asked glaring at the griffin.

"Thank you" a female voice said from the cave. The griffin then flew away leaving Ichiro with the voice.

"OK who the hell is there?" Ichiro said summoning his sacred gear.

"My name is Yakima, the elder sacred fox" the female voice said.

"Ok" Ichiro said. "And what do you want with me?" he asked.

"Long ago, during the Great War, my people were abundant and we lived peacefully alongside the other familiars. Then during the Great War, my people started to be captured and forced to fight other familiars, angels, and fallen angels as weapons. We started to be killed and our numbers dwindled until there was only a hand full of us left. I've been trying to rebuild my kind but some us of are still captured and forced into servitude" the sacred fox explained.

"Ok…and how would I be of use to you?" Ichiro asked.

"I want you to take my child and raise her yourself and keep her safe" the sacred fox elder answered. There was a glowing light and a small white and purple fox appeared in front of the two.

"Why me?" Ichiro whispered. He could see the pain in the sacred fox's eyes and he knew it was hard for her to give up her daughter.

"Because despite the darkness within you and the dark past you may hold. I can sense that you're good and pure of heart" the sacred fox answered.

'Can she read my mind?' Ichiro thought in shock as he looked at the elder sacred fox.

"Good bye" the sacred fox whispered before disappearing in a flash of light.

A confused Ichiro then picked up the small fox and sighed. "Guess it's me and you" Ichiro whispered as he headed out of the cave.

 _"Malcator, young Malcator…can you hear me?"_ Ichiro stopped walking as he heard a voice going through his head.

"Is that the goblin king?" Ichiro thought in shock.

 _"Yes it is I the Goblin King, Malcator, thank goodness you are alright"_ the gobblin king said in Ichiro's head.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" Ichiro asked confused holding the fox that was trying to crawl out of his hands.

 _"There have been reports of a demon wreaking havoc in the familiar forest. If I had known you and your friends were venturing there today I would have forbid it. You should find your friends and get out so we can begin our investigation"_ the goblin king said inside.

"Alright I'll go find them" Ichiro said as he began running to find his friends.

* * *

"AHH WHERE IS ICHIRO-TA" Serafall screamed as she kept running with Sora tagging behind her. The two then bumped into a group of people and everyone fell to the ground.

"Ouch" Sora said. He opened his eyes to see Rias and everyone besides Ichiro.

"Jeez where's the fire?" Issei asked as he picked himself up.

"Aww it's so cute" everyone turned to see Asia holding the small turtle-duck in her hand. She then handed it back to Sora.

"Where's Ichiro?" Gray asked looking around to notice he wasn't with them.

"ICHIRO-TA IS GONE" Serafall screamed with comical tears running from her eyes.

"I'm right here" Ichiro said calmly coming out of the trees.

"Ichiro-ta I'm so happy to" Serafall stopped when an angry pout formed on her face.

"You go to be kidding me" Issei said glaring at Ichiro.

"Umm…Ichiro…where did you find that?" Rias asked giggling as Gray smirked.

Ichiro's face was beet red as he held onto the girl who had long white hair, purple markings on her cheeks, and crimson ruby eyes.

She was completely naked with the exception of the black blazer wrapped around her.

"I'll be" the familiar apprentice said looking at the girl sleeping in Ichiro's arms. "Is that a sacred fox?" he asked.

"Yes" Ichiro answered glaring at the familiar apprentice. He couldn't help but be pissed at the familiar apprentice for what he was doing to the familiars here.

"Well, where did you-"

"If you think I'm going to tell you where I found it you're dead wrong" Ichiro said defiantly shocking his friends around him.

"Alright then…let's carry on" the familiar apprentice said.

The group started walking with everyone nervous about the angry look on Ichiro's face while he glared at the familiar apprentice. "Ichiro-ta what's wrong?" Serafall asked her servant worriedly.

"Nothing" Ichiro replied still glaring at him.

"Hey look at that" Gray said with a smile. He pointed to the small blue dragon sitting on top of a tree.

"Wow, a sprite dragon…those are extremely rare" Runo said looking at the small dragon.

"Aww It's so cute" Asia said with a smile.

"Cute but dangerous when they get angry their strength increases and they can shoot out blasts of blue lightning" the familiar apprentice said.

"Sprite dragons are extremely rare right?" Kiba asked.

"I think this is the first time I ever seen one" Rias answered.

"You should tame it now when you have a chance, once they become adults they're untamable" the familiar master said.

"The Red Dragon Emperor and the Sprite dragon would be a good fit" Akeno said with a smile.

"She's right. Issei you should catch it" Rias said with a smile.

"That makes sense...alright. DRAGON I CHOOSE-"

"AHH" Issei turned to Asia to see she was covered in a green slime.

"OH MY" Rias said with a nervous laugh.

"AHH MY COSTUME" Serafall screamed as the slime started to fall on her.

"It's green slime" Kiba screamed pulling out a sword. He started swiping at the slime but it jumped on his face blinding him.

"It's burning my clothes…how naughty" Akeno said with a smile on her face as more of her clothes began to burn off.

"My skirt" Asia screamed trying to cover herself.

"Gray do something" Rias said with a glare pointing to the grinning devil who was enjoying the scene. "Alright" Gray said charging up a blast of black lightning in his hand. He was ab out to shoot it when Rias screamed at him.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO KILL US…AHHH" she cried out as her clothes were being burned off.

"Well there's not a whole lot I can do" Gray said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ichiro-Ta cover your eyes" Serafall cried as she felt the remainder of her costume was burned away.

Issei had to cover his nose as blood started to drip out. "Hahaha, this is the best" suck on that pervert" Koneko growled.

'Oh shit…Koneko wears pink panties' Ichiro thought in his hand. "AHH" Everyone turned to Ichiro to see his face completely red as he collapsed to the ground.

"He's a pervert too" Koneko said her cheeks red. Sora looked at the group Gray was laying down lazily by a tree watching the scene, the girls were trying to use magic but their hands were tied up while their clothes were being burned off, Ichiro was trying to stay conscious with the almost naked fox girl sitting on his lap, and Kiba was striking his sword randomly in the air trying to get the slime off his face.

"Should I do something?" Sora asked Gray.

"Beats me" Gray said shrugging his shoulders.

"IF YOU LOOK AT ME AGAIN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Koneko cried angrily her face a little red trying her best not to moan as the slime burned her clothes looking at Ichiro.

"I'm not even looking" Ichiro said his hands over his face.

"This familiar is rather useless all it does is burn off woman's clothes" the familiar apprentice said his face covered in slime.

"Wow that's all it does" Issei said with a smile. "I FOUND MINE…I WANT THE SLIME TO BE MY FAMILIAR RIGHT NOW" Issei said raising his hand in the air.

"AHH" Akeno cried. "The pain feels so good I might have to fight you for it" Akeno said with a smile.

"YEAHHHH, EVERY HOT GIRL WILL INSTANTLY BE NAKED WITH THIS BY MY SIDE" Issei cried out.

"Issei no, choosing a familiar is supposed to be a serious tradition for a new devil" Rias said as she let out a soft moan as more of her clothes were burned off by the green slime monster.

"You're talking to me about serious when this guy's holding a turtle duck" Issei said pointing at Sora.

"Hey that's not cool man" Sora said glaring at Issei. "You're cool just the way you are" Sora whispered to the turtle duck.

"Quack"

"And let's not even talk about him" Issei yelled pointing to Ichiro whose face was beet red as the naked fox girl slept peacefully in his lap.

Rias managed to break free from the slime and a red sigil formed in her hand. A black and red blast of energy then came out of the sigil and disintegrated some of the slime.

"AHHHHHH" Issei cried.

"Sorry slime, we could've had some fun" Akeno said using a thunder bolt to destroy some more of it.

"NOOOOOOOO" Issei screamed.

Koneko and Kiba finally broke free from the slime and destroyed the rest of it.

Issei then turned to Asia and noticed some of the slime was still on her. Issei ran to her and hugged her to stop Rias from destroying it. "Just back away Issei, the only thing to do with a monster like this is burn it" Rias said.

"Just give up dude" Gray said with a smirk knowing how this was going to end.

"NO PLEASE. Now I won't have to undress every girl with my eyes anymore. With slimy by my side every hot girl will instantly become naked in front of me" Issei cried.

"I can't believe Issei is actually hugging me like this" Asia said with a small smile.

"He's seriously too into this stuff" Kiba said with a disapproving glare.

"That guy seriously came to this forest for a hot chick and not a partner that can aid him in battle…what a waste" the familiar apprentice said shaking his head.

"He's usually such a good boy…but I guess in the end the pervert inside of him took over" Rias said sadly.

"Come on you seriously expect me to turn down something that makes chicks naked" Issei said. "AAH" he let out a screamed as a blast of blue lightning destroyed the rest of the slime and left him charred.

The small sprite dragon then crawled on Asia's shoulders and glared at Issei. "He's so cute" Asia said rubbing the sprite dragon's head.

"Well…isn't that nice" the familiar apprentice said.

"NOO DON'T LOOK AT ME ONLY ICHIRO-TA AND SONA-TA CAN SEE ME NAKED" Serafall screamed as she materialized another outfit on herself.

"I'm done with today" Ichiro said with a sigh. Rias then started to materialize more clothes for the group.

Koneko then made a motion with her hands for Ichiro to come to her. Ichiro slowly started to walk toward her; he could see that her face was red.

"Yeah Koneko?" he asked. Koneko then leaned her face closer to his. 'Oh crap…Is she gonna-'Ichiro didn't get to finish the thought as a hard punch made him fly toward a tree.

"Pervert" Koneko glared angrily.

"Koneko that wasn't very nice" Rias said.

"Meanie" Serafall said with a cute pouty face helping Ichiro up.

"You got taken by a griffin today, got to watch the girls go naked, and punched by your favorite tsundere" Sora said with a smirk. "What else could go-"

A giant roar then filled the air shocking the whole group. "Oh shit…I completely forgot about what the Goblin King told me" Ichiro said. "We have to get out of here" Ichiro said to the group.

"Why?" Rias asked. Suddenly Akeno pushed Rias out of the way of a giant paw that almost took off her head.

"The gods have blessed us with a bountiful feast of devils"

"Who's there" Rias asked glaring at the forest.

"I am Abon, the demon who is going to slaughter every devil here" the voice said with a grin. Out stepped a seven foot tall demon with long gray hair, bull horns on his head, and gray skin with a muscular build.

They could hear growling from behind him as two creepy looking wolves with white and red fur, jaws that went to their neck line stepped out. They both roared at the group revealing hundreds of sharp teeth.

"When I found my familiar hiding, the Goblin King had contacted me and told me that there were demons in the familiar forest that have been wreaking havoc here" Ichiro admitted.

"Alright" Rias said nodding her head.

 **"DRAGON BOOSTER" "CHAOS EDGE" "SWORD BIRTH" "THE FIRST MURDERER'S BLADE"** Issei, Ichiro, Sora, and Kiba activated their respective weapons ready to fight the demon.

"We'll hold off the wolf demons, you four worry about the big guy" Gray said. "Serafall ready?" he asked turning to her.

"Yep" she said nodding her head. She then pulled out a magic wand as Gray pulled out a katana.

"Akeno and Koneko you help me handle the wolf demon on the right" Rias commanded.

"Yes president" Akeno and Koneko said in unison.

"ATTACK" the demon roared rushing at the four boys. The first one it hit was Sora who used a wind barrier to block the attack before cutting the demon on the leg. To his shock it healed like nothing and the demon kicked him away.

"AHH" Serafall screamed throwing an ice pillar at the wolf demon. The wolf demon easily jumped over it and threw a blast of fire from his mouth.

Arcs of black lightning flew out of Gray sword towards it but the demonic wolf easily took the attack before hitting Gray to the side.

"POWER OF DESTRUCTION" the blast did heavy damage to the second demon wolf causing it to fall to it's knees. Koneko then grabbed it and threw it to Akeno who was about to end it with a lightning blast when a arc of black flames stopped her.

"Wow this guy is tough" Akeno said with a smile flying in the air.

"Ichiro and Issei you two stay back. Let me and Sora hold it off while you to gain power" Kiba commanded as he used his sword ot block a punch from the demon.

"Alright" Issei said at his second boost by now.

"This thing just won't die" Sora growled. **"SWORD GROW"** his katana then grew to seven feet tall and he used it to cut the demon in the chest.

"HAHAHA no puny devil can defeat me" the demon growled kicking Kiba and Sora back.

"Gray, combine your lightning with my ice so we can finish this thing off" Serafall commanded.

"Alright" Gray said charging a blast of black lightning in his hand. He then grabbed Serafall's hand as the two began combining power together. The demon wolf then began to run toward them.

"ICE LIGHTNING CANNON" the two said in unison. A dozen of ice spikes shot forth and ran toward the wolf and impaled it in multiple places.

The wolf let out a howl of pain before dropping to the ground.

"Got it" Serafall said happily.

Koneko gripped tightly to the demon wolf she had been fighting. It kept trying to wiggle out of her grip but she wouldn't let it.

Rias and Akeno both began to charge up a blast to kill the wolf. "POWER OF DESTRUCTION" "LIGHTNING" the two blasts struck the demon wolf at the same time and obliterated it.

"The boys are still fighting" Rias said with a sigh looking over to see Kiba and Sora holding off

"You have enough power?" Ichiro asked looking over to Issei.

"Yeah" Issei replied.

"Good" Ichiro said. Black energy then started to swirl around him as red energy swirled around both boys.

"TWIN DRAGON SHOT" "BOOST" the black and red dragon shots combined with the power of the boosts hit the demon straight in the chest causing blood to pour out as the demon fall back.

"SWORD BIRTH" "WIND BREAKER" Kiba and Sora's combined attack caused the swords to fly toward the demon and impale him in multiple places.

"Damn you" the demon said before collapsing to the ground.

"Woo that was easy" Sora said with a goofy grin causing Kiba to sigh as they walked over to the Issei and Ichiro. "SHIT" Sora said catching Ichiro before he could fall to the ground. Kiba then caught Issei who was equally tired.

"Guess they used up too much energy" Gray said with a smile. He calmly walked over to the demon and obliterated it with his black lightning.

Serafall then picked up Ichiro's familiar as a sigil formed under the group. "Well this has been an eventful day" the familiar apprentice said coming from behind a bush. "I have been your familiar guide and I wish you all a good day" the familiar master said as the sigil enveloped the group.


	12. Life 12 Sora's Rebellion

Author Note- This Chapter is a little special it's a comedy one about Sora and his crazy idea to liven Kuoh Academy up. Hope you enjoy. I would also like to thank Dragon God of Annihilation for helping me fix those mistakes in the lore, they were appreciated.

Life 12 Sora's Rebellion

Sora opened his eyes widen and let out a loud laugh. He and Ichiro haven't bought any new furniture for their apartment yet so they were forced to sleep in the living room on mattresses but that didn't stop Meguri and Serafall from cuddling with him naked.

"Aww how beautiful" Sora said he then pulled out a camera and snapped a picture. "I'll give him this for Christmas" he said with a smile.

"Alright it's time to get your ass up. We are two hours from battle" Sora screamed causing the two girls to fall off the mattress.

"What the hell" Meguri said angrily covering her chest.

"I was having a nice dream about Sona-Ta and Ichiro-Ta in the shower and they were-"

"Enough of that you two need to leave" Sora said firmly.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichiro asked rubbing his eyes.

"Meguri? Serafall? When did you two get here?" he asked.

"They were just leaving" Sora said with a grin. The two glared at him but complied and started to get dressed.

The two then walked out the door and Sora followed them. "Hey Meguri" Sora said.

"What?" she said with a glare turning to him.

"You know, out of all the girls in the Student Council questing for Ichiro's love and affection you're my favorite" Sora said causing a bright smile to appear on her face.

"AWW Thank you" she said happily.

"So good look today…HAHAHAHA" Sora said before breaking out into laughter. A confused Meguri walked away from the crazy looking boy who was in the middle of the street laughing like a hyena. He then went back into the house to see Ichiro about to get into the shower.

"Hurry up and get dressed the other three are going to be here any minute now. " Sora said with a smile.

"I want bacie" Ichiro said before walking in the shower.

"You and your bacie" Sora said with a smile going to the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

 **[1 hour and 45 minutes to "battle"]**

Ichiro came out the shower to see Saji, Kiba, and Issei eating breakfast with Sora. "Your bacon's in the microwave" Sora said as he continued to eat.

"So what's this plan of yours" Saji asked sarcastically.

"Well first I would like to give out these ninja headbands" Sora said with a smile. He gave one to Saji that had the kanji for "Soldier Gray" written on it, Kiba's had "Soldier Blonde 2" written on it, Issei's had "Soldier red" written on it, Ichiro's had "Soldier Silver" written on it, and Sora's had "Soldier Blonde written on it.

"Why am I Soldier Blonde 2?" Kiba asked looking at the headband.

"Because we can't both be soldier blonde 1" Sora answered.

"But I've been going to Kuoh a year before you" Kiba said with a frown.

"Alright, alright, alright I promote you to soldier gray, Saji give him your headband" Sora commanded.

"No way, I'm not going by Soldier 2" Saji said defiantly.

"Fine just fine, I'll make new headbands" Sora said angrily.

"Oh great can I be Soldier gold because of my gold eyes and not silver" Ichiro said.

"And why does everyone else's color goes by their physical features but I'm red" Issei whined.

"Oh jeez, your men act like it" Sora said but snatched the headbands back to go make new one.

* * *

 **[1 hour and 20 minutes to "Battle"]**

"Alright I'm Commander Blonde, Kiba's Soldier Gray, Saji's Soldier Black because of his sacred gear, Issei's Soldier Brown, and Ichiro's Soldier Gold. Everyone happy?" Sora asked.

The four boys then looked at each other. "Yeah we're good" Ichiro answered.

"Good now let's get down to business" Sora said pulling out a map. "There are five crates filled with paint ball guns. You four will each set one of the crates to the four corners of the school. Meanwhile I and Ichiro's familiars will lock all the gates around the school. Afterwards the five of us will meet on the roof give our public announcement and the game will begin" Sora said with a smirk.

"If you lock all the gates how are people who don't want to play going to get out?" Saji asked.

"I'll set up a safe haven spot in the library at the school full of snacks and provisions for the people not playing and the losers" Sora said with a smirk.

"What about Sitri-Senpai, President (Rias), Akeno-Senpai, Tsubaki-Senpai, and Tsubaki-Sensei?" Issei asked.

"Gray will stall them so we can set up and after we finish with kids running around they won't be able to use magic to stop us" Sora said with a smirk.

"Ok but how are you going to get a school full of teens to go psycho and start shooting with each other with paintball guns?" Ichiro asked.

To Ichiro's surprise the four boys around him started to laugh. "Don't worry HAHA I got it handled" Sora said with a laugh.

"Ok you four have been doing that since yesterday. WTF?" Ichiro asked glaring at them.

"Oh nothing" Sora said with a smile. "NOW LET'S GET READY FOR THE BEST BATTLE ROYALE OF KUOH ACADEMY HISTORY" Sora said putting his hand in the middle. The other four boys joined in and they yelled "Battle Royale".

* * *

 **[1 Hour to Battle]**

Meguri hummed to herself happily as she walked into the student council room. She could feel Momo's and Reya's glares but she ignored them as she put the special lunch she made for Ichiro in the fridge.

"Oh you think you're so funny. Telling us that Ichiro-Chan was sleeping over at Sona's house" Reya said glaring at Momo.

"How could you be so mean" Momo whined.

"All is fair in love and war" Meguri said happily taking a seat.

"She acts out this way because she doesn't have any breasts so she has to use such lowly tactics to attract Ichiro-Chan" Reya said with a smirk.

"WHAT?" Meguri growled angrily looking at her smirking classmate.

"Umm…she said you have no breasts" Momo said innocently. Meguri couldn't tell if it was really innocence or if she was being serious nor did she care.

"You bitches are going down" Meguri then lunged at Momo and Reya and the three began fighting.

"All they do is fight about Ichiro nowadays" Yura said to Tsubaki as she watched her classmates fight.

"Like you're one to talk Yura, everyone knows you have a crush on Issei, the pervert" Reya said smugly.

"EWW" Momo and Meguri said in unison.

"You're going to die" Yura said with gritted teeth and red cheeks lunging at Reya as the two began to fight.

Tsubaki then scoffed "I'm leaving" she said with a sigh leaving the girls to settle their "differences" by themselves.

* * *

 **[Another Part of Kuoh Academy: 45 Minutes to Battle]**

"Hey Gray, it was so nice of you to make us breakfast" Rias said with a smile happily eating the pancakes and eggs on her plate.

"Yeah, this is nice" Tsubaki-Sensei said with a smile stuffing her face.

"I never knew you could cook, even when we were children" Sona said as she continued to eat.

"Hey thanks, it's just nice having you guys around. I can't really connect with the other teachers on a personal level because I can't really tell them about me" Gray said with a smile glancing at his clock.

"So how's history serving you?" Rias asked trying to make conversation.

"Aww it's pretty good, I know a lot about Egyptian history so no struggle there, the only problem is during Ichiro's and Sora's class.

"No surprise there" Sona said plainly.

"Ichiro's smart but he just doesn't apply himself. Sora is just a plain idiot" Tsubaki-Sensei said as she continued to eat.

"He beat me at chess once" Sona said shocking the others. "One out of five" Sona added.

"I was never able to beat you…even when we were children" Rias said.

"Why do you keep looking at the clock?" Tsubaki-Sensei asked looking at Gray suspiciously.

"I'm just excited for class today. It's going to be real interesting" Gray said with a smile.

* * *

 **[30 Minutes to "Battle"]**

"Soldier Gray in position" Kiba said through the walkie talkie.

"Soldier Black in position" Saji said through the walkie talkie.

"Soldier Brown in position" Issei said through the walkie talkie.

"Soldier red in position" Sora said with a smirk into his walkie talkie. "Soldier Gold? Soldier Gold?" Sora asked through the walkie talkie.

"Yeah, yeah I'm in position" Ichiro said looking around. He was forced to put his box near the pool on the west side of the school. He was right next to his kryptonite trying his best to keep control.

"Calm, down, calm down you're almost done" Ichiro said to himself with a sigh.

"Great, meet at the check in point, over" Sora said before hanging up. Ichiro sighed as he began to make his way to the roof.

"Hey what are you doing" Ichiro nervously turned around to see Mittelt and Koneko…wearing bathing suits.

"Ahh, what are you doing here?" Ichiro asked nervously looking away from the,.

"This is a pool dummy…now what are you doing here?" Mittelt asked. Ichiro felt lucky that they didn't see where he dropped the crate but…he had to get away from them quickly.

He turned to them to see them wearing the school's bathing suit. "Shit…shit….shit calm down Ichiro" Ichiro thought to himself.

A girl can flash her boobs in his face, he can handle himself, a girl can endlessly tease him with tits and asses, he might blush or faint…occasionally but he can handle himself but swim suits? A totally different story.

"Look at me when I talked to you" Mittelt said putting her hands on her hips.

"Stay calm, stay calm, Ichiro, don't let them know" Ichiro whispered to himself. "Hey look a bird" Ichiro said pointing to the sky.

"What?" the two girls looked away towards the sky.

'I can't believe they fell for that' Ichiro thought to himself as he began running.

"Hey come back here" Mittelt screamed.

"Idiot" Koneko said plainly as the two girls watched him run away.

* * *

 **[Roof of Kuoh Academy: 10 minutes to "battle"]**

The four boys watched as a sweating Ichiro came to the roof a small trickle of blood coming from his nose and he looked like he was about to faint.

"What happened to you?" Kiba asked looking at him.

"Koneko….Mittelt….bathing suits…" Ichiro sputtered out causing them to look at him like he was crazy.

"Well clean up me and we have a concert" Sora said throwing him a towel. Ichiro wiped off his face and the blood.

"Quack, Quack" a girl with curly orange hair and another girl with long white hair, ruby eyes, and fox ears came to the roof.

"Oh great the duck turned out to be a hot girl too" Issei muttered crossing his arms.

"Did you guys complete the mission?" Sora asked.

"Yes master, the gates are all locked and we put the food in the school library" the orange hair girl said putting her hand up.

"Good job, Ruby" Sora said with a smile.

"Now you two return home" Ichiro said. The two familiars nodded and smiled as a sigil formed under them and sent them back to the apartment.

Sora then pulled out his electric guitar and a microphone. "ALL STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE OUTSIDE OF KUOH ACADEMY. ALL STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE OUTSIDE OF KUOH ACADEMY." Sora yelled in the microphone.

"What the hell is going on?" Sona questioned as her, Rias, and Tsubaki-Sensei made their way to the outside of Kuoh Academy.

"Welcome, and good morning to the students of Kuoh Academy. The best high school in Japan" Sora said putting his fist in the air receiving cheers from the students of Kuoh Academy.

"I was ok with the little concert at lunch because it didn't disturb the school day but this…" Sona said angrily readjusting her glasses.

"Do you guys want to hear us play" Sora said with a smile.

"YEAH" the student cheer.

"I can't hear you" Sora said.

"YEAH" the students cheered even louder.

"OK then let's start this song now." Sora said with a smile. "Sorry I would let you guys play but you guys still haven't been taught yet" Sora whispered to Issei, Kiba, and Saji.

"It's ok we'll have the next one" Kiba said with a smile.

"Great, Ichiro ready" Sora asked.

"Yeah ready" Ichiro said with a sigh grabbing the mic as Sora started to play his guitar.

My heart is beating faster

Can't control these feelings anymore

I've waited long enough

I want it more than anyone

It's time to step up and deliver what you wanna see

My blood is pumping, now this is how it's gonna be

It's 45 minutes of love

I wanna see you push and you shove

I'll show you just how far to go

It's time to lose all our control

So feel it

And I can't control these feelings anymore

Believe it

My heart is racing and I can't seem to get enough

Am I dreaming?

Feels like a drug but I know it's adrenaline

Go

Just feel it

Ooohhhh my heart is beating faster

My adrenaline reached its limit

I can feel it taking over me

My head is spinning

And it seems like I can hardly breathe

You get a taste

It's like a drug that you don't wanna leave

So if you want it let me see you put your fist in the air

It's 45 minutes of love

I wanna see you push and shove

I'll show you just how far to go

It's time to lose all control

So feel it

And I can't control these feelings anymore

Believe it

My heart is racing and I can't seem to get enough

Am I dreaming?

Feels like a drug but I know it's adrenaline

Go

Just feel it

Ooohhhh my heart is beating faster

My heart is beating faster

Can't control these feelings anymore

I've waited long enough

I want it more than anyone

It's time to step up and deliver what you wanna see

My blood is pumping, now this is how it's gonna be

So feel it

And I can't control these feelings anymore

Believe it

My heart is racing and I can't seem to get enough

Am I dreaming?

Feels like a drug but I know it's adrenaline

Go

Just feel it

Ooohhhh my heart is beating faster

It's 45 minutes of love

My heart is beating faster

My heart is beating faster

Sora finished the song after playing a long guitar solo at the end. "Did you guys like that?" Sora asked with a smile causing the crowd of students to cheer.

"OK you finished the song now come down here so we can kick your ass" Tsubaki-Sensei growled angrily.

"Oh I'm not done now sweetie" Sora said with a smirk.

"Ohh…I'm going to fucking murder him" Tsubaki-Sensei growled angrily.

"It's time to start the Kuoh Academy Paintball battle Royale" Sora said with a smile. "Here are the rules- Number one is no student is forced to play sadly we had to seal ourselves into the school to stop the oppressors and machine from stopping us. So if you do not play you can go into the library and sit. There is food and drinks for you. But know this, once you step in there you forfeit" Sora said.

"Who are the oppressors and machines?" Sona asked Rias and Tsubaki-Sensei confused.

"Us and the police" Rias answered with a sigh.

"Rule number two, there are five crates full of paint ball guns in each corner of the school. If you find one you can take as many guns as you want. Number three, once your shot you're out no exceptions and you go to the library and chill with everyone else. The final rule, if you hit Rias, Sona, or Tsubaki-Sensei you will die. I repeat, YOU WILL DIE. Not by us but by them" Sora said.

"Glad he put that part in" Tsubaki-Sensei said with a sigh.

"What do we get if we win?" some guy yelled out.

"Glad someone yelled that out loud, the winner will get-"

"HEY WHAT THE HELL" Ichiro screamed as Kiba, Saji, and Issei picked him up.

"Ichiro for a week" Sora said with a smile.

"AAAHHHH" half the girls' in the school let out a scream so loud that it could be heard from the heavens.

"Does that mean we can do ecchi things to him?" some random girl asked giggling.

"As long as it's nothing illegal" Sora said with a smirk.

The two pure blood devils and the best tamer had to move out of the way as students started running all around the school to get the paint ball guns first.

"How much you want to bet Ichiro wasn't in on the prize?" Rias asked with a smile.

"I don't care about them I'm killing that blonde hair IDIOT" Tsubaki-Sensei yelled defiantly as she went to look for guns.

"Shall we go get some guns?" Rias asked with a smile. Sona sighed before shrugging her shoulders as she began to follow her to look for guns.

* * *

 **[About to lay out all the alliances]**

"Asia where are you going?" a girl with brown pig tails, glasses, and yellow eyes said grabbing her friend.

"Aika, I don't want to get hurt" Asia said nervously trying to run to the Library.

"Don't you get it? With this we can help Maria snag Ichiro" Aika said with a smile.

"What? How do you know I like him?" Maria asked nervously.

"You've been talking about him this whole week." Reya said with a deadpan expression. "Now let's go get some damn guns and win this game" Reya said with a smile. Maria and Reya then turned to Asia with smiles.

"Fine" Asia said putting her head down and sighing in defeat.

* * *

"Momo, Reya, we need to team up" Meguri said reluctantly.

"Go to Hell Meguri" the two girls said in perfect unison pulling paint ball guns out the crate. They were lucky being right beside the North crate when the game started.

"DO YOU WANT SOME RANDOM HOE TOUCHING ALL OVER ICHIRO?" Meguri asked angrily.

Momo and Reya gasped at the realization that they could lose. "Let's go kick some ass" Momo and Reya said putting their hands in the air.

* * *

"We are the alliance against bishounens and we will destroy Ichiro" Motohama said putting his fist in the air.

"Yeah let's go knock his teeth out" Matsuda said holding a paint ball gun.

"Yeah, let's win this" the ten guys behind them said in unison. The group then head out to go look for Ichiro.

* * *

"NO, NO, NO, I DO NOT LIKE THIS. NOT ONE BIT" Mittelt said jumping up and down like a angry child. "The nerves of that Sora to use my boyfriend as a prize." Mittelt growled angrily.

"We should look over where we saw Ichiro hiding this morning" Koneko said pointing in that direction.

A wide smile then spread across Mittelt's face. "Aww, Koneko wants to win Ichiro too" Mittelt said happily.

Koneko's cheeks turned red as she looked away from her. "Go to hell" Koneko said as she started to walk.

"Aww Koneko is the perfect tsundere. Maybe if you're lucky we could have a three-way when we both win" Mittelt said jumping up and down as she followed Koneko.

* * *

"Dude…what the fuck…seriously…what the fuck" Ichiro said angrily as he watched Sora pull out a black gym bag.

"Don't worry I saved us some guns" Sora said with a smile.

"What I want to know is how you got Kiba in on this. He's supposed to be the best to . The nice one, our innocence" Ichiro said dramatically.

"That's exactly what he used" Saji said with a smile.

*Flashback* "Aren't you tired of always being seen as the white knight. The innocent one, the goody two shoe" Sora said to Kiba with a smile. *flashback ends*

"Dude…you're the f-ing devils" Ichiro said angrily.

"No you guys are the devils. I'm just the guy who wanted to have a fun day of paintballing" Sora said handing each of them a paintball gun.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO USE ME?" Ichiro asked angrily. "WHAT?" he asked noticing the boys were looking at him like he was stupid.

"You're the guy ninety-one percent of the girls here want to have their way with." Saji said.

"I'm actually quite jealous" Issei said glaring at Ichiro.

"If I used Kiba then the equal number of girls would still be playing but most guys at this school are ok with Kiba so there would be less guys. But you, receiving the affecting of most of the girl your first few days here received the most hate from the guys here" Sora explained.

"So now the guys will be going after you, the girls will be going after the other girls, and with that said. The girls and guys will also be taking each other out, hence the BATTLE ROYALE OF THE CENTURY" Sora said with a smile.

"It's actually quite genius" Kiba said.

"I hate you all right now" Ichiro said with a smile.

"Now, Gray is guarding the media center to make sure nobody cheats. Now go, have fun, and we'll keep track of each other on the walkie talkies" Sora said.

"Yes commander blonde" the three boys said in unison before walking away.

"Commander blonde" Ichiro asked.

"Shouldn't you go fight for your freedom?" Sora asked with a cocky grin. Ichiro sighed and put on his paint ball mask before going to look for people.

* * *

 **[Media center]**

An angry Nimura and Yura arrived covered in paint. "Welcome ladies" Gray said with a smile watching the two walk in.

"Shove it" they said in unison taking seats with Akeno and Tsubaki.

"Why aren't you two playing?" Nimura asked noticing they weren't even in paint.

"Because we don't really care for winning Ichiro" Akeno said giggling as she continued to play chess with her opponent, Tsubaki.

"We didn't care anyway, we just played for fun" Yura said with a smile. "We got jumped by Mittelt and Koneko who took us out.

"Excuse me, lobster and champagne my ladies" Gray asked with a smile presenting the giant lobster to the girl.

"Wow he really went all that" Yura said with a smile as she started digging into the lobster.

"How did he afford all this?" Akeno asked giggling as she looked at the giant lobster. She looked at the "buffet table" to see a wide array of burgers, bar-b-que, hot dogs, Fries, salad, cake, cupcakes, soda, even ice cream in a portable freezer.

"Commander Sora spared no expense when it came to the nonparticipating party and …losers" Gray said with a smile pointing to Nimura and Yura who both flipped him off.

"Oh yeah that reminds me" Gray said pulling a card out of his pocket. "He told me to tell you to hand this back to Sona" Gray said with a smile handing the queen the credit card.

"His life is going to end when Sona gets him" Tsubaki said taking the credit cards.

* * *

Tsubaki-Sensei, Rias, and Sona angrily held paintball guns ready to hit Sora with everything they got when they found him.

"HAHA I GOT YOU" a boy yelled pleased with himself that he took another boy out.

*POP* a paint ball then connected with the back of his head.

"You're out go to the library" Tsubaki-Sensei said angrily pointing to the building.

"Hey that's not fair since we can't hit-" a punch landed with his stomach knocking him out.

"Fufufu, you don't have to be so angry" Rias said with a smile.

The three then notice two boys run past them. "You two take this boy to the library" Tsubaki-Sensei commanded.

"But we're still-"the two didn't get to finish as they were cut off by paint balls hitting them in the chest and face.

"Now you're not" Tsubaki-Sensei said. The two boys then sighed before picking up the boy and carrying him to the library.

* * *

 **[Three Hours into Battle]**

"Help me, they're coming after me" Asia screamed as three boys chased her across the hallway. Maria and Aika stepped out of the lockers and shot the three boys.

"You're out" Aika said with a smile as the three boys ran to the library.

"Told you it would work" Asia said with a non-innocent looking smirk.

"Asia, you have a bad girl side to you" Maria said with a smile causing the blonde to blush nervously.

"Come on, there's still more-"Aika then fell to the ground as a paint ball hit her in the chest.

"Aika" Asia said nervously.

"If you think I'm letting you touch Ichiro YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING" Mittelt roared holding a paint ball gun in the form of a machine gun. Koneko shook her head and sigh as Mittelt started rapidly firing at the two girls.

"I'm going to pee" Koneko said walking into the bathroom.

"AHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA" Mittelt roared as she continued to rapidly fire the paint ball machine gun.

"Run" Asia said as multiple paint ball landed on her. Maria then made a run for it leaving the area.

Maria continued to chase her still firing the machine gun paint ball gun.

*POP* Mittelt stopped firing when she noticed the paint ball bullet shot in her hair. "No…it can't be" Mittelt said felling the red paint on her head.

"Haha you're out" Meguri said from behind. Momo and Reya then followed Meguri as she ran away.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Mittelt screamed as tears comically poured from her eyes.

* * *

"I" *sobs* "Was" *Sob* "Going to" *sob* "make" *sobs* "Ichiro my mate" *sob* "but Meguri hit me. WAAWAAH" Mittelt cried like a baby.

"It's ok" Akeno said with a smile patting the small girl on the head.

"AND SHE RUINED MY HAIR" "WAAAAAHHHH" Mittelt cried. "Oh Ice cream" Mittelt said happily taking the ice cream cone Gray handed her.

"Glad she finally shut up" Yura said playing the X Box with Nimura in the library.

"He bought that with the card too" Gray said with a smile.

* * *

"Bishounen Kick" Matsuda said kicking a boy to the ground before shooting him in the chest with the paint ball gun.

"Hey look" Motohama said pointing to Issei and Saji. The whole group of boys behind the two then pointed their paint ball guns at them.

"Issei you traitor siding with the bishounen" Matsuda said pointing his gun at the two.

"I don't know why I decided to stay with you" Saji said nervously as he held up his paint ball gun.

"Because Kiba quit, and Sora and Ichiro are AWOL. " Issei said nervously holding up his gun.

"FIRE" Matsuda commanded.

"IF ONE OF YOU FIRES THOSE DAMN GUNS I WILL MURDER YOU" the whole group turned toward the entrance of the gym to see Rias, Sona, and Tsubaki-Sensi holding up paint ball guns.

"Oh shit it's the fuzz" Matsuda said nervously.

"Let's get the hell out of here" Motohama said escaping from the other end of the gym with Matsuda.

"STOP RIGHT THERE" Rias and Sona said in unison to their pawns.

"Oh shit…" Saji said.

"This is the end buddy" Issei said.

"Where is Sora" Rias asked calmly with a smile.

"You mean Commander Blonde?" Saji asked.

"I don't give a damn what you call him. Where is he?" Tsubaki-Sensei asked with gritted teeth.

"Why is there blood on your knuckles?" Saji asked nervously.

"Some idiot hit my hair with a paint ball gun. NOW WHERE IS HE?" Tsubaki-Sensei asked.

"Well….he …um….went AWOL a while ago" Saji said nervously covering his eyes.

"Alright…now was that so hard?" Rias said with a smile.

"No…" Saji said.

"Now we just need one more thing" Sona said fixing her glasses.

"Turn around" Rias and Sona said in unison as their hands became covered in magic.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Saji and Issei screamed in unison as they received the biggest paddling of their lives.

* * *

"Hey Momo, Reya" Meguri said nervously.

"What?" Reya said annoyed. Ever since they took out Asia and Akira she hasn't shut up.

"I'm a double agent bitches" Meguri said before shooting them both in the leg.

"WHAT THE HELL MEGURI" Reya cried angrily.

"Sorry but…you two are dumb if you thought I was going to share my man with you" Meguri said waving to them as she walked over to a smirking Maria.

"You didn't have to take out Akira and poor Asia" Maria said as her and Meguri walked out of the school building.

"Sorry…when we found you guys I had to make it look convincing" Meguri said as she walked away from the girls she just betrayed.

The two kept walking until they ran into Koneko. "Stick them up" Koneko said pointing two pistols at the two girls.

The two girls pulled out guns and aimed them at Koneko and each other. "You're lucky she came, I was planning on taking you out as soon as we reached the door" Meguri said with a smirk.

"I was planning on taking you out the moment we turned the corner" Maria said with a smirk causing Meguri to glare at him.

"Shut up" Koneko said firmly gripping the trigger of her gun.

"You know you're just proving you're in love with Ichiro" Meguri said glaring at the smaller white hair girl.

"Screw you" Koneko screamed pulling the trigger of her gun. The other two girls pulled their triggers too and the three girls knocked each other out.

* * *

 **[Final battle: Ichiro's Point of View]**

"I Found the Bishounen" I ran as fast as I could from the two members of the perverted trio and the team behind them. It was raining as lightning and thunder painted the gray sky.

Seven hours in…this game had carried out longer than I thought it would. I expected Rias and Sona to take everyone out the first eleven minutes…guess I was wrong.

"Need a hand" I turned to the right to see a smirking Sora standing in the corner. He then fired at the group taking out the group leaving only Matsuda and Motohama.

"Damn not cool" Matsuda growled angrily turning to Sora.

He then pulled the trigger of his gun but to his surprise it didn't fire. "I'm out too" Motohama said getting in a fighting stance.

I then sighed before getting in one two. "Oh cool a fist fight" Sora said putting down his gun.

Matsuda then ran toward me his fist drawn. "I'm going to mess up your pretty boy face with my Bishounen Annihilator Punch" he said.

I carelessly sighed and side stepped it causing him to hit his face against the tree.

"Motohama ran at Sora who easily kicked him in the face.

"Damn" Matsuda said standing up. "They're using bishounen with craft on us" Matsuda said.

Bishounen witch craft? Are you f-ing serious?

They can't bate the combined "Bishounen Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha" the two boys said running towards me and Sora.

"YAAA" they yelled trying to use a double kick. Sora simply moved the wind and they went flying towards the tree head first.

"I guess they're out" Sora said wiping their hands. "Well it was great but I need to go take out more people" Sora said with a smile.

It was then I realized…there's only one way to end this thing. I picked up the paint ball pistol and shot the whole load in the air.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sora asked with a confused laugh.

That poor dumb ass…he is about to see the wrath of Sona Sitri. She was the only one…who could end this.

"STOP RIGHT THERE" Sora paused to see Tsubaki-Sensei, Sona, and Rias standing right behind us.

"Dude" Sora said shaking his head and turning to me…it was then he paused. "Dude…are you crying?" he asked me.

The three scariest ladies at Kuoh academy then turned to me to see the tears falling from my eyes.

"I told you I didn't want to do this…but you just wouldn't listen" I said wiping the tears. "Now it's payback" I said turning to Sona. "Sona? Where do you think he got the money for the paintball guns for every student in the academy, locks for all the gates, lobster and champagne he's serving in the library?

"Wait…" Tsubaki-Sensei paused. "He's serving lobster in the library?" she asked.

"Where do you think he got the money for all these things?" I asked her.

"If I knew he was serving lobster and champagne…then screw this I can go get a free meal. I couldn't afford that stuff on a teacher's salary" Tsubaki-Sensi said.

"Ichiro…brother" Sora said with a nervous smile. "Do you really want to do this?" he asked.

"You used me as a bargaining chip…and that's one thing you will never do again" Ichiro said pulling out a cell phone causing Sora's eyes to widen. "Sona, you had over a million dollars on that bank account…look at it now" Ichiro then called the number and that was when the game ended with seven words.

 **"YOUR CURRENT BALANCE IS .37 cents"**

Rias and Tsubaki-Sensei turned to Sona with wide eyes and shocked expression. "AAAAHHHHHHH" Sona screamed and that was when a cannon of water ended the whole game.

* * *

"Sora Lockhart, you have visitors" Ichiro, Saji, Issei, and Kiba then walked into the room.

"Hey" Ichiro said nervously waving to Sora.

"You ruined my game" Sora said glaring at Ichiro. So after Sona went bat shit crazy she shot a giant cannon of water at Sora breaking his arm, a leg, and three ribs. Damn…water is scary.

"I told you four at the beginning one of my apostles would betray me…I just never knew it would be Ichiro" Sora said shaking his head.

Rias forbid Asia from healing him saying his time in the hospital would be punishment enough. It seemed nobody survived the game because Koneko, Meguri, and Maria all took each other out so basically this game was pointless.

"I just have one question" Issei said looking at Sora. "If you knew this game would be pointless at the end because nobody would win, if you knew it would end with Sona putting you in the hospital, Tsubaki-Sensei kicking you in the nuts, and you being forced to sit in a hospital bed…would you do it again.

As the wide goofy grin appeared on Sora face he only had one small word to say. "Totally".

* * *

Author Concluding Note- Hoped you like it and be sure to send me a review on what you think. I plan on making a series of chapters like this which ends in one of the boys ending up in a very unfortunate situation. If you want to give me ideas for these you can write a review or P.M.

Also I like to thank a guest review for the Matsuda and Motohama vs Sora and Ichiro idea

Also I like to thank Keeper of the One Wing Angel for the beta reading and helping me with this chapter

Well until next time.


	13. Life 13 Into the Dragon Cave pt 1

(Review Question from John)-Would ever do songs from punk bands like Anti Flag, Rancid, Ramones, The Clash, Comeback Kid, that goes with Sora's rebel personality.

Answer- I don't have any songs picked out. I just pick one I think would fit with the situation they're in so I could use songs from punk bands like those if it fits with their situation.

Life 13 Into the Dragon Cave pt. 1

Ichiro woke up with a sigh. It had been three days since the epic paint ball fight of the century, Sona and Rias were pissed at him, Saji, Issei, even Kiba. He would've said Sora too but they're always pissed at him so nothing was different.

Ichiro slowly climbed out of bed and took a quick shower before putting on his battle outfit which consists of- black pants with a black belt with a large silver buckle, a black V-neck with a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. Silver plate on the left side of his coat, and a pair of fingerless gloves. Last he wears a strap that goes over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side.

"Please take me with you" Sora pleaded. He knew he would have to attend the Occult Research club and Student council today and he didn't want to put up with Rias and Sona.

 **{Only dragons and their hosts can make it through the dragon cave and it's about damn time you go I told you about this cave two weeks ago}** Kaos growled in annoyance from Ichiro's hand.

"Sorry" Ichiro said grabbing his Angurvadal and finished destruction sword from the table and putting them in the sheaths on his waist.

Ichiro then left and walked to the Occult Research club. He arrived to see an angry looking Sona and Rias standing there with a nervous Issei and Saji. "I don't see why he has to go" Sona said pointing to Saji.

 **{The boy possesses a fragment of Vritra's dragon soul.}** Kaos said from inside Ichiro's arm.

"Besides, we need a break from them" Rias said opening a magic portal. Sona did the same and the group was teleported to the Underworld. They arrived at the edge of a forest to see Sirzechs, Serafall, and the Goblin King waiting for them.

"Welcome young Malcator, Red dragon emperor, and…" the Goblin King said nervously looking at Saji.

"My name's Saji" he said a little frustrated that he only didn't know his name.

"Alright Saji" the Goblin King then bowed to Rias and Sona.

"I'm disappointed in what you did Ichiro-ta" Serafall said with a pouty face. "You had another concert and a paint ball game but didn't invite me" she whined childishly.

"That's not the reason you should be mad Onee-Sama" Sona said with a sigh. Rias then handed them a bag full of supplies.

"So unfair" Saji and Issei said in unison that Ichiro's master didn't even punish him or wasn't even mad.

"The trip will take you three days there and three days back. You will be accompanied by two advisors of the demon council Wolfram, a strong werewolf hybrid and Beowulf the son of the Werewolf king" the goblin king explained.

"They should be here any second" Serafall said with his normal calm and cool expression. He knew the atmosphere was hostile so he decided to just stay quiet.

"WOO HOO" everyone looked in the sky to see two wolves dropping from the sky. They landed to the ground using a parachute. The Goblin King, Sirzechs, and Serafall clapped for them.

"My name is Beowulf and this is my best friend Wolfram" the main one said bowing. He was a muscular and ripped werewolf covered in dark gray fur with blue eyes. His only clothing seemed to be a white cloth wrap around his knuckles, and a brown sheath with a giant great sword attached to it.

The second werewolf unlike Beowulf stood on all four and has glowing blue eyes with a blue jewel on his forehand. He also has five long black tails matching his black wolf fur except they have a blue eye like shape on them (like a phoenix tail except gray).

"Which one is the Malcator?" Beowulf said looking Saji, Issei, and Ichiro.

"The one with the moody expression" the Goblin King said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Malcator" Beowulf said bowing to Ichiro causing Issei and Saji to laugh.

"Thanks" Ichiro said bowing in return.

"And that must be the red dragon emperor and the one who holds a fragment of Vritra's soul" Wolfram said bowing.

"Thanks" Issei said with a smile.

"You guys should get going already. See you in a week" Rias said, despite sounding calm and collected there was a hint of anger in her voice.

The guys couldn't do anything but wave because the two devil princesses looked like they would rip their heads off.

"Saji, don't screw anything up" Sona said causing him to slump his head down.

"Bye Ichiro-Ta" Serafall said snuggling her face to his and embracing him in a hug.

"SO UNFAIR" Saji and Issei said in unison slumping to the ground.

"Hmm, the Malcator and Serafall Maou would bear strong children" the Goblin King said with a smirk causing Sirzechs to do a face fault.

"Do you have to say such creepy things you purvey old man?" Beowulf said glaring at the Goblin King.

"Hmm, nice way to treat someone who raised you as a pup" the Goblin king said crossing his arms. "Besides, having the Malcator in your family would be a great asset" the Goblin King said with a smile.

"Aww, me and Ichiro-Ta would have cute babies" Serafall said with a smile finally releasing Ichiro from her grasp.

"Can we drop this conversation and get going" Ichiro said his face a little red.

After all the goodbyes were taken care of they made their way into the dark forest with Beowulf in the front. "So, three days to get to this cave, then we get the thing, and three days to get back. Sounds easy" Issei mused.

"I wouldn't say that…this forest is known for dangerous monsters and animals lurking around every corner" Beowulf said.

"I heard there was a hot spring here that could heal any injury instantly" Wolfram said with a smile…well a sort of wolf grin.

"Hey, Kaichou told me that there was no water in the Underworld" Saji asked confused.

"There isn't naturally, but with magic there are hot springs and lakes all around the Underworld. That's why we have night and day here" Wolfram explained.

"When I was a pup, the sky here was always purple" Beowulf said.

"But they switched that when they first started reincarnating humans, so how old are you?" Issei asked. Being a new devil he hasn't learned a lot about the Underworld.

"I was born during the Great War" the Beowulf said growling. "My mom died during labor after a battle" he added.

"Enough talk let's focus on getting there" Wolfram said walking in front of Beowulf and leading the group.

After a few hours of walking the sun had set and the sky was becoming a dark red in the Underworld. "We should make camp here, I'll go hunt us something to eat" Wolfram said walking away.

Ichiro and Issei made a tent while Saji and Beowulf started making a fire. About twenty minutes later the whole group was sitting in a circle waiting for Saji to start a fire.

"You know I can just use fire right?" Ichiro asked while Issei snickered at Saji.

"I got it" Saji said blowing on the small flame. After a few minutes of waiting Saji managed to get the fire and they started roasting some type of boar…except it has four eyes…and it's green.

"I got marshmallows" Ichiro said holding them up.

"Pass them here" Issei said excitedly. After Ichiro handed them to him he started stuffing his face.

"Does anybody have any stories" Beowulf asked with a smile.

"Beowulf, what happened during the Great War? How were the demons involved? And why are demons so…secluded from the three main factions?" Ichiro asked wanting to know what happened. He has wanted to know the story for a long time. He understood there was a big war, the devils against God but what happened.

The atmosphere became silent with the only sound being the flickering of the flames and the group eating. "What would happen in the human world when the most powerful countries got into a war?" Beowulf asked the three boys.

The three boys looked at each other not knowing what answer to give. "Small countries would take sides and there would be a rift in trade and marketing around the world" Saji pitched.

"Precisely" Wolfram said.

"Now image what would happen if different people from the same country wanted to take different sides" Beowulf asked.

"Civil War" Ichiro said understanding what Beowulf was trying to say.

"Precisely" Beowulf said looking over the three boys and his friends. "Werewolves wanted to side with devils out of respect for the past, vampires wanted to work with fallen angels, goblins wanting to work with angels, succumbuses, giants, all different kinds of demons wanting to side with different factions caused a civil war between the different races of demons" Beowulf said.

"During this time this gave birth to different factions of the same species" Wolfram added.

"Like the Tepes and Carmilla factions of vampires" Saji said receiving a nod from the wolf.

"And it wasn't just demons, other religion deities and creatures started getting involved creating an even bigger problem" Beowulf said.

"With all of this violence and blood shed going on devils only added insults to injury by taking familiars and using them in the war creating an even worse rift" Wolfram said.

Ichiro then sighed remembering what the sacred fox mother had told him a few days ago, how she had given up her daughter out of fear of some other devil abusing her. "It was then the seven strongest demon species decided to form the council. With this council they decided demons wouldn't rely on the three main factions for guidance and would mostly live in the Demon world, a dimeson away from Heaven and the Underworld" Wolfram explained.

"So, in order to save your race your father and the other six council members created a world secluded from the three factions in order so you wouldn't die out?" Saji asked.

"Precisely" Beowulf said. "If it wasn't for the Demonic council, all demon species would most likely be extinct" he added.

"It's only recently the demons started working with the new Satan government" Beowulf explained. "We were given pieces of land in the Underworld to make up for all the deaths and extinct species that happened because of the war" he added.

"Despite not many devils wanting to admit it, demons are feared among devils. All the bloodshed we caused during the Great war they try to make us feel content out of fear of what could happen if we went wild again" Wolfram said receiving a glare from Beowulf.

"We don't need to talk about such things" Beowulf said glaring at his friend. Wolfram then calmed down and went back to eating.

"What happened to other three great Satan families?" Ichiro asked receiving confused looks from Saji and Issei.

"I thought there was only four" Issei said.

"Yeah what are you talking about?" Saji asked.

"There are only four used today- occupied by Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan, and Falbium Asmodeus. But there are three left out" Beowulf explained.

"The families of Satan, Belphegor, and Mammon" Wolfram said.

"Why would they take out those three?" Issei asked not seeing the point.

Beowulf and Wolfram then leaned closer to the three boys. "What were are about to tell you is myths told among demons but whatever you do you must NEVER speak this to another soul for as long as you three live. Do you understand me?" Beowulf asked.

His aggressive behavior only added to the intensity and seriousness of the conversation. "Yes" the three boys said in unison.

"There are three different theories believed among the demons. The first one is, that these three families were abandoned to lower the chances of a rift between the Great Satans" Beowulf explained.

"That makes sense" Saji said. "With less Great Satans the less chances of anyone opposing a decision being made" he explained.

"Precisely, the second theory, these three families were kept empty out of respect for the families that once held the names" Wolfram said.

"Not really a nice conspiracy theory…and the third theory?" Ichiro asked.

"These three families were given up as penance for the rebellion against God" Beowulf said. There was a long silence as the three boys looked between each other. Ichiro then started to laugh to the confusion of the others.

"As if a devil would ever submit to an angel and fallen angel" Ichiro said with a smile.

"Not just the devils, the myth is that each faction had to give up a certain number of their members to make up for the crimes and war" Beowulf said sharpening his gaze at Ichiro.

"The only way to end a Great War is with sacrifice" Wolfram said. The group then sat in silence with the three boys letting the words seep in their hearts.

"It's just a myth we used to scare younglings, no need to take it seriously" Beowulf said with a grin putting out the fire. "We should rest now, the journey ahead is long" Beowulf said. The boys then crawled into the tents and went to sleep for the night.

Issei and Saji fell asleep instantly with Issei mumbling something about oppai and red hair. Ichiro was about to fall asleep when a glowing flash came from outside the tent.

"Hey guys" Ichiro said shaking the two.

"Ichiro, go piss by yourself" Saji said in his sleep causing Ichiro to glare at him. It was then he heard a noise like someone playing a violin.

"Fine, I'll go check it out myself" Ichiro said leaving the tent.

* * *

 **{Told from Ichiro's P.O.V}**

Walking out of the campsite the first thing I noticed is that this forest is insanely quiet. I mean really quite the only noise coming from the bats.

"Wait bats?" I looked in the sky to see a flock of bats hovering over my head. "Creepy" I shuttered but continued walking towards the sound of the music.

I couldn't stop…the music was hypnotizing I arrived at a big waterfall to see a girl sitting on a rock form next to it holding a brown violin and playing a beautiful melody. "Oh, it seems I have attracted a beautiful boy to spend time with me" she said with a smile.

She had long, messy light blonde hair that went to her shoulders and crimson red eyes. She was only wearing gray and black knee high stockings, skull earrings a black bra…and black lace panties.

She continued to play and I couldn't do anything but watch. "What's your name?" she asked with a smile revealing sharp fangs.

"Ichiro" I muttered out but my mouth instantly closed again unable to open back up.

"Ichiro…cute name" she said with a smile. "Then again…boys are so much cuter when they can't speak" she added.

What the hell is she talking about? I tried to open my mouth to make out words but nothing came out. She then started to laugh causing me to glare at her.

"Relax" she said with a smile when she noticed me pulling out my swords. "My name is Yukina, daughter of the vampire lord" she said.

I then regained the ability to talk. "If your father is the great vampire lord, member of the demonic council, then what the Hell are you doing out here?" I asked looking her over.

"This land belongs to my father. So I should be asking you the same thing" she asked glaring at me. "I planned on drinking your blood and the blood of your friends but when I saw my dad's advisers I decided to have a talk with you" she said with a smile.

"We came here to get to the dragon cave" I said glaring at her. It pissed me off that she planned on killing us.

"Oh that thing" she said with a sigh. "I was never able to get that thing open and my dad couldn't either so we just left it alone. Tanin said that only dragon emperors could enter it" she said with a smile.

Tannin? Tannin? Tannin? Oh right, the dragon king that became a devil. "I want you to swim with me" she said taking off her bra and panties.

"So cute" she said noticing my face was beat red. I couldn't control myself…literally, I couldn't, as I began stripping off my clothes. The naked Vampire girl then stepped towards me and kissed me on the cheek before grabbing my hand.

She then led me towards the water and I didn't even flinch when I touched the water. It was the perfect temperature and I could feel all my fatigue and energy being restored.

"You have the physique of a warrior" she said seductively rubbing her hand against my chest and stomach.

She then frowned when she noticed the seal mark Gray had given me on my stomach. "Why do you have that mark?" she asked angrily.

"It's a mark to keep the other personality inside of me from getting unleashed" I explained, it pissed me off that I couldn't control what I told her.

"No it's not…she said firmly. It's a draining sigil" she said.

"What?" I asked genuinely confused.

"That symbol is used to drain power off of a living being. It's only making you weaker" she said with a frown. "Who is the person who put this on you? I will make them pay" Yukina, the vampire princess said firmly.

A draining sigil? It's only making me weaker? Why would Gray do that? And more importantly…

"Did you just call me your mate?" I asked. A small smile then appeared on her face. "We should get going, your friends are probably worried about you" she said with a smile.

"They won't be up til morning" I said only for her to start laughing.

"It is morning" she said. I looked up at the sky and to my shock, the sun was slowly rising.

"It was ten when I left the camp, it was only about twenty minutes" I said thinking there was something wrong.

"We been in here for three hours" she said with a small laugh.

What the fuck? I jumped out of the water and began putting on my clothes. The vampire princess smiled as I stood in the wet clothes. After I was fully dressed, she was still naked but walked towards me.

"I'll leave you with this for now" she whispered in my ears. Before I could react a pair of soft lips pressed against mines. My face then turned red as she back away. "And this" I cried in pain as a pair of fangs sank into my neck I could feel blood leaving my body but I couldn't even react.

After she was finished she licked the spot she had bitten into and backed away. "I mark you as my mate" she said.

"We will meet again. My Emperor" she purred before turning into a furry of bats and flew away.

* * *

Ichiro arrived back at the camp site to see Wolfram and Beowulf grinning and Saji and Issei glaring at him. "What?" he asked not liking the looks on their faces.

"What's up with your neck" Issei asked. The wolves' grins seemed to widen as Saji's and Issei's glares deepen. Ichiro's face then turned red trying to hide the fang mark, the vampire princess had caused.

"First Serafall-Sama now some random vampire" Issei said.

"Can we get going? We have two more days" Ichiro said his face a bright shade of red. 'Why did she have to leave a mark? Those crazy girls are going to kill me' Ichiro thought nervously.

"Of course" Beowulf said with a smile. The group then continued their trip to the cave.

Two days later and the group arrived at the cave with no problem. They arrived at the front of the cave to see a giant door except it had no knob and there was a giant gold dragon on it.

"How do we get the door opened?" Issei asked trying to push the door down but It wouldn't budge.

"You need to use your sacred gears" Beowulf explained. The three boys then placed their left hands on the door.

"Chaos Booster" "Dragon Booster" "Absorption Line" the three sacred gears came to life and the door started to glow with the dragon's eyes on the door glowing.

The door the opened gaining the group passage in. "Weapons ready" Wolfram commanded. Ichiro pulled out his destruction sword and Angurvadal demon sword, holding one in each hand and Saji pulled out the sniper rifle he made with Sora.

"Hey why don't I have any weapons?" Issei asked nervously.

"Because the day we decided to make them, you skipped out" Ichiro said.

"Whatever" Issei said hanging his head down low.

"Don't fret Ddraig, I have no weapon either" Wolfram said with a smirk.

Issei didn't understand why he kept calling him Ddraig but he decides to just go with it. "Well you walk on all fours" Issei said.

"Whatever, let's go" Beowulf said gripping his great sword. As the group made their way into the dark cave one thought crossed into Issei's mind.

'This looks like the scene of a horror movie.'

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Occult Research Club Rias was having an all-girl meeting inviting the Student Council and the three fallen angels. What they didn't know was that two blondes were standing outside the Occult Research club with a video camera.

"What happened to the Pizza and Matrix movie marathon?" Kiba asked Sora who was up in a tree with a video camera.

"Trust me dude, this will be much more fulfilling than some movies" Sora said with a laugh.

"Greetings everyone" Rias said looking over all the girls. Some of them were glaring at each other with killing intent while the others sat there calmly.

"What is it Rias, I have work to do?" Sora asked slightly annoyed about being called to a meeting so unexpectedly.

"I think it's time we solve this" Rias said pointing to the girls.

"What's there to solve? Meguri is a traitorous bitch who cost me my chance with Ichiro" Reya said glaring at the girl.

"Screw you Reya" Meguri replied her arms crossed angrily.

Sona glared at her two servants causing them to get quiet and slump back down. Sona then turned backed to Rias wanting to hear the idea.

"I have decided that in order to resolve this conflict, Ichiro will go on a date with all of you as punishment for that game" Rias said causing a smile to appear on their faces.

"Haha" Sora said laughing from outside. "I'm the one who caused that game and he's getting punished" Sora said to Kiba with a laugh.

"True, but his punishment is going out with five different girls, your punishment was getting put in the hospital for three days" Kiba said inflating Sora's ego.

"Sometimes you can be cold" Sora said with a sigh and puppy dog face.

"So are we all agreed?" Rias asked with a smile.

"Yeah" the girls said in unison.

"Umm…President" Asia said raising her hand nervously.

"Yes Asia?" Rias asked with a smile.

"Umm…what about my friend Maria?" Asia asked causing Koneko and Meguri to glare at the girl.

"Why'd you bring her up?" Koneko asked in her usual emotionless tone but you could hear a hint of anger in her voice.

"Screw that hussy" Meguri said crossing her arms receiving another glare from Sona. Despite trying to look mad she was shifting nervously afraid of facing Sona's wrath.

"She can have a date too" Rias said with a smile.

"Thanks president" Asia said with a smile. She then lowered her head when she noticed the girls glaring at her.

"Let the game begin" Sora said with a smile knowing in Rias's attempt to lower the fighting all she did was strike a rivalry between all the girls with affection for Ichiro.

* * *

"We are almost toward the end of the cave Malcator" Beowulf said.

"We will hold off whatever enemy we need to so you can obtain the items inside" Wolfram said sharpening his gaze. The group then opened the door and they were inside a large colosseum.

"The door is on the other side" Ichiro said pointing to the door. They then noticed three metallic like statues with the word _"Balance Broken"_ written on them (look like the scale mail except gray and made of metal).

"Balance Broken?" Issei asked in confused looking at the statues.

 **"BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BREAK BREAK BREAK BROKEN"** everyone lookedIchiro's sacred gear in confusion to see it was going haywire before shutting down.

"What the hell just happened?" Saji asked slightly confused and frightened. Everyone looked at Ichiro's sacred gear to see it had lost its black color and the green orb lost all its color turning gray.

TO everyone's shock the three metallic statues came to life. "Attack the Chaos Dragon Emperor" the statues said rushing at Ichiro.

Ichiro dodged the punches but to his surprise one appeared behind him and kicked them to the wall. Ichiro then recovered and wiped the blood that was trickling down his lip. "You guys should get going" he said pulling out the Angurvadal demon sword in his left hand and holding the Destruction sword in his right hand.

"But…" Beowulf started but was cut off by the sound of the three scale male statues running past them and towards Ichiro.

"JUST GO" Ichiro screamed blocking two of the statues with both swords and putting his foot out to stop the third.

"We should listen to him Beowulf, this is his test" Wolfram said realizing this after noticing the statues were only attacking him.

"Of course…" Beowulf said. "On ward" he told Saji and Issei. The four then left the room leaving Ichiro to fight his foes.

* * *

After five minutes of running the group made it into a giant stone room filled with multiple corpses and multiple closed doors. The four groaned before pinching their noses at the smell.

"That one has your name on it" Saji said in shock pointing on the door that said Issei Hyoudou.

"Creepy" Issei said pointing to the one that had Saji Genshirou on it.

"Look out" Beowulf screamed. Saji turned to the side to see a skeleton holding an axe about to take his head off. Saji quickly jumped out of the way and landed next to Issei.

To both of their surprises the corpses started to rise up and grabbed weapons. "Shit" Issei said dodging two that were swinging swords.

The four then formed a circle around each other. "Could this get any worse?" Saji asked.

*BOOM* To their surprise a dragon made of red and dark blue crystals landed in front of them.

"You just had to ask" Issei said glaring at Saji.

"Shut up you punk ass pawn" Saji said gripping his gun. The four then activated their weapons and prepared for battle.


	14. Life 14 Into the Dragon Cave pt 2

Life 14 Into the Dragon Cave pt. 2

The speed of a knight, the strength of the rook, and the magic of a bishop. Ichiro quickly jumped out of the way of a metallic hand encased in flames that almost finished him.

He had been fighting with these things for only five minutes and without his sacred gear he had no way to climb to their level. 'I can't use the dragon of the darkness flames attack because I risk missing and leaving myself without any energy' Ichiro thought angrily as he used his sword to block another attack.

The three metallic scale mail armors were giving Ichiro a run for his money as they attacked him relentlessly leaving him without the ability to come up with a plan.

 **[Summon Darkness Hounds]** two pit bull dogs then attacked the scale mail one biting one of them on the leg as the other pounced on another.

 **[Crimson Destruc-]** before Ichiro could even finish the attack a metallic punch collided with his stomach causing him to drop to his knees. A metallic foot then connected with his face causing him to fly toward the wall.

"This is fucking unbelievable" Ichiro growled as he watched the other two scale mails finish defeating the two shadow hounds causing them to turn into black smoke and disappear. Ichiro then gripped both swords in his hands and prepared for the attack that was coming his way.

* * *

 **[Boost]** Issei dodged another axe that was coming for his head and punched the skeleton in the face causing it's head to fall to the ground.

Saji with his back turned to Issei shot three bullets infused with lightning magic at two skeletons causing them to drop to the ground.

"ROAR" the two boys looked up to see a diamond dragon about to step on them.

"MOVE" Beowulf screamed using his giant great sword to stop the foot. The two boy ran out of the way and Beowulf rolled out of the way cuasing the foot to fall harmlessly to the ground.

The dragon opened it's mouth to let out a blast of rubies that Wolfram easily stopped with his fire breath. "This is fun" Beowulf said with a grin as he used his great sword to take off three of the skeletons heads.

"I haven't had a fight this great in a long time" Wolfram said blasting a fiery breath at one of the skeletons.

"Red Dragon Emperor and Saji, you two focus on the dragon we will handle the skeleton army" Beowulf said blocking a sword with his sword.

"Alright" Issei said nervously receiving another boost from his sacred gear.

"You're not scared are you?" Saji taunted.

"As if" Issei said glaring at him.

"Then let's get this show on a road" Saji said. The two boys ran toward the dragon ready to finish it.

* * *

 **[Darkness Blast]** a blast of black and purple energy fired from Ichiro's hands. He smiled thinking he was about to finish off one of the scale mails but another one used a mirror barrier to block the attack.

Ichiro charged one of the scale mails and used his Angurvadal sword as a shield to block one of the scale mail attacks causing it to fly out of his hands.

"Great" Ichiro said gripping his only remaining sword with both hands. He used it to block a kick but the other two scale mails reappeared behind him causing him to fall to the ground.

"Damn it" Ichiro cried angrily. **"MOVE"** on instinct Ichiro quickly jumped in the air and dodged a foot that was about to plant on his back.

"Who the hell was that?" Ichiro asked himself as he dodged a punch encased in lightning. Fire, lightning, and ice was the three elements these scale mails used, each one possessed a different element.

 **[Darkness Blast]** a orb of black and purple energy shot at one of the scale mails and destroyed it's leg. Ichiro smiled thinking he finally defeated one but to his shock the leg attached back on.

"This is impossible" Ichiro said to himself pulling out his Fuma shuriken. **"You're from the strongest devil clan in existence, ACT LIKE IT"** a voice growled in his head.

Ichiro quickly moved out of the way of a kick encased in ice and channeled darkness energy through his Fuma shuriken. "DIE" Ichiro screamed tossing the giant windmill shuriken. It his one of the scale mails but it caught the shuriken easily and tossed it back.

Ichiro jumped over it but to his shock two scale mails appeared behind him and punched him to the wall. "Damn" Ichiro said trying to get back up but realize he couldn't.

'Is this because of the power block Gray placed on me?' Ichiro thought trying to stand but realizing he couldn't.

 **"No it's because you're weak"** a voice said in his head.

"Listen my head is kind of occupied with voices at the moment, can you please get the hell out" Ichiro growled in annoyance dropping his sword and using his hand to block a punch. The sale mail then swung it's other arm at Ichiro and he ducked before pushing the scale mail away.

 **"Do you want to win?"** a voice asked in his head.

"Yes" Ichiro said back. He didn't know who this was but he needed any help he could.

 **"THEN USE YOUR LUCIFER BLOOD AND WIN"** Ichiro then groaned in pain as blood started to flow from his eyes.

Ichiro ignored the pain and block a punch and jumped landing on the opposite side of the wall. **[Stage 1: Eyes of Lucifer Awakened]**. Ichiro's eyes then became a dark pink color as three tomoe formed around his pupil (like sharingan except dark pink). "TIME TO DIE" Ichiro screamed running at the scale mails feeling a new surge of power running through him.

* * *

With his gauntlet reeled back Issei jumped into the air in a attempt to knock the crystal dragon on its head. With Saji shooting the dragon in the front, Issei had the perfect opportunity to take it out.

It was then a diamond tail connected with his chest causing him to fly toward the wall leaving a spider crack in. "Ok don't attack a dragon head on" Issei said with a groan standing up. Issei then went wide eye realizing what the expression on Saji's face meant; he was out of lightning ammo.

 **[Absorption Line]** a line then connected to the dragon but before he could absorb any power the dragon swung its head around before launching Saji into Issei causing them both to fly to the wall.

"Shit" Saji said with a groan standing up. **[Boost]** Issei with the new surge of power ran toward the dragon.

"Red dragon emperor" Beowulf screamed throwing his giant battle sword at Issei. Issei caught it and ran toward the dragon dodging a blast of diamonds.

 **[Boost]** Issei jumped into the air and swung the sword at the diamond dragon and cut it across the chest.

"RROARR" the dragon screamed throwing a blue blast out of its mouth at Issei. Issei quickly jumped out of the way causing the sword to fall to the ground. He looked toward Beowulf and Wolfram to see them both still holding off the skeleton army so they could continue fighting the dragon.

"I won't let them down" Issei said balling his hands into fists

"Ise" Saji called out swinging his absorption line in his hand.

"Let's do this" Issei called with a smile picking up Beowulf's sword.

Saji then threw his absorption line hitting the dragon on its back. The dragon roared and started to jump up and down. **[Absorb]** the gauntlet called out, Saji then attached the line to Issei causing new power to form around him.

 **[Double Dragon Shot]** Issei and Saji then shot a blast of dragon energy from their gauntlet sat the dragon. The two blasts collided in perfect unison causing the dragon to scream in pain.

 **[Boost] [Explosion]** "Ahh" Issei screamed as red energy surrounded him. He then ran toward the dragon and cut it straight across its face with the sword.

 **[Absorb]** after taking some power from the dragon Saji then used his absorption line as a grappling hook and jumped into the air next to Issei. "Let's finish this" Saji said with a smile.

"Yeah" Issei said.

 **[Double Dragon Shot]** a blast of red energy then shot forth from both of their hands and collided with the monster causing it to crumble into a pile of blue and red crystals.

The remaining skeletons then fell to the ground and turned into dust. "Good job" Beowulf said with a grin grabbing his sword back from Issei.

"We will wait for the Malcator to finish up his fight before opening the vaults" Beowulf said. Issei and Saji wasted no time before collapsing on the ground.

* * *

The scale mails were moving at such a intense speed that they would be a match for Kiba but Ichiro smiled.

"I can see" he said with a laugh as a few droplets of blood poured from his eyes. "I CAN SEE" he said. Black and Dark red energy then swirled around his destruction sword as he cut one of the scale mails in half. He smiled at the color disappeared from behind the helmet.

A lightning kick and a fire punch then came hurtling toward him. Ichiro smiled before jumping into the air and rubbing his index finger against the blade of his sword causing some blood to trickle on the blade.

The blade then started to glow with black and dark red energy encasing it. [Destruction Rain] black and red arches of energy then shot forth out of the sword and toward the two scale mails.

"This sword has some of the power of destruction from Rias Gremory sealed inside of it…I WON'T BE BEAT" Ichiro cried out as black energy began to swirl around him.

 **[DRAGON] "You only get one shot" [OF THE] "MAKE IT COUNT" [DARKNESS FLAMES]** a Chinese dragon made of unholy black and purple fire then shot forth out of Ichiro's right hand.

"Your finish" Ichiro said with a smile as the dragon ran straight toward the two scale mails. The scale mails tried to use a shield but the dragon easily broke through it and collided straight towards the two scale mails.

After the black and purple light had vanished the two scale mails were completely destroyed. Ichiro's right arm was a scorching mess with smoke pouring out of his right hand and burn marks covering it. Before Ichiro could react he fell to the ground unconscious due to fatigue and expending every ounce of energy he had.

* * *

Ichiro opened his eyes to see he was in a black void on top of the dragon residing In his sacred gear's back. **{Took you long enough}** Kaos grumbled in annoyance.

"Took me long enough? What about you. I couldn't even talk to you during battle or use the sacred gear...what gives?" Ichiro asked angrily glaring at the dragon.

 **{Why isn't my sacred gear a Longinus?}** Kaos asked to Ichiro's confusion.

"What?" Ichiro questioned.

 **{The power to breathe fire, steal other's abilities for a short period of time by taking their blood, and Ddraig's boost power. Why wouldn't this sacred gear be categorized as a Longinus?}** Kaos asked again.

"I don't know" Ichiro whispered.

 **{Because there's no balance breaker}** Kaos answered causing Ichiro to look at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Ichiro asked.

 **{The Chaos edge sacred gear has no balance breaker every recorded in history}** Kaos answered discouraging Ichiro.

"Why not?" Ichiro asked.

 **{Nobody knows, there's just no bug or hack in the system to be broken by my sacred gear. That is why…you shouldn't depend on me when you face stronger opponents. Eventually I'll just become a waste of energy}** Kaos said.

"That's not true" Ichiro said defiantly hitting the dragon on the back. "You've been talking to me and I have considered you a friend since before I could even use your damn sacred gear. I'm not going to turn my back on you. I don't need juggernaut drive, balance breaker, or anything and I'll still make us the strongest duo in history" Ichiro declared boldly.

A grin then formed on Kaos's dragon face **{You are soft boy…but very noble}** Kaos said.

"Umm…thanks" Ichiro said not knowing whether or not he should be offended.

 **{Alright}** Kaos said as light began to pour into the room. **{Train and get stronger for that coming day, when you can show the world a dragon tossed away by history. I want you to prove yourself and I to those who belittled and mocked you of a dragon who was never meant to be}.**

Ichiro wanted to ask about that other voice in his head but decided to just let it go as he began to wake up.

* * *

Ichiro opened his eyes to see Saji and Issei standing over him. Saji then whistled "dude you were out for three hours" Saji said with a smile.

"Yeah, we waited for you to finish up but after twenty minutes of waiting we came back and found you unconscious" Issei said with a smirk.

"Come on, let's go collect your treasures" Beowulf said walking toward the end of the cave. The group arrived to see the same doors with their names on them.

"Go touch them and activate you sacred gears" Beowulf said wanting ot finish this up already so they can make the long journey home.

The three boys went to their doors and placed their hands on the door with their names on **them.**

 **[Chaos Edge] [Dragon Booster][Absorption Line]** the doors started glowing a bright blinding light before dying down to reveal the opened doors.

"A shield?" Saji asked in confusion pulling out a small piece of metal the size of a apple that resembled a shield.

"I got an axe…I think" Issei said pulling out a small axe the size of a pencil.

"What the hell is this?" Ichiro asked pulling out a small gold egg the shape of a football.

 **{It seems…you three don't possess the power necessary to wield your treasures}** Kaos said causing Ichiro to frown.

"SO BASICALLY THE FIGHTING AND SUCH WAS POINTLESS" Ichiro growled angrily.

 **{NOT MY FAULT YOU THREE ARE TOO WEAK}** Kaos growled angrily.

"Ok" Ichiro said sighing and calming down. Ichiro then put the egg in his back pack. "Let's just get home. We can work on this later" Ichiro said.

Beowulf and Wolfram laughed at the three's misfortune before they made their journey out of the underworld.

* * *

After three days of traveling and a trip through a magic portal they finally made it back home from the Underworld. "Yo we're home" Saji called out as they walked into the Occult Research club.

"Everyone probably went home for the night. It's midnight" Issei said turning on the lights.

"SURPRISE" the three boys jumped back as the Occult Research club including Serafall, Sora, and Gray jumped out.

"We got cake" Chi-Chi replied cheerily holding up a half-eaten cake and crumbs around her face.

"Chi-Chi, I told you not to eat it until they got here" Rias said scolding her rook.

"I'm sorry" Chi-Chi said innocently putting her head down.

"Sorry about that but there's still…" Rias stopped talking when she noticed Ichiro glaring at Gray.

"Ichiro-Ta, what's wrong?" Serafall asked worriedly looking between her pawn and Gray.

 **[Chaos Edge]** Ichiro then charged Gray to everyone's shock.

 **[Sealing of the Séance]** everyone looked at Gray to see his hands glowing a light purple then they all looked at Ichiro in shock as he collapsed to the ground.

"Ichiro-Ta" Serafall said running to her pawn.

"What the hell was that?" Rias asked angrily.

Wind then started to form around Sora as he prepared to attack Gray and Red and black energy formed around Rias.

"Now before you all get pissed…I can explain" Gray said nervously putting his arms in the air.

* * *

Author Note- I know various OCs can be confusing to remember so for help (and visual images of the characters) I created character pages on the dxdfanon wiki website. There are currently four characters-

1\. Ichiro Lucifer

2\. Sora Lockhart

3\. Gray Dantalion

4\. Chi-Chi Son

Whenever I add new OCs I'll be sure to create character pages for them.

Hope you like this chapter and I'm glad people are enjoying this story. Currently there are 6,000 views, over 30 favorites, and over 40 followers. So until next time, stay golden everyone.


	15. Life 15 Into the Flames

AJ asked about voice actor so here they are-

Ichiro: He sounds like Hiei (with more emotion) from Yu Yu Hakusho. Chuck Huber is the name of the voice actor.

Sora: He sounds like Natsu from Fairytails (Todd Haberkorn is the Voice Actor)

Gray: He sounds like Marik Ishtar from Yugioh

Chi-Chi: She sounds like a hyperactive nine year old (hope that helps)

(AJ Review #2)- I was wondering in a future chapter there can be one about a solo mission involving Rias and Sora only they can handle.

(My Answer)- I currently have story line planned. Some of it will be based off the light novels and anime while other will be Original Story line so I don't want to spoil things just yet. I plan for all the characters to have missions with each other.

Life 15 Into the Flames

"In the near future all the things I put you through will make sense. One day when you surpass us all, I will know that what I did wasn't pointless"

Ichiro opened his eyes in shock and confusion. He looked around and realized he was in a desert.

 **{Aren't you tired of always getting your ass knocked out kid}** Kaos said with amusement causing Ichiro to glare at him. **{Come on}** Kaos said.

"Where are we going?" Ichiro asked.

 **{There's someone I think you're ready to meet}** Kaos said before walking. Ichiro then sighed before following him to a journey in his mind.

* * *

"Idiot" Gray then flew to the wall as a punch from Rias sent him flying. "What made you think you could get away with something like that?" Rias asked.

"I know it sounds crazy to you but…it was to help him" Gray said.

"How is limiting his power going to help him" Rias said angrily. She had sent the others home for the night except herself, Sora, and Serafall.

"What part of that kid is normal?" Gray asked. "Even by devil standards his powers are unnatural and they were breaking his body apart" Gray said.

"What?" Serafall asked nervously wondering how she never caught this.

"While I was putting the seal on him, I noticed the red lines on his back. His body was breaking apart. It's not strong enough yet to handle all the power he has flowing through it. Eventually he would've…burnt out like a star" Gray said.

"So to stop him from destroying himself you decided to lock up his power without telling us" Sora said angrily glaring at him.

"Look…I know not telling you was a bad idea. But…I never expected you to find out so soon" Gray said with a nervous smile.

Rias then blasted Gray back into the wall. "Ouch" Gray said trying to stand. "Just go" Rias said pointing to the door.

"Alright" Gray said putting his hands up in the air, Gray then walked to the door and left leaving the others alone.

"Well, I guess we should go to sleep for tonight. He'll most likely wake up in the morning" Rias said with a sigh.

"Alright" Sora said leaving to get to his apartment.

"I'll sleep with him" Serafall said happily.

"Serafall-Sama, I don't think that's a good idea" Rias said nervously.

"Alright" Serafall said with a pouty face. Rias and Serafall then left leaving Ichiro on the bed.

* * *

"We were in a desert now we're on a beach" Ichiro said kicking up some sand.

 **{You do understand this is your mind right? We're viewing what you want to see}** Kaos asked.

"Ichiro-Ta, will you play with me?" Ichiro and Kaos turned around to see Serafall running towards them in a yellow bikini. Kaos then started to laugh as hard as he could.

"Shut…Shut up" Ichiro said as his face turned as red as a tomato.

 **{HAHAHA, you have a mind exactly like mines when I was younger. Only seeking fighting and the ladies}** Kaos said still laughing.

"Ladies?" Ichiro asked confused.

 **{You do know there were female dragons right?}** Kaos asked. Ichiro then turned back to Serafall but to his surprise she was gone and standing there was a man with long spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a long red trench coat with multiple straps, black pauldrons, black trousers, and black boots. In his hand was a long red rapier sword.

"I don't know who that is" Ichiro said holding his sword.

 **"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end. The goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting"** the man said.

You're the voice I kept hearing in the dragon cave" Ichiro said remembering. He looked over and noticed that Kaos had disappeared. Suddenly his destruction sword appeared in his hand.

 **"Correct"** the man said with a smile. He then turned around and looks at Ichiro. **"It's time for you to prove your father right. It's time to fight"** the man said.

"My Father? What does he have to-"Ichiro then held his sword up to block a swipe that almost took his head off.

"Interesting…you're faster than I thought" the man then disappeared from sight moving at a neck breaking speed. Ichiro then held his sword up high knowing this was another battle he couldn't refuse.

* * *

"WAHHH, I promised myself I wouldn't cry"

"Guys what the hell are you crying about?" Issei asked looking at Matsuda and Motohama.

"It's your wedding day" they both cried out in unison.

"That damn bishounen infected you and now you gave up on our dream of having a harem" Motohama cried out. Issei then noticed Serafall and Ichiro wearing matching uniforms waving at him.

"WAHH, I hope my first grandchild is a girl" Issei turned around to see his mother and father crying.

"You've been a pervert and a idiot all your life I never thought you would do something to make us happy" his dad said putting his hands into a fist.

"No more at looking at other girls, Issei" someone then grabbed Issei's hand. Issei turned to that direction to see long red hair and a white wedding dress.

"Rias?" Issei questioned.

"You look so beautiful in that dress"

"I still can't believe you're marrying that perverted loser" someone else yelled out.

"Are they serious? I'm marrying her?" Issei asked.

"The only day a commander should cry in front of his troops is on their wedding day and their funerals" Sora was crying on the side line with the two members of the perverted trio.

The preacher in the front started to recite vows with a confused Issei questioning everything. "When did all this get decided? Who decided this?" Issei questioned to himself. 'Of course…I could definitely do worse' he thought. 'Now we also get to start making babies…AND THAT USUALLY BEGINS AFTER THE VOWS' Issei said using his face to cover up his perverted smile.

"You may now kiss the bride" Issei then straighten up as Rias turned to him, her face then started to lean towards him as the room suddenly turned black.

 **{THIS IS WHERE YOUR WET DREAM ENDS YOU LITTLE PERVERT}**

"Ahh, it's you" Issei said. Issei then let out a loud scream as he began to fall into what felt like a black abyss.

* * *

Ichiro was starting to get worn out by the constant sword swipes that were being thrown toward him. He knew that he was slowly giving in and eventually he would be overwhelmed.

 **"This world needs a new hero."** The man said rubbing his sword with his middle and index finger. The blade to the sword started to glow a crimson red with energy spiraling around it.

'Why does he keep blabbing about all this hero nonsense' Ichiro thought as he blocked another sword swipe. The man's hand started to glow a gold color as he shot forth a gold energy blast that vaporized the sand it touched.

The man started to throw a series of these balls at Ichiro and he knew eventually he would be overwhelmed. "Darkness Blast" Ichiro threw his own ball of black and purple energy but it was easily overwhelmed by the man's longer blast.

 **"So this is all the irregular existence has to offer?"** the man said with a smile.

"Irregular existence?" Ichiro asked confused.

 **"Father who is the son of the original Lucifer, Mother who is the daughter of the primordial being the darkness. Your father expected a lot more out of you"** the man said.

"I don't even know my father you bitc-"Ichiro was cut off by the sword that was thrown into his gut.

 **"I should just save the world the trouble and end you myself"** the man said with a sadistic smile as the man started to dig the sword in deeper causing him to cough up more blood.

 **"If I could show you a list of every hero in the history of heroes. What kind of hero would you be?"** the man asked with a smile.

Ichiro simply glared at the man who was taking pleasure in twisting the long sword deeper into Ichiro's stomach. **"You're the type of hero who has the stereotypical dark sad past who hopelessly tries to forget the past because it's only a constant reminder of how weak he is"** the man said.

"FUCK AHHH" Ichiro coughed up more blood as the man dug more of the ridiculously long blade in.

 **"In the world you live in. There's no need for a hero like you"** the man said digging the sword more in. **"Only the true hero will prevail in this world. You fit the role of a great anti-hero but never the main true hero."** the man said **. "What kind of hero can't even take a little pain?"** the man asked.

"FUCK" Ichiro then grabbed the blade of the sword and dug it deeper into his chest causing him to cry out in pain. "YOU" Ichiro screamed as black energy started to swirl around him.

 **"CHAOS EXPLOSION"** Ichiro's eyes flashed black and purple as a blast of energy exploded around him. He and the man were both knocked back.

The man then watched as Ichiro stood up and pulled the sword out of his chest. "You think you know me but you don't. I'll kill you and everyone else who stands in my way" Ichiro growled causing the man to smile.

 **"That's all I needed to hear"** the man said as his arm started to glow. The swords then disappeared and Ichiro's wound was healed. **"My name is Genesis, I'm what's known as a one winged demon"** he said with a smile.

* * *

 **{Why do you keep asking me all these ridiculous questions when you know the answer}** Ddraig grumbled angrily. Issei was surrounded in fire as he listened to the giant red dragon talk.

 **{I've been speaking to you for a long time but perhaps you're so weak and dense that you couldn't hear me}** Ddraig growled as the flames grew.

"You're not making any sense voice in my head" Issei said only causing Ddraig to roar in frustration.

 **{I merely wanted to say hi to my partner once more. In the near future I expect for us to get in a lot more battles}** Ddraig said.

"Partner…but I barely know who you are" Issei pleaded.

 **{QUIT BEING SO DRAMATIC. YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHO I AM}** Ddraig's eyes then flashed green as Issei felt his left arm start to burn. The boosted gear started to come out only this time it felt like fire to Issei's skin.

"AHHHH" Issei screamed as the pain began to overwhelm him. "AHHHHHHH"

.

.

.

.

"Huh?" Issei opened his eyes and realized he was lying on the bed in his room holding onto his left arm with his right arm.

Issei then stood up and clenched his left hand slightly confused by the dream.

* * *

 **"Long ago, there was a race of demons called the one wings. We were the strongest demon race in existence and possessed one single wing that resembled an angel's, devil's, or fallen angel's wing."** Genesis then made his one wing come out revealing a long black wing that resembled a crow's wing.

 **"During the Great War my race was wiped out by civil war. Leaving only me and my brother behind. Me and my brother then created an army to attack Heaven"** he explained to Ichiro.

"So what happened?" Ichiro asked confused.

 **"Her name was Cecilia, an angel who was promoted into a Seraph by Michael himself. We fell in love and I tried to convince my brother to stop this foolish plan to attack heaven. He grew angry calling me a traitor and killed Cecilia. We then got into a fight that ended with both of our death"** he explained.

Ichiro didn't know what to say after hearing the sad story. "How does this involve me?" Ichiro asked causing Genesis to sigh.

 **"As I lay on the ground dying with a sword through my chest, your father came up to me and made me a deal. He made a pact with me and sealed me inside of you. He never expected that you would inherit a sacred gear especially one with a being trapped in it so I was just an insurance policy"** Genesis explained as he looked at Ichiro.

'So he did care?' Ichiro questioned. He always imagined his father to be an asshole who abandoned him like his mom, he never expected him to actually care.

 **"So much power but such a fragile body. I will watch you from inside your head and when the time is right I will show you how to use my power. For now just wait until you get stronger then you will see what true power is"** the room then turned a glowing gold as Ichiro felt himself being woken up.

* * *

'Just what I needed another voice in my head' Ichiro thought to himself sarcastically.

"Ichiro…Ichiro wake up" Ichiro opened his eyes and saw Rias standing over him.

"Ichiro, I need you to do something for me. I know it will seem like a shock but I really need this" Rias said with a pleading tone. Ichiro could see fear and desperation in her voice.

"What is it Rias?" Ichiro asked nervously afraid that she was hurt or beign attacked.

"I need you to take my virginity" Rias said calmly.

.

.

.

.

.

"You shouldn't play such sick jokes, you had me worried you were being attacked" Ichiro said a frowning at Rias.

"No I'm serious" Rias said as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"You should join the drama club" Ichiro joked believing this to be some charade.

"Please" Rias pleaded she then took off her Kuoh Academy uniform and stood next to him only in her black lace bra and panties.

"Ok here's what I'm going to need you to do Rias" Ichiro said causing the red head to nod obediently. "First put your hands on top of your head." Rias looked confused but obediently followed. "Stand on one foot" Ichiro added. Rias nodded before putting her left foot in the air.

"Spin around three times and say Ichiro is not sleeping with me" Rias then put her foot down and glared at Ichiro who had been messing around with her.

"I'm serious" Rias said a little frustrated wishing she had gone to another person's bed tonight.

"I'm serious too…I'm not sleeping with you. " Ichiro said standing up. Ichiro then got confused at the seductive smile that spread across her face, Rias wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I'll put on a bathing suit if that makes you feel better" Rias said causing Ichiro's face to turn bright red.

 **"{HAHAHAHAHAHAH}"** the demon and dragon laughed in Ichiro's head causing him to growl.

"How do you even know about that?" Ichiro frowned.

"Mittelt told me about your little…fascination" Rias said still keeping her seductive smile causing the two spirits to laugh more.

"QUIET" Ichiro screamed at the two spirits confusing Rias. Ichiro then let out a loud yawn. "I'm too tired for this shit" Ichiro mumbled.

 **{Lazy Ass}** Kaos grumbled in his head.

"Alright, I'm not sleeping with you" Ichiro said firmly. "One, because I like you like a big sister and that would be weird. Two, Meguri would become a stray devil and Mittelt would become a criminal again. And three, Issei is in love with you" Ichiro said firmly placing his foot down.

Rias gasped after hearing him list those things. "Why would Meguri and Mittelt become criminals?" Rias asked with a glare putting her hands on her hips.

Ichiro shuddered at what those two would try to do. They already declared that they had a right to his virginity and if anybody tried to steal it they would-

"Never mind that" Ichiro said putting his hands up. "The point is Issei loves you so why don't you go ask him?" Ichiro asked calmly.

The two then let out a surprised gasp as a magic portal appeared on the floor. Ichiro was shocked as he noticed Rias put her head down. "I'm too late" she said in a whispered tone.

A woman with long braided silver hair and silver eyes wearing a maid dress then appeared in the room. "Rias please tell me you weren't trying to get out of the deal this way" the woman said with disapproval in her voice like scolding a child.

Rias glared at the woman as she put her dressed back on. "Why does this concern you Grayfia?" Rias asked angrily trying to look away from the woman.

"Sirzechs and your father would be terribly disappointed with you" Grayfia said with disapproval.

"Hey, who are you and what the Hell are you doing here?" Ichiro asked. Ichiro blinked and the next thing he know the woman was standing right next to him.

"It's best for you to stay out of things that don't concern you" she said giving Ichiro a cold glare.

"Well, you're in my club room and you're interrogating my president so this is my business" Ichiro said glaring at her back.

"Enough" Rias said to the two.

"If you're feeling well Ichiro, then you can walk back home." Rias said causing Ichiro to look at her in confusion.

"I'm not leaving you alone with this woman" Ichiro said.

"Ichiro, this is the queen of Sirzechs-Sama, my Onee-San" Rias said causing Ichiro to losen up a bit.

"Well what's going on? Why is she here and what is she talking about?" Ichiro asked.

Grayfia then turned to Ichiro and looked him up and down. "Rias, who is this boy?" Grayfia asked looking Ichiro over.

"He's the servant of Serafall-Sama and descendant of Lucifer" Rias said.

"What is he doing here?" Grayfia asked.

"He's a member of my club and Sona's" Rias said causing Grayfia to nod.

"So this is the boy Ichiro was telling me about" Grayfia said to no one in particular. She then smiled a little. "It's a pleasure to meet you Malcator and Chaos Dragon Emperor" Grayfia said bowing to him.

"Pleasure to meet you too Grayfia-Sama" Ichiro said before bowing to the woman. Respect given is respect earned so Ichiro followed her league and bowed.

"Now what's going on?" Ichiro asked.

"RIAS DON'T TAKE ICHIRO-TA's-"everyone then turned to the door to see the girl with long black hair and violet eyes wearing the usual cosplaying Milky girl outfit. A small sigh then escaped her lips as a small cute put got on her face. "Rias, I can't believe you were about to take Ichiro-Ta virgin-"

"Ok, I don't think we need to say that word" Ichiro said nervously causing the three to look at him confused.

"Ichiro…do you have a problem with the word vir-"

"Shut it Rias" Ichiro said causing the three girls to giggle. Ichiro now realized that he really wanted to leave this room.

"Grayfia-Sama, do you mind if my Queen, Akeno joins us for this conversation?" Rias asked.

"The Priestess of thunder? Of course I don't mind. It's only natural for a high-class devil to have her queen by her side in times like these" Grayfia said.

Rias then turned to Ichiro with a smile. "Ichiro, I'm sorry for putting you in a position like this. Please, go back home for now and I'll see you tomorrow at the clubroom" Rias said with a smile.

Ichiro then looked between Rias and Grayfia. "Alright fine" Ichiro said. He then left with Serafall.

'That energy…I have to tell Sirzechs about it' Grayfia thought to herself as she watched Ichiro leave the room.

* * *

"So you had the chance to sleep with a hot girl and you rejected it?" Sora asked Ichiro with a goofy smile.

"It would've been weird and she was acting like she was in trouble" Ichiro said. School had just finished and the two were walking to the Occult Research club for today's meeting.

"Whatever" Sora said.

"You never did tell me what happened between you and Akeno while we were away. I noticed she been a little too friendly with you" Ichiro said causing Sora to perk up.

"Hey that's none of your business" Sora said defensively causing Ichiro to laugh.

The two then stepped inside the Occult Research club. "The deal was I was supposed to finish my human studies before the wedding" the two heard Rias say with anger in her voice.

"Yes that was the deal…but with the need for more pure bloods, we have to schedule the wedding earlier" Grayfia said. All eyes then turned to the two boys. Ichiro and Sora realized the angry or sad faces on everyone's face except one guy who seemed to have a cocky smile on his face.

"Rias, who is that guy" Ichiro said pointing to the tall young man in his early 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"If you must know, my name is Riser Phenex" he said. "Rias, I think your servant needs to learn some respect" Riser said.

"He's not my servant, he's the servant of the Maou Serafall-Sama" Rias said causing the man's cocky smile to fade.

Ichiro then smirked at this. He didn't know why but he could already tell he didn't like this guy.

"And why is he here?" Issei asked.

"We are here to discuss the engagement of Lady Rias and Riser Phenex" Grayfia said causing a shock expression to appear on his and Ichiro's face.

"You're kidding me" Issei said.

"I kid you not. The two have been engaged for some time now" Grayfia said.

'That guy's a fucking asshole. There's no way Rias would marry him' Issei thought angrily.

Riser then started to rub Rias's leg and hair causing Issei to grow angrier. "Let it go Riser" Rias said standing up and moving away from him. "I have no intentions of ever marrying you" she said glaring at him.

"Ahh, but Rias, our fathers have both made a agreement. You cannot afford to be so selfish" Riser said with a smile.

"I have no intentions of denying you the family name but let me make this clear, my husband will be my choice and my choice only" Rias said.

"But remember Rias, its imperative for devils to remain pure blood, we're still recovering from the last war" Riser said. "Both your father and Sirzechs-Sama decided on this with the future of our kind in mind" he added.

"My clan and my father and brother made this decision out of rush. Riser, for the final time I have no intentions of marrying you" Rias said firmly.

"Riser bears the name of Phenex Rias, smudging our good name will not end well for you" Riser said putting his hand under Rias's chin.

"What kind of douchebag talks about himself in third person?" Sora said causing some of the people in the room to chuckle. Riser then glared at him.

"And who might you be?" Riser asked feeling he couldn't sense any demonic energy from him. "You wouldn't allow a human to appear in the meeting of devils?" he asked Rias.

"Sora Lockhart, Demigod of the wind" Sora said firmly. Riser then stared at him in shock before losing interest and turning back to Rias.

Riser then grabbed Rias arm roughly. "HEY" Issei growled.

"I came out of my way for you to the human world, but I don't like the human world much. I who bears the name of the Phenex will not let this name be smudged. One way or another you will accompany me back to the Underworld even if I have to incinerate all of your servants right here" Riser said as flames started to surround him.

"I would like to see you try" Rias growled as her own demonic energy started to combat the flames.

"The flames and winds of this world are filthy. It's unbearable to the one who governs the flames and winds." Riser said as he allowed more of his energy to come out.

"Just by touching his flames you'll be reduced to ashes" Issei said in shock as he watched the power struggle between Rias and Riser continue.

"Lord Riser, Lady Rias, even I won't sit idly by if you do something rash. And I won't hold back for Sirzechs-Sama's sake" Grayfia said sending them both a threatening glare. Issei was shocked that the two calmed down with nervous expressions on their faces he then started to wonder how strong Grayfia was.

"When told something this ominous by the one who holds the title of the Ultimate Queen even Riser can become somewhat fearful" Riser said causing Sora and Ichiro to groan.

"Why won't this douchebag quit it?" Sora groaned with an annoyed tone. Grayfia then turned to glare at Sora who smiled back.

"Sirzechs has sent me here in case communication would fail. IF you can't work this problem out by talking, the only way to settle this is via a Rating Game" Grayfia said.

"YAY I Always wanted to fight in one of those" Chi-Chi said excitedly causing the others to glare at her, she obviously wasn't understanding the situation.

"Wait what's a rating game?" Issei asked causing Ichiro to groan.

"Issei, you don't ask questions In front of the King Douchebag" Ichiro whispered.

"It's a type of battle fought between kings and their servants with the winner being the one whose king doesn't fall" Kiba said.

"Oh, like a chess game" Issei said.

"Yes, exactly like a chess game. The reason we have abilities represented by the things we call evil pieces is for the rating games" Akeno said.

"I have played multiple rating games and scored serval wins for myself but my Rias has never been in a single one" Riser said with a smile.

"Only mature devils can participate in rating games so Rias never had a lot of opportunities" Akeno said.

"So you're saying we're at a disadvantage?" Issei asked nervously.

"What she's saying is you're screwed" Ichiro said with a sigh.

"Are these all the servants you have?" Riser asked looking over the small group.

"And so what if they are?" Rias asked angrily.

Riser then started to laugh. "It's really sad" Riser said with a smile.

"Hey I'm here" everyone then turned to the door to see Gray walking in with a bag in his hand.

"Oh no" Akeno whispered causing everyone to turn to him.

"What's up" Gray then turned to Ichiro with his usual smile. "Glad to see you're ok kid" Gray said with a smile.

"Gray" Ichiro whispered pointing to Riser. Gray then turned to who Ichiro was pointing at and his smile turned into an angry glare.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DOUCHE DOING HERE" Gray screamed causing the whole building to shake with lightning?

"If it isn't Gray Dantalion of the Dantalion clan. The one who gave up his inheritance for some idiotic dream" Riser said with a smile causing Gray's glare to deepen.

Gray then looked between Rias, Riser, and Grayfia. "Why the hell is he doing here?" Gray asked pointing to Riser.

"We're here to discuss our marriage" Riser said with a smile. "Hey Rias, maybe if you have stayed with him you wouldn't be in this situation" Riser added while laughing.

"At least I know I didn't have to force her into a marriage. At least I could get her willingly" Gray said causing everyone in the room to face fault to the ground.

"Why does that sound suggestive?" Ichiro asked while Sora just laughed at the scene playing in front of him.

"Someone should save this for later" Sora said pulling out a camera.

Riser then grew angry at the insult. "You think I couldn't get a girl willingly?" Riser asked. He then snapped his fingers and a group of fifteen girls appeared behind him. "Look at all my servants" he said with a cocky tone.

"At least I didn't turn my sisters into servants" Gray said pointing to the girl in the pink dress.

"That's kind of disgusting" Ichiro said.

"ENOUGH" Grayfia said tired of all the constant back and forth remarks.

Everyone then turned to Issei who was crying quite loudly. "All of them are girls" Issei mumbled with comical tears coming from his eyes. "What a bastard…what a man" he mumbled.

"Rias…that servant-kun is weeping loudly and looking at me" Riser said pointing to Issei.

Rias then let out a sigh. 'Oh Issei' she thought. "That boy's dream is harem…I think he's deeply touch after looking at your servants" Rias said with a sigh.

"Disgusting" "Riser-Sama this person is creepy" the two twins with teal hair said pointing to Issei.

"Don't say that. It's normal for those born into the lowly caste to look at upper class people with envious looks. "Riser said with a smile.

"BORN INTO A LOWLY CASTE?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Issei growled angrily.

"Issei enough" Rias said with a sigh.

"Let's show them" Riser said as he leaned down and kissed one of the twins. Everyone then watched as he kept moving between the two girls and making out with them.

"What a creepy" Ichiro said as he watched him with disgust.

"Loser, your servants are all talentless nobodies because you pick them for some weird fetish and not because of their strength or power" Gray said crossing his arms.

*CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* everyone then turned to Sora who was clapping loudly in front of everyone. "Not bad, not bad, but I think it's time Pimp Sora takes everyone to school" Sora said with a smirk.

"Oh Maou, please don't" Ichiro pleaded but his pleads went unheard as Sora started to talk.

"I have to say Riser's harem is impressive. He managed to get every type of girl and every type of fetish there is" Sora said with a smile.

"Please stop talking" Ichiro whispered.

"But…where is the love?" Sora asked causing the others even Riser to stare at him with interest.

"Excuse me?" Riser asked slightly annoyed.

"Coming from a pimp, you just use them for sexual pleasure. Even if you were to marry Rias you would still continue to have sex with these girls" Sora said with a smile.

"So what?" Riser asked. "What's the point?" he asked causing Issei and Gray to hate him even more.

"And this brings me to my point" Sora said.

"There is no point just stop talking" Ichiro said.

"I bet you leave these girls wanting less of you after each sexual encounter." Sora said causing Riser to grow angry as the people around him started to laugh. "There's no soul or meaning in your harem. You just wasted evil pieces turning random girls into servants but that's not how you build a harem. Let's take Ichiro for example"

"Please don't" Ichiro begged but again the plea went unanswered.

"Ichiro has only been here for less than a month but he already got girls falling for him left and right. He has already formed a romantic attachment with three of Sona's servants, one of Rias's servants, a human, and a fallen angel" Sora said with a smile. "He's the type of guy who leaves his girls wanting him more" Sora added.

"Let's stop this" Ichiro said annoyed as Riser's killing intent turned towards him.

"It's true" Mittelt said from upstairs.

"How long has she been up there?" Ichiro asked slightly annoyed only causing Sora to laugh.

"Do you honestly think you're better than Master Riser?" one of the girls asked glaring at Ichiro.

"Of course he is" Sora said with a smirk. Ichiro then sighed but to his surprise Gray, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and Issei started clapping.

"A true inspiration" Issei said with comical tears coming from his eyes.

"My pupil" Gray said with a smile.

"Fufufu he is quite impressive" Akeno said with a smile. Ichiro then turned to see the look of disgust on Grayfia's face and the look of shock and horror on Rias's.

"Great" Ichiro said to himself with a sigh.

"Someone of low-class like you could never hold a hair to me" Riser growled angrily with malice and killing intent directed toward Ichiro.

"Dude you are nothing compared to him" Sora said with a smile.

"Ha, like this worthless low class means anything to me" Riser said with a laugh.

"Hey, that's enough you bastard" Issei said angrily. Riser then turned to Issei with a glare. One of Riser's servants then swung into action ready to hit Issei with her wooden stick.

Everyone looked to see Ichiro holding the wooden stick in his hand and the girl on the ground. Everyone then looked at Ichiro's eyes in shock.

"The Lucifer eyes?" Grayfia questioned as she looked at the three tomoe swirling around his pupil.

"You can say whatever you want about me but if you try to attack any of my friends I will end you" Ichiro said getting annoyed of this guy's present.

"Ha, that was merely my weakest servant Mira a pawn. If you think you can hold a candle to me well I have news for you. You can't" Riser said with a smile.

"Only a King Douchebag can stand in a room full of people who hate him and still praise himself" Sora said causing Akeno to giggle.

"Ichiro-Ta, I'm so happy to see you" Serafall said happily as she ran to the Occult Research club. Serafall then looked around at all the people.

"Serafall-Sama, I thought I informed you it wasn't your place to be present during this meeting" Grayfia said.

"I know but I really wanted to see Ichiro-Ta and this meeting was taking so long" Serafall said causing Grayfia and Rias to sigh.

"Serafall-Sama" Riser said nervously bowing to her. Ichiro then smiled knowing he head leverage over him.

"Aww hi Riser-Chan" Serafall said with a smile, she then looked at Ichiro and was shocked to see one of Riser's servants on the floor and Ichiro holding her wooden stick. "Ichiro-Ta, has Riser-Chan been very nice to you?" Serafall asked causing Riser to mentally scream to himself.

"Sera-Ta, Riser has been being a big meanie" Ichiro said with a sad, childish tone. He then looked at Serafall with a sad expression but as soon as she turned to Riser he sent Riser an evil smirk.

Riser then laughed nervously. "Oh…he's just joking around. It's a game we were pl-pl-playing" Riser said with a nervous expression as a few drops of sweat fell from his face.

Serafall made a childish pout as energy began to swirl around her. "I was just kidding Sera-Ta" Ichiro-Ta said with a laugh.

Serafall then looked at Ichiro with a pouty frown. "Ichiro-Ta shouldn't play such mean jokes" Serafall said.

"I'm sorry" Ichiro said childishly causing Serafall to smile as she hugged him tighter. Ichiro then sent Riser a look saying "don't f- with me".

"Rias, do you accept the challenge for a rating game?" Grayfia asked.

"Yes I do" Rias said firmly.

"Then you will have ten days to prepare for it" Grayfia said.

"Consider it a gift, since our families will be watching I wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself" Riser said with a laugh as a sigil appeared under him and his peerage. Riser then disappeared leaving the others there alone.

"I hate that guy" Issei said cupping his hand in a fist.

"I'm with you kid" Gray said nodding his head.

Rias then looked at the group before letting out a sigh. "You should all go home for today, tomorrow we will leave to begin our training session" Rias said firmly.

Her servants along with Ichiro, Sora, and Serafall then left leaving Rias alone with Gray. "Hey Rias, I'm sorry for putting you into this situation" Gray said.

"Don't, it's not your fault. Nobody should be forced to marry someone, even you" Rias said angrily.

"So you versus Riser, the young devil who has only lost two games" Gray said with a sigh.

"You forgot, only lost two games because he quit out of respect for the families" Rias said.

"This will be interesting" Gray said with a smile.

"Indeed it will" Rias said with a smile as the two left the Occult Research club room going to their respective homes.


	16. Life 16 Training the Body and Soul

Author Note: I always hated how Asia was practically useless in battles (besides healing) so I'm going to give her some abilities that will make her more useful. The abilities won't be combat abilities but more like boosting her teammate's stats through the use of magic.

Also sorry if this chapter is insanely long, it's covering the whole ten days of training.

Life 16 Training the Body and Soul

It was the night before the training session started and Ichiro and Sora were in a music shop picking out instruments.

"Didn't Rias say we should start packing and pick up supplies for the training session that…you know…decide Rias's fate" Ichiro asked with a annoyed tone that made Sora laugh.

"Calm down, we're just going to get the instruments for our band and then we'll be cool. Besides, I already sent the three fallen angel maids to the cabin we'll be staying at while they train" Sora said. "Do you think Kiba would play this?" Sora asked holding up a wooden bass guitar with skulls all over it.

"Sure but…why the skulls?" Ichiro asked as he looked at the wooden bass.

"We all need a heavy metal guy in the group" Sora said with a grin.

"Wouldn't that position be better for me or you?" Ichiro asked causing Sora to laugh.

"No, because I'm the leader and you're the emo guy that gets all the girls" Sora said causing Ichiro to glare at him. "You're also too emotional" Sora added.

"Screw you" Ichiro said crossing his arms. Sora then laughed as he went to the cashier to check out the bass guitar, acoustic, and drum kit.

While he was ringing it up a girl walked into the door and her eyes fell on Ichiro. "HEY YOU" she screamed.

Ichiro turn to her and let out a sigh easily recognizing her as Riser's servant. "Yeah what do you want?" Ichiro asked with a annoyed tone.

"I came to get payback for trash talking Riser earlier" she said as she walked towards Ichiro. She was a girl of Chinese descent shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair has two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front features bangs that form a slight V-shape across her forehead. Her outfit consists of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes.

"Ok listen, I wasn't trash talking Riser. I admit I don't like the guy and he's scum but I wasn't the one trash talking him" Ichiro said glaring at Sora.

"Maybe you should've left the scum part out" Sora said with a grin pointing to the girl who then started rushing towards Ichiro.

"HY-AH" Ichiro was then punched square in the face causing him to fly to the wall and leaving a human sized crack.

"Hey you're going to have to pay for that" the cashier said angrily to Sora.

"Alright, alright but for now let's enjoy the show" Sora said with a smile pulling out a hand held camera.

"Listen can we stop this?" Ichiro asked. The girl then charged him again and this time kicked him on the side of his stomach causing him to groan and crouch to the ground in pain.

When the girl tried to axe kick him he quickly jumped out of the way. "My name is Xuelan, the rook of Lord Riser what is your name?" she asked Ichiro.

"Ichiro Lucifer, the mutation pawn of the Maou Serafall" Ichiro said.

Xuelan nodded at this information before charging Ichiro again this time kicking him in the chest causing him to fly into a drum set.

"That's six hundred dollars" the cashier said angrily.

"Alright, ring it up" Sora said casually as he continued to record the fight.

Xuelan then threw a volley of punches at Ichiro who blocked most of them but was punched in the face repeatedly. "Damn…you're as strong as a queen" Ichiro commented.

"Thanks" she said with a smile. "Only the best for Master Riser's enemies" Xuelan said as she kicked Ichiro in the stomach.

Ichiro then held back the urge to throw up as he punched the girl in the face causing her to fly back.

 **[Promotion: Rook]** "Bring it on" Ichiro said with a smile.

"As you wish" she said grabbing a guitar and throwing it at Ichiro who easily broke it. Ichiro then ran at her and kicked her before throwing a volley of punches as her knocking her off her feet.

Xuelan then stood back up and kicked Ichiro in the face causing him to fly into a piano.

"Guitar three hundred dollars and the piano is two thousand dollars" the cashier said.

"It's alright, ring them up" Sora said.

"BURN" Xuelan screamed as fire surrounded her fists. The smoke detectors then went off as Ichiro grabbed Xuelan hands and set her on the ground.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Ichiro screamed angrily as he held her tightly. "LET ME GO" she screamed as Ichiro continued to hold her arms behind her back.

"That's going to be a total of six thousand dollars" the cashier said angrily.

"Cool" Sora said with a smile. "You can put it all on this card" Sora said holding up a debit card with the famous Sitri symbol on it. The cashier then too the card and ranged up everything. Sora then grabbed the drum set and acoustic guitar.

"Ichiro, grab the bass on your way out" Sora said with a smile as he left the place. Ichiro then let the girl go before grabbing the bass and running out of the place leaving the angry, screaming girl in the music store alone.

* * *

"So wait…you were attacked by one of Riser's servants?"

"I'm surprised he didn't cry this time when a girl punched him in the face" Sora said before laughing. Currently the two were in front of Rias, Gray, and Serafall telling them the events that occurred at the Music shop.

"I think we should have a talk with that pompous ass" Gray said causing Sora and Ichiro to start laughing.

"Pompous ass…I like that one" Ichiro said with a smile.

"Thanks" Gray said with a smile.

"Oh look just the guy we wanted to talk to, Riser Phenex" Rias said as the Phenex clan's sigil appeared in the room as Riser appeared with his sister.

Ichiro looked the girl up and down she is a beautiful, young girl with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twin tails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. She gave off the princess look not because of her hair but because of the long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow.

Leviathan-Sama, it seems your servant attacked one of my servants at a music store today" Riser said with an arrogant smile.

"That's bullshit and you know it" Ichiro said angrily.

Ravel then stopped her brother before he could retaliate and turned to Ichiro with a smile. She then started to twirl her hair. "I apologize Lucifer-Chan for the way my Onii-Sama is acting. He sometimes forgets his manners" Ravel said with a smile.

"I should apologize too Phenex-Sama and please refer to me as Ichiro" Ichiro said bowing to the Phenex girl causing Rias to glare at him.

"Alright Ichiro, and you may refer to me also as Ravel" Ravel said with a happy smile.

"What?" Ichiro asked when he noticed Rias's glare.

"You never bow to me or address me as Gremory-Sama" Rias said, quite childishly.

"Oh, I can start if you like" Ichiro said innocently causing Sora to chuckle.

"Ravel, stop moving closer to that guy. He's no good and from a lowly caste like the other pawn" Riser said causing his sister to glare at him.

"Mind your own business, Riser-Sama" Ravel then perked up and smiled as an idea came to her head. She then walked over to Riser and whispered something in his ear.

"Are you sure about this Ravel?" Riser asked. Ravel then nodded happily. "Of course, anything to keep my sister happy. Besides you did help me pick out my servants after all, I consider them yours as much as they are mine" Riser said causing a disgusted look to appear on everyone else's face.

"You mean…you help him pick out his harem?" Ichiro asked with a disgusted look.

"That's…JUST WRONG. Having your little sister pick out your harem" Gray said with an equally disgusted look.

"No, no it's not like that" Ravel said embarrassingly glaring at her Onii-Sama who just told everyone how she found most of his servants.

Riser then looked toward Serafall and Ichiro. "Leviathan-Sama, what do you think about a little wager?" Riser said with a charismatic smile.

"What kind of wager?" Serafall asked.

"I will allow Rias to use the wind brat and your servant in the Rating Game against me" Riser said with a smile.

"What's the price?" Rias asked knowing Riser wouldn't do anything out of the goodness of his heart.

"It seems my sister has taken a liking to that pawn of yours. I would like to wager half my inheritance from my clan and half my peerage if you manage to defeat me but if they lose Ravel is allowed to keep Ichiro as her own" Riser said with a smile.

"It's pretty low betting your servants like that" Ichiro said with a disgusted tone.

"Haha, you think you're better than me. The demi God and Rias's pawn may talk about you like you're some big shot but that doesn't mean anything. You're just a low class" Riser said with a snobby tone. "I bet most of the girls you get have low self-esteem. I wonder…how many guys have they been with before settling for you?" Riser asked.

 **[Lucifer Eyes Awakened]** Everyone then turned to Ichiro in shock. After hearing the announcement they looked at his eyes to see they were a dark pink color with a three tomoe symbol around his pupils.

"Impossible" Riser said in shock. His shock expression then turned into a smile. "My second eldest brother has wanted to fight someone with those special eyes" Riser said.

"What are they?" Sora asked looking at the eyes confused.

"They're called the Eyes of Lucifer, they're passed down through the original Lucifer clan, since that clan is practically extinct, the eyes were considered a lost devil ability" Rias explained.

"If there wasn't a lady in the room" Ichiro then looked at Ravel "I would kill you right now" Ichiro said.

"You're a meanie Ichiro-Ta" Serafall said crossing her arms. Ichiro then looked around noticing Sora and Gray were currently laughing with Rias and Serafall glaring at him.

"You think you can handle me?" Riser asked with a smile and unleashing his demonic energy causing fire to erupt around him.

"Riser, I know you aren't planning to attack a Maou's servant right in front of her" Rias said with a smile pointing to Serafall. Riser realizing how right she was calmed down.

"Ichiro-Ta, you don't have to accept meanie Riser's waver" Serafall said. Being called a meanie by one of the strongest beings in existence sent a shiver down the third Phenex son's spine.

"I'll accept it but only if you want me to" Ichiro said turning to Serafall. She looked at him for a few seconds before smiling.

"If it's what Ichiro-Ta wants then I accept" Serafall said with a smile.

Riser then looked between the two. "Excellent, see you in ten days when it's time for Ravel to collect her prize" Riser said. A fiery red sigil then appeared under the two and they were gone.

"Well this was an eventful night" Gray said before yawning. "I'm going to go hit the sack, later" Gray said before leaving.

"You just betted yourself to a douche on the slim chance that Rias will-No offense-win" Sora said with a serious expression.

"She will win and Issei will beat the shit out of that pompous ass, I know he will. And me and you will be there to help them." Ichiro said confidently.

"Alright, you should go get some rest for tonight, you'll need it because we begin training tomorrow" Rias said.

"I already sent Mittelt, Raynare, and Kalawarner to the cabin with some of our supplies" Sora explained causing Rias to smile.

"Thanks" Rias said.

The groups then went home for tonight knowing tomorrow would begin their training to decide not just the fate of Rias but also Ichiro's.

* * *

 **[The Next Day]**

It was the day after Ichiro had been introduced to Riser. He didn't even know the guy for 24 hours and he already wanted to chop him to pieces and feed him to sharks. Too Dark? I don't care.

Issei and Asia needed training more then everyone, Akeno is already perfect, and last Kiba and Koneko are average. The only one who is a wild card is Chi-Chi, because she is already skilled in martial arts and her special Ki control but she hasn't had enough time to adjust to the speed she lost from becoming a rook.

Rias's peerage is decent but after fighting Xuelan yesterday Ichiro started doubting whether they could actually pull it off.

"Come on guys you can do it" Rias cheered with a smile.

"God will she ever shut up" Sora groaned. *OUCH* multiples voices said around him. They all turned to him with angry glares.

"Jeez sorry" Sora said sucking his teeth.

"You never get used to that" Issei said as he continued to climb the mountain.

"Come on Sora, the quicker we get there, the quicker we can relax" Kiba said with a smile.

"Easy for you to say, I have the second biggest bag there is" Sora groaned as he continued to walk up the mountain.

"Well you're the one who needed to bring ALL the video games and ALL the equipment" Ichiro said.

"I call foul play" Sora said.

"We should hurry" a quiet voice whispered as Koneko, who was carrying a bag twice as big walked past them.

"Think we should help them?" Kiba asked Ichiro with a smile pointing to Issei and Sora who were practically passed out on the path.

"Leave it to Rias's family to pick a cabin on top of an insanely giant mountain" Issei groaned.

"Hey, they're not even carrying the weapons and equipment. Besides Issei's bag is just filled with Rias's clothes" Ichiro said with a smile.

Issei then jumped right up after hearing this. "You mean…this bag is filled with her titty hammocks" Issei asked with a smile.

"Yep, she said she could trust only you to carry it" Ichiro said with a smile. Both Kiba and Sora smiled at him realizing what he was doing.

"Hurry up guys we're all waiting for you" Rias said with a smile at the top.

"Coming Rias" Issei said before running at full speed up the mountain pass the three boys. "HAHAHA" Issei screamed as he went to the top and opened the bag as quickly as he could.

His perverted smile then turned to a look of despair when he realized it was filled with water bottles. "Why thank you Issei" Rias said with a smile taking one of the waters.

"Lousy trick" Issei shouted at Ichiro who was smiling as he finally finished coming up the mountain.

"It got you up the mountain faster didn't it?" Ichiro asked with a grin.

Issei then looked back down and then back at Ichiro. "Oh shit you're right…I didn't even notice" he said causing the three boys to laugh.

* * *

"Wow this place is great" Issei said looking at the interior of the mansion.

"Thanks we spent all last night trying to make it look clean" Mittelt said with a smile. Mittelt then giggled before leaning closer to Issei "and Raynare left a little present under your pillow" she whispered with a smile before backing away.

Everyone then gathered in the living room to hear the schedule for today. "Are you thinking about Serafall again?" Sora asked causing Akeno to giggle.

"NO" Ichiro said his face turning a slight shade of red. Last night, Serafall had been called back to the Underworld by Sirzechs so she wouldn't be able to join them in training until the final two days.

"I'm here Ichiro" a familiar voice said with a smile. Ichiro turned to see Momo and Yura standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey, you're Sitri-Senpai's servants" Issei said.

"Yeah" Yura said with a smile.

"Sona allowed me to borrow these two to help me in training" Rias explained.

"Well Meguri and Yura wanted to come too but Kaichou wasn't going to allow four of her servants to skip school so she decided to have us draw straws to decide who gets to come" Yura explained with a smile.

"I didn't cheat" Momo said nervously causing everyone to look at her in confusion. Momo then laughed nervously before backing into the corner.

"Well…anyways…" Rias said still staring at Momo who was sitting In the corner. "Issei, Asia, and Ichiro I want you three to get the full benefit of training these ten days. By the end of it I expect you three to be twice as strong as you are now" Rias explained.

"You will each be assigned a team and that's who you will train with for the five days then after that we will switch up the teams and you will train with someone else for the other five days" Gray explained.

"My team will consist of Ichiro, Mittelt, Momo, Kiba, Kalawarner, Chi-Chi and Koneko" Rias said.

"And my team is Issei, Asia, Raynare, Akeno, Yura and Sora" Gray said.

"Any objections?" Rias asked the group. Everyone looked at each other nervously they didn't know why but they felt a certain hostility in the air.

"Good now go get dressed and I want my group to meet me out back in ten minutes" Gray commanded.

"I want you guys to meet me out front in five" Rias commanded. The devils and demigod didn't know what else to do but to run like crazy to avoid their wrath.

"Fufufu, this game just got interesting" Akeno said with a smile as she walked away to her room to go get dressed.

* * *

 ***Flashback*** "I think we should focus on training Issei's hand-to-hand combat abilities and Ichiro's magic control" Rias said to Gray.

"Whatever" Gray replied as he started to balance a sword on his tongue.

"You know you could at least try to take interest" Rias shouted angrily glaring at the other high class devil.

"Rias, you're other thinking this, just push them… hard and they will fill the gap we don't have to nurture them they're not five" Gray said with a smile.

Rias then turned to him with an angry glare. "You think you're a better teacher than me?" she asked.

"Rias…sweetie…I don't think, I know" Gray said with a smile.

"Well how about a little wager?" Rias asked with a hostile smile. ***flashback ends***

* * *

 **[Back of the Mansion]**

"I'm scared" Asia whispered nervously to Issei. After getting dressed Gray's group was waiting for him in the backyard to start training.

"We just have to…be careful…and it will all be over" Issei whispered back.

"Now…does anybody want to explain to me why it took you eleven minutes to get dressed?" Gray asked angrily looking over the group.

"I had to pee" Asia said nervously her face red.

"YOU HAD TO PEE" Gray screamed. He was trying to keep a serious face but deep inside his head he was laughing his ass off. "WHAT WILL YOU DO IF YOU HAVE TO PEE DURING BATTLE" he shouted with an angry like tone.

"Umm…hold it?" Asia asked.

"Exactly now run around this cabin ten times and then drop and give me one hundred" Gray commanded.

"Dude…I'm not-"before Sora could even finish his sentence he was punched in the stomach and rolling over in pain.

"Does anyone else object to my way of training?" Gray asked the group.

Everyone besides Akeno shook their heads no while she was giggling. "Great, now get to running" Gray said pointing to the right. Everyone even Sora who had recovered from his pain started running around the house.

* * *

"Ok first I would like to start with-"Rias paused as she looked Mittelt up and down. "Mittelt…why are you wearing a bathing suit?" Rias asked with a sigh.

"I thought we were going swimming" Mittelt said with a innocent smile gripping Ichiro's arm.

Rias then shook her head and let out a sigh. "First I would like to start off with hand-to-hand combat training, Chi-Chi and Koneko you're up first" Rias said.

"Yay I get to fight Koneko-Chan" Chi-Chi said with an excited smile throwing random punches and kicks in the air.

"Begin" Rias commanded. The two girls quickly ran at each other Chi-Chi threw a volley of punches which Koneko easily blocked. Koneko then threw a kick that Chi-Chi caught before throwing the nekomata hybrid in the air.

Koneko then slammed back down with an axe kick right on Chi-Chi's head causing the small monkey youkai to crash to the ground which created a small crater in the air.

"Holy shit" the whole group said in unison.

"Over kill but you win Koneko" Rias said. "Ichiro you're next" Rias said with a commanding smile.

Ichiro nervously walked toward Koneko who had a small smile on her face. "I've been waiting since Life 1 to do this" she whispered with a smile.

"What" Ichiro said but quickly jumped out of the way of a punch. Ichiro was now dodging punches and kicks left and right.

"Koneko then kicked Ichiro in the stomach. "Wow that hurts" Ichiro said with a strained voice since all the air was kicked out of him.

Koneko then wrapped her legs around his neck and pinned him to the ground.

"Koneko you win you can let him go now" Rias said. Koneko then released the hybrid who ran as far away from her as fast as he could.

"Who's next" Rias said with a smile looking over the scared group who all turned to each other nervously.

* * *

"MY ARMS ARE ON FIRE" Asia cried as she continued to do push-ups.

"Just twenty more Asia" Gray said with a smile as he sat on top of her back.

"Fufufu, aren't you taking this a little too far?" Akeno asked with a smile.

"Akeno, behind Sora you're my favorite. Don't question my authority" Gray said firmly.

"Hey, if I'm your favorite and you punched me in the stomach what does that mean about- AHHH" Sora didn't even get to finish as a lightning blast sent him collapsing to the ground.

* * *

 **[Night]**

Everyone was sitting around a fire in the back of the mansion glaring at Rias and Gray who were away from them. "Gray punched me and shocked me with lightning to test my pain tolerance" Sora mumbled.

"Rias made me run twenty laps up and down this mountain" Mittelt whined.

"Gray made me fly for two hours straight with weights tied to my back" Raynare said angrily.

"Rias tied me to a tree and had Koneko use me as a punching bag" Ichiro said causing a small smile to form on Koneko's face.

"I can't feel my arms" Asia cried.

"Ok I admit we maybe went a little overboard" Gray said looking at the group.

"You think?" the whole group said in unison.

""Ok we'll cancel this game and tomorrow we'll start off with something new" Rias said.

* * *

 **[The Next Day]**

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* the group of devils instantly shot up and ran to the front of the mansion to see Rias and Gray shooting magic in the air.

"Rias what the hell" Ichiro cried angrily.

"It's five a.m." Kalawarner cried.

"Why did you have to wake me up right when Ichiro was about to rub my-"Ichiro's hand was instantly placed over Mittelt's mouth.

"Whatever dream you were having, none of us want to hear it blondie" Sora said angrily glaring at Mittelt, he was not a morning person.

"It's time for magic training" Akeno said with a bright and cheery smile.

"They're in good hands" Rias said with a smile as she began walking away with Gray by her side.

"Assholes" Ichiro whispered.

Gray who heard that turned around with a smile. "Ok, here's a deal, whoever manages to knock me or Rias out doesn't have to do this. But I warn you **DO YOU WANT TO TRY**?" Gray asked with a psychotic smile. The whole group nodded their heads.

"Good, See you" Gray said before walking away with Rias.

"Oh right Kiba, Koneko, Chi-Chi, Yura, and Momo. You five are exempt from this" Akeno said with a smile.

"Hey no fair" Issei whined.

"Koneko, Chi-Chi, and Yura are rooks, Kiba is a knight, and Momo already knows magic so there's no point in training her" Akeno explained. The group then smiled at the unlucky ones before walking to their room.

"Well we're fallen angels why do we have to be here?" Raynare groaned.

"Fallen angels can still learn magic. Besides, you and Mittelt can work on your artificial sacred gears" Akeno explained.

"Artificial sacred gears?" Issei asked confused.

"You know what a real one is…it's exactly like that but fake" Ichiro said before collapsing in the grass.

"Thanks…" Issei said not really getting an explanation.

"AHAHAHAHAHA" Ichiro screamed as Akeno shocked him with a bolt of lightning. Ichiro instantly jumped up.

"Alright, now first I want you to try making a ball of magic in your hands" Akeno explained with a smile.

"A ball of magic…oh you mean like my dragon shot" Issei said remembering the attack he had used in the Dragon Cave.

"You guys should become aware of the aura and magic that is surrounding you at all time" Akeno said. She then held out her hand and a ball of magic the size of a basketball formed in her hands. "If you can learn to control the magi then there's nothing you can't accomplish" Akeno explained. "Now you try" she commanded the group.

"Easy" Sora said with a smile. He held out his hands and a small tornado started to dance on his fingers.

"Nice" Akeno said clapping her hands.

The three fallen angels easily made light spheres to which Akeno congratulated. Now it was up to the three rookies.

'Anything I want…Anything I desire' Ichiro thought with his eyes closed as black and purple energy formed around his hands.

 **"Focus on controlling the life around you. Feel the breeze as it touches your face. The river a few yards away from you, the fish, the grass, the trees, the birds in the air. All of this can be yours if you desire it"** Demon, Genesis said in Ichiro's head.

"Very nice Asia" Akeno said with a smile noticing the small green orb in her hands.

"Ichiro…you can do it" Mittelt cheered happily. The energy that was dancing on Ichiro's fingers then formed into a ball of magic the size of a basketball.

"Great" Akeno cheered. Everyone turned to Issei to see he had nothing.

"Issei" Raynare called. Issei turned to the fallen angel nervously as she began to form a light spear in her hands. "It's just like how we form a light spear, start with the shape you want and put more form and detail into it" Raynare explained.

'Anything I want' Issei thought. _'Oh Issei…won't you play with me'_ 'No…I have to be serious' Issei thought.

"Umm…Issei" Ichiro said. Akeno and the fallen angels were currently giggling while Asia had a shocked expression on her face.

Issei opened his eyes wide in shock to see he had created a small scale model of Rias out of his red magic energy.

"Umm…that's great Issei" Sora said trying to hold in laughter.

"You showed real control" Akeno said with a smile. Issei nervously made the magic model of Rias disappear before laughing nervously.

"Yeah he's totally in love with her" the three fallen angels said in unison.

"Well, what type of magic would you guys like to learn?" Akeno asked the three magic rookies and Sora with a smile.

"No thanks, I'll stick with wind" Sora said.

"Are you sure wouldn't lightning go well with it?" Akeno asked him.

"No thanks" Sora said with a smile before drifting away.

"We'll go get started on breakfast" Kalawarner said using whatever excuse she could to leave. The three fallen angels then left leaving the three with Akeno.

"Well…would you guys like to learn any type of magic? Your magic can range from all types, from elementals, to explosives, to defensive, nature, black magic, anything" Akeno explained.

"I want Ice" Ichiro said.

"Hey wait…don't you already know fire. Wouldn't lightning be better to go along with it?" Issei asked.

"Well I don't exactly know any real fire magic. I can shoot it out of my mouth but that's basically it and its only because of my sacred gear. I would rather learn a type of magic I can use for both attacks and defense" Ichiro explained.

"Well, I would like to learn some fire" Issei said putting his hand through his hair.

"Well, Asia you can go back to the mansion. Gray said he would help with your training" Akeno said causing a nervous expression to spread across the Ex Nun's face.

"Don't worry Asia, he won't do anything to permanently hurt you" Ichiro said with a nervous smile. Asia then began to walk back to the mansion.

"And then there was three" Ichiro said looked around and realized practically everyone had left.

"Follow me" Akeno said with a smile as she began to lead them to begin their magic practice.

* * *

Asia had walked past Kiba and Sora who were in the front yard practicing their sword fighting, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Raynare who were cooking, Koneko, Chi-Chi, and Yuma who were practicing hand-to-hand combat. It seemed the early wakeup call had literally woken up the whole house.

Asia then found Rias and Gray sitting on the couch talking. "Oh hi Asia" Rias said to her bishop with a smile.

"Akeno said you wanted to talk to me Gray" Asia said shyly.

"Yes. I wanted to give you this book" Gray said holding up an old looking brown leather book with a lion and sun design on the cover.

"What is it?" Asia asked looking at the book in confusion.

"This is called, the Celestial Enchiridion".

.

.

.

.

"The Celestial Enchiridion is a spell book I found on my travels through Egypt. The special thing about this book is that is changes the spells inside of the book to fit the desires of the wielder. For example, Gray opened the book and all Rias and Asia could see were incoherent red symbols. Because you two aren't holding the book the words are illegible to you but to me they are spells" Gray explained. "For someone like you Asia, who desires to protect and help your friends the spells won't be battle spells like they are to me but rather, defense spells" Gray explained.

"Now Asia, are you sure you want this book?" Gray asked.

"Yes" Asia said with a smile. Gray then handed the book to Asia and the words started to glow as they changed to fit Asia's desires.

"The pages are blank except the first page" Asia said showing them the pages.

"The stronger you get the more spells will be available to you. For now, just focus on the three on the first page" Gray said with a smile.

"Thank you" Asia said bowing to Gray. "I promise you use this book to become strong enough to help all my friends" Asia said before walking away.

Rias couldn't help but laugh. "You're right, push them then they do the rest" Rias said taking an interest in Gray's way of training servants.

* * *

"The objective is for you to heat up that half of the river while Ichiro freezes the other half" Akeno explained with a smile.

"Where are you going?" Ichiro asked noticing that she was leaving.

"There's a certain little demigod that I want to teach a lesson" Akeno said with a sadistic smile before walking away.

Ichiro and Issei both looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and getting to magic practice.

* * *

Sora and Kiba were both lying in the grass out of breath. Swords were scattered around them but some of the swords started to disappear.

"You're pretty good at swords" Sora said breathing heavily.

"Thanks…you're pretty good yourself. There's not a lot of people I can practice with" Kiba said back.

"So your sacred gear…does it let you steal weapons from other sacred gears?" Sora asked looking around at all the swords.

"No" Kiba answered. "My sacred gear is Sword Birth it allows me to create any type of magical demon sword I desire" Kiba explained receiving a nod from Sora.

"That's pretty sweet, I always wished I was born with one of these cool toys" Sora said standing up.

"Yoo-hoo Sora" Akeno said in an enthusiastic sing song type of way. Sora and Kiba turned to her to see her balancing lighting on her fingers. "You wanna play with me?" she asked with a seductive and sadistic smile.

"Oh shit" Sora shouted jumping out of the way of a lightning blast. "See you later" Sora said before taking flight in the sky.

"Come back here" Akeno shouted with a smile as she chased after him.

* * *

"President, Akeno shocked me" Sora complained causing the three fallen angels and Rias to laugh.

"Grow up" Rias said with a small smile.

"Also, can you help me and Ichiro with a little something?" Sora asked with a small smile.

"Sure…anything" Rias said.

"Well as you know I'm a big gun fan but I have a sword meanwhile Ichiro is a sword fan all the way" Sora explained.

"Ok?" Rias said not really getting the story.

"What I'm trying to ask is what do you know about pocket dimensions?" he asked.

"They're for storing weapons and basically anything you want in another dimension. Why?" Rias asked.

"Can you make one for me and Ichiro?" he asked.

"Sure…they're really quick and easy" Rias said with a smile. "But first you have to do something for me" Rias said with a smile.

* * *

"What was that Issei? I said to roar like a damn dragon" Ichiro shouted.

"AAAHHH" a small blast of fire came out of Issei's mouth causing a smile to appear on Ichiro's face.

"I guess that's a start" Ichiro said with a smile as Issei collapsed on the ground.

"Man I'm beat" Issei said looking at the sky to see it was a bright orange color. They had literally been out here all day. Issei had finally managed to master some fire magic able to expel it from his mouth in small bursts and create small fire balls.

"I'm starving" Ichiro said as his stomach growled.

Issei laughed a little before letting out a sigh. "Rias told me how you betted yourself so you could help us in our fight against Riser. Thank you for that" Issei said with a smile.

"No prob. I just want to see the look on that pompous ass's face when you beat him to the dirt" Ichiro said with a laugh causing Issei to look at him.

"Me? Aren't you going to beat him?" Issei asked looking at Ichiro.

"Nope. That's your job. I'm merely there to knock some of the pawns down" Ichiro said with a smile.

"But you and even Sora are light years stronger than me" Issei said causing Ichiro to laugh.

"I'm strong? Just a few days ago I got my ass handed to me by some tinfoil statues and Gray beats me up all the time" Ichiro said with a smile.

"Yeah but…compared to me-"

"Look Issei. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. You just need to develop some attacks and techniques that fit you and then you could be unstoppable" Ichiro encouraged with a smile.

"Hey thanks…" Issei said holding out a fist bump. Ichiro smiled before returning the gesture.

"Akeno told me I could find you two here" Rias said with a smile.

"Oh hey, what's up President" Issei said looking at his master.

"Well, everyone is waiting for you guys. We're about to eat dinner and tells stories and stuff" Rias said with a smile looking between the two boys. "How long have you guys been training here?" she asked.

"All day" Issei replied.

"And we're starving" Ichiro said standing up.

Rias then smiled at the two boys. "You guys really are working hard. The next few days Gray is going to help you develop techniques and such. We already did hand-to-hand combat training" Rias said.

"Cool" Ichiro said with a yawn. The three then started walking back to the cabin for dinner.

* * *

 **[Underworld Capital]**

"Really Grayfia, that's interesting. I never expected Riser to do something so rash" a man with long red hair in his early 20s said with a smile. He was wearing a fancy robe befitting of a royal and was sitting on a chair that looked like a throne.

"Honestly I don't think she has any chance of winning. Even with Serafall's pawn and the wind demigod" Grayfia said.

"I don't either" Sirzechs said with a smile.

"But you still allow her to go through with it?" Grayfia asked shocked.

"Rias is the heiress of the Gremory Clan, I allow her to make her own decisions" Sirzechs said. "But I'm still surprised the child we found in a church would agree to something like that" Sirzechs added.

"It seems he has developed a relationship with Rias and her servants" Grayfia answered.

"Good" Sirzechs replied back. "Still…we should be prepared if anything were to ever go wrong. Even with Gray there he could become a problem if his power is let loose" Sirzechs said with a smile.

"Alright" Grayfia said bowing to Sirzechs.

* * *

"Every single time there was a battle. Countless members of our race were wiped out by the constant assault from angels and fallen angels. Even strong devils suffered massive loses after losing their heirs to battle." Rias explained.

"What was the point of the Great War? Why did they have it? What was the end goal? I don't even think mature devils fighting in the war know the answer or remember". Gray said. Everyone was around the table listening to Rias and Gray tell the story about the Great War.

"And because devils have such birth rates losing even a single devil was a major loss. That's why the need for pure blood devils are so high and why my clan had to make the deal to the Phenex clan" Rias replied.

Sora then let out a laugh. "Even if they had good reasons they're still assholes. They sold out their daughter to some snobby rich punk" Sora said.

"I'm glad you feel that way" Gray said with a smile. "Now is there something else you guys want to know about" Gray asked.

"Yeah" Ichiro said causing the group to look at him. "How do you make a pact with a demon?" Ichiro asked causing Rias and Gray to look at him in surprise.

"Wow…that was so out of the blue." Gray said with a smile.

"It's just like making a pact with a familiar. The only different is a demon will have to be weakened to the point of death before it can be created" Rias answered.

"I knew a devil a who tried make a pact with a demon. Most of the time it can be dangerous and in worst case scenarios cost you your life" Gray said. Ichiro nodded at the news before sitting back down.

"Oh right Asia; I'm sorry about last night?" Issei said with a smile.

"Oh…it's alright" Asia replied with a smile. "You're getting so much stronger and if you need any help with your new move I can-"

"Shhh" Issei said hushing her. "I want to keep that a secret" Issei whispered.

"Hey what new move?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah are you holding out on us?" Sora asked looking at the two.

"We can't tell you" Asia said with a smile putting a finger over her lips.

"I almost forgot Asia. I would love to learn about your former life as a nun." Rias asked in surprise.

"You mean right now?" Asia asked her looking at her innocently.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well let's see. I did a lot of exorcisms so I guess we can talk about that. There are two things you need, the first thing is holy water" Asia then held up a bottle of holy water causing Ichiro to move back a few steps.

"It's not going to hurt you" Gray said looking at his student to see the look of horror on his face.

"I'm so sorry" Asia said setting it down.

"It's ok, he just has a bad experience with it" Rias said urging Asia to go on.

"Well, it's important that devils never touch holy water" Asia said.

Issei then raised his hand "is it going to cause us to melt?" he asked.

"No…but it will do something very bad" Asia warned.

"I figured that much" Issei said giving her a deadpan look. "You're leaving out all the cool parts of the story" Issei said.

"That goes for you too" Rias said. "You're a devil now" Rias reminded.

"Oh right…well I guess there's no point in showing you how to make it" Asia said. "The next thing is the holy scripture" Asia said picking up the bible. "It used to be my favorite book. But every time I tried to hold it I get a terrible headache" she said holding it to her chest.

"Because you're a devil" Rias said with a smile.

"You're one of us" Kiba said.

"You should write it down Asia" Koneko said plainly.

"Probably not a good idea" Akeno said with a smile.

"Well if it's any consolation. I get a headache every time I read anything but a menu and I'm not even a devil" Sora said causing every to look at him and smile.

"What an idiot" Yura said causing Momo who was right next to her to giggle.

"I JUST WANT TO READ ONE VERSE…IT WAS ALWAYS MY FAVORITE" Asia opened the book and screamed very loudly. "OWW I didn't even start it yet. Dear Lord, please forgive me for not reading your words" Asia tried to read it again and screamed very loudly. "OWW OWW OWW WHY DO YOU HATE ME" she shouted.

"If this was anybody but Asia you would think she was joking" Mittelt said receiving a nod from the two other fallen angels.

'And Asia is stronger than me how badly would that hurt me?' Issei thought as he watched her continued to try to read the book.

"I think we should head to the baths now" Rias said with a smile.

"You're all going together" Issei said excitedly.

"What a perv" Mittelt said shaking her head.

"That would be the plan" Rias said with a smile. "Would you like to come along?" Rias teased. "Well if it's ok with you girls" Rias said looking at the other girls.

"No way, my body is just for Ichiro's eyes" Momo said causing everyone to look at her.

"He is my student" Gray said with a smile and pride in his voice.

"Sorry Issei" Rias said with a smile causing Issei to hang his head down in defeat.

"Well that's just a bit overdramatic" Rias said with a smile looking at Issei who was on the ground.

"If you peak I'll kill you" Koneko said aggressively.

"Oh wait…but first Sora and Ichiro are going to put on a little show" Rias said with a smile.

"Wait now?" Ichiro asked seeing Sora plug in his guitar.

"If you want to get the pocket dimension then yes" Sora said.

"Alright fine" Ichiro said sighing in defeat. He scanned all the faces in front of him to see everyone had a smile on their face.

Link it to the world

Link it to yourself

Stretch it like a birth squeeze

The love for what you hide

The bitterness inside

Is growing like the new born

When you've seen, seen

Too much too young, young

Soulless is everywhere

Hopeless time to roam

The distance to your home

Fades away to nowhere

How much are you worth?

You can't come down to earth

You're swelling up, you're unstoppable

'Cause you've seen, seen

Too much too young, young

Soulless is everywhere

Destroy the spineless

Show me it's real

Wasting our last chance

To come away

Just break the silence

'Cause I'm drifting away

Away from you

Yeah, link it to the world

Link it to yourself

Stretch it like it's a birth squeeze

And the love for what you hide

And the bitterness inside

Is growing like the new born

Everyone the clapped happily after Ichiro finished the song. "There we finished are you happy?" Ichiro asked.

"The happiest" Rias replied with a smile before walking to the bath house.

* * *

"Now Ichiro, this is something you need to learn" Gray said with a smile.

All the guys were gather around Gray while they were bathing in the bath house who was about to teach them a life lesson. "Now every girl…has this thing called an erogenous spot" Gray said.

Everyone looked at Gray with interest except Ichiro who looked at him with disgust. "An erogenous spot is the perfect sexual spot for a girl" Gray explained with a smile.

"Why are we learning this?" Ichiro asked.

"Yeah I don't think this is necessary" Kiba said with a nervous laugh.

"Of course the two bishounen say that" Issei and Sora said in unison.

"Ahem if you don't mind allow me to get back to the lesson" Gray said staring at the younger group. "Now an erogenous spot varies from girl to girl, the most normal one is the nipples of a girl" Gray explained with a smile.

"I really don't think we need" Ichiro was then grabbed by Issei and pushed under the water.

"Please continue Sensi" Issei said not letting go of Ichiro.

"Meanwhile for girls that are devils or of other species their erogenous spot could be anything. For example it could be wings, a tail, butt, nape, legs, ears, etc. etc." Gray said with a smile.

"What's the point of knowing this?" Ichiro said finally breaking out of Issei's grip.

"Use it however you like" Gray said with a smile.

"Thank you" Issei said with comical tears running down his eyes. "You just brought me one step closer to being a HAREM KING" Issei screamed.

* * *

"This was such a good idea we haven't done this in forever" Akeno said with a smile as she sunk further in the water.

"I just hope this can take the edge off of some of the training. You all have been working so hard" Rias said with a smile.

"Especially Issei and Ichiro they both came back home covered in bruises" Momo pitched in.

"Yeah they just really want to win" Rias said. All the girls then turned to the wall because they could a lot of banging and explosions.

"Seems like they're having fun over there" Kalawarner said with a smile staring at the wall.

"Sad you're not on the Devil D team?" Koneko asked Asia.

"I guess a little" Asia said a little nervously.

"What are you doing Chi-Chi?" Rias asked looking at the little monkey girl who was about to assault a sleeping Raynare.

"I heard that fallen angels breasts are good luck" she said.

"I wouldn't" Kalawarner warned remembering a time she did it as a joke. Chi-Chi shrugged her shoulders before groping Raynare's breasts.

"AAAHHHH" Raynare screamed waking up from the assault. "YOU LITTLE BRAT" Raynare growled angrily chasing after the laughing monkey youkai.

* * *

Issei was struggling to look on the other side of the wall.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Kiba asked with a smile. "You and that wall look like you need some privacy?" he added.

"WHATEVER THIS IS PART OF MY TRAINING YOU IDIOT" Issei shouted.

"What kind of training?" Ichiro asked putting his head from under the water. He and Sora were currently in a dunking matching trying to put the other one's head underwater.

"What they're teaching you x-ray visions or something? I didn't know that was part of the routine" Sora said.

With gritted teeth Issei went back to trying to look through the wall.

*Flashback* "Name one thing I'm better at than other people?" Issei asked.

"It's simply…you're a pervert" Koneko said calmly.*flashback ends*

"If that's what my power is then so be it. IT WAS GIVEN TO ME FOR A DAMN GOOD REASON. AHHHHH"

* * *

 **[Night]**

"Hey Asia…Hey Asia" Asia opened her eyes to see Issei standing over her.

"Yeah, what is it Issei?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"I need some help with my training. Do you think you can help me?" he asked quietly trying not to wake anybody else up.

"Yeah of course" Asia said with a smile. The two then ran outside as quickly as I can to work on training.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Dress Break] Issei thrust his gauntlet forward and a bit of Asia's clothes ripped off.

"You're so close but it needs a little bit more" Asia said.

A few minutes after changing Asia put on another uniform but this time it was barely ripped off.

"A little more" Asia said.

A few more tries and the clothes barely came off. "Ahh I'm never going to be this to work" Issei said with a sigh.

"Don't give up you're getting so much stronger" Asia said. The two then paused when they heard shuffling in the bushes.

"Is anybody there?" Issei asked confused. Suddenly a blushing Raynare came out of the bushes. "Please don't tell" Issei said wanting his new technique to stay a secret.

"I want to help too" Raynare said firmly. Issei and Asia then looked at each other in confusion.

"Sure but why?" Issei asked.

Raynare then sighed before putting her head down. "It's the least I could do for all the pain and torment I caused you both" Raynare said with a sad expression.

"Sure of course you could help" Asia said with a smile. The three then got back to training with Asia and Raynare trying to help Issei perfect his new move.

* * *

 **[A Few Days Later]**

It was the final day of training until the Rating Game against Riser. The whole group was outside training.

"Ok show me what you got" Rias said with a encouraging smile. Everyone besides Akeno and Sora was around looking at Issei and Ichiro.

"We learn how to use our elements of magic but all we can do it use it for melee purposes" Ichiro explained. He closed his eyes and a sword made of ice appeared in his hands.

 **[Dragon Booster]** Issei summoned his boosted gear and summoned fire that surrounded it.

"Well can you guys do anything besides a sword and surrounding your sacred gears with your magic?" Raynare asked looking at the two.

"Yeah, I can make a shield around myself but that's it" Issei answered nervously. Raynare then stepped back knowing why he was acting so nervous around her.

"So you two have no way of using magic for anything long ranged" Rias summarized with a sigh.

"Well I still have the darkness powers and we can shoot fire out our mouths but those aren't really long ranged. Besides that and Issei's dragon shot that's it" Ichiro answered.

"What about the rifles and guns filled with magic bullets Sora uses?" Momo asked looking at the two.

"Well…we're not very good shots" Issei said putting his head down. The group then shuddered remembering what the two boys had did when Sora tried to teach them to shoot.

"You shot me in the leg" Asia said with a sad expression.

"I would've named that bunny Bubbles" Mittelt said with a teary eyed expression.

"We're so sorry" the two boys said in unison putting their heads down.

"You do have the dragon of the darkness flames technique but that's not very useful and it'll leave your right arm too badly damaged" Gray said.

"How about you try to channel fire into your sacred gear?" Raynare pitched in causing everyone to stare at her in shock.

'Did Raynare just try to help…in front of people?' Issei thought in shock.

"Don't do it like how you're doing it now but instead you guys should try to channel it through your sacred gears" Raynare suggested with a slight red face.

Issei nodded before holding out his boosted gear. Issei then closed his eyes. Ichiro then picked up his demon sword and closed his eyes.

 **[Release: Blaze]** To Issei's shock multiple fire balls shot out of his boosted gear destroying multiple trees around them.

Ichiro suddenly felt something building up in his sword. It felt like the energy inside it wanted to escape. Ichiro then threw his sword on the ground and multiple ice spikes popped out of the ground.

"Woah" Rias said. The group then clapped their hands in approval.

"Looks like you guys have new attacks" Kiba said with a smile.

"I'm not a big fan of magic but I guess this is the exception" Yura said with a smile.

"Now let's start training so you can master your new techniques" Rias said with a smile…it was the type of smile Akeno would make when she was electrocuting someone.

"We're so dead" the two boys shouted in unison.

* * *

While the two boys were training Akeno was busy helping Sora with his bullets by infusing them with her lightning magic.

"So you would rather use these bullets than real magic?" Akeno asked holding up one of the finished bullets. There was a small yellow sigil etched in it.

"Well I won't have to waste energy when I use these bullets and beside you don't need to learn actual magic to use them" Sora said putting together his sniper.

Akeno then turned to him with a smile. "You know you're smarter than you give yourself credit for" she said.

"Umm…thanks" Sora said.

"Well everyone's outside training…we have a hour what do you want to do?" Akeno asked with a seductive tone.

Akeno then stood up and pushed Sora on the bed before passionately kissing him on the lips. "When do you plan on telling the others about our relationship?" Akeno asked with a smile. "Or are you embarrassed about me?" she said with a cute pout.

'Don't blush' Sora said trying to stop his cheeks from turning red. "Umm…I was waiting for the training and this Rating Game to be over so things would go back to normal first" Sora answered trying to control the redness in his cheeks.

"I'll accept that" Akeno said with a smile. "But you better hurry" she said with a smile before locking lips with him again.

"I'll keep that in mind" Sora said with a smile before kissing her back. The two then began to make out passionately on the bed.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAHHH" the two paused and stood away from each other as Ichiro came crashing through their window.

"DUDE" Sora shouted angrily.

"Fufufu, how's training?" Akeno asked with a laugh.

"Why did Wias have to use her magwic of detwuction" Ichiro said with a dizzy like tone before collapsing on the ground.

Sora and Akeno then smiled at him before picking him up and taking him downstairs to the couch.

.

.

.

.

.

"You have to be faster" Yura said with a smile before punching Issei in the face.

Issei quickly moved out of the way as her foot was about to stomp on him. **[Boost]** Issei used the burst of strength to throw a kick that she easily caught before throwing him in the tree.

"Jeez you're just as strong as Koneko" Issei said after recovering.

"I'm just an average rook" Yura said before flexing causing a bead of sweat to drop from Issei's face.

"So what were you doing last night?" Yura asked causing Issei to look at her in shock.

"Umm…nothing…nothing" Issei said nervously waving his f=hands frantically.

"You're just as bad a liar as Momo" Yura said with a smile causing Issei to hang his head down.

"I was working on a new move" Issei said causing Yura to smile.

"Well next time how about you ask me for help too" Yura said causing Issei to shake his head up and down. "Now begin" Yura said jumping at him again.

* * *

"Ichiro…Ichiro wake up" Ichiro then felt a sharp pain as he was slapped across the face. He opened his eyes to see Mittelt standing over him.

"It's your turn to cook" she said with a smile.

Ichiro then let out a groan. "Why do I have to cook I-"

"ICHIRO-TA" Ichiro looked to see Serafall run to him and embrace him in a hug.

"Hey Sera-Ta" Ichiro said feeling all the air leaving his body.

"I'm so happy to see you Sirzechs-Chan let me come back so I could be here for your last day" Serafall said with a smile tugging Ichiro tightly.

Steam was practically coming out of Mittelt's ears but she decides to hold her breath not wanting to bad mouth a Maou.

"Ichiro you should start cooking" Mittelt said with gritted teeth.

"Ok" Ichiro said with a sigh.

"I'll help my Ichiro-Ta" Serafall cheered holding a fist in the air. The two then walk into the kitchen with Mittelt who was stomping her feet behind her.

* * *

"We're done for today" Rias called out. Everyone around her then walked inside the house for dinner.

"Glad to see my Onee-San is still as lively as ever" Rias turned around in shock to see a vampire princess with pale blonde hair and red eyes staring at her with a smile.

"Yukina, you do know that in the human world you have to wear clothes right?" Rias asked with a smirk.

"I came here because I heard you are using my mate in your little game Onee-San" Yukina said glaring at the Gremory Heiress.

"Your mate?" Rias asked looking at the girl in shock.

"Ichiro…I marked him fair and square Onee-San" Yukina said crossing her arms and pouting like a child.

"Where did you even meet him?" Rias asked looking at the little vampire.

"In the Dragon Cave when he came through my daddy's territory Onee-San" Yukina said.

"Oh right…I forgot the map lead them through your territory" Rias said putting her hands on her shoulder.

"Exactly, so why are you betting my mate in your game?" Yukina repeated angrily.

"I didn't bet him Yukina, he chose to participate on his own free will" Rias said angrily.

"If I lose my mate then-"

"Go home Yukina" Rias said with a sigh to the smaller vampire princess. She glared at Rias one last time before flying away.

Rias sighed before walking back to the cabin for dinner.

* * *

"Before the final battle the heroes sit around a fire…so stereotypical" Sora says with a laugh.

"Ichiro your wife came here today" Rias said with a smile.

Mittelt and Momo instantly glared at Ichiro. "WHO IS SHE?" Mittelt asked with a dark aura and a killing intent directed at Ichiro.

"Hey I don't know who she's talking about" Ichiro said putting his hands up defensively.

"Yukina" Rias said with a smile.

"Oh right…that vampire girl from the dragon cave" Ichiro said.

"You're just picking up girls left and right" Sora said with a laugh. "We should play a game tomorrow…how many girls from Raiser's harem can we sleep with in the lowest amount of time" Sora joked.

Everyone stared at Sora except Kalawarner who started to laugh. "See she gets it" Sora said with a smile.

"So did you come up with a strategy yet?" Gray asked.

"Umm…yeah Ichiro helped me put something together. It's not concrete but it's a start" Rias said.

"I'm so excited I finally get to fight in a Rating Game" Chi-Chi said with a smile.

"Yeah…" Mittelt said quietly.

"And our friends are on the line" Issei said putting his head down. The whole room then sat there in silence.

*Flick* "Ouch" Issei said rubbing the spot where Ichiro flicked him and glaring at him. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Must you be so depressing? Tomorrow we're going to win BELIEVE IT" Ichiro said enthusiastically.

Serafall then wrapped her hands around Ichiro affectionately causing a pout to form on Mittelt's and Momo's face. "You've been hogging him since we got here can you share?" Mittelt asked angrily.

"My Ichiro-Ta" Serafall said moving Ichiro away from her. Mittelt then mumbled angrily causing the group to laugh.

"You should get your own reality show" Sora said holding up a camera causing Akeno to giggle.

"Well…we should get to sleep we have a long day tomorrow" Rias said with a smile. The group then put the fire out before going to their rooms.

* * *

 **[Chi-Chi's POV]**

"1-2-1-2-1-2" Chi-Chi was currently in her room beating the punching bag. She wanted to get some more training in before the Rating Game tomorrow.

*Creak* Chi-Chi turned to the door in shock to see it was Kiba. "Oh sorry I wanted to see if you were still up" Kiba said politely he was about to close the door when she stopped him.

"I know what's going on" Chi-Chi said sadly.

"Excuse me?" Kiba asked in confusion.

"You all think I'm too stupid to realize it but I know what's going on" Chi-Chi said sadly. "We're fighting for Rias's and Ichiro's freedom. Nobody would explain that to me because I'm not as smart as you or Koneko" she added with her head down.

Kiba then let out a sigh before closing the door. "Chi-Chi we don't think you're stupid. Energetic and a little crazy but not stupid" Kiba said with a smile.

"Rias needs us to be there as her soldiers during the game and we will be there for her. I am her knight I will protect her with my speed and you as her rook will protect her with your strength" Kiba explained causing the little monkey youkai's face to light up.

"And so what if you aren't as smart as the rest of us. You are the daughter of the Monkey King Son Goku" Kiba said reciting her favorite line.

Kiba was about to leave when she grabbed the bottom of his shirt. "Can you sleep with me? I…I mean can you stay in here with me?" she said nervously putting her hand behind her head.

"Sure" Kiba said with a smile before crawling into the bed with her.

* * *

 **[Sora's and Akeno's POV]**

Sora and Akeno were passionately making out on the bed. "So the Rating Game against the king of douche bags" Sora said causing Akeno to laugh.

"It's weird how all of you guys hate him so quickly" Akeno said with a smile.

"SO what are you wearing to the dance tomorrow?" Sora asked with a smile.

"I'm wearing my Miko" Akeno replied happily.

"Nice" Sora said winking to her causing her to giggle.

"Do you believe we're going to win?" Akeno asked with a smile.

"Akeno…you have the Red Dragon, Chaos Dragon, and a Wind God on your team. If we lose I will personally kick Issei's and Ichiro's asses myself" Sora said causing her to giggle.

"Glad to hear that" Akeno said with a smile before the two went back to making out.

* * *

 **[Issei's P.O.V]**

"I finally managed to complete my special technique and even learned how to shoot fire out my boosted gear" Issei said looking at the gauntlet on his arm. "Will it be enough?" he thought sadly.

"Of course it will" Issei looked at the door to see a smiling Raynare standing there.

"Oh…umm…hey Raynare" Issei said nervously sitting up on his bed.

"Issei…I'm sorry" Raynare said confusing Issei.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you and Asia" Raynare said sadly. "After I got my memory fixed I remembered everything I did to you both and…" Raynare put her head down sadly.

"It's all right" Issei said. The two then sat there in silent.

"You know I actually cared about you" Raynare said with a few stray tears running down her head finally managing to choke that out.

Issei then embraced the fallen angel into a hug and held her tightly. "I forgive you" Issei said slowly as he held the sobbing fallen angel in his arms.

"How can you forgive me so easily when I almost killed you" she said barely managing to get the words out.

"Because it wasn't your fault…Ichiro told us about your past" Issei said calmly.

"I want to be there for you all. Ichiro, Rias, Akeno, Sora, Koneko, Mittelt, Kalawarner, even Asia. But I'm afraid they won't trust me" Raynare said sadly.

"We all trust you and we all will forgive you. Asia already has and eventually everyone will too" Issei said with a small smile.

 **[Interesting…who knew you could be anything but a pervert]** Ddraig said out loud causing **Raynare** to giggle.

"Shut up dragon" Issei shout back.

* * *

 **[Ichiro's P.O.V]**

"I would never be able to forgive myself if we lost" Ichiro whispered to himself sadly.

 ***Flashback*** "Ichiro…what happens if you lose?" Serafall asked him.

"We won't lose" Ichiro said firmly. "I believe we won't" he said proudly.

"But…Ichiro-Ta" Serafall looked at him with a teary eyed expression. Ichiro eyes opened in shock finally understanding the emotion she has been holding in…regret.

"Serafall…you never wanted to make that deal with Riser?" Ichiro said.

Serafall shook her head no as a few tears fell from her face. "I want to help Rias-Chan and I want to help you start getting a peerage…but I don't want to lose you more" she said sadly.

"Serafall…I didn't make the deal for his peerage or his money. I simply want to help in the fight. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I allowed anyone I care about to fight without fighting alongside them" Ichiro stated.

Serafall still crying then left the room. "See you during the game Ichiro-Ta" Serafall said still crying before leaving. ***Flashback ends***

Ichiro then pounded his hand to the roof in frustration. "NO HOLDING BACK. NO MERCY. WE WILL WIN" Ichiro said with grunted teeth.

 **[That's the spirit boy]** Kaos said with a smile.

 **"Even if the morrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall our victory in the upcoming battle"** Genesis said in Ichiro's head.

"I don't even know what that means" Ichiro said with a bead of sweat dropping from his face.

"Neither do I" Ichiro turned around in shock to see Koneko standing there with a monotone expression.

"What are you doing here?" Ichiro asked in confusion.

Koneko then walked over and sat on his lap. "Shut up" she said firmly.

"Why?" he asked.

Koneko then punched him in the stomach. "If you hold back or allow even one of Riser's servants to take you down I will beat you to the ground" Koneko said causing the dragon and demon to laugh in his head.

"Thanks?!" Ichiro replied. The two then sat there looking at the stars in silence.

* * *

 **[Rias and Gray]**

"So tomorrow's your big day" Gray said with a smile. "Your first Rating Game" he added,

"You already been in ten…and won all of them" Rias replied.

"If push comes to shove we'll move on to plan B" Gray said causing Rias to sigh.

"It won't come to that" Rias said firmly.

"I know…" Gray replied with a sigh. "Good Night Rias" Gray said before leaving the room.

"Good night" Rias replied waving to him as he left her room. "It won't come to that…" she thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Author Note- Well it was pretty long. 11,290 words (not counting the song or the author notes) my longest Chapter yet and I hoped you enjoyed it. The Next Chapter will be the famous Rating Game between Gremory and Riser. Who will win?


	17. Life 17 Gremory and Phenex

Author Note- This Chapter will be told from Ichiro's Point of View.

Life 17 Gremory and Phenex

Right now we were waiting in the Occult Research Club for the game to begin. We just got back a couple of hours ago and were about to fight for the freedom to say.

"Grenades, check, rocket launcher, check, mines, check" all eyes turned to Sora who was currently checking through his dimension pocket.

Rias had modified his so it looked like a RPG main menu. Pretty cool but I preferred the old fashion way.

"So…Issei Raynare was in your room for a awfully long time last night" I teased trying to ease some of the tension in the room.

"Well…it's just" Issei nervously put his hand on his head and let out a laugh.

"You guys are so boring" Sora groaned.

"What is it this time?" Rias asked with a annoyed sigh looked at the wind demigod. We were nervous but I could tell Rias was on edge, she didn't even want to deal with Sora's usual teasing.

"Well Ichiro is wearing some assassin looking battle armor, Akeno's wearing a miko, and I'm wearing a bad ass military uniform.

"You look like you're playing dress up" Koneko said plainly. We all laughed at the small joke causing Sora to glare at us. Besides Akeno she was the only one wearing something different which was a pair of cat gloves.

"Well…I was going to give you assholes some presents but since you want to be like that then…"

"Presents?" Rias asked looking at Sora surprised. He smiled before pulling out some headbands. They looked like ninja headbands except they had the Gremory sigil on them.

"Wow cool" Chi-Chi said excitedly looking at the headbands. It was then I finally realized she was sitting on Kiba's lap. "Gimme" she said putting her hands out.

"Alright, alright' Sora said with a smile. He then handed each of us one of the headbands. I tied it on my forehead and so did Issei, Kiba tied his around his left arm, Koneko tied hers on top of her head and so did Akeno, Asia, and Chi-Chi and last Rias tied it around her neck.

"Hey these are really bad ass" Kiba said looking at the headband.

"Thanks Issei helped me with them, we spent all night on them" Sora said putting his head through his hair.

"These are cool" Chi-Chi said her eyes lighting up.

"Now they will know we are the Raging devils" Sora said putting his fist in the air causing the group to laugh.

My eyes then fell on the person who was staring at the window barely listening to the conversation. When I pointed to her everyone in the room got quiet.

"Rias" Sora said with a smile.

"Yes Sora?" Rias asked.

"Rias" Sora reappeared with his grin.

"Yes Sora?" Rias repeated.

"Rias?" Sora said for the third time.

"Yes Sora?" Rias said again a little more annoyed.

"We got this. There is no doubt…yeah I don't think we got this Rias" Sora said with the most serious face. A few seconds later we were all laughing. I swear…this is how this day will end, with us laughing and having a good time.

"Good morning guys" we all turned to the door to see Gray come in with a smile on his face. "I brought jelly filled" he said holding up a box of donuts.

"I'm not hungry" Rias said. Everyone besides me and Rias then went to go get some of the donuts.

"Rias…did you know I got docked ten days of payment" Gray said putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah…because you missed ten days" Rias said giving him a "are you serious?" look.

"Well I was sort of helping you guys train so I think I should-"

"Fine Gray, I'll have them give you the money can you please just…" Rias then stated inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"Rias, you better not have a panic attack before the fight even starts" I said. "I spent ten days getting my ass kicked by practically everyone in this room I will not let that go to waste" I said.

Rias smiled at me before calming down. "These are delicious" Asia said excitedly biting into the donut.

"Oh right…you never had donuts before" Issei said with a smile.

"After we win I'll buy you a whole box" I said causing her eyes to lighten up.

"Me too?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"What about me?" Koneko asked raising her hand.

"Of course" I replied.

"What about-"

"I don't get paid that much" I said cutting Akeno off. The whole group laughed before Rias turned to me and mumbled a small 'thank you'.

Suddenly a magic circle appeared in front of us and Grayfia and Serafall came out. "HI Ichiro-Ta" Serafall said with a smile. I waved to her happily glad that she was feeling better.

"Greetings" Grayfia said. "I will be the announcer for your Rating game and Serafall-Sama will be working as my co-announcer" Grayfia explained.

"That's not the job of a Maou" I said looking at Serafall who smiled happily at me.

"I insisted. Even if I can't fight I want to be right there when you beat that meanie Riser to the dust" Serafall said happily. I smiled at my master.

Grayfia then cleared her throat before giving my master a stern look. "Now, I will explain the rules of a Rating Game. In a Rating Game, this Rating Game will be viewed by members of both households and anyone else who is watching in" Grayfia explained.

"What seriously? So they'll be watching us like a T.V. show?" Issei asked in shock.

"Seriously Ise, it wouldn't make sense for us to simply fight if nobody could watch. Who's to say we don't all lie and say we won" Sora said with a smile.

Well…I guess that makes sense.

"Umm…Correct" Grayfia said. "Also Maou Sirzechs-Sama will be viewing in" Grayfia said.

"Who?" Issei asked causing us all to groan. "I though Serafall-Sama was the Maou" Issei said almost making me want to punch him in the face.

Did he really forget everything we talked about in the Dragon Cave?

"There are four Maou Issei. Remember" I said glaring at him.

"Oh right…" Issei said.

"Maou Sirzechs-Sama is Rias's brother" Grayfia said.

[Shut up Issei] we all said in unison before he could even ask.

"The Rating Game will be played in a alternate dimension to reduce any property damage and the chances of death" Grayfia said.

"Wait…" Sora said with his mouth wide open. "You said reduce death not eliminate death" Sora said.

"99.98% of the time the system works perfectly and withdraws a devil out of the system safely to the emergency room. Since you and the Chaos Dragon Emperor aren't members of a peerage and you're not even a devil there's no telling if the system will withdraw you out in time" Grayfia explained.

Oh…how lovely.

"Well…the only way to Heaven is down a slope into Hell I guess" Sora said with a grin.

"Just shut it so she can finish" Rias said with her arms crossed.

Man she really is stressed.

"Since it's fought in another dimension there's no limit to the amount of damage you can cause" Grayfia explained.

"Sweet" Sora said with a smile.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"No that's all" Grayfia said with a small smile. "Rias will go to her normal magic portal with her servants but you two will have to use this" Grayfia said holding a card with a black sigil etched on it.

I then grabbed the card out of her hand. "Sweet" Sora said looking at the card.

"See you Ichiro-Ta" Serafall said with a smile waving to me before disappearing.

"See you there" Rias said with a smile. Every besides me, Gray, and Sora stepped on the portal and disappeared.

"I remember when I first met you...just some dumb kid with crazy powers. And now you're participating in a Rating Game" Gray said with comical tears coming from his eyes.

"You do know I fought before meeting you right?" I asked him.

"Yeah whatever...just don't embarrass you're self too much" Gray said shrugging his shoulders. Oh wow...I can feel the support.

"Well lates we have a game to win" Sora said with a smile activating the magic sigil in my hand. We were then teleported away to the site of the Rating Game.

* * *

 **[Rias's Base]**

"Glad to see you're finally here" Rias said with a smile watching as we materialized right in front of her eyes.

"Hey…this looks exactly like Kuoh Academy" Issei said looking around at the building we were in. We were in an exact replica of the basement of the Occult Research club.

"This is a replica Issei" Rias said with a smile before pulling out a map. "Alright here's the plan" Rias said.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah" Sora said firmly glaring at us. "Plan? This is war there are no plans" Sora said with a aggressive tone.

"Sora…do you realize how stupid you sound" I said with a sigh.

"Whateves I don't need any plan. Imma go set up some booby traps and snipe some people" he said with a smile holding up his rifle.

"Sora come back here" Rias shouted with a frown. Sora simply ignored her and left and as soon as he did me and Rias burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Issei asked. The whole group was looking at the two of us like we were insane. Sora just disobeyed an order and we were laughing like it was the funniest joke in the world.

"He did exactly what we wanted him to do" Rias said with a smile unfolding her map. "While Sora is setting up booby traps he'll most likely attract the attention of a couple of Riser's servants and he'll take them out easily" Rias explained.

"I knew his rebellious attitude would kick in" I said with pride.

"You two really know each other well" Akeno said with a smile putting her hands on her hips.

"Alright, so we have ten minutes until the game officially starts." Rias explained. "Sora will handle traps" Rias explained.

"Most likely explosives all over the east side since east is his favorite direction. He'll probably attract them to the forest section of the east side using something stupid like a cannon or fireworks. Afterwards he'll probably blow them up" I said confidently.

"Creepy" Chi-Chi said shuddering.

"What?" I asked.

"Besides the fact that you know his favorite direction…you also know what he'll use for traps and how he will attract them" Issei said staring at me.

"Anyways…" Rias said still staring at me. "We should take control of the gym" Rias said. "It has support and its leads directly to Riser's base in the student council room" Rias explained.

"We need someone with the proper strength and power" I pitched in. Everyone then turned to Koneko and Issei.

"Think you two are up for the challenge?" Rias asked.

"Yes" Koneko said plainly before sending me a cold glare. Is she still mad about last night?

"Yes President" Issei said putting his fists in the air.

"And Akeno, Chi-Chi and Kiba I want you to be on standby and set up more traps in the meantime" Rias explained.

"Ichiro I want you to find some place and hide" Rias said looking at me.

"What? You're not putting me in the front lines?" I asked staring at Rias like she was crazy.

"The problem is there's no point in putting you in the enemy's territory because you can't [promote] in this game" Rias explained.

"Shit…" I mumbled realizing without Serafall I only had my strength to rely on…no boosts from my pawn pieces.

"Alright you all have your missions now get to work" Rias commanded.

"Yes President" everyone said in unison.

"Oh wait…I almost forgot. Issei and Ichiro come here" Rias said with a smile.

"Sure…" Issei said. We then walked over to her and she embraced me in a hug. "Thank you" Rias said to my confusion.

"For what?" I asked.

"The only reason you're in this game is because you want to help out with the Rating Game. If we lose then I'll do everything in my power to help you get out of the deal" Rias said still holding on to me.

I looked at Issei and noticed he was glaring daggers at me. "Issei, don't look so sour" Rias said taking a seat on the couch she then gestured for him to sit down next to her and he complied.

Rias then grabbed him and set his head down on her lap. From the look on Issei's face I could tell something was happening.

"When you became a foot soldier I told you I used all eight of my pawn pieces but I never told you how much power you received" Rias said with a smile.

"Wait what?" Issei asked.

"If I had unleashed all your powers at once your body wouldn't have been able to handle it and would've reject the power so I cast a spell to keep your power at bay. Because of the spell your abilities come to you in small manageable stages. What I did was release another portion of your power" Rias explained.

"Oh…so that's why I feel really strange right now?" Issei asked looking at Risa in confusion.

"This is just the beginning of what you can do Issei but in order for your body to be able to handle it we had to get you in shape for it. This is just a fraction of all I can unlock Issei" Rias explained with a smile.

"So all this time you were running me ragged and busting my balls and it was all for my own good?" Issei asked.

'And I thought I was just being punished for sucking so hard. She doesn't hate me YAY' Issei thought in his head.

"AHH and all this time I was being jealous and Rias was just trying to help him" Asia said while on her knees in a prayer position. "DEAR GOD PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR BEING SO STUPID AND LETTING MY JEALOUS GET THE BEST OF ME *OUCH*" Asia then collapsed on the ground after using all her strength to make that prayer.

"And Issei, be careful. Don't go easy on them because your opponents are girls. They won't hesitate to take you down and you shouldn't either" Rias warned.

"We're ready when you are Rias I'm in position" Akeno said to Rias through a headpiece. Rias then stood up causing Issei to fall to the ground. "Alright guys here's the game plan" Rias said.

* * *

In the Student council room everyone's eyes was glued to the television that was broadcasting the Rating Game.

"So if Ichiro loses we'll lose him to Ravel" Meguri asked with an angry glare.

"Yep" Yura said.

"ICHIRO YOU BETTER BEAT THEM ALL DOWN TO THE GROUND AND YOU TOO PERVERT" Reya screamed at the screen.

"Tsubaki and Sona sat at the end away from the rest of them. "The problem is that Rias doesn't have nearly as many servants as Riser with Sora and Ichiro" Tsubaki said fixing her glasses back on her face.

"There's also the disadvantage of Ichiro not able to [Promote] and Sora doesn't have any piece advantage either" Sona said with a sigh. "I really wish Onee-Sama had just unlocked Ichiro's mutation piece already" she added.

"WAIT WHAT?" Saji yelled out. Everyone then turned to him. "You mean to tell me he's only going on eight of his pawn pieces and not the mutation piece?" Saji asked.

"I hate to say it but yes Saji" Sona answered.

"Oh God" Saji said shuddering.

"Don't worry they will be fine" Yura said giving him a thumbs up.

"I know they'll be fine but with Ichiro on their team they'll be unstoppable" Saji said causing the others to look at him.

"What exactly happened in that Dragon Cave?" Sona asked noticing that Saji has been acting different ever since the trip.

"Oh it's just…Ichiro defeated three Queens by himself" Saji answered to the confusion of everyone. Everyone then turned back to the screen to view the match.

* * *

"In the gym there's bound to be a fight so be on your guard" Rias warned.

"Yes President" Koneko and Issei said in unison.

"Chi-Chi and Kiba are you two in position?" Rias asked.

"Yes" they answered in unison.

"Fufufu it seems the show is starting" Akeno said with a smile viewing the blue and red fireworks coming from lucky east.

"Akeno I'm counting on you and Ichiro remember to follow Koneko and Issei but don't interfere unless needed" Rias explained.

"Yes" me and Akeno replied back.

"Good now begin Operation: Phoenix Ashes" Rias commanded. "Riser is a gifted warrior even among the house of Phenex show no mercy because none will be shown back" Rias explained to us. We all then scattered out ready to complete our individual tasks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora was busy putting on a light show in the east side of the forest around Kuoh Academy. "AHH CLASSIC" Sora said with a smile as the fire work show continued.

Suddenly three pawns came out of the shadows and surrounded Sora.

"Did you really think something that stupid would work on us?" the pawn known as Marion said with a smile.

"Yeah you Gremory's are such idiots" another pawn Burent said the three then laughing at Sora.

"We knew all along you were just putting a distraction to lure us away from the gym but Riser already has Xuelan and three pawns going there to defeat your little buddy" Marion said thinking she outsmarted Sora.

"Oh so that was her plan…get control of the gym and then she would control the middle of the school ground. Quite genius if I do say so myself" Sora said with a smile shocking the three pawns.

"If you didn't even know the plan then what the hell are you doing here?" Shuriya, another pawn asked in frustration.

"So did Riser just get bored and started handing out his pieces to any random girl? " Sora asked. "I mean two of you are wearing maid outfits and I don't even know what you're wearing" Sora said shrugging his shoulders.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK" Marion shouted lunging at Sora.

He smiled before jumping into the air and he pulled out a switch. "BOOM" he said with a smile as he flipped it. Multiple gold sigils suddenly formed around the girls before there was a giant explosion.

 **[One of Riser Phenex's Pawns has been defeated]** Grayfia said over the speaker.

 **[Yeah you go Rias-Chan beat meanie Riser-Chan to the ground]** Serafall cheered.

"Oh man only one…" Sora said with a disappointed sigh he then flew away leaving the two remaining servants alone.

* * *

"Great, Sora must've got them" Issei said with a smile as he entered the gymnasium with Koneko by his side. I was watching them from outside using some binoculars.

"Ichiro remember, only help if you have to" Rias said through the headphones.

"Yes President" I replied focusing on the window.

* * *

The two hide on the opposite side behind the closet. "Smells like Gremory filth" a voice said.

"Come out, come out wherever you are" another voice said with a laugh.

The lights in the gym then all flashed on at once revealing the two twins, the weaker pawn and that psycho girl that tried to kill me…Xuelan.

Issei and Koneko then stepped out of the closet right in front of all four of the pawns. "Shit, Rias I'm going in" I whispered.

"No Ichiro…" Rias responded back. I groaned in frustration. "Just watch how things play out" Rias said calmly. I let out a sigh before turning back to watch them fight.

"Oh look, a pawn and a rook looks like little Issei needed some help" Xuelan said with a smile…shit I hate her.

"Who are these guys?" Issei asked with a worried expression.

"My name is Mira and I'm a Phenex's pawn" she replied.

"My name is Xuelan and I'm a rook of the Phenex household". Why is it that when she talks I hate her more.

 **{You can quit the act we all know you have a crush on her}** Kaos said with a annoyed grunt.

 **"It's quite obvious"** Genesis chipped in with a laugh.

Damn both the voices in my head…that would sound wrong to so many psychologists.

"My name's Nel and I'm a pawn" "My names Ile and I'm also a pawn" the two twins said.

"That rook can be a real problem for us" Koneko said glaring at Xuelan…glad she hates her too.

"For real?" Issei asked in shock.

"She has the power level of a Queen. I'll hold her down the three pawns are all you" Koneko said with her emotionless tone zipping up the cat gloves on her hands.

"Alright" Issei said with a determined look. There was no one who wanted to get Rias out of that deal more than Ise. He could win this.

 **[Dragon Booster]** the red gauntlet then encased Issei's hand. It look so much different than when he first activated it. Now it covered more of his arm and there were more spikes on it.

"Watch my back out there…at least keep those chicken heads off me" Koneko said.

"Don't worry. I'll give them everything I got" Issei said with a determined smile. "Let's rock this" he shouted before lunging at the group.

Xuelan tried to hit Koneko with her flaming fist but she easily dodged it before throwing a kick at Xuelan's leg knocking her off balance.

Xuelan then launched a array of punched and kicks…almost like she has a vendetta to settle.

"When I finish with you I'm going after that punk ass pawn Ichiro next" Xuelan growled kicking Koneko and burning/ripping off part of her uniform…yep that makes sense.

"Hey are you ok?" Issei asked turning to our white haired comrade. Mira then struck him with her stick and a blow of wind knocked Issei into the wall which left a huge spider like crack. Wow…was Riser sure about calling her the weakest member of his peerage?

Issei then collapsed to the ground. The two pawns, Ile and Nel then walked over to him with sadistic smiles on their faces and pulled out…chainsaws? They then started chasing Issei around.

Meanwhile, Xuelan managed to get a few lucky punches before finally kicking Koneko in her stomach. 'Oh shit…is she down?' Koneko the glared at Xuelan before grabbing her leg and spinning her around repeatedly smashing her to the ground. She then picked her up and punched Xuelan in the face causing her to fall to the ground.

Koneko's outfit was torn and ruined but she had beat Xuelan. "Who…are you?" Xuelan asked in a weak tone.

"I'm Koneko…suck it" Koneko said glaring at the pawn.

 **{Yeah…you should never piss off that one}** Kaos said in my head. Heh…too late.

"What's the matter? Don't like chainsaws?" one of the twins said with a smile.

"I love chainsaws but…" Issei didn't get to finish as he jumped into the air out of the way of Mira's staff.

"SLICE HIM UP? SLICE HIM UP? SLICE HIM UP" the three twins said in unison with psychotic like smiles jumping in the air after Issei.

Seriously, why did Riser give them chainsaws?

Issei easily dodged their cuts and kept moving out of the way. "You bastard, quit running" Ile growled with a annoyed tone.

"Come on, we just wanna slice you" Nel added.

"I've been working my butt off to try this move and here's the perfect chance" Issei said as the jewels on the boosted gear started to glow.

 **[Boost] [Explosion]** Red energy began circling around Issei as he jumped into the air after the two twin pawns.

Issei hit one in the back and the other in the chest causing both the pawns to fall to the ground. Was that a red sigil?

"AHH" Mira charged at Issei with her staff but he easily broke it into pieces and then slapped her in the shoulder a red sigil appearing on that spot.

"My staff…it's broken" Mira said in shock. The three angry pawns then charged Issei who stood there with a confident smile.

"Want some?" he asked his devil wings coming out. "Here's my special move" he added as red energy swirled around him. "Time to get naked" **[Dress Break]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Did…their clothes just rip off? "HAHAHA, ever since my tiny balls dropped all I ever did was imagine girls naked. With my new perverted powers I can undress women any time I want. If you mess with me tops are coming off" Issei said with a smile.

Sona…Serafall…if you two are watching this…please forgive me. **{Quit complaining and enjoy the free show}** Kaos said inside my head with a laugh.

Now he was crying comical tears day dreaming about something while the three pawns shouted curses at him.

"You're such a loser" Koneko said glaring at him.

Rias then called in and Issei explained his amazing victory over the three pawns in detail to her. "Good get out of there" Rias commanded.

Issei and Koneko ran out then the building exploded. We all looked up and there Akeno was with her perverted sadistic smile on her face.

"BOOM" Akeno said.

 **[3 of Lord Riser's Pawns and 1 Rook has Retired]**

I then ran up to join my two friends…things were going in our favor this time.

* * *

 **[Kiba and Chi-Chi]**

"Good evening girls" Kiba said with a smile. The two pieces of Riser were shocked when a magic barrier surrounded them.

"What is this? Another blonde's trick?" Marion asked angrily.

"This is what's called a trap. This is a magical barrier, one can come in but they can't get out" Kiba said with a smile.

"You're kidding me" Shuriya growled angrily. First Sora and now Kiba, the two had fallen into two traps today...they knew Riser wouldn't be pleased.

"We really walked into this one" Marion said in shock.

"Are you sure you can take us both alone without any back up?" Shuriya asked with a confident smile.

"Trust me he won't" Chi-Chi shouted jumping from the trees. Kiba then smiled holding two swords in his hands and jumped at the two pawns.

* * *

 **[Issei and Koneko]**

"We should go help them" Issei said with a smile extending his hand to Koneko.

"If you touch me I'll puke" Koneko said angrily moving away from him.

"Oh come on, I won't make your clothes disappear" he said with a nervous laugh.

"You Pervert" Koneko said her usual monotone tone.

"Oh well…I guess that's nothing new" Issei said out loud to himself. "Hey Koneko wait a sec" Issei said running toward her.

A purple sigil then appeared under Koneko and then the area exploded. Issei flew back in shock and confusion.

"Koneko" Issei turned toward Koneko to see her flying through the air, covered in bruises.

"Issei…Ichiro, what happened to Koneko? Issei talk to me?" Rias asked him on the head set.

"KONEKO" I screamed as I ran and picked her up.

"I just wanted to serve Rias well" she said weakly.

"Don't worry we'll get you to Asia and she'll heal you up in no time" Issei said.

Koneko then let out a cry of pain before disappearing in my arms. "BASTARD" I growled angrily cupping my hands into fists. I'll kill you Riser, I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'll kill you.

 **[1 of Lady Rias's Rooks has Retired]**

 **"Damn it…You killed Koneko. Get down here and see how you do against me" Issei growled angrily glaring at the woman with long purple hair in the sky.**

"Calm down Issei, when someone is unable they are transferred out of here…Koneko isn't dead." Rias said through the head set. She was angrily cupping her hands in fist suffering her first loss teammate of the game and regretting the decision of allowing Ichiro to go off on his own.

"Issei, just go" Akeno said as sparks of lightning formed around her. "I'll handle her myself" Akeno said with a smile flying in the air.

Me and Issei looked at each other before we began running towards the forest.

 **{Two of Riser's Pawns have Retired}**

"Wait…does that mean Kiba?" We were then pulled behind a building.

"Hi" Chi-Chi said happily waving to us. Kiba had a confident smile on his face telling me and Issei that he had defeated the two pawns.

"I was easy, I had good back up and Akeno's barrier" Kiba said smiling at Chi-Chi.

"Have you seen Sora?" I asked receiving a nod from both of them. Damn it…where did that idiot go?

* * *

 **{Sona's P.O.V}**

"Lord Riser has the advantage with nine remaining pieces, meanwhile Rias only has seven but even with only two pieces Rias cannot afford to be careless." Sona explained.

"It doesn't matter…they will still defeat Riser" the group cheered their eyes glued to the screen. Sona smiled at her team's optimism before going back to watching it.

* * *

We all decided it was best to hideout in a classroom. That's what's good about having a Rating Game in a school…multiple places to hide in.

"Did you hear we lost Koneko?" Issei asked Kiba.

"Yeah…none of us knew how close she was to her limit today, she really was on fire" Kiba said with a small smile.

"Well then let's win this for her" Issei said with a smile holding out his fist. I then smiled as me and Kiba drew ours in doing a fist bump.

"Do you read me?" Rias asked.

"We hear you loud and clear" we said.

"I'm leading a small sneak attack on Riser's base. I want you to draw as many of Riser's soldiers as far away as you can" Rias commanded.

"Are you sure about this?" Issei asked.

"I was hoping that I could just have Akeno keep recharging her lightning and shooting down Riser's soldiers one by one but he sent out his queen so I need Akeno focused there" Rias explained to us.

"Yes we understand that but don't you think it's too risky to have the king leave the base?" Kiba asked. Spoken like a true swordsmen.

"With any luck Riser will be thinking along the same line…this is the only way I can take him by surprise." Rias explained. "He might be immortal but his heart isn't if we can strike him long and hard that black heart of his just might break" Rias added confidently.

"Well since that's decided let's show them what the Occult Research club is capable of" Issei said with a smile.

"Balls to the walls my friend" Kiba said with a smile. The four of us then put our fists together before going out to attack.

* * *

"HEY WE KNOW YOU'RE HIDING OUT THERE. SO QUIT HIDING LIKE A BUNCH OF PANZEES AND COME OUT IN FIGHT US" Issei shouted with a determined look on his face.

"Really Ise?" I asked glaring at my comrade.

"WHAT?" he asked me returning my angry glare. I just let out a sigh before shaking my head. Suddenly we could hear laughing all around us.

"I am Karlamine, a knight in the service of Lord Riser. To be perfectly honest you attacking us out in the open makes me question your sanity" one of the knights wearing silver armor said gripping the handle of a sword that was hidden in a sheathe.

"The famous Silver Knight" I said with a sigh. "I hate to admit it but her swordsmen skills far exceed my current abilities. Kiba I think you should have at it" I added.

Kiba looked at me and smiled before turning back to Karlamine. "Kiba Yuuto, the knight of Gremory. I've been waiting all knight to battle another knight so I hope you're ready" Kiba said holding out a big long sword.

"Very well said, on guard knight of Rias Gremory" Karalmine's sword then became encased in fire before she lunged at Kiba.

The two were exchanging sword blows like pros moving at a speed I could only keep up with using my Lucifer Eyes.

"Oh great, another swords freak. Just when I find another boy I think is cute he turns out to be another SWORD FREAK" oh shit,,,I turned around to see Ravel with the other remaining members of their peerage.

I then smiled 'our little plan worked' I thought as I watched Rias and Asia sneak past us undetected.

Ravel eyes the lightened up when she saw me "Ichiro-Chan, I'm so happy you're-" she then stopped when she saw Issei and Chi-Chi "oh great now we have to fight" she said with a sigh.

"Afraid so" I said with a smile.

"Mihae, take down the rook. Isabela, take out the pawn, and Siris, take down Ichiro-Chan but don't hurt him" Ravel commanded the pieces.

"Wait…" Issei said putting his hands on his chin like he was remembering something. "You're Riser's sister and he put you in his harem?" Issei asked.

"Riser-Chan didn't add her to his peerage for creepy reasons he did it so she could have something to DO" Isabela then jumped at Issei trying to take him down. She then started trying to punch him but he dodged her blows.

Chi-Chi was then forced to jump out of the way of multiple fire balls coming for her. She then used earth manipulation to create a shield to block her. "Ichiro, worry about the knight" she said to me I nodded.

A yellow sigil then appeared in front of me. I smiled as I pulled out my Angurvadal demon sword. "Noooo…Ichiro-Chan can't be a sword freak too. Why do all cute boys have to be sword freaks" Ravel said with a cute pout.

"My name is Siris, the knight of Riser Phenex and I will defeat you" Siris said before jumping at me. I smiled before coming at her with my demon sword.

* * *

 **[Akeno's P.O.V]**

"AHHH" another fire ball hit Akeno making her fall to the ground.

"I expected you to be a better challenge" Yubelluna said with a smile forming another fire ball in her hands. "It seems like I was wrong" she said throwing the fireball at Akeno.

"We're not finished yet" both Akeno and Yubelluna eyes widened in shock when a blast of wind redirected the fire ball towards Yubelluna and hit her directly in the chest.

"You brat" Yubelluna growled angrily.

"S-Sora?" Akeno asked in confusion. Her miko was torn and she was covered in bruises but her smiling comrade was there with his thumbs in the air.

"Where have you been Sora?" Rias asked angrily hearing him over the speaker.

"I took down a pawn…and then took a nap" Sora said with a smile causing Akeno to glare at him before giggling.

"Come on we can beat her" Sora said with a smile helping her up.

"If you think I'm losing to a couple of children you're sadly mistaken" Yubelluna growled angrily forming multiple fire balls around herself. She then launched them at the two hold split up.

"Ready Akeno?" Sora asked with a smile.

"Ready" Akeno said giggling forming lightning around her.

"HAAAAA" Akeno then released it towards her target.

.

.

.

.

.

"Did you just hit your own teammate?" Yubelluna asked with an amused smirk watching the lightning hit Sora.

"Fufufu, you'll see" Akeno said with a smile.

 **[Winds of Roaring Lightning]** Sora thrusted his arms forwards and a giant gust of wind with lightning dancing on it smashed dead into Yubelluna.

"AAAAHHHH" she cried as she was cut and both shocked in multiple places at once. "Im-Impossible. Nobody could survive getting shocked with that much lightning" Yubelluna growled angrily.

"I can" Sora said with a smile as Akeno giggled at some memories. "During our ten days of training, Akeno shocked me so hard so many times I sort of gained a high resistance to it...I even learned how to redirect it" Sora explained with a laugh.

"Now let me finish this up" Akeno said as lightning danced on her fingertips. Yubelluna's eyes widened in shock realizing she had been beaten by a pair of high schoolers.

 **[Riser's Phenex's Queen Has Retired]**

* * *

"Hay YAH" Siris grunted as she came at me with a heavy sword strike. She may not be as good a swordsman as Karlamine, the silver knight but she was a force to be recon with.

Able to wield the Zweihänder with ease was becoming a problem.

 **[Ice Porcupine]** large ice spikes encased my sword as I rushed at the knight. She easily cut me in the leg before kicking me in the face away.

"Ichiro" Issei cried.

"Keep your eyes on the fight" I screamed as Isabela made a punch to his face causing him to fly back.

"You're good but not good enough" Siris said with a smile as fire began to surround her blade with flames.

She then lunged at me but I easily dodged her sword strike. She then smiled "foolish…you left yourself wide open for a attack' she then hit the sword in my hands making it fly out before driving her sword in my shoulder.

"Damn it…" I mumbled before a smile appeared on my face as I thrust her sword out of my shoulder and jumped back. "Time to unveil my new sword" I said opening my gold pocket dimension.

 **[Summon: Gun-Blade]** "What the hell is that?" Siris and Ravel asked in unison looking at the sword with a gun like handle andthe small dragon chain hanging at the back and the dragon like sketching on the silver blade (resembles Squall's Gun blade from final fantasy).

"Sora, knew I sucked at any weapon that wasn't in the form of a sword so he invented this crafty little thing for me-the gun blade" I said proudly holding it up. "Now let's rock and roll" I aimed the sword at Siris and shot her in the leg.

"Ouch" she cried as she fell on one leg. "I won't be defeated that easily" she growled angrily holding up her sword.

 **[Lucifer's Eyes]** I smiled as a I ran to the left of her and easily cut her in the side. "Sorry but I can't lose to you" I said as my eyes flashed the dark pink. I then aimed the gun at Siris's stomach and pulled the trigger.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[One of Riser's knights has been eliminated]**

* * *

 **[Rias]**

"Haha Haha, oh Rias isn't this a surprise" Riser said with a smile as Rias and Asia landed on the school's roof top.

"It's over Riser. You lost your queen Yubelluna and the rest of your team will soon follow" Rias said firmly as black and red energy began to dance on her fingertips.

'Oh Rias…if only you knew' Riser thought with a smirk.

"O strengthen of arm to cleave the heavens!...Strength Booster "Asia chanted as glowing green light encased Rias.

 **[Strength Booster]** Rias smiled feeling a whole new surge of power being channeled through her.

 **[Power of Destruction]**

* * *

 **[Issei]**

"Oh no my holy eraser" Kiba said in shock holding the broken sword.

"Ha your sword is no match for me" Karlamine said holding her flaming sword.

"Alright how about this one?" **[Freeze]** a long sword with a gold hilt then appeared in Kiba's hand.

"You got to be kidding me there's no way you have two sacred gears" Karlamine then hit her flame sword against Kiba's blade and to her surprise it freeze before breaking.

Kiba then smiled confidently **[Wind]** the replenishing calm sword then appeared in his hand."How many sacred gears do you have?" Karlamine asked angrily.

"One, my sacred gear is the ability to make as many magical swords as I desire" Kiba then held the sword up. **[Wind Absorption]** the wind started flying to his sacred gear cutting Karlamine in multiple places.

 **[Sword Birth]** a dozen swords suddenly appeared under Karlamine but she jumped out of the way before they could impale her.

* * *

 **[Issei]**

Amazing I never knew he had that kind of power" Issei said in shock watching Kiba.

"Idiot…never turn from your opponent in a fight" Isabela then punched Issei in the face causing him to fly back.

 **[Boost]** "Finally" Issei said with a smile knowing he gained enough power. **[Explosion] [Dragon Shot** ] the red blast shot from his hand directly towards Isabela who was running towards him. She jumped out of the way but fell to the ground from the force of the attack.

"Amazing…and I thought I was holding back power" Issei said to himself looking at the mile long damage he caused.

Isabela growled angrily "I can't afford to let him boost again….I need to take him out" Isabela said running towards Issei.

Isabela then lunged at Issei with her fist but Issei easily dodged the punch. "Gothca" Issei then touched Isabela's chest and a red sigil appeared on her.

"Is that supposed to hurt?" Isabela asked in confusion. **[Dress Break]** suddenly all the clothes disappeared from Isabela and she was left blushing and naked.

.

.

.

.

.

My master is watching this game Issei... "Mental Picture…Saved" Issei said with a perverted smile. **[Dragon Shot]** the red beam hit Isabela before causing her body to disappear.

"Eww that's the most disgusting technique" Karlamine said glaring at Issei.

"I really don't know what to say…sorry my friend is a pig" Kiba said bowing to her.

"Hey why are you apologizing to them Kiba they're the enemy?" Issei asked angrily.

* * *

 **[Chi-Chi]**

The bishop, Mihae was proving a challenge for Chi-Chi. For someone who fighting mainly revolved around hand-to-hand combat it was difficult for her to land at her.

"Give up, the Gremory team is finished" Mihae said with a smile throwing another fire ball at Chi-Chi.

"I won't lose" Chi-Chi said confidently. She then stomped her foot on the ground causing a giant earth pillars to appear out of the ground and hit Mihae in the stomach (Earth bending).

 **[Power Pole Extend]** Chi-Chi's then pulled her staff out of her back pocket and it grew to the size of a lacrosse stick.

Mihae angrily started tossing fire balls wildly at Chi-Chi who easily dodged them. Chi-Chi smiled confidently before extending her wings and hitting Mihae in the face.

 **[Earth Crusher]** Chi-Chi surrounded her legs in rocks before axe kicking Mihae on the head blood poured from the wound before she fell to the ground defeated.

 **[Riser Phenex's Bishop Has Retired]**

* * *

"Issei, don't give up" I cheered from the side lines watching him take on the two cat girl pawns. One punched him in the face while he blocked the other one.

"Issei believe in yourself" Rias screamed from the rooftop as she continued her assault on Riser.

"You can do it" Kiba cheered as he continued to fight Karlamine.

"Red Dragon if you can hear me, I need more power" Issei screamed out loud green energy began to swirl around Issei causing a smile to appear on my face.

 **[He's going to the next level]** Kaos said inside my head as we watched him.

 **[Boosted Gear Gift]** the sacred gear changed from its initial form, now it had more golden spikes sticking out of it.

Issei used the sword to block a paw attack from one of the cats before hitting the other one in the face.

"Kiba, use your sacred gear with all the power you got" Issei screamed.

"Do what?" Kiba asked.

"Just do it" Issei shouted. I smiled realizing his plan.

"Alright" Kiba said raising his arms a sword in his hands **. [Sword Birth]** he screamed as he dug the sword deep into the ground. Blue waves of energy then started to flow outside the ground. "AHHHHH" Issei screamed absorbing all the power into his boosted gear.

 **[Transfer]** Giant swords then sprouted from the ground. I quickly grabbed Chi-Chi and jumped into the air as Ravel used her wings to stop from being impaled.

The two cat twins weren't as lucky as the swords impaled them and eliminated them quickly. The unlucky one was Karlamine who was impaled in her arms and legs and stomach but not in a vital spot that would allow for a quick escape.

"It seems you have bested me Kiba…Yuuto" Karlamine grunted in pain coughing up blood. **[Dragon Shot]** I fired the small beam at her, copying Issei's technique to allow her to quickly leave for medical treatment.

 **[Two of Riser's Pawns and One of Riser's Knights have retired]** Grayfia said through the speakers.

And while the four of us-Kiba, Issei, Chi-Chi, and me cheered disaster soon struck in the form of a fire blast that impacted the ground like a bomb.

* * *

 **[Rias]**

 **[One of Rias's Rook, Rias's Queen, and Special Player Sora Lockhart have Retired]**

"What the hell did you do Riser?" Rias asked angrily glaring at the smirking prince who was laughing cockily to himself.

"Now Rias, you didn't think I would allow you to bring in that wind demigod and the Maou's freak without any reinforcements of my own did you?" Riser asked with a smirk.

"You…fucking cheated" Rias said angrily causing the prince to laugh.

"Now…now Rias, I never said I wouldn't have any extra help either. The rules were my team versus your team we never said anything about only being able to use our peerages" Riser said with a smirk.

"WHO DID YOU BRING IN" Rias shouted charging up more energy preparing to blast Riser again.

"My second older brother…Rizel Phenex" Riser proclaimed confidently.

* * *

It was then we saw him…a large man of 6'1 covered in hard stone samurai armor, no pieces of his skin were visible.

"Glad to finally meet you, Ichiro Lucifer" he said. It was impossible to tell what he actually sounded like or how he was feeling because the stone armor made his voice deep.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I asked angrily…shouldn't Grayfia or someone call this game off for foul play?

"In case you're wondering why nobody has called this game off...Lord Phenex and Lord Gremory authorized me playing" he answered…shit.

"You fucking cheats" Issei screamed angrily me and him were covered in bruises and burn marks and I looked at Kiba, who had received the worst of the assault as he tried to stand but fell to the ground. Chi-Chi had been eliminated instantly and Sora and Akeno also were gone.

"Issei run…" Kiba said weakly.

"What?" I asked angrily…they were asking us to be cowards at a time like this.

"If you take out Riser then we can still win…there's no way you can handle him and his older brother at the same time. I will hold him off" Kiba said standing up but slumping down a little.

"You can't be serious you two can barely stand" Issei screamed angrily.

"No way" Issei said angrily, he wasn't going to leave his already injured friends alone with this guy.

"Issei…we have no choice" I reasoned. The only way this coward could have taken Akeno and Sora out by himself was with some cheap sneak attack…we were set up from the start.

"Go" Kiba and glaring at us. We both started running as the brother of Riser started to attack.

"You two will never beat him…please stop" Ravel pleaded with us but we ignored her cries as we ran to confront the Phenex.

* * *

 **"Damn you Riser" [Power of Destruction]** Rias kept shooting him with blast after blast of her

Riser laughed knowing he had Rias trapped. With his brother here it would only be a matter of time before he eliminated the remaining pieces.

Asia was using the spells from the spell book Gray had given her to boost Rias's power as much as she could but nothing was working.

"Rias" me and Issei cried in unison as we quickly scrambled to the roof top.

"Oh well, look whose here" Riser said looking at us with his annoying smirk. He wasn't even showing any pain as the power of destruction hit him.

"Shit…" I muttered looking over to Rias, she was sweating and running out of demonic energy, Asia was getting tired of trying to charge energy to Rias, and Issei…Issei collapsed to the ground after he tried to charge Riser.

Riser laughed in a mocking tone at Issei. "Pathetic" he whispered.

There was only one attack…one attack that could level the playing field. **[Dragon]** Riser looked at me with interest as he smirked.

There was only one attack that could level the playing field. **[Of]** Black and Purple fire began to burst some from my right hand I was feeding as much demonic energy to it knowing this was the only way I could get Riser and Issei to be on equal levels…THE ONLY WAY.

 **[DARKNESS FLAMES]** The black and purple Chinese dragon escaped from my hands and went heading straight for Riser. I smirked as the dragon ate him causing him to fly to another building.

And then…something happened that would forever be etched into my memory

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Impossible" Rias shouted as Asia let out a blood curdling scream. The Dragon of the Black flames…my secret technique came racing at me.

"AAHHHHAHHAHAHAHAHHA" I let out a scream. I was then…erased…

* * *

 **[Sona]**

Sona and everyone in the student council room stared in disbelief. "Did Riser…just…" Saji couldn't even finish his sentence.

They just watched him reverse the Dragon of the Darkness Flames on Ichiro and completely eliminate him.

The move he used to kill a high class demon was just used as a plaything for Riser Phenex. Meguri curled into a ball and started sobbing with Yura trying to comfort her.

Sona who looked more traumatized then anybody slowly walked towards the T.V. and turned it off. "Meeting Dismissed" everyone looked at their Master in shock the one who was usually their rock, their stronghold, and their supporter looked like she was two seconds from bursting into tears.

One by one the student council members started to leave the room...

* * *

 **[Serafall]**

She just started running. She didn't know the location but she just started running. The devils that saw her looked at the Maou with confusion; others with slower eye sight could only see a blur as the Maou ran looking for the emergency room.

After five minutes of running she finally found it. "Let me see Ichiro-Ta" Serafall screamed. The doctors looked at the Maou with fear.

"He's not here" one of the devil doctors said.

* * *

 **[Sirzechs]**

"How could I be so careless" Sirzechs said cupping his arms in a fist. Riser just killed the pawn of Serafall. The machine malfunctioned and didn't send him back. The attack erased him from existence leaving no trace of him behind.

"I got him" one of the devils said to Maou Sirzechs Lucifer shock as a small frail body passed through the transporter. He would have to be carried manually to the emergency room.

Sirzechs could barely tell it was the same boy. His body was nothing but a bloodied, burned mess.

"Get him to the emergency room" Sirzechs order angrily looking at the subordinates. One of them finally nodded before grabbing the small devil and carrying him into the emergency room.

Riser that bastard…he never knew a thing about Riser's brother participating in the game neither did Rias, Serafall, or even Grayfia who was the active administrator of this game.

Sirzechs was angry…realizing what he had done….he made the wrong choice when agreeing with his father and allowing his sister to be wed to this…monster…and his name was Riser Phenex.

* * *

 **[Two Days Later]**

"Rias, let's focus on saving you first and then worry about Ichiro" Gray said. He was walking down a long hall with Rias. Unlike his normal casual attire of a hoodie and jeans he was dressed in a business suit with the Dantalion crescent on the right chest region.

"I know…" Rias said with a sigh. The usually happy and confident look in her eyes was gone, replaced by the depressed girl.

The Rating game was over in a matter of minutes. Issei stood up and tried to oppose Riser Phenex but Riser easily knocked him down and threatened to take his life unless Rias forfeited after breaking down in tears she finally did.

Now Issei was in the hospital and Ichiro was inside some healing tank. His injuries were so severe that they had to call the Goblin King who could use his science and magic to restore Ichiro's body to its normal function.

The Dragon of the Darkness Flames, an attack created by the original Maou Lucifer. It allowed you to summon a dragon composed of nothing but black and purple flames of the highest degree. The attack had broken six of Ichiro's ribs, caused his heart to fail, and burned every visible inch of his body.

After the Rating game the Maou Serafall went missing with nobody knowing where she went. The Rating Game did more than seal Rias's fate…it had broken her team.

"I'm sorry…" Rias said with tears in her eyes.

Gray then stopped and looked at her. "Don't be…this isn't your fault" Gray said knowing who he needed to take his anger out on. Gray then wiped the tears from Rias's eyes not wanting her to show any weakness to those they were meeting.

Rias and Gray finally arriving at their location and opened the door to the room filled with six individuals.

The first was Lord Gremory, the father of Rias who sealed away her fate. Lord Phenex, the second one who had made a deal with Lord Gremory for Rias to marry Riser. The third Ravel, they were going to discuss the "prize" of Ichiro. The fourth and fifth Riser and Rizel, the two who had defeated the majority of Rias's team. And finally Lord Dantalion, father of Gray Dantalion.

"What is the meaning of this Gray?" Lord Dantalion asked. He shared some of the characteristics of his son being his purple eyes, and white-gold hair. He also looked to be in his early 20s possessing a goatee.

"Father, I have decided something" Gray said turning to Riser. "I hereby challenge Riser Phenex to a Rating Game for Rias's hand in marriage" he said valiantly glaring at the smirking Phenex prince.


	18. Life 18 Dragons vs Phenex

Life 18 Dragons vs. Phenex

"After me and Sora defeated Yubelluna that…guy came out of nowhere and eliminated us with a fire blast. There was no way we could've reacted in time." Akeno said sadly with her head down.

"Fucking Cheats" Sora said angrily kicking the couch. The group was currently in the Occult Research club missing four members-Issei, Rias, Gray, and…Ichiro. "HOW THE HELL DO THEY EVEN GET AWAY WITH SOMETHING LIKE THAT" Sora shouted angrily.

"It seems the Gremory and Phenex fathers allowed the Phenex to bring in an extra player since the Gremory's team possessed two" the Goblin King explained.

"Except the only difference was everyone knew about Ichiro and Sora, nobody knew Riser was bringing in his older brother" Kiba muttered with his head down.

"There's no way he would have got four of us out if we knew about him" Akeno muttered sharing in everyone's anger.

"Cheaters" Chi-Chi said with her arms crossed.

"The Dantalion and Gremory Princess are speaking with their parents and the Phenex now" Goblin King said. "We can't do anything but see how it goes" he added.

"How are they?" Koneko asked the Goblin king, with a little worry in her eyes.

"The Malcator and Red Dragon Emperor are currently stable. The Red Dragon Emperor is resting meanwhile the Malcator has to be healed in a rejuvenation tank. He should be better in a matter of hours" he answered.

* * *

 **[Gray and Rias]**

"Father, I have decided something" Gray said turning to Riser. "I hereby challenge Riser Phenex to a Rating Game for Rias's hand in marriage" he said valiantly glaring at the smirking Phenex prince.

The room was silence after hearing Gray's announcement nobody knew what to say except his father. "Boy, you do realize that the only way this is allowed is if you come back home and accept your position as heir?" Lord Dantalion asked looking at his son suspiciously.

"I accept that fate if I must" Gray said returning his father's glare.

"This is an outrage" Riser said angrily slamming his fist on the table.

"What's wrong Riser afraid of a fair fight?" Rias asked smirking at the Phenex.

"I won the Rating Game fair and square" Riser said causing Gray to laugh.

"You had your brother hide out and take them out one by one and then the transporter just "conveniently" malfunctions when it's Ichiro's time to come back" Gray said.

"What are you accusing me of? Foul play?" Riser asked glaring at Gray. "Besides Rias, had a wind demigod and that Maou's freak on her team" he added.

"Except Riser, you knew Sora and Ichiro were competing on my team. We had no idea that your older brother would be playing for you" Rias said glaring at the Phenex.

Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex turned to Riser in shock. "You said you would send word of Rizer's participation in the Rating Game" Lord Phenex asked glaring at his son.

"I sent a messager to the Occult Research club, Riser was sure you would receive notice" Riser said with his smirk.

"You know full well Riser that I was taking my peerage away for training in the mountains" Rias said.

Everyone turned to Gray who started laughing his ass off in front of everyone. "What's so funny?" Riser asked angrily.

"I understand everything now" Gray said still laughing.

"What are you talking about Gray?" Rias asked staring at him in confusion.

"Don't you get it Rias, he's scared" Gray said with a smirk.

"WHAT?" Riser asked flames surrounding his hands.

"He knew that in a fair battle Ichiro and Ise would mop the floor with him and his brother so he "just happened" to make sure you guys wouldn't get the message and he "just happens" to not use his brother until our guard was down" Gray said with a smile.

"Are you insinuating that my Onii-Sama planned this from the start?" Ravel asked glaring at Gray who had finally calmed down.

"I'm saying he's a coward and so is Rizer" Gray said meeting Ravel's glare.

Suddenly the door opened a man in heavy rock samurai armor of 6'1 appeared in the room. "If I had known that the Gremory didn't know of my invitation into the Rating Game I would've never agreed with the battle" the man said glaring at his younger brother Riser.

"Why are you wearing such heavy armor in the middle of the day?" Gray asked looking at him suspiciously.

"My son has a very serious skin condition due to an unnatural skin defect" Lord Phenex answered.

"I merely wanted to test the one who possessed the eyes of the original Maou in combat. I never intended to bring unnecessary harm and cheat in the Rating Game" Rizer explained.

"Well given our current circumstances that's hard to believe" Gray said not believing a word he was saying.

"Well, I have a proposition for you" Rizer said.

"What kind of proposition?" Rias asked.

"Me versus the Lucifer Maou descendant and Riser versus your pawn, we will use the prize of the old battle and the winner takes it all" he answered.

"Onii-Sama" Ravel whined looking at her second older brother.

"This is the only way to account for the crimes we have committed" Rizer answered.

Riser let out a sigh knowing if he simply dropped the challenge he would look like a coward. "I accept but you have twenty-four hours" Riser said before leaving with his older brother and Ravel.

"Dragon versus Phenex, has a nice ring to it" Gray said with a smirk.

"Only problem is they're both unconscious and unable to wake up let alone fight" Rias said angrily.

"Well the old plan B is still on the table" Gray said shrugging his shoulders.

"I will start making the preparations for the fight immediately. We will host it in the Phenex Arena" Rizer said to Rias and Gray. Rias let out a sigh before following Gray out of the room, the two going back to the human world to try to fix things.

* * *

 **[Raynare]**

"Issei…Issei wake up…Issei if you wake up" Raynare said holding onto Issei's hand. "Issei…Issei…Please wake up" Raynare said with tears running down her eyes.

The door opened revealing Asia and Rias. "The Goblin King said he would be alright" Rias said to Raynare who nodded in response.

"You really care about him" Asia said which sounded more like a question than anything else. Raynare nodded as she began to hold onto Issei's arm. The three sat there in silence knowing all they could do now was wait.

* * *

 **[Ichiro's Mind-Told from his Point of View]**

The young poet once said "whoever is delighted in solitude is either of wild beast or a God". That's exactly where I woke up, in the familiar place I knew all too well. The black abyss darker that the deepest sea or the night sky.

I didn't know where I was going but I started to wall into the infinite void. It could've been a minute, a hour, a day, a year, or even a eternity but I walked.

As I walked a million thoughts ran through my head. Did Riser kill me? Is this death? Purgatory? Was my soul in Death's hands?

I didn't have the answers to a lot of questions but I continued to walk.

It was then I saw a girl, with long red hair and green eyes dressed in a miko. She laughed before she began running. I don't know why but I felt a intense urge to chase her, to catch her. The girl then morphed into a lion but I continued to followed her.

She then jumped into a mirror and as I tried to follow her I only hit it. I tried to put my had through the mirror but I was unable to. I couldn't walk through the mirror.

I turned around to begin walking again but I noticed another mirror there. I turned to another direction and I saw another mirror.

Mirror. Mirror. Mirror. I was surrounded by mirrors.

It was then I noticed I was on fire. I began screaming in pain, crying out for help but nobody came to my rescue.

[Aww Poor Ichiro, Needs some help] Ignoring the pain I looked in the mirror to see a smiling Rias.

[He always needs help just like the day we found him in the church crying like a little bitch] I turned to another mirror to see Serafall standing there with a smile on her face.

Serafall? My beautiful, kind, and sweet master…just insulted me.

[What's wrong Ichiro-ta? Can't accept the truth] She said with a smirk.

"Shut up" I cried. "Just shut up" I said.

[Aww Ichiro's crying like the little baby, exactly like at the orphanage]

Sora.

[We needed you Ichiro but you failed us]

Issei

[Now you belong to Ravel and Rias is mine]

Riser.

[You're nothing but a useless freak. Do you honestly think we care about you?]

Momo and Meguri.

[He couldn't even save me from Raynare. If it wasn't for Gray I would be dead]

Mittelt.

"Just shut up" I said.

[The monster's getting angry. Just like you would expect from a monster. I should've put my hand through your heart when I had the chance.]

Gray.

"Just shut up" I cried with tears coming from my eyes.

[Monster…Monster…the monster is crying]

They laughed at me with a mocking tone.

[Remember me Ichiro? Remember how you couldn't save me?]

I don't know why I did it but I looked at one of the mirrors to see Maya (the rook of my former master) standing there with a smile on her face.

"Shut up" I cried.

[You were a waste of my pawn pieces] Serafall said with a smirk.

"Shut up" I cried.

[I should've let Sirzechs-Chan kill you]

"Shut up" At this point I was on my knees bawling my eyes out.

[You just use people…you think you're some hero but you're not…you're just a problem for everyone]

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP" out of nowhere a sword appeared in my hands. I stood up and started to smash the mirrors, slice them into pieces.

Even as I broke all the mirrors they still chanted monster. I wanted silence. I needed them to shut up.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP" a burst of black and purple energy escaped from my body and all the mirrors were then destroyed.

I feel to my knees and starting crying my eyes out. [Look at the little orphan boy crying over his dead comrades]

My eyes widened in shock and realization at that voice. I turned around to see her, Amelia Zagan standing there with her usual innocent looking smile. She is as beautiful as I remember, long blonde hair and sky blue eyes that match the ocean.

It was then I began to smell it…the smell of rotten flesh. I looked at all the shattered mirrors to see they weren't mirrors any more but my friends decaying bodies.

Sora, Issei, Kiba, Rias, Sona, Momo, Meguri, Mittelt, Koneko, Chi-Chi, Kiba, and…Serafall.

[This is who you are Ichiro baby…you're a killer. You kill people. But you don't just kill them, you use them to fill your own need for affection and then you kill them] Amelia said with a smile,

"Shut up" I growled angrily.

[You used us…then you abandoned us and now we're all dead.] Amelia said her smile not leaving her face.

"I said shut up" I glared at her angrily with my Lucifer eyes.

[No matter how hard you try we both know why you hesitated to get Maya away from me we both know why…] Amelia said.

"Please…just shut up" I cried on my knees.

[It's because you're in love with me, Ichiro baby. You were in love with me from the moment you met me and you're still in love with me know. It's kind of sad considering all the things I did to you]

"SHUT UPPP" I growled angrily standing up, black and purple energy surged around me with tears coming out of my eyes.

Amelia simply laughed at me. "You're weak…and you always will be" she said with a smile.

[No he's not] me and Amelia turned around in surprise to see the girl dressed in a miko. "Ichiro-Chan is stronger than you and he always will be" she said angrily.

I and Amelia both looked at the little girl in confusion. Before Amelia started to laugh. [You're just a little girl…what do you-]

The girl then raised her hand and a bright light appeared. Amelia started to scream and then she was gone. I looked at the little girl in confusion. "Ichiro-Chan, when you find me. Promise me you will take me to the park and lots of fun places and we can be best friends" the girl said with a cheery smile before holding out her pinkie.

I stared at it for a second before I pulled out my pinkie and wrapped it around her's. Light then flooded the room as I felt myself leaving.

"Good Bye Ichiro-Chan, see you later" the little girl cried out as the light began to transport me out of here.

* * *

 **[Ichiro (Real World)-Out of 1** **st** **person P.O.V]**

Ichiro opened his eyes but let out a loud gasp. It was then he realized where he was…in a rejuvenation tank filled with a green liquid and an oxygen mask over his face.

Ichiro then held out his hand and touched the glass.

[Evidence of consciousness showing, releasing pressure] the green liquid then started to pour out of the tank and Ichiro collapsed to the ground breathing heavily.

"Malcator, are you all right?" Ichiro looked up to see the small goblin king standing over him.

Ichiro chocked out some of the green liquid before shaking his hair. "Yeah, I'm fine" Ichiro said coughing up the rest of the liquid.

"Good…we have a fight to get you ready for" the Goblin King said causing Ichiro to glare at him.

"Don't you think I had enough for one day?" Ichiro asked angrily.

The Goblin King the chuckled "you've been in that tank for five days" the Goblin King said. "The one known as Issei Hyoudou woke up a couple of hours ago. You're friends are waiting for you in the lobby" the Goblin King explained.

"Cool" Hiei said standing up. He was about to walk out when the Goblin King stopped him.

"Malcator, I think it would be better if you went out there dressed more appropriately" the Goblin King said with a chuckle.

Ichiro looked down and his face turned crimson red realizing he was naked. "I made a exact replica of the armor you were wearing…or what was left of it after the Rating Game." The Goblin King then handed him a bag full of clothes.

Ichiro put on the armor which consisted of- a black V-neck, a black trench coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins.

"Where's my necklace?" Ichiro asked nervously realizing his only treasure was gone.

"Oh this" the Goblin King held up the small blue gem tied around the silver string. "I was surprised this survived the attack." The Goblin King said handing it back to Ichiro who put it on.

Ichiro stretched his arms and legs and was surprised that he was better. "With the help of the former nun's twilight healing and your devil genes I was able to reconstruct all the damage quicker with my handy rejuvenation chamber" the Goblin King said clanking on the piece of metal and letting out a mad scientist like laugh.

Ichiro smiled at the Goblin King's antics before following him out to the main hall way. "Ichiro" suddenly multiple people were hugging on him.

He looked to see it was everyone.

 _'You kill people. But you don't just kill them, you use them to fill your own need for affection and then you kill them'_

Ichiro then stepped back from them to their confusion and hung his head down. "So…how did we lose?" Ichiro asked.

Gray looked at Rias and after seeing the sad look on her face decided to explain. "Riser, used your own Dragon of the Darkness Flames attack on you" Gray explained.

"Yeah…but how?" Ichiro asked.

"He fed it his own demonic fire energy" Rias said stepping in. "When he fed it your energy it chose to attack you instead of him" Rias explained.

"So on a Phenex my strongest attack is useless?" Ichiro asked clenching his fist.

"Sadly Ichiro…" Gray said with a sigh.

To all of their surprise tears started to roll from his eyes. "I'm so sorry I failed you Rias…I'm sorry I failed all of you" Ichiro cried.

Suddenly Ichiro went flying to the wall by the wind blast of a certain demigod. "What the Hell Sora?" Rias shouted angrily everyone turning to him who had a smug smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm sick of you blaming yourself every time something doesn't go as plan. It's not your fault Mittelt had got hurt, It's not your fault we lost the Rating Game, and it wasn't your fault when that girl punched you and you bought her a box of chocolates…you were just made like that" Sora said chuckling. "The point is nobody in this room is to blame but that cheating pompous asshole Riser Phenex and you and Issei are going to change this" Sora said with a smirk.

"How?" Ichiro asked after recovering himself.

"Me and Gray have set up a fight between you and Issei versus Riser and Rizer in a…" Rias stopped to look at the time and her face turned white. "In a hour" Rias said.

"We'll you kids better go" the Goblin King said to Rias and Gray. "I'm going to take these youngsters there in style" the Goblin King said before laughing in a crazy manner.

Rias and Gray smiled nervously. "We'll see you two there" Rias and Gray said before walking away with the occult research club.

"WAIT" Ichiro shouted stopping Rias.

"Yes Ichiro?" Rias asked looking at the silver haired hybrid.

"Where's Serafall?" Ichiro asked causing Rias's smile to fade.

"She went missing after the fight…when you didn't come back after you were defeated we all thought you were dead for a few minutes and nobody has been able to find her since" Rias explained before walking away to catch up to her peerage.

Issei sensing the sad look on Ichiro's face sent him a thumb up. "Don't worry right after we defeat that pompous ass then we'll find Serafall" Issei explained.

"Do you even have any technique or move that can scratch him Issei?" Ichiro asked causing Issei to smirk.

"I got this" Issei said with a smile. The two then turned to the Goblin King who was holding a pair of keys.

"Let's go get in the blackbird kiddos" the Goblin King said with a laugh. Issei and Ichiro looked at each other before following the Goblin King out.

* * *

 **[Rias]**

"Wow, this place is huge" Chi-Chi said in shock looking around at the giant colosseum below them. They had a special seat in a small glass box above the colosseum arena. The place was packed with devils filling up every available seat below and Lord Gremory, Lord Phenex, and Ravel sharing their own glass box.

"It's the Phenex Arena, one of the largest arenas in the Underworld. It was a giant roman like colosseum with four stone statues around it.

"Who are those people?" Chi-Chi asked looking at the four stone statues.

"The four original Maou, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Lucifer, and Asmodeus" Gray explained. "There's also a giant statue of Lucifer outside the arena, the strongest of the old Maou" Gray added.

"Glad to see you made it Sona" Rias said with a smile looking at her friend who had her peerage by her side.

"Wouldn't miss it, everyone though Ichiro was dead " Sona said with a smile.

"Nope, he's too stupid to die" Sora said with a grin.

"It was shocking that Rizer took you and his queen out at the same time" Sona said looking at Sora and Akeno.

"Umm…well…we finished Yubelluna and were about to meet up with Ichiro and then he just blew us up" Sora explained. "What sucks is I never even got to shoot anybody" Sora said with a disappointed sigh.

"Fufufu, he really wanted to test out his rifle" Akeno said smiling at Sora.

"I have these new lightning infused bullets and I wanted to see how effective they would be against a devil" Sora explained.

"SO WHERE IS THE GREAT LUCIFER DESCENDANT AND RED DRAGON EMPEROR" everyone turned and look down at the colosseum floor to see Riser standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Does this guy ever take a break?" Sora asked annoyed by Riser's ego.

"Sadly no" Gray said.

"Hopefully when he gets defeated that will tone him down" Rias said glaring at Riser who had his brother standing by his side.

"You have five minutes until we begin Gremory" Rizer said.

"Where is he? The Goblin King said he was bringing them on the blackbird" Rias said angrily.

"He should be here any moment" Gray said with a smile. "The Goblin King just wanted them to get here in style" Gray added with a laugh. Everyone then turned to Gray wondering what they had planned.

* * *

 **[Goblin King]**

"Hehehehe I haven't had this much fun in a while" the Goblin King said with a laugh.

They were currently in a blackbird flying at God knows how fast with parachutes strapped to their backs.

"Ok but umm..what's the plan here?" Issei asked nervously.

"Ever been parachuting?" Ichiro asked.

"No" Issei said looking down below.

"Well when we're under the arena we're going to jump and the Goblin King is going to throw fireworks in the air with our names and a dragon symbol, it will be badass" Ichiro explained.

"I'm not sure this is safe" Issei said.

"You'll get the hang of it Red Dragon Emperor" the Goblin king said with a laugh.

"Ready" Ichiro said seeing the arena below them, Issei nodded. "Set" Ichiro said with a chuckle. "JUMP" the two boys then jumped out of the blackbird jet and went flying below.

"Issei, you might want to activate your wings they'll help with the landing" Ichiro explained. Issei then stretched out his devil wings and the two went flying down.

"Now pull the cord" Ichiro said when they were at a safe distant up. The two then pulled the cord and the parachute opened. Suddenly fireworks went flying through the air that read "Dragon vs. Phenex" with a Chinese dragon covering the words.

"Nice performance" Gray said on top as they watched the boys land to the colosseum ground.

There were cheers and applause as the devil spectators looked at the fireworks and clapped. Rizer then held up a microphone. "First off, welcome to the grand fight of dragon vs. Phenex" Rizer said causing people to cheer. "My name is Rizer Phenex, second in line to inherit the Phenex clan and my opponent will be the Malcator of the demon council, Ichiro Lucifer" there were cheers for his name and also some boos from Phenex supporters.

"Well screw you" Ichiro said crossing his arms causing Issei to laugh at his childish attitude.

"Also, I would like to formally apologize for the embarrassment I have caused the Phenex clan during the Rating Game" Rizer said getting on one knee. "Ichiro Lucifer and Issei Hyoudou I apologize" Rizer said.

"Yeah it's no problem" Ichiro and Issei said in unison embarrassed by the 6'1 man in stone armor bowing to them.

"Now without any further announcements, let the match begin" Rizer said.

"Issei, I'll take on Rizer first then you'll take Riser" Ichiro said. Issei nodded before leaving to stand on the sidelines Riser also followed standing the opposite direction of Issei.

"Chaos Dragon Emperor, Malcator, descendant of Lucifer, it's a honor to face you in combat" Rizer said holding out a axe.

"Yeah let's just start already" Ichiro said getting in a fighting position.

"AS YOU WISH" Rizer then tossed the axe at Ichiro who easily dodged it.

"Did he just…throw his only weapon" Ichiro thought in confusion.

Suddenly another axe, this time surrounded by flames appeared in Rizer's hands but this time surrounded in flames he then tossed it at Ichiro who dodged it.

Then another-then another- then another Rizer wouldn't stopped throwing axes.

"What kind of strategy is this? Is he hoping he'll get lucky and hit Ichiro?" Meguri asked looking out below.

"Maybe he's trying to make Ichiro lose his energy or something?" Sora asked in confusion.

Rizer suddenly stopped breathing heavily. Axes surrounded Ichiro who looked at Rizer in confusion. "Did you honestly think that you would get lucky" Ichiro asked.

If it wasn't for the armor he would've saw the smile on Rizer's face. **[Phoenix Explosion]** suddenly all the axes exploded around Ichiro causing him to jump up in the air.

Rizer smiled and quickly jumped up after him. An axe then formed I his hand but Ichiro quickly recovered and punched the axe with his fist covered in ice.

"What the hell is he thinking?" Rias asked in confusion as dust surrounded them. When the dust cleared to everyone's shock the axe's blade was broken into pieces and Rizer was holding the handle.

"Did you honestly believe an ordinary axe could hurt me?" Ichiro asked as he punched Rizer in the stomach sending him flying back a few feet.

"Amazing…even with that armor, Ichiro was still able to hurt him" Sora said in shock.

Rizer then formed another axe and threw it at Ichiro but Ichiro caught it with one hand and froze it before it crumbled to pieces.

"Umm…" Issei was speechless at what he just saw.

'Did he really get this strong from surviving the dragon's assault?' Gray thought in shock watching Ichiro pull off feats that the old him never would've accomplished.

"He's beating Onee-Sama's best technique" Ravel said in shock to her father as she continued to watch the fight.

"Sorry to bore you, Chaos Dragon Emperor" Rizel said as his eyes began to glow red. To everyone's shock he started to unclip the heavy armor gauntlets.

"Is he really going to do that?" Riser shouted in shock as his brother began to take off the stone samurai armor.

"Really are you going to do that?" Ichiro thought with a smile as the heavy samurai gauntlets landed to the ground creating small craters. Ravel was the most surprised being the only one in her family to never see Rizer without his armor off.

"When I was born I was diagnosed with an irregular birth defect that caused me to be surrounded in flames causing everything I touched to burn" Rizer explained as more of the armor came off. "It was so bad that my family had to wrap me in a special Phoenix bandages to stop me from burning. Eventually I traded that wrapping for armor before Ravel was born" Rizer said as more of the armor came off.

"Hey, Ichiro how about you just attack him while he's focusing on the armor" Saji shouted.

"Ichiro is way too noble for that Saji" Meguri said glaring at Saji.

"Yeah he would never do something that low" Yura said causing Saji to shrink back.

"I was saving this for when I tried to take the place of a Maou but I guess I'll need it now" Rizer said with a smile.

"If you need to use it against me then obviously a Maou can defeat it" Ichiro said.

"Of course…I'll just need to train harder" Rizer said with a smile. Suddenly the last piece of armor came off, the helmet and Ichiro looked at the man in shock finally seeing him for the first time.

He was 6'1 with spiky golden blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and muscular but the was part about him was

.

.

.

"He's covered in flames" Ravel said in shock as she looked at her brother for the first time. Red lines covered his body but the strange part was that his whole body was covered in flames.

The fire began to stretch and expand covering almost ten feet around him. "How could nobody not pick up on this?" Gray asked looking to see even the older devils were shocked by the look of him.

Ichiro didn't even have time to react as Rizel appeared behind him and kick him into the air. Suddenly Rizel was above him and axe kicked him into the ground.

"Shit he's fast" Issei said in shock.

"Of course he's fast he's been wearing 200 pounds of stone armor for fifteen years" Riser said with a smug smirk causing Issei to glare at this guy.

Ichiro was then punched in the gut, then the face, then kicked in the side of his ribs and punched in the face three more times. Leaving burned marks in those place and blood coming out of the wounds.

"Ichiro you can do this" Issei cheered as he watched Rizer continue his assault on Ichiro.

 **[Eyes of Lucifer: Awakened] [Chaos Booster]** Ichiro activated his sacred gear and his clan ability and blocked Rizer's attack with his left hand.

 **[Dragon's Flame]** a blast of black fire came out of Ichiro's mouth and hit Rizer but it didn't even do anything to the pure blood devil.

"You're going to have to do better than that" Rizer said punching Ichiro in his forehead.

Ichiro got up and looked at Rizer angrily. "Do it" Rizer said.

"Do what?" Ichiro asked angrily.

"Summon the Dragon of the Darkness Flames. I can sense your power increase I want to try the dragon myself" Rizer taunted with a grin.

"He's obviously egging him on…he's not stupid enough to do it" Ravel said with a fearful look wondering what he would do.

 **{Don't the dragon chose Phenex energy over your own demonic energy last time, without the Rating game machine you could die}** Kaos said.

 **[DRAGON]**

"There's no fucking way" Sora said with a shock expression.

 _"You're weak…you'll always be weak"_ Amelia's words rang through Ichiro's head as black and purple energy surged around him.

 **"Stop this"** Genesis growled angrily from his head.

 **[OF THE]** all the black and purple energy started to go through the focal point of his right hand.

"We have to stop him. He only survived last time out of luck there's no way he can survive again" Gray said as he descended the stairs trying to run to save Ichiro.

 **{YOU FOOL}** Kaos growled.

 **[DARKNESS FLAMES]** but it was too late as the black and purple dragon was released from Ichiro's right hand.

"What is my son planning?" Lord Phenex asked in shock as he watched his son get into a tackling stance.

"Is he going to take the dragon head on?" Riser thought in shock.

"AHHHHHH" the flames around Rizer erupted as he grabbed onto the Chinese's dragon's head and started to push it back.

"No way" everyone watched in shock as Rizer was winning and pushing the dragon back.

"I'M NOT DONE YET" Ichiro shouted as he put his left hand forward **[BOOST]** the dragon's size then doubled but Rizer didn't stop as he continued to push it back.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]** Ichiro kept using his sacred gear to double the dragon's size but Rizer still managed to push it back.

"ENOUGH" Rizer cried out as he jumped into the air and swung the dragon around. He then tossed it at Ichiro.

"If it didn't work the first time what made him think it would work again?" Riser thought with a cocky smile as the dragon went hurtling towards Ichiro.

Ichiro's eyes widen in shock as the dragon enveloped him. He cried out in pain as the dragon crashed into him. There was a huge explosion and suddenly he was gone.

Everyone was too shocked to move as they watched Ichiro die. The Occult research club and Student council cried in pain. Ravel, who was watching the game with her father held onto his arm and cried at Ichiro's death.

"Amazing…" Rizer said in shock not expecting the attack to completely vaporize Ichiro he then hung his head down in shame. "You were a fine warrior, there's no doubt that you could've been a Maou" Rizer said as he began to leave the coliseum.

"Pathetic" Riser said with a smile.

"DON'T COUNT ME OUT YET" an axe kick then landed into Rizer's head to the shock of everyone.

.

.

.

.

.

"No way" Rias said in shock.

"Impossible" Riser said as Issei began to laugh.

"Your plan went perfectly dude" Issei said causing Riser to glare at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Riser asked angrily.

"Just watch maybe you'll learn something" Gray said with a smug smile as he joined Riser and Issei on the sidelines.

Everyone's eyes then widened in shock at what was on Ichiro's back. "No way are those…phoenix wings" Ravel cried out.

"Countless centuries, countless masters tried to harness the power of the darkness flame. Only I have had the courage, the strength and the audacity to realize its glorious potential. I have the power of the Black Dragon, because now I am the dragon!" Ichiro shouted as black energy swirled around him. The two red and orange feathery phoenix wings stretched out as flames began to surround them.

"He is the dragon?" everyone in the stand was genuinely confused about what Ichiro was mumbling.

 **{Heh…never knew you had that kind of strength in you}** Kaos said with a laugh.

 **"Guess he's not as much of a fool as we thought"** Genesis said with a smile.

"Umm…thanks?" Ichiro said back.

"The problem is everyone here believed the Dragon of the Darkness flame to be an attack invented by the original Maou Lucifer but that is not the case" Gray said with a smile.

Rizer and Riser turned to Gray in confusion. "What the Hell are you talking about Dantalion?" Riser asked angrily.

"The Dragon of the Darkness flames in a summoning spell. He was summoning the dragon of the darkness flames…the familiar of the original Maou Satan Lucifer" Gray said to the shock of everyone.

"Summoning the dragon?" Rizer asked angrily.

"Don't we have a fight to finish?" Ichiro asked with an annoyed tone.

"Of course, my apology. The fact that you can survive that attack proves you to be an impressive warrior" Rizer said with a smirk.

"AHHHHH" Rizer then charged up his energy as the fire around him increased in size.

Ichiro smirked as Rizer came charging at him. Ichiro didn't even move as Rizer punched him in the face. Then kicked him in the stomach then punched him again.

"What the Hell, why isn't he attacking?" Issei asked Gray in confusion. Rizer was beating Ichiro up but he wasn't even reacting he just stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Is he really so strong that he can't feel his strikes?" Gray asked with shock.

"Sadly no…" Ichiro said as Rizer grew angry. "My insides are burning and the pain is so intense that I can't feel his attacks" Ichiro said with a nervous laugh.

"So what you're saying is after this fight you're going to need Asia to heal you?" Issei said with a smile.

"Sadly…" Ichiro said with a nervous laugh.

"BASTARD" Rizer screamed angrily realizing he wasn't even hurting Ichiro. He kicked Ichiro in the face before grabbing his leg and swinging him around. He then threw Ichiro head first into the coliseum wall.

"You done yet?" Ichiro asked recovering and standing to the shock of everyone.

 **[Phoenix's Flare]** multiple birds made of black flames shot out of Ichiro's right hand and striked Rizer in multiple directions.

"IMPOSSIBLE" Rizer screamed. "THE FLAMES BURN I CAN FEEL THEM" Rizer shouted to the shock of his father.

"Incredible…" Lord Phenex said as he watched the fight. "No fire magic has ever been able to cause my son harm" he explained to Lord Gremory who watched the fight excitedly.

Ichiro then appeared under Rizer and kicked him in his chin causing him to fly into the air. Ichiro smiled as he jumped up after him. "You were a pretty good fighter but next time don't egg me on" Ichiro's right leg then became covered in black flames as he axe kicked Rizer to the ground.

.

.

.

.

.

Lord Phenex called a medical unit out of fear for his son. The flames that usually surrounded his body were gone and the only one standing was Ichiro with a smug look on his face.

The crowd was speechless with nobody cheering or booing at the fight. Ichiro then walked over to Issei. "You said you had a plan for Riser" Ichiro said.

"Um…yeah…but I seriously think you should get some medical attent-"

"That's not important right now" Ichiro snapped. "You said you had a plan right?" Ichiro asked.

"Yeah, I got some help from Ddraig" Issei said holding up his gauntlet.

"Good…because….If I wake up and you lost and Rias has to marry this guy I will murd-"Ichiro didn't finish as he collapsed to the ground.

Gray and Issei looked at each other and let out a nervous laugh. "Even when his body is screaming for him to tap out he still tries to threaten his opponents" Gray said picking up the smaller fighter. "I'll go get him to Asia, you focus on the match. Good luck Ise" Gray said as he started to walk away.

"Don't think because that freak was able to defeat my brother that you'll be any better" Riser said with a smug grin.

Issei glared at the asshole that walked to the middle of the colosseum with a smile.

* * *

"How it's going Asia?" Gray asked as he looked at the blonde devil heal Ichiro.

"I should have him done in a few minutes but he'll still need rest. His body took a lot of damage" Asia explained as everyone in the room watched her work. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Sora asked.

The door slowly opened revealing the youngest of the Phenex siblings. "Great what do you want?" Sora asked angrily.

"Ichiro won Ravel, due to the deal he will stay Serafall's servant" Gray said glaring at Ravel. Suddenly to everyone's surprise they noticed tears falling from her eyes.

"Let's just focus on the match" Rias said trying to get the attention away from the girl.

* * *

 **[Issei]**

"I'm disgusted that Sirzechs even plans on giving a low class like you a prize" Riser said with a smirk as he charged fire around himself.

"Ok Come and get me" Riser said with a smile as his phoenix wings burst to life. He then flew into the air.

 **[Promotion: Queen]** Issei then charged Riser. "Even that won't help you boy" Riser said as he charged at Issei.

"I may not have Kiba's gift with swords. Or Akeno's gift with magic. I'm nowhere near as strong as Koneko, Chi-Chi, and Ichiro. I don't have Sora's accuracy with a gun. And I sure as hell don't know a thing about healing like Asia. But there's one thing I have and that's HEART" Issei shouted as he lunged into the air.

 **[Welsh Dragon: OVER BOOSTER] [Balance Breaker: Boosted Gear Scale Mail** ] when the green light disappeared it revealed Issei covered head to toe in red dragon armor.

"Balance Breaker where did that come from?" Rias asked in shock.

"I made a deal with the dragon" Issei shouted as he ran toward Riser and punched him in the face.

[Ten] Riser looked around in shock trying to find Issei who was moving at an extremely fast speed. "Over here" Riser quickly dodged a punch.

[Nine]

"The problem is he only has ten seconds" Gray explained to the group.

"Who do you think you are you servant? You're nothing compared to Riser, nothing" Riser shouted angrily still flying in midair.

"You are nothing Riser. And I'm going to make sure you never mess with us again" Issei shouted as he ran toward Riser and punched him in the face.

Riser retaliated with his own punch that caused Issei to cough up blood. "Heh, you're done" Riser said.

[Six] Riser suddenly coughed up blood as he began to fall towards the sky. "The pain…it burns" Riser shouted angrily.

"What is that? Is that a cross?" Riser shouted in shock looking at the metal object clenched in Issei's hand.

"Impossible?" Rias shouted.

"How?" Sora asked.

"I borrowed it from Asia and added a boost from my sacred gear" Issei said.

"How the hell can you touch it" Riser asked angrily as fire began to sprout from behind him.

"I sold my arm to the dragon" Issei said as he ran over and punched Riser again.

[Four]

"You do realize that you will never be the same again?" Riser asked in shock.

"I don't care. I'll give up anything to save Rias, anything" Issei said as he punched riser In the face.

[Three] Issei then ran towards Riser with the cross in his hand. "I don't care what happens to me Rias will be-"

[Zero] Issei fell to the ground in shock as the red dragon armor disappeared from his body. **[Unfortunately we are out of time]** Ddraig said in Issei's head.

"Come on, you have to give me more. What will it take? I'll trade you a arm or a leg" Issei pleaded.

 **[It's not a matter of how much you trade. Your body is unable to handle the balance breaker any longer]** Ddraig explained.

"I still have to try" Riser suddenly picked Issei up by the front of his shirt and held him up to his face.

"Oh that's too bad someone lost their armor. Riser believes it's time to end this charade" Riser said with a smile.

"Sorry but…I'm not done. If you put out a fire you're gonna need water" Issei said with a smile holding up a bottle filled with holy water.

"Try this on for size asshole" Issei shouted as he poured the water on Riser's face.

"AHH IT BURNS" Riser cried as he dropped Issei to the ground.

 **[Transfer] [Boost]** the boosted gear then started to glow like a rainbow as the holy water infused with it.

"Ahh don't you get it. This wedding is necessary for the future of devil kind. A low class like you and that Maou freak have no business getting involved" Riser screamed.

"I don't care. The fact that you would force Rias to marry you is unforgiveable. And the fact that you purposely cheated during the Rating Game is punishment enough" Issei said as he began running towards Riser.

"SUCK ON THIS ASSHOLE" Issei shouted as he slammed his fist into Riser's gut. Riser coughed out blood before collapsing to the ground.

"Issei…you just saved my life" Rias cried as she jumped into Issei's arms and embraced him in a hug.

"No offense but shouldn't we get out of here" Sora said looking around at all the spectators, some who had pissed off looks on their faces.

 **[Summon]** Gray planted his hand on the ground and a giant griffin appeared. "This is my familiar Nam" Gray explained.

"And since you won we think you should ride back with Rias" Akeno explained with a smile.

"You expect me to ride on that thing?" Issei asked pointing to the griffin.

"He doesn't bite, I fed him this morning" Gray said with a smile noticing Issei's creeped outlook. The griffin then let out a giant screech.

"Come on" Rias said with a smile pushing Issei forward. The two then jumped on the griffin and flew off. "Aww, young love" Gray said with a smile as he watched them fly away.

"See you at the after party" Akeno said with a smile waving to the two.

"Now what about us?" Sora asked looking at Gray with a deadpan expression.

*ZOOM* "What's up youngsters" the Goblin King said with a laugh as he flew the giant blackbird jet down.

"Well I guess this is cool enough" Sora said with a smile jumping on.

"SEE YOU AT THE CLUB" everyone shouted to Rias and Issei as they flew away.

"Hey umm…where did Ichiro and Ravel go?" Kiba asked in shock pointing to where they were Ichiro was sleeping and Ravel was watching just a few seconds ago.

"Aww, he'll be alright. Let's just get the hell out of here already. The air here sucks" Sora said as he jumped in the blackbird.

The members of the Occult Research club looked at each other before following Sora into the jet. After they were in they flew away back to the club room.

* * *

 **[Ichiro]**

"Shit that hurts" Ichiro said with a sigh as he opened his eyes. He looked around and realized he was in some castle room.

"How are you feeling?" Ichiro turned to see the youngest Phenex daughter sitting in a chair.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Ichiro asked. Suddenly tears began to roll down her eyes. "Whoa…it was a joke" Ichiro said nervously putting his hands in the air.

"Do you hate me?" Ravel asked.

"No...why would I?" Ichiro asked.

"I tried to take you from your master and now she's missing and the Rating Game was unfair and…" Ravel choked out as tears ran down her eyes.

"Ok…not all of those were your fault. It was your Brother Riser's fault." Ichiro said trying to cheer the girl up.

"He was beat by the Red Dragon" Ravel said. Ichiro then let out a sigh before embracing her in a hug.

"Calm down. Nobody hates you." Ichiro said. "It's over. Now I'm going to go find Serafall and in a few days this will all be over" Ichiro said to assure the girl. He then pulled out a black sigil.

"But you need to go downstairs with my brother and father to collect your prize" Ravel said.

"Tell your brother and your father I don't want anything from them. I fought in that Rating Game to win Rias's freedom I don't care anymore" Ichiro said.

"My father wouldn't allow it" Ravel said.

"I don't care" Ichiro said as the portal opened up.

"Wait…can I see your wings?" Ravel asked.

Ichiro let out a sigh before extending his new phoenix wings. They were feathery with a mix of orange and red with white at the tip.

"How is this possible?" Ravel asked touching one of the wings.

 **"When the boy absorbed the dragon he also absorbed your brother's demonic Phenex fire which caused him to fuse with it too"** Genesis explained.

"I also have this" Ichiro said with a smile showing her his right hand. Ravel gasped in shock at the black Chinese dragon with a red eye tattoo that was wrapped around his right arm.

"Is there…any way to hide it?" Ravel asked.

Ichiro looked at her for a few seconds in confusion. "It just looks like an ordinary tattoo there's no point" Ichiro said.

"Can you…show me your true wings?" Ravel asked.

"I don't show people those" Ichiro said. After seeing the puppy dog look on her face he finally caved in. He extended his wings. The right one being a normal devil wing and the left wing being feathery and a mixture of black and purple.

.

.

.

.

"Umm…it's nice" Ravel said with a nervous smile.

"It's called the wing of darkness. My grandpa possessed two of these wings yet I only have one and one devil wing" Ichiro explained. "Bye now" Ichiro said.

"Wait" Ravel said.

"I really have to-"Ichiro was cut off by Ravel's lips connecting with his. It was a short and sloppy peck.

"Umm…" Ichiro said with his cheeks a little red.

"Bye" Ravel said with a flustered face. Ichiro nodded and then used the sigil to leave.

* * *

In a dark, black room a girl with long black hair in twin tails wearing a milky girl costume laid on the ground crying to herself.

"Serafall?" the girl turned around in a mix of shock and excitement to see her pawn standing there.

"ICHIRO-TA" the girl screamed as she ran and embraced him in a hug. "I thought…you died" she said with tears coming from her eyes.

Ichiro then let out a nervous laugh. "I've been alive besides that Rating Game was four days ago" Ichiro then looked around at the abandoned church…the place where the two first met.

"How long have you been here?" Ichiro asked looking at his Master.

"Umm…since the Rating Game" Serafall said nervously with a small smile.

"What have you eaten?" Ichiro asked. As if right on cue Serafall's stomach growled as a small red blush appeared on her face.

Instead of laughing Ichiro looked at her with a serious expression. "You can't do this thing" Ichiro said.

"I was really sad when I thought Ichiro-Ta was dead" Serafall said with a childlike pout.

Ichiro stared at her in confusion for a few seconds. It was hard to believe she could ever say something cruel or mean to him… unlike the her in the dream. "Serafall…."

"Yeah Ichiro-Ta?" Serafall asked confused by the sad way he hung his head down.

"I don't care if I die. You can't do shit like this. You have to keep living and fighting." Ichiro shouted.

"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT. IF ICHIRO-TA DIED I WOULD BE VERY SAD" Serafall shouted back.

"I know you'll be sad but you can't just stop living. Eventually, you'll have to get over it" Ichiro said.

"Serafall…shaking your head won't change the facts" Ichiro said commenting on how Serafall was shaking her head in a childish manner the whole time he talked. Serafall then looked at Ichiro before grabbing his cheeks and pulling on them as hard as she could.

"OWW…Qwit it Sweafall" Ichiro cried as she continued to pull his cheeks like they were made of rubber.

"Not until Ichiro-Ta stops talking like that. He will live a long time and forever and ever and ever" Serafall cried as she continued to pull his cheeks.

Ichiro tried to pull away but her grip was stronger as she continued to pull on his cheeks. "Stop it, Stop it, Stop it" Ichiro shouted shaking around in a childish manner.

"Umm…am I interrupting something?" the two turned around to see Sona standing there with small smile. The most serious person on Earth…was smiling.

"SONA-TA" Serafall let go of Ichiro's cheeks and ran to Sona embracing her in a hug.

"Onee-Sama, where have you been, Sirzechs-Sama has been looking for you" Sona said with a strained voice wrapped in Serafall's hug.

Ichiro started to laugh at the pleading look on Sona's face. "Alright" Ichiro said to her with a smile. "SERA-TA WHAT ABOUT ME?" Ichiro asked with a fake childish pout.

Serafall then turned back to Ichiro with stars in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Ichiro-Ta, I forgot to shower my favorite pawn with lots and lots of hugs and affection" Serafall shouted as she ran and embraced Ichiro in a hug, tackling him on the ground.

"Onee-Sama" Sona whined causing Ichiro to look at her in shock. It was hard to believe she was the same queen of seriousness the way she pouted like a child.

Serafall quickly ran towards her and wrapped her in a hug. The two kept playing the game back and forth until Serafall finally ran out of breath and collapsed to the ground.

Sona and Ichiro looked at each other and laughed before picking her up and carrying her out of the church. "So Sitri-Senpai, why did you come looking for us?" Ichiro asked looking at Sona with a polite smile.

"Everyone was looking for you two at the party…and you missed the grand opening of your house" Sona said with a smile.

"What about my house?" Ichiro asked.

* * *

"Holy Shit" Ichiro shouted as he looked at the giant mansion. "What? How? WHY?" Ichiro asked in shock.

"Well, Rias decided that since you would have Riser's servants moving in when you guys won the Rating game that you would need more than a two bedroom apartment. So…Rias called Sirzechs-Sama and had him buy the building and remodel it into one big mansion" Sona explained.

"He even added in a slide, and swings, and a pool" Serafall said with a smile.

"Yeah, he practically bought the area all around your house too" Sona explained with a smile.

"Yeah but umm…what about all the people who were living in the other apartments?" Ichiro asked.

"Aww don't be sad Ichiro-Ta, Sirzechs-Chan helped them too" Serafall said with a smile.

"Yeah, he bought another area and built an apartment building for everyone living in the building" Sona explained with a smile. "What?" Sona asked when she noticed Ichiro looking at her with a deadpanned expression.

"Did it ever occur to you or Sirzechs-Sama to you know…just build a mansion in that area and have me and Sora move there?" Ichiro asked.

Sona put her hand over her mouth as a small red blush appeared on her face. Meanwhile Serafall simply giggled at the realization. "That would've been a better option" Sona said.

"Besides I'm not even taking Riser's servants" Ichiro said crossing his arms.

"What? You do realize that with Riser's servants and in addition to the evil pieces you'll have more servants than the-"Sona was then cut off by Serafall who put her hand over her mouth.

"Well enough talk…Time for CAKE AND FUN AND CAKE" Serafall said running to the front door of the mansion and unlocking the door.

The three stepped inside but were surrounded by immense darkness. "Hello…Rias?" Sona called out as the three began looking around.

"SURPRISE" Serafall jumped back on top of Ichiro who fell over as the lights suddenly came on revealing the whole Occult Research club and Student council.

Everyone then laughed at Serafall and Ichiro who were currently recovering. "Glad to see you're still as jumpy as ever" Sora said with a smirk.

"JERK" Ichiro then fell over as a punch from Meguri connected with his face.

"Leaving us after the fight…what's wrong with you?" Meguri said crossing her arms angrily.

"Jeez, sorry" Ichiro said rubbing the mark on his face.

Meguri then smiled before wrapping him in a hug "but I'm glad you're still alive" she said. 'And Sona was really scared when she thought you died' Meguri whispered.

"Umm…you got in a fight?" everyone turned to the only human in the room, Maria who had a puzzled look on her face.

Ichiro then nodded with a smile. "Well enough about that, this is a party after all" Akeno said before turning on some music.

"True Love" Gray said with a laugh pointing to Akeno and Sora who were on the middle of the dance floor making out. Yura and Momo tried to ignore them and continue dancing but it was really awkward.

"They sure know how to have fun" Rias said with a smile before turning to Issei. "And Issei, thanks for the first kiss it wasn't too bad" Rias said with a smile.

"Are you sure about first" Gray said turning to her with a raised eyebrow. "I mean you weren't so innocent when we were-"

"Jerk" Rias said cutting Gray off with a punch to his stomach. Everyone laughed at the scene before all eyes were on Ichiro.

"So Ichiro, have you decided who will be your first kiss?" Mittelt asked with a smile.

"Yeah have you master?" Luna, his fox familiar asked her with a smile appearing out of thin air.

"From the charts it should be Koneko." Sora said holding a opened black book.

"KONEKO?" everyone yelled in unison turning to the white hair girl who was eating cake next to Chi-Chi and Serafall.

"How? What has she done romantic for Ichiro?" Meguri asked angrily stomping her foot down.

"You obviously missed the last night of training before the Rating Game" Sora said with a laugh causing all eyes to turn to Ichiro who was laughing nervously.

'They would kill me if they knew about Ravel' Ichiro thought shuddering all the girls eyes then widened.

"YOU KISSED RAVEL" all the girls screamed in unison.

"Did you guys just read my mind?" Ichiro asked preparing to run.

"We must punish you" Meguri said holding up a whip.

"Yeah, the rules state you can't kiss any random girl who isn't in the competition for your love" Momo said angrily.

"HELP" Ichiro screamed as multiple girls began to chase him.

"Making out with the Phenex princess…he is my pupil" Gray said with a smile.

"Sora, let me see the black book" Rias said taking the book from Sora. "First place-Koneko, then Serafall, then Meguri, Momo, and Reya tied, then Maria, Luna?, and SONA?" Rias said staring back at Sora who had a grin plastered on his face.

Akeno giggled as she looked at the black book. "His familiar?" Akeno questioned looking at the name of his fox familiar.

"And SONA?" Rias asked looking at the name in shock.

Sora shrugged his shoulders before walking away going back to dancing with Akeno.

After five minutes of getting beaten senselessly a recovering Ichiro looked at the stairs to see Sona standing alone. 'Wow' Ichiro thought looking around, practically everyone was dancing and having fun while Sona sat with a bored look on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" Sona looked up to see Ichiro standing over her with a kind smile on his face.

"Oh…it's nothing I just never been a party person" Sona replied as she went back to watching her servants and the Occult Research club have fun.

"SONA-TA, ICHIRO-TA COME DANCE WITH ME" Serafall whined waving her magic girl wand in the air. Ichiro then smirked at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"I can't dance" Sona said trying to pull her hands back.

Ichiro looked at her with a smile before lifting her up bridal style. "Come on…Just come on the dance floor and have fun" Ichiro shouted excitedly.

Sona smiled as Ichiro carried her to the dance floor and set her down. The two then started to dance together with almost everyone eyes planted on the two.

"Who would've thought Sona had rhythm" Akeno said with a smile as she watched her fellow senior dance.

"She moves up the list" Sora said with a laugh.

After a few minutes of dancing, Ichiro dragged her to a conversation with the other girls about school and such, afterwards they ate and then later-

"Sona, are you really ok with them playing beer pong?" Rias and Gray asked their old friend with a smile as the three watched Yura gulp down a cup.

"Sigh, they had a long day" Sona said shaking her head.

"Wow…I never seen Sona this relaxed" Saji commented looking at the student council president.

"Stop making excuses Saji and drink the damn cup" everyone turned to Momo in shock whose face was partly red and was moving from side to side.

"Momo…are you-"

"DRINK THE CUP" Momo shouted angrily. Saji gulped before grabbing the cup and gulping it down.

"Yes…I win" Momo said with a smile before collapsing to the ground.

"Well, I guess that's the end of the party" Issei said with a smile as Tsubaki and Akeno picked the girl up.

"Since I'm in a good mood, Sora I won't ask how you got the alcohol in the first place" Sona said glaring at Sora.

"Yeah…well…funny story actually" Sora was cut off by a lightning blast before collapsing to the floor.

"Fufufu, we're going back upstairs to sleep" Akeno said with a smile as she began to drag Sora upstairs. Afterwards everyone started to leave. Mittelt flirted with Ichiro a little bit before going to her room leaving Serafall and Sona alone with Ichiro.

"Bye Sona-Ta, Bye Ichiro-Ta, I'll come visit you both the next time Sirzechs-Chan lets me come back" Serafall said with a smile as she disappeared from the portal.

Sona and Ichiro sat in awkward silence both staring at each other. "Thanks" Sona said with a small smile as she began picking up the trash.

"Oh…no problem. Nobody should be bored during a party" Ichiro said with a smile helping her clean up.

After a few minutes of cleaning the two went back into an awkward silence both looking at each other. "Sitri-Senpai I think-"

.

.

.

Ichiro was cut off by Sona's lips connecting to him. He was cut off guard by his usually serious and strict president suddenly kissing him in his living room.

"Umm…" Ichiro said speechless after her lips parted from him.

Sona then fixed her glasses. "I'm sorry that was really inappropriate" Sona said as she began to go towards the door.

"No Sona it's not-"

"I should just leave" Sona said quickly. A hand then grabbed her arms and she was then wrapped into a kiss by Ichiro.

"I umm…feel the same way" Ichiro said after parting his lips from her enjoying the small blush on her face.

"Bye" Sona said with a small smile before running towards the door and leaving. As Sona walked down the streets she couldn't believe what was happening…

'I think I'm in love with my Onee-Sama's servant'

* * *

Author Note- Sona X Ichiro has just begun. Hope you enjoyed the conclusion of the Riser Arc I had multiple different ideas for how to wrap it up. Anyways until next time, stay golden.


	19. Life 19 The Girl with the Long Red Hair

A/N: This Arc will be the original arc (before I begin the Excalibur Arc) featuring Sona and her peerage. I'm trying to give both the Sona and Rias teams' moments to shine in my story. And I may add power ups and boosts to Sona's side not seen in the original series (this is fanfic after all), her peerage minus her, Saji, and Tsubaki didn't have a lot going for them.

A/N: I've gotten questions about Ichiro and Vali's relationship in the story. Yes, they technically are cousins. But there are still some mysteries surrounding Ichiro's dad. Is he even Rizevim's son or does Rizevim have a brother? How does Ichiro's dad and Vali's dad relate? Why would Rizevim hate Vali's dad to the point of killing him for mating with a human but does he have the same hate for Ichiro's dad, who technically mated with a human also? And if he does or doesn't, why? How does Vali feel about Ichiro? Does Vali hate him; want Ichiro to join him, etc.? These are some of the questions that will come up in the next Arc and I can't wait to get to that point of exploring them.

(Answering a question from A.J.)- The interesting idea of taking Kokabiel out of the Excalibur Arc is something original and seems like an interesting idea. But I'm keeping him in, there's a purpose for him that will be revealed when the time is right.

Now without further Ado, onto the chapter.

Life 19 The Girl with the Long Red Hair and Demon Council

 **[Somewhere In England]**

A group was watching with grins on their faces as they watched a church burn down. "This is just the beginning" the one in front said with a cocky smile.

.

.

.

"AHHHH" a blood curdling scream could be heard from one of the rooms of a mansion as an old man with gray hair passed through the halls.

"Were you able to extract the Hiruseki Stones from the ice maiden yet?" he asked the guard standing next to him.

"No sir…sadly the ice maiden won't cry. It's difficult for us to extract them since the ice maiden is being so stubborn. Besides…maybe if you allowed us to hit her" the guard said.

The old man glared at him before pulling out a pistol and shooting the guard straight in the head shocking the other guards who were standing behind them. "How many times do I have to remind you fools that the Hiruseki stones are useless if extracted from the ice maidens through physical pain? Find a way to extract them NOW. "He growled angrily.

"Yes Sir" the guards said bowing to the man before running away.

"Having trouble?" the old man turned to the door to see a teenage boy with long blonde hair wearing a red mask concealing the top half of his face.

"Yes, I need the Hiruseki Stones on the black market in two weeks' time but that ice maiden bitch won't budge" the man growled angrily.

"Would you like me to be of service?" the boy asked with a smile. "My team already finished up our…mission for today" he said with a psychotic laugh.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked with a smile. The two then started walking through the halls talking about the plans they had in mind for a certain ice maiden.

* * *

"So…Ichiro-Chan, when you find me can you teach me to be a strong fighter like you?" Ichiro smiled at the girl with long red hair tied in a ponytail dressed in a miko.

He didn't even know if she was real or not but he dreamed about her and he talked to her. "Sure…I'll teach you anything you like" Ichiro answered causing the girl to jump up and down excitedly.

"Yay…I'm going to be as strong as Ichiro-Chan" she said excitedly. Ichiro smiled at her, she was acting just like Serafall with her happy and childlike demeanor.

Her face then became a small pout. "You're waking up again" she said with a sad face putting her head down.

"Don't worry…I'll come and see you again next time I sleep" Ichiro offered causing the girl to smile at him.

"You promise" she said putting out her pinkie.

"Yeah, I promise" Ichiro said extending his. He then felt himself enveloped in a bright light as he slowly started to wake up.

.

.

.

"Fufufu, who are you talking to?" Ichiro opened his eyes and jumped out of his bed. "Akeno…what the hell are you doing in my room?" Ichiro asked nervously. He was sleeping in nothing but his boxers but after Akeno stood up he realized she was completely naked.

"Kaichou told me to pick you up and bring you to the Occult Research club. When I got here you were still sleeping so I decided to sleep with you" Akeno said with a devious smile.

"But…you're with Sora" Ichiro said.

"It's not like I'm cheating on him, we're just two friends sleeping" Akeno said with a smile as she began to put her uniform back on.

Ichiro frowned at how easily she seemed to rationalize the situation before he began to get dressed putting on a black hoodie and black jeans.

"It's raining outside…are you sure you don't want a umbrella?" Ichiro asked as he was about to walk out the door with Akeno.

"Oh I'm fine" Akeno said with a smile. Ichiro shrugged his shoulders and put his hoodie on as the two left the mansion.

"So how has your flying practice with Tsubaki been going?" Akeno asked trying to initiate a conversation.

"Oh it's been great…I can't fly yet but I learned how to glide and flap them because of the exercises she showed me" Ichiro said with a kind smile.

"Fufufu, that's great. I remember when I tried to teach Kiba how to fly. It didn't go so great…he accidently fell off a roof."

Ichiro stared at Akeno in shock and fear. **{Be glad the other queen wanted to teach you kid}** Kaos said in Ichiro's head.

It had been a whole two weeks since the defeat of Riser and the group had gotten into what seemed like a pattern of normality. It was school, training, and contracts. No narcissistic assholes trying to force someone into marrying them, no evil demons trying to take over the world, and no stray devils.

"It's been a tad bit boring around here" Ichiro said putting his hands behind his head.

Akeno smiled "there's nothing wrong with enjoying peace".

"Yeah, yeah I know but…" Ichiro stopped as he came to the front of the Occult Research club. The two then walked in and were met with Rias, Issei, Gray, Sora, and Lord Phenex.

"Where's everyone else?" Ichiro said glaring at Lord Phenex realizing he has been pulled into some kind of trap.

"Ichiro-Sama, servant of the great Maou Serafall Leviathan. It is time for you to collect your prize from my son Rizer Phenex" Lord Phenex said.

"I already told everyone in this room I don't want anything from Rizer, you, or any other Phenex" Ichiro said angrily.

"Ichiro…you earned it so just take your new servants and the inheritance" Rias said with a irritated sigh. She didn't know why he was so opposed to getting servants and the money from the Phenex's but he was holding out strong.

"Didn't you want your own peerage to get in a Rating Game anyways? Now you'll have half of Riser's Servants and your own evil pieces. You'll practically have an army" Gray said.

"Besides, his servants are all freaking hot" Issei said casually right in front of Lord Phenex and Rias Gremory.

"You do realize that his daughter is one of those servants" Sora whispered.

"No thanks…" Ichiro said. "And why couldn't Riser be here to tell me himself?" Ichiro asked suspiciously looking at Lord Phenex.

"My son has currently left the Underworld on a vacation of some sort. He should be returning when the time is right" Lord Phenex answered.

"Whatever. You can leave now. I already answered the question and it is n-o- NO" Ichiro said with a hint of venom in his tone.

"Once, he's this set on something you can't change his mind" Sora said with a smirk looking at his best friend.

"Alright, the gate will still be open when you're ready to collect your prize. It would be dishonorable to my clan if we were to simply ignore the agreement that was laid out by my sons" Lord Phenex said. A red sigil then opened up below Lord Phenex and he was gone.

"Now since that's over…where's the fallen angels, Kiba, Chi-Chi, and Koneko?" Ichiro asked.

Everyone looked at him in confusion. How could he be so calm after he was so angry a few seconds ago?

"I gave them the day off." Rias answered. "Besides there's someone that wanted to meet you" Rias said with a annoyed sigh. "You can come out now Yukina" Rias shouted.

"Yukina…as in that psycho vampire that bit me" Ichiro nervously turned to see Yukina stepping out in the shower not even phased that she was naked in a room full of people.

"Yukina, put on clothes" Rias said a tad bit angry.

"Fine Onee-Chan" Yukina said with a smile.

"Onee-Chan?" Issei asked confused.

"Our mothers are best friends and apparently she think that means I'm her sister" Rias said with a little annoyed.

Ichiro turned to Sora who was glaring at the vampire like he was about to cut her head off. "Chill" Ichiro whispered. Akeno looked between the two boys a little confused before turning back to Yukina.

"So what brings you here?" Gray asked politely after Yukina finished getting dressed in a black strapless dress.

"The Goblin King sent me. He feels it's time the Aeolus, Red Dragon emperor, and Malcator meet the rest of the student council. And he even has a job for you" Yukina said with a smile.

"And I have a job for you too" Yukina said to Ichiro with a smile showing her fangs.

"When do we leave?" Issei asked finally noticing Sora's hateful glare at the Vampire Princess.

"I'll give you an hour to prepare. Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra will also be attending for the mission briefing." Yukina explained. "I'm going to get some food" Yukina said.

"Yukina" Rias said sternly.

"I was just kidding Onee-Sama" Yukina said with a laugh before leaving the Occult Research club.

"Ok…what?" Issei asked mildly confused by the vampire.

"Just…let's not talk about her" Rias said with an annoyed sigh walking to the back room. "Oh and Issei, you should go tell Asia that you're leaving and Ichiro, go tell Maria that you will be unable to attend your date tonight or probably for a few days" Rias said with a smile.

The color from Ichiro's face then disappeared. "Oh shit"

* * *

"Is it because I'm ugly"

"What no" Ichiro said looking into her forest green eyes. He had just given her the news…and she wasn't taking it very well.

"It's just" Ichiro then let out a sigh. "I have to be away for the next few days" Ichiro said trying to think of a lie. "Umm…my grandma is sick" Ichiro said.

He soon began to realize this mistake when Maria started to cry some more. "BUT…SONA SAID YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY FAMILY" Maria screamed realizing it was an obvious lie.

"I don't mean my literal grandma" Ichiro said. 'Shit…why did I have to say that' Ichiro thought angrily. "She was one of the woman at the orphanage I grew up in. I'm going to go visit her" Ichiro said.

"Oh…" Maria said.

"Thank God-" *ouch* Ichiro said slightly annoyed.

Maria looked at him before laughing. "You can be pretty weird sometimes" she said with a smile. Maria then boldly kissed him on the cheek. "But promise me when you get back that you will go on a date with me" Maria said with a smile.

"I promise" Ichiro said returning her smile. She then walked away as Ichiro let out a sigh glad he wasn't turning down someone like Meguri or Mittelt.

* * *

"Hey Ichiro?" Ichiro looked up to see Akeno standing over him.

"Yeah?" Ichiro asked as he finished putting on his black boots.

"What…happened with Sora earlier?" she asked with a nervous expression. Ichiro was surprised that the usually flirty and happy Akeno was currently nervous.

"He has a thing for vampires" Ichiro said quietly making sure nobody could hear.

"Why?" Akeno asked.

Ichiro stood up and leaned closer to her. "Whatever I tell you…you must swear to not tell anyone" Ichiro said.

"I promise" Akeno said wanting to know the mystery.

"As you know I met Sora in a orphanage in America, but the problem was how he ended up there. His mom, was a vampire hunter, she hated them because of what they did to her father. His mother raised and taught Sora how to fight and he loved her. One day, a group of vampires came to kill her, she had Sora transform into a crow to hide. They dismembered her into pieces while Sora was forced to watch." Ichiro explained.

Akeno stared at Ichiro in complete shock. She began to realize how close she really was to Sora. "Thank you" Akeno said quietly as she slowly walked away.

Ichiro watched her in shock as she left. "Hey you ready?" Ichiro turned around to see Issei. "And what's up with Akeno?" he asked.

"It's nothing" Ichiro said. The two then went outside to see Sona, Tsubaki, and Sora waiting for them.

"Hey Sitri-Sama, Tsubaki-Senpai" Ichiro said nervously.

"Hey Ichiro-San" Sona said nervously. The two haven't really talked ever since the kiss they both shared.

"What's up with you two?" Sora asked looking between Ichiro and Sona.

"Nothing" Ichiro and Sona shouted in unison.

Everyone looked at them in shock and confusion but decided to ignore it. Well…get in the portal" Sona commanded.

Everyone besides Issei stepped on. Issei then pulled out a red sigil that Rias had handed him.

The group then disappeared. When they came to they were in front of a giant mansion. "This is the demon world?" Sora asked looking around. The sky was a mixture of black and red and they were surrounded by a forest with the only visible building being the giant mansion in front of them.

"No Sora, this isn't the demon world. It's the dimension between the demon world and the Underworld. It's used as a meeting place for the demon council so nobody can disturb them." Sona explained.

"Cool" Sora said not really understanding the explanation.

"So I'm guessing we just go right in" Issei said walking toward the mansion door. Issei reached for the handle but it creaked open in a creepy fashion. "That's…scary" Issei said.

The group then stepped in and the door then slammed shut behind them. "OK?" Sora asked in confusion.

"Pull out your weapons" Sona commanded.

"That won't be necessary" everyone turned to see the Goblin King with a grin on his face, next to him was a man with long black hair and red eyes, he was tall almost 6 feet and had Yukina in his slung over his shoulder and was dressed in a red and black royal looking suit similar to something Sirzechs would wear.

"My daughter has a tendency to place tricks" the man said.

"You're no fun daddy" Yukina pouted childishly.

"Wait…if you're her father then you must be…the Vampire Lord" Ichiro said drawing the conclusion.

"That is correct" he said with a smile. "I am the Vampire Lord, second strongest of the demonic council and King of all vampires" he said extending his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Malcator, Red Dragon Emperor, Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, and –" the Vampire Lord held out his hand to Sora but he simply glared at it.

"I'll die before I shake hands with a filthy bat" Sora said coldly.

"Sora…this isn't the time for-"

"It's alright" the Vampire Lord said cutting Ichiro off. "My race hasn't exactly gained a lot of respect and love over the years" the Vampire Lord said.

"Come, I'll take you to the other members of the Demon Council. They are excited about meeting you Malcator" the Goblin King said. The group then started walking with Ichiro nervously looking at Sora who was glaring at the Vampire Lord like he planned on attacking him.

"Dude, if you can't handle being near a vampire you can-"

"I'm fine" Sora said angrily. "I don't need you questioning me" Sora said as he began speeding up. Ichiro then sighed before following him.

They finally made it to a room that had a long wooden table with a lot of chairs around it. "Take seats, everyone will meet us here shortly" the Goblin King said.

"Well, if it isn't you two weaklings" Ichiro and Issei turned in shock to see a smirking Beowulf standing there.

"Hey long time no see" Issei said casually.

"These guys" Beowulf said with a grin patting Issei and Ichiro on the back rather hard.

"Who is he?" Sora asked.

"My name is Beowulf, advisor of the demonic council and next in line for the title of Werewolf king" he said with a grin.

"Not while I'm still up and kicking kid" everyone turned in shock and confusion to see a werewolf standing on two legs even taller than Beowulf covered in a bluish-black fur. He was wearing nothing but a roman like war skirt with a metal skull emblem in the center. He also had on a pair of brown leather gauntlets.

"I'm the Werewolf King, and this is my child Beowulf, third strongest of the demonic council. Sorry I'm late, I had to do a ten mile run and then help build a house for new members of my kingdom" the Werewolf King said with a smirk.

"Oh, it's no trouble we're still waiting for the other members anyway" the Goblin King said.

"So where's Wolfram?" Issei asked.

"We had to send him away" Beowulf and the Werewolf king said in unison.

"What do you mean by that?" Issei asked in shock.

"He was starting to lose control of his phoenix side so he had to be sent back to the Werewolf territory until he can get it back under control" Beowulf explained.

"Wow…" Issei said kind of shock and freaked out.

"So this is the kid that put that brat Riser in his place" the Werewolf king said with a smirk. "We all thought that there was only one specie that could defeat the Phenex's and they're extinct" The Werewolf king said with a laugh.

"And what species would that be?" Issei asked.

"THE ONE WINGED DEMONS" the Goblin King shouted. "Those rotten scoundrels, they destroyed my labs, stole weapons from me, and burned down almost half my territory. If one was here right now I would-"

 **"You would what?"** everyone turned to Ichiro who was nervously slumped in his seat.

"What was that?" Sona asked nervously looking at Ichiro.

 **"My name is Genesis, the last remnant of my people. So tell me Goblin King, what would you do if one was here right now?"**

 **'Hey don't drag me into a fight'** Ichiro thought back angrily.

 **{You said you were getting bored of normality and was itching for a fight}** Kaos said.

'Damn it' Ichiro thought angrily.

"How is this even possible?" the Goblin King asked.

"My father" Ichiro said. "He made a pact with one of the One Winged Demons named Genesis, now it's sealed inside of me" Ichiro explained giving them the short version of the story.

"Hmm Interesting" the Goblin King said with a smirk. "Is there some way to cut him out?" the Goblin King asked.

"No and I wouldn't want to. He has helped me and is a good spirit guide." Ichiro said. "I doubt he would ever do what you're describing" Ichiro said defending Genesis.

"Alright, Malcator, I will take your word on that" the Goblin King said with a smirk.

After a few minutes of waiting a 8 foot tall giant with long braided black hair, gray skin, and pointy ears walked in with a teenage looking girl that had long pink hair and horns on her head wearing a purple dress with three bone like structures on both sides. She also had two black devil like wings and bat wing like earrings.

"My name is Goliath" the giant said.

"Like the one who was killed by King David?" Issei asked.

"You must NEVER MENTION THAT NAME" the Giant shouted angrily banging his fist on the table.

"Goliath would you like some tea?" the Goblin King asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I would love some" Goliath said calmly his personality doing a complete 180.

"He is a descendant of Goliath, it's best to not mention that name around him" the Goblin King explained.

"And this must be the kid who defeated Riser" the girl said with a smirk rubbing her fingers on Issei's cheek.

'Why doesn't anyone remember me?' Ichiro said jealously crossing his arms.

"Don't be jealous sweetie I didn't forget about you" the girl said with a smirk. "My name is the Succubus Queen and I am the fourth strongest of the demon council" she said with a smirk.

"So this is the Malcator, looks a bit young" everyone turned to the door to see a man with fiery red spiky hair wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black jacket with fur around the hood.

"Who are you?" Ichiro asked.

"And a bit stupid" the man said.

"This is the Flame King, fifth strongest of the demonic council" the Goblin King introduced.

"No offense, but I don't like him. He looks weak and a tad bit pathetic" the Flame King said with a smirk.

"Silence" Sona said. "Like it or not he's here and he defeated the demon Deliora himself" Sona said angrily defending Ichiro.

"Really Sitri? From what I heard you delivered the finishing blow. He was too much of a coward to finish the kill?" the Flame King challenged.

"He defeated Deliora and he was voted in fair and square" Yukina said. "If you think I'm going to sit here while you insult my mate you have another thing coming" the vampire said angrily.

"Vampire Lord, learn to keep your daughter in her place" the Flame King said with a glare.

"Enough" the Goblin King said slamming his wooden rod on the ground. He might not be the strongest of the demon council but he sure has the most influence over them, due to his age. "We are here to discuss a very important issue now we have to wait for Hunson Abadeer" the Goblin King shouted.

The whole room went quiet. Ichiro looked around to see the Succubus Queen flirting with Issei, Sona, Tsubaki, and Yukina glaring at the Flame King, and the Flame king glaring at him, and Sora glaring at the Vampire Lord.

A black portal then opened up and a man even taller than the Giant King stepped out. He possesses a light blue skin tone, pointy ears, flat dark blue hair, a dark business suit and light yellow eyes with slit neon pink pupils. His mouth was also crooked and he had sharp teeth.

"My name is Hudson Abadeer, strongest of the demonic council and King of Evil" he said with a grin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Sona and Tsubaki said in unison bowing to him.

'Wow…he must be special if Sona bowed to him' Ichiro thought in shock.

"Now it's time to get this meeting started" the Goblin King said. Hudson then took a seat right next to Ichiro.

"You called us here because of a mission you have" Sona said switching to her serious, formal, and business like tone.

"Yes" the Goblin King said.

The Vampire Lord then pulled out a folder that was stacked with files and handed it to Sona. She opened it and Issei, Sora, Tsubaki, and Ichiro walked over so they could see it to. Inside were pictures of burning buildings, a map with red crosses all over various parts of England, and a picture of a teenage boy with blonde hair wearing a red mask.

"What is this?" Sona asked in confusion. She noticed a cross on one of the burning buildings allowing her to realize it was a cross. She then pulled out another photo to see an old man with gray hair and a scar on the right side of his face.

"Have any of you ever heard of a organization called the Burning Devil's Club?" the Goblin King asked.

Sona and the others shrugged their shoulders as they began to look through the various letters. The Flame King then let out a sigh "what do you kids even do in school these days?" he said angrily.

"We aren't learning about demon history" Sora said with a annoyed tone.

"The BDC was a cult in the human world that went around slaughtering church leaders, burning churches, and eating people. It was made up by a group of stray devils" the Goblin King explained. "Humans didn't know about the stray devil part…but the organization was run by humans".

"Humans were eating other humans? Cannibalism" Sora asked slightly creeped out.

Hunson Abadeer then took over. "There was a human who was the leader of the club, who I personally took care of. The remaining stray devils were taken care of and a war between the devils and angels was prevented." Hunson explained.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't just bring us here for a history lesson" Sora said annoyed wanting them to get to the point.

"Recently, a new group in London has started burning churches and killing church leaders. Unlike, Japan, more people in London know about the Occult and if this continues a war could start between the angel faction and devil faction" the Succubus Queen explained.

"So…we go to London, find the group, and take them down. Sounds easy enough" Issei said.

"No…there's more" the Goblin King said holding up the picture of the old man. "This man…named Arthur Kloud. He has captured an ice maiden from the Ice Maiden demons".

"So we have to rescue her too?" Issei asked.

"And why does the burning of a bunch of churches involve us devils. Can't the angels handle it?" Ichiro asked.

"This is hopeless" the Giant King said angrily.

"Arthur Kloud isn't some final boss character in one of your stupid video games and his crimes aren't random and pointless; he's a billionaire with stray exorcists and this new BCD working for him." The Flame King said angrily.

"He takes demons, devils, angels, and any supernatural creature he can get his hand on, rips them apart, and sells the parts to the highest bitter. He is the true representation of evil in humanity. He is using this new BCD in hopes to start a war between devils and angels in hope of profiting in some way off of it" the Succubus Queen explained.

"So he has stray exorcists working for him and he's blaming the new BCD on us devils in hope of starting some kind of war?" Ichiro asked.

"Yes, because unlike Japan, England is in a more fragile state. A blood bath could start any day now" the Goblin King said.

"Alright" Ichiro said. "How come you can't get Rias Gremory and the other members of her peerage to help us also? With them and us we could dominate this case" Ichiro explained.

"Only Sona Sitri and the Sitri household are allowed to work on this case if we allowed the Gremory, the household with another Maou to come to England it could put the angel faction on edge. The goal is to close this case as painlessly and without starting a full scale war" the Werewolf King explained.

"So, um how am I here?" Issei asked raising his hand.

The Goblin King started to cackle like a mad scientist. "It was my idea" he said. "As of right now you aren't working as a member of the Gremory household but as the Red Dragon Emperor" the Goblin King said with a smirk.

"Twisting titles and their meanings to our advantage" Ichiro said with a smirk. 'Too bad there's no getting around the others' Ichiro thought.

"There's one problem" everyone then turned to Hudson Abadeer. "Once you rescue the ice maiden she will no longer be allowed back into their territory".

"What?" Sona said angrily. "Why not?" she asked.

"They abandoned her. She is now considered a runaway despite the fact that she was stolen from her tribe" the Werewolf King said.

"So they just gave up on her?" Tsubaki asked finally talking for the first time.

"The ice maiden demons, is a race of demons that is all females. They take other creatures that are female and allow them to become ice maidens. Once, they leave the territory, they will no longer be allowed back" the Goblin King said.

"So they just abandon her?" Issei asked.

"That's bull shit" Sora said.

"It's the way they live and we can't interfere with their personal laws." The Flame King said. "Your main concern should be rescuing her first then you can worry about the politics of the situation" he added.

"So do you have a picture of her or something?" Ichiro asked.

The Goblin King then pulled out one single photo. "This is all we have" he then handed it to Sona.

'Oh shit' Ichiro thought in shock.

.

.

.

Her long red hair in a ponytail, her green eyes, and that miko. It was the girl that has been in his dream.

"Something wrong Malcator?" the Goblin King asked.

"No…" Ichiro said. He then noticed the necklace wrapped around the girl's neck. "What's with this necklace?" Ichiro asked pointing to the necklace around the girl's neck.

"That's known as a Hiruseki stone. It's the treasure of the Ice Maidens. When a girl becomes a woman the Ice Maidens will have her shed one tear which will serve as her treasure for the rest of her life" the Flame King explained.

'Then why do I have one' Ichiro thought nervously looking down at the small light blue crystal wrapped around his neck with a cheap piece of string.

"Is something wrong?" Sona asked looking at Ichiro with concern.

"I'm fine, we should just go prepare for the trip" Ichiro said.

"You guys will be staying at a hotel in London tonight." the Goblin King explained. "Your peerage is already there".

"Alright" Sona said knowing they would need the rest for tomorrow. Sona turned back to Ichiro who was still staring at the picture.

"I will be attending also" Yukina said with a smirk knowing she was pushing Sona's button by wrapping herself around Ichiro.

"Alright" Sona said with gritted teeth. Tsubaki, who was usually serious laughed at her angry master. The group then left with Sora shooting the Vampire King a final glare.

"Do you think these kids will make it?" Hunson asked.

"I give them a couple of days until they're all dead and we'll have to go clean their dead bodies up" the Flame King said laughing at his own sick joke while the Vampire Lord glared at him.

"If you feel their abilities are so inadequate then why don't you send your daughter to help?" the Vampire Lord asked realizing one of the "future dead bodies" he was talking about was his daughter.

"You think I'm stupid enough to send my daughter with a bunch of freaks and devils" the Vampire Lord jumped up with his fangs and red eyes glowing ready to attack the Flame King.

"You want to fight?" the Flame King asked as pink flames surrounded him.

"ENOUGH" the Werewolf King shouted slamming his fist on the table. Everyone then turned to the Goblin King who was cackling to himself like a madman.

"What's so funny Old man?" the Flame King asked angrily annoyed by his laughing.

"You haven't seen his power with your own eyes. I'm telling you, he might be the next Demon God" the Goblin King said with a smile as he watched the kids disappear in a sigil.

"He might be the next Demon God"

* * *

A/N: A short chapter. Issei will be the only member from the ORC that will be in this arc. Due to him being the only one that can.

Next Time: Who is that girl to Ichiro? What is she? Why does she appear in his dreams? Find out all this and more on the next chapter of Highschool DxD Heavenly Dragon Kings.


	20. Life 20 Trials Ahead

Life 20 Trials Ahead

"Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling. They're all around me, circling like vultures. They wanna break me and wash away my colors. Wash away my colors"

Saji then started to beat the drums with Issei and Sora playing their guitars.

"Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay

We are one in the same

Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away

'Way, away, away

Save me if I become

My demons

I cannot stop this sickness taking over

It takes control and drags me into nowhere

I need your help, I can't fight this forever

I know you're watching,

I can feel you out there

Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay

'Kay, Okay, Okay

We are one in the same

Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away

'Way, away, away

Save me if I become

My demons

Take me over the walls below

Fly forever

Don't let me go

I need a savior to heal my pain

When I become my worst enemy

The enemy

Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay

We are one in the same

Oh you take all of the pain away

Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay

'Kay, Okay, Okay

We are one in the same

Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away

'Way, away, away

Save me if I become

My demons

Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay

'Kay, Okay, Okay

We are one in the same

Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away

'Way, away, away

Save me if I become

My demons"

Some people clapped and the others glared angrily at Ichiro as he stopped singing. They were currently in the lobby in London. The manager allowed the boys to play a song.

"Those lessons really have been playing off" Nimura said with a smile.

"Thanks" Sora said with a grin knowing he was the one who taught them both.

"Ichiro, can you sing at my birthday party?" Momo asked with a grin wrapping her body around Ichiro.

"Umm…sure" Ichiro said with a nervous smile.

"And Issei, I thought you were pretty good too" Yura said smiling at Issei. Ichiro smiled glad she was finally taking the initiative with her crush on Issei.

"Umm…thanks" Issei said with a smile holding the guitar in one hand. People still glared at the small group especially Sona who they glared at the most.

"Alright group meeting" Sona said angrily finally sick of all the angry glares. The group then took the elevator back to Sona's room which was the biggest room with two queen sized beds, a fancy diamond chandelier at the top, and her own personal fully stock fridge, and a flat screen T.V.

"Wow you really got hooked up" Sora said as he looked around at the room.

"Alright there are a few ground rules while we are here in London" Sona said. "Unlike Japan, more people in London, England know that we are devils and will hate us for that" Sona explained.

"Yeah, some of the looks they were giving us were really creepy" Reya said nervously.

"So the Demon Council gave us specific rules we have to follow for our safety" Tsubaki said holding up weird shaped steel necklaces.

"You must wear these at all times, when you leave the hotel, and especially if you go to any of the crime scenes" Sona explained to her peerage, Ichiro, Issei, and Sora.

Tsubaki then handed them out to everyone besides Sora. "Hey why doesn't he need one?" Issei asked.

"Because I'm not a devil or demon" Sora said calmly.

"I'm going to go scouting in a couple of hours" Ichiro said causing everyone to look at him.

"Why? Wouldn't it be better if we start fresh in the morning?" Sora asked.

"My darkness powers only work at night or in the dark. I can summon [darkness hounds] and [darkness imps] to search while I run around.

"And I'll go with him, I can use the crows to look around" Sora explained.

"I can come too" Reya pipped in. "I learned some tracking magic and if I go to the crime scenes that will make it easier" she replied.

Sona let out a angry sigh, really this whole mission was just stressful. "Alright but the three of you better STAY TOGETHER" Sona explained.

"Where's Yukina?" Issei asked noticing the little vampire was missing.

"Right here" she said walking through the door. "I just had to get a little snack first" she said licking her lips.

"Didn't your father tell you not to feed from humans here? You could get yourself killed. There's more angels and exorcists here than anywhere else in the world" Sona said sternly.

"Calm down. I mean ACTUAL food. The only person who I drink from now is Ichiro"

'Ok, so we don't have to worry about her messing up…wait what' before Ichiro could react she grabbed his head and pulled it down before sinking her teeth in his neck.

Reya and Meguri glared angrily while Sora laughed at the scene. "Let go" Ichiro said finally breaking out of her grip.

She then wiped the blood off of her fangs before smiling happily. "Let's go" Reya said grabbing Ichiro's hand. Sora who was still laughing followed them out as they went to go fulfill their mission.

* * *

 **[Summon Darkness Hounds]** two wolf like dogs make of darkness appeared out of a black sigil. "Go search around the city for this" Ichiro said showing a picture of the girl. The two wolves then started running as a flock of crows hovered overhead,

 **[Summon: Darkness Imps]** three small imps made of darkness the formed and they flew in the air following the flight of Sora's crows.

"Great, now let's go to the first church burning" Ichiro said. Reya and Sora nodded as the three started running through the city.

After almost ten minutes of walking they arrived at a place. They could see burned rubble, and burned grass and trees, there were also giant logs as if they were going to start building again.

"This was the Divinity of God St. Peter Church" Sora said looking around at all the rubble and ashes.

"I found something" Ichiro said pointing to a small puddle of blood. "Can you use it?" Ichiro asked.

"Yeah, I can probably use it for a small tracking spell" Reya said scooping it up. Suddenly a blinding light flashed and Ichiro grabbed Reya and shielded her from it.

The light faded and there was a light sphere in Ichiro's leg and Sora and Reya looked up at the sky in shock to see three angels one with four wings and the other two with two pairs.

"Why are you here devils?" the angel in front asked.

"This is a house of God" the second angel said.

"Admit it, you are the reason for this" the third angel said.

"And with a fallen angel" one of the angels then pointed the trees.

"What the hell?" Ichiro questioned turning towards the trees. "MITTELT" Ichiro screamed angrily looking at the trees.

"Sorry" Mittelt said nervously as she walked out.

"We were sent here to find the cause of this" Reya said angrily holding up her necklace.

"Do you always attack before asking any questions?" Sora said angrily. "We got to get him some help" Sora said pulling out the light sphere causing Ichiro to scream in pain.

"Our apology" the three angels then disappeared in a blinding light.

"We should return" Reya said sadly. Sora nodded as the three walked back to the hotel.

Unknown to the four of them a teenage boy with long blonde hair wearing a red masquerade like mask watched the scene with a smile on his face. "Well things just got very interesting" he thought happily.

* * *

"Owwie, Owwie, Owwie I said I was sorry" Mittelt pleaded as Sona hit her with a magic paddle.

"You were supposed to stay back with Kalawarner and Raynare" Sona shouted angrily. "Now the angels know we bought a fallen angel here" Sona said angrily.

The four made it back to the hotel and Tsubaki and Momo were busy healing Ichiro's wound. "So you guys were just attacked by angels?" Saji said.

"Yeah, they seemed pissed about us being there and they attacked without question" Sora answered as he watched the comical scene.

"So…you planned on the fallen angel being here?" Reya asked her master as she watched her continue to paddle Mittelt.

"Our goal here" Sona said putting Mittelt down. "Was to use the fallen angels to lure out the new BDC and then we would take them down. But since Mittelt came out in the open they most likely know we're here" Sona said knocking Mittelt on the back of the head.

*Sniff* *Sniff* "I'm Sowwy" Mittelt said holding back tears.

"Mittelt, where are the other two?" Ichiro asked.

"Raynare and Kalawarner are still hiding at the base. I snuck off when Kalawarner left to go get get us dinner" Mittelt said.

"Tell them to stay there, I can't allow you to leave especially with all the exorcists and angels in the area" Sona commanded. Mittelt nodded before going off to make a phone call.

"Now as for the rest of you, all of you get to sleep now" Sona commanded. Before anyone left the room there was a soft ticking on the window.

"My crow" Sora said running to the window and opening it. He stared intently at the crow. "He says that there was a man that resembles Arthur Kloud at a café" Sora explained.

Everyone even Ichiro looked at Sora in shock and confusion. "You can talk to crows?" Saji said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, what would be the point of me using them for recon if I can't understand them" Sora answered.

"That makes sense" Issei said.

"Do you know which café?" Sona asked.

Sora stared at the bird before shaking his head no. "Alright" Sona said. "Everyone get to bed, we will start our search again tomorrow" Sona answered.

"Thanks" Ichiro said with a groan after Tsubaki finished healing his leg. He put pressure on it a few times to make sure it was alright.

"Well, now since that's settled. Leave" Sona said pointing to the door. Everyone quickly ran out not wanting to face her annoyed wrath.

* * *

"Man, this blows" Ichiro said as he fell on his bed.

"What?" Issei asked looking at the fellow pawn. Sona decided to only request two rooms, one for the boys to share and one for the rest of the girls to share.

"We're supposed to be helping these people but our first night here and I almost got killed by one of them" Ichiro answered.

"You're a devil, he's a devil, Saji's a devil, and I'm a damn wind demigod. We contradict and go against their belief system of course they're going to hate us" Sora answered as he laid down on the top bunk bed under Issei.

"Yeah, President told me to just get use to it" Saji said from the bathroom as he continued to brush his teeth.

After a few minutes all the lights were off in the room as the boys started to drift to sleep.

"I believe I can fly in the sky so high" everyone eyes opened and they glared at the boy with blonde hair who was currently in his bed singing.

"Sora, shut up" Ichiro growled angrily from above him.

"Are we really going to go to sleep just like this?" Sora asked raising an eyebrow. "There's a room full of babes and we're all just going to sleep at nine o' clock?" Sora asked.

"Well it's not that many since Ichiro already stole four of them" Saji said glaring at Ichiro who let out a sigh.

"Damn lucky bastard" Issei said with a semi jokingly and angry tone.

"Sona would kill us if we went to their rooms, so shut up Sora and just go to sleep" Ichiro said glaring at Sora.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Sora said as he jumped from the bed. "FOR THE BOOBS" he shouted before running out of the room.

Ichiro let out a loud sigh as he tried to go back to sleep. "Just imagine what they are doing in there" Saji said.

Issei already had his own ideas as perverted thoughts began to cross his mind. _"Mittelt-Chan" Momo squealed as the perverted fallen angel grabbed her breasts._

 _"I've been trying to hide it but I just can't" she cried as she licked the devil bishop's ear causing her to squeal._

 _"Issei come play with me" Yura squealed dressed in nothing but a black lace bra that barely could contain her round breasts._

"I'M With-Sora….we have to get in there" Issei said pointing to his door. They could hear giggling coming from the next room over making him want to leave even more.

"Yeah, for once I agree with you" Saji said as he began to climb out of his bed.

"Have fun" Ichiro said. He continued to stare at the wall but heard the door open and close. "Fucking Idiots" Ichiro muttered as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"It has been kind of boring around here now that they're all gone" Akeno said as she continued to play chess with her master.

"Yeah" Kiba agreed as he continued to play video games with Gray with Koneko and Chi-Chi watching from the couch.

"How were they able to sneak the fallen angels in, I hear England is full of angels and exorcists than here" Gray asked.

"It is that's why Sona is having them hide out" Rias said. "Check Mate" Rias said defeating her queen once again.

"Fufufu, you're just too good at this President" Akeno said. Their peaceful evening was then disrupted by the sound of a helicopter landing.

"What is that?" Chi-Chi asked as she ran outside.

"YOO HOO GRAY-CHAN, IT'S ME" Gray instantly shot up recognizing that voice. He ran outside as the others joined him.

The plane landed on the ground and two people climbed out, one was a girl with long teal hair and matching teal eyes wearing a black jacket, teal skirt, and thigh high boots. The second was a girl with light green hair tied in twin tails with pink bows and brown eyes wearing a maid dress and black and purple stockings.

"Mika" Gray said excitedly. The taller looking girl with the teal hair ran up and embraced him in a hug.

"Oh Gray-Chan, I missed you so much. It's been boring in Domino City without you and keeping everyone under control is difficult because they can be so mean sometimes" Mika cried as she shook from side to side.

"Umm…President…who is this girl?" Kiba asked shocked by her comical crying.

"She's Mika, Gray's queen" Rias answered as she continued to stare at the other girl. There was also another exchange going on the other girl, who was much shorter not even reaching five feet was glaring at Koneko who was glaring back with equal intensity.

"Koneko-Chan, what's wrong?" Chi-Chi asked as she watched the two girls.

"Oh dear please don't fight" Asia said trying to stop the two intense glares.

"Oh don't mind them, they always do this every time they see each other" Akeno said with a laugh as she watched the two continue to glare.

"So, Mika, what brought you here?" Rias asked. It was then the girl's face turned serious.

"It happened again".

Gray frowned knowing exactly what his queen was referring to. "Let's go inside and talk" Gray said.

* * *

"So is your arm always going to be like that?" Yura asked pointing to the dragon arm on Issei's left hand she couldn't see it but she could feel it by touching it.

"Yeah" Issei said with a sigh.

"And you have that dragon tattoo on your arm" Yura asked Ichiro.

"Yeah but it's not just a tattoo" Ichiro said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Meguri asked looking at the tattoo with interest.

"Watch this" Ichiro smirked as the black Chinese dragon tattoo on his right arm came to life. It was a small dragon barely a foot long but it started flying around the group covered in it's black flames. Before it could to any serious problems Ichiro called it back and it flew back into his arm.

"Wow…" Mittelt said with shock.

"That was freaking amazing" Issei said excitedly as he watched the dragon land on his arm.

"Yeah...Kaos has been showing me new stuff I could do. He even talked to me about Dragon's Will"

"What's that?" Yura asked.

"Dragon's martial art" Ichiro replied smugly.

"Oh right…Ddraig has been telling me about that" Issei said. "He said it would be easier for me since I have this dragon's arm now" Issei explained.

A boy with short blonde hair and gray eyes glared at the two boys enviously. "It's not fair…I have a dragon sacred gear but I don't get a cool spirit" he muttered angrily.

"Oh lighten up Gen-Chan, you don't need a spirit to be cool" Nimura said playfully patting him on the back.

"I want to hear him talk again" Reya begged as she looked at Ichiro's arm.

 **{I'm not a damn dog you brat}** Kaos grumbled angrily.

 **"Could've fooled me"** Genesis said from Ichiro's other hand. You could then hear sound like the two were fighting in Ichiro's body.

"When they fight like that does it hurt you?" Mittelt asked a little concerned.

"No…I don't even feel it" Ichiro laughed nervously as a small trickle of blood came from his right ear causing everyone around him to do a anime face fault.

* * *

Rias decided it was best to send everyone home for the day and allowed Gray's knight, Alexis to stay with Koneko much to the small white hair Nekomata's dismay.

"So tell us what happened?" Gray asked now that they were comfortable on the couch.

"Well, it all happened a few days ago. I was getting everyone ready for school like usual when he just when nuclear, it took Kai, Alexis, Alice, Zack, and me to get him to calm down. Afterwards I had to lock him in the room again. When I went to get him out he had escaped" Mika, Gray's queen explained trying to hold back tears that were welling up in her eyes.

Gray's face deepened as he began thinking of a plan. "Who is he?" Rias asked.

"My new mutation knight, Sasori" Gray answered. "His power is uncontrollable sometimes and it causes him to do crazy things" Gray explained.

"How uncontrollable is his power?" Rias asked.

Gray sigh knowing this was going to be a complicated story perfect for a complicated person. "Sasori…is a complicated kid. He shares a similar resemblance to Ichiro in a way. He was a pure blooded angel. His mother was part of some new program in Heaven to assimilate angels on Earth like us devils do. The program was canceled after Sasori's mother and siblings were killed by some crazy excommunicated priest and a stray exorcist. Sadly, Sasori was never returned to heaven because that same priest captured and did experiments on him. I found Sasori, alone one night wandering around my city alone. He was cold and confused, I brought him in for some help and I turned him into my knight. But there were some complications".

"What kind of complications?" Rias asked.

"For some reason even after I turned him he still possessed his white angel wings as if he never fell" Gray explained..

Rias looked at Gray in both shock and confusion. "He also has these terrible outbursts where he says and does nasty and terrible things. But I know he doesn't mean it" Mika said, sounding like an over protective mother.

"Mika, did he tell you where he was going?" Gray asked his queen with a worried expression.

"When he was having his outbursts he was screaming your name and said he wanted to come see you" Mika said worriedly.

Gray quickly stood up. "I'm going to go find him" he said as he pulled out his millennium rod.

"I'm coming too" Rias and Mika shouted in unison. The two girls looked at each other before blushing and turning away with blushes on their faces.

"You two need a moment?" Gray asked with a smirk.

"Shut up and-" the two girls paused and stared at each other still blushing. The two then followed Gray out as they went to look for his crazed servant.

* * *

"Oh, thank you guys for walking me home. I really could've done it by myself" Asia said with a polite smile.

"Oh it's no problem Asia, Chi-Chi wanted to stp at the movie store" Kiba said holding a bag with some movies inside.

"Asia-Chan do you want to watch them with us?" Chi-Chi asked excitedly with a movie.

"Oh no…I couldn't impose on your date" Asia said waving her arm.

"DATE?" Chi-Chi shouted as her face turned red. "We're not on a date" Chi-Chi flustered.

"Oh so you wouldn't want to date me?" Kiba asked with a puppy dog face.

"No…it's not that I-" Chi-Chi stuttered as Kiba and Asia giggled at her cute banter.

Kiba then looked around sensing something was off. "Something's wrong" he said. The three then stopped walking.

"Yeah…where are all the people?" Asia asked.

Kiba then felt like a lightning bolt went off in his head. "LOOK OUT" Kiba said pushing Asia and Chi-Chi out of the way.

The three looked back to see three red knives of light embedded in the ground that almost took them out.

"A weapon of light?" Asia shouted in confusion as she began to look around frantically.

"WHERE IS HE?" the three turned to see the one who threw the weapons…a boy with spiky brown hair, pink eyes, wearing nothing but a black t-shit and a pair of jeans but the most frightening part were the two white angel wings on his back.

"A angel?" Asia asked confused. This was rather shocking to someone who used to look up to these creatures and respected them. She knew fallen angels could be bad but she always thought normal angels would stay pure and never attack them for no reason.

"Who are you? And why is a angel roaming Kuoh?" Kiba asked standing up defensively. Chi-Chi got in a battle stance ready to take on the strange boy.

It was then they noticed to more identical clones of him come out of the shadows. "Where is he...WHERE IS GRAY?" the three boys screamed angrily.

Kiba summoned a sword and held it in front of him and Chi-Chi charged up her energy knowing she would need it for the coming battle ahead.

* * *

 **[?]**

"It seems they sent some devils after us to take back that ice maiden whore" a boy with blonde hair wearing a red masquerade like mask said with a smirk. "Even funnier is they a fallen angle working with them".

"Fallen Angels?" a female voice asked with a smile. "Since when did those two races start working together?"

"I don't know…but maybe we could twist this to our advantage?" he replied with a smile.

"Is there something you want us to do about it Masquerade?" a cold and psychotic voice asked with a smile on his face.

"Call Arthur Kloud and tell him to send these devils a present in the form of a bloody rose" he replied with a smirk.

'Soon the three factions will all know the name Masquerade.'

* * *

A/N: The short extra about Gray's servant was kind of a last minute idea. But I hope you enjoy the battle scene coming up.

Next time:

"He can bend sand to his will"

"Why do you keep showing up in my dreams?"

"I plan to bury this world in nothing but my bloody thorns"


	21. Life 21 Objective

Life 21 Objective

 **[Sword Birth]** Kiba held up the two swords ready to face off against the mysterious stranger.

"AHHH" the three boys screamed as they charged the group.

"Asia-Senpai, stand back" Chi-Chi shouted. She charged up Ki around her palm and hurled the blast at one of the boys. To the three's shock and confusion a large barrier of sand came up and blocked it.

"He has the ability to bend sand to his will?" Kiba questioned. The three identical looking boys then formed light green light spheres in their hands and threw them at the group.

 **"Become the path its light shines upon! Become the path that lights the way!" [RA SHIELD]** Asia activated the spell and a shield came up and blocked the three light spheres.

This caused the three boys to let out a growl. One jumped up in the air and landed an axe kick on Chi-Chi's head.

Kiba angrily charged the sword blinded by his rage and managed to cut the boy. To their surprise as the sword went through the boy he turned to sand.

"They're not real?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"LOOK OUT" Asia screamed but it was too late as a light green light sphere landed directly into Kiba's shoulder.

"Chi-Chi started hurling balls of Ki at the two boys but sand formed around them and blocked it all. "One down, two to go" Kiba grumbled as the sphere in his shoulder disappeared.

'It's my best sword…but I can only use it for a limited amount of time' Kiba growled angrily.

"Ready?" Chi-Chi said turning to Kiba with a smile.

'No…it's best to save it' Kiba thought. "Ready" he said smiling at her. The duo then charged the two boys ready to fight them to the death.

* * *

Despite being daytime in Kuoh, Japan here in England it was late at night. The group had slowly drifted off to sleep with the boys not even bothering to go back to their own room.

Ichiro opened his eyes and was surprised to be in a red room. He looked around but so far all he could see is the color red.

"You kept your promise…you came to see me again"

Ichiro turned to her. The girl with the light red hair in a ponytail with a black ribbon wearing her usual maiden miko.

"Yeah…" Ichiro said in shock looking at the girl. 'Is she even real…how is this even possible'?

"You want to play hide-and-go seek?" she asked with a smile.

"Later, I need to ask you some questions first" Ichiro said with a frown.

"YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST" the girl giggled as she ran off.

"Hey, come back here" Ichiro shouted as he ran after her.

* * *

 **[Vernier] [Strength Booster]** Kiba and Chi-Chi felt a wave of energy surge through their body. Asia granted Kiba a boost of strength while Chi-Chi was granted a boost of speed. This would come in handy with this guy.

"Chi-Chi I'm going to need you to hold no punches, there's something seriously wrong with this kid" Kiba said holding his holy eraser up.

"Right" Chi-Chi said. "AHHHHH" Chi-Chi screamed as she allowed her energy to charge to it's absolute max.

 **[Spirit Ruse]** red energy began to wrap around her body as her body was being pushed to it's absolute limit.

"NOW" Kiba shouted. He rushed one of the boys and easily cut it into two. The boy turned to sand as soon as his sword rushed to. "Chi-Chi that's the real one, take him down".

"Right" Chi-Chi rushed in for a punch but to her surprise a wall of sand blocked her from making contact.

Kiba came from behind with his sword but the sand then moved to block that attack.

"YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME" the three Gremory devils eyes widened in shock at the boy's voice.

"He sounds like a monster" Asia cried not knowing how she could help any more than she has.

 **[Sword Birth]** a barrage of swords burst from underground and went hurtling towards the boy. He smiled before sand surrounded his feet and lifted him up in the air.

"AHH" Chi-Chi threw a barrage of Ki blasts at the boy but the sand blocked it all before any could even make contact.

"How do we defeat this?" Chi-Chi asked worriedly.

"TAKE THIS" **[Holy Knife Shower]** Sand wrapped around the boy as he started to spin in circles while in midair suddenly a barrage of over one hundred knives and spears of light rained down on the three.

'Shit, I can't protect them both' Kiba thought as he grabbed Asia and pushed her out of the way.

Chi-Chi was managing better with her superior combat abilities but she was struck multiple times before collapsing to the ground. "Kiba-Senpai" she cried weakly.

Kiba rushed over to her and picked her up. The boy watched from above with laughter as he watched Kiba drag the monkey youkai girl to Asia. "Heal her, I'm about to take this guy out" Kiba said with determination in his voice.

'Forgive me…Ichiro and Gray…I swore to you both not to reveal this sword but I have no choice' Kiba thought angrily.

* * *

The giggling girl was starting to piss Ichiro off as he continued running through his own dream trying to find the girl. "Enough is enough. We need to talk" Ichiro shouted as he continued to run through the never ending place in his mind.

Suddenly he fell upon a black door and looked at the door with confusion. "I'm in a desert?" Ichiro said confused as he looked around at his surroundings. The door then opened wide up. 'This can't be good…or normal for that matter' Ichiro looked inside the door and suddenly he felt two small hands push him inside.

"Have fun Ichiro-Chan" the girl said with a smile before laughing.

Ichiro growled angrily as he feel down into what seemed like a never ending drop. "I really am starting to dislike her" Ichiro shouted as he fell to the ground. He opened his eyes and looked around and realized he was into a church.

"What the hell is-"

"Asuna, it has come to our knowledge that you have slept with a high-class devil and produced a offspring of darkness and devil" Ichiro turned and realized he was surrounded by exorcists, nuns, and priests. He then looked at a beautiful woman who looked to be in her early 20s with long black hair and matching black eyes.

"I knew it was true, we should have never trusted this child of darkness" a random exorcist shouted.

"Child of Darkness?" Ichiro turned to the woman in confusion as he looked at the black tattoos on her pale looking skin.

"We have allowed you to stay at the church and raised you as our own but you have committed a gross act against god" the head priest shouted angrily.

"The punishment should be death"

"Yeah, kill her"

"She needs to die"

Ichiro didn't understand why but he felt a rage build up inside of him as he watched the church people scream at the girl.

"I will not try to plea for my life, I know what I did was wrong and I will gladly accept death knowing my children are safe" the woman said.

"No please, she's young and foolish don't kill her" one of the nuns pleaded sadly with tears in her eyes.

"Mother Sarah, you have looked after this girl since she was young. I will take your word on this, the punishment shall be banishment" the head priest shouted.

"I have a better option" everyone turned to the man who looked to be in his mid-forties with black-graying hair and had a grin plastered on his face.

"What do you have in mind Father Valper?" the head priest asked.

"It's simple, if Asuna gives me the child and allow me to experiment with her then I'll allow her to keep her life" the aging man said with a smirk.

All eyes were on Asuna as a smile came to her face. "You weren't able to get my first child and I definitely won't allow you to get your hands on my second child, Valper" Asuna said.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE" Father Valper shouted angrily.

Ichiro was too stunned to move as he started at Valper. 'I know him from somewhere' Ichiro thought a little frustrated as some exorcists grabbed Asuna and forcibly dragged her out of the church.

'I know him from somewhere'

* * *

Blue and black energy began to swirl around Kiba as his sacred gear activated. **[Sword Birth]** **[Masamune: The Shadows and Dragons Devouring Sword]** suddenly a long sword that was covered in glowing black and blue energy formed in Kiba's hand.

He held the blade firmly with both hands as he glared at the boy who was laughing quite psychotically in the air.

 **[20]** 'I don't have much time' Kiba growled finally realizing how much of his energy he has used up. He lunged at the boy prepared to take him down with everything he had.

 **[19]** Asia and Chi-Chi watched with shocked eyes as their shadows and the shadow of everything into the area started to fly into Kiba's sword.

 **[18]** He was about to cut the boy straight across his chest when he was pushed away by a bigger body mass. "I thought I told you not to reveal this sword" Kiba opened his eyes to see it was none other than Gray Dantalion.

"Forgive me…I was in a tough situation" Kiba explained. Gray let out a sigh as he brought Kiba toward the ground before jumping in the air and axe kicking the other boy down from the sky.

'Amazing…he was faster than the sand' Kiba thought in awe at the high class devil.

"Mika, get him" Gray commanded.

"Right" her arms started to glow as sound waves pulsed out of them. **[Song of the Harpies]** a high pitched noise rained from Mika's hand as red energy blasts collided with the boy.

Instead of doing any physical damage however he covered his ears with his hand in pain as small trickles of blood began to pour out of them.

"What kind of attack is that?" Kiba asked in shock and confusion.

"It's her specialty" Kiba turned to see it was his master Rias Gremory. "Its sound magic, a type of magic that doesn't do anything in the physical sense but will cause her opponents pain by disrupting the sound waves in the air" Rias explained with a smile.

"She didn't gain the name Queen of Sound for nothing" Gray said with a smirk as he watched his queen do her magic.

 **[Dark Lightning Chains]** chains made of dark lightning shot out of Gray's hands as they wrapped around the boy and held him still.

Gray smirked as he pulled out his millennium rod. **"Rod of light please hear my cries, calm this boy's heart of dark and withdraw him quickly from this fight"** Gray said the chain as the millennium rod in his hands glowed. Suddenly a millennium eye appeared on the boy's forehead and suddenly his eye lids felt heavy as he was forced asleep.

"And that takes care of that" Gray said as he picked the boy up.

"Who is that guy?" Chi-Chi asked pointing to the boy in his hands.

"This is Sasori, my mutation knight" Gray said a little embarrassed.

Asia, Chi-Chi, and Kiba looked at the boy he was holding in confusion. "But…he had angel wings" Asia said quietly.

Gray let out a sigh knowing he had to tell them, after they almost got hurt fighting him. "Here…Mika-Chan, take Sasori to the Occult Research club and chain him to one of the beds, I will be there shortly" Gray said handing her the boy. Mika nodded as her and Rias began walking back to the clubroom.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way home" Gray said nudging the three forward as he began to walk them to the Hyoudou Residence.

* * *

 **[The Next Day: London]**

Sona woke up and she was not pleased with what she saw. "And where do you four think you are going?" Sona asked Meguri, Mittelt, Nimura, and Momo.

First she had found them all sleeping in the same room, even her queen Tsubaki feel asleep cuddled to Sora. Now three of her servants and the fallen angels were about to sneak out of the hotel.

"Umm…we just wanted to see what the Eiffel Tower looks like" Momo said in a quiet and shy voice.

"You four do understand that this isn't a field trip right. We are here to find a group who is burning down churches and is killing church leaders. Nothing more and nothing less" Sona explained. She wasn't the type of person who needed to scream or shout angrily to get her way. She just needed to talk in a icy and serious fashion to get people to fall in line.

"We…were going to check all the coffee shops too" Meguri pleaded with teary eyes.

Sona would've usually not allowed something like this but she had other things to do and it was so early in the morning she decided to cave it. "Be back by…noon" Sona commanded. The four smiled and nodded before running out of the hotel room.

"Sona-Senpai can be really scary" Mittelt said shivering.

"I thought she was going to eat us" Momo whispered causing the group to stare at her in confusion.

"You have a wild imagination Momo" Nimura said shaking her head with a sigh.

A few minutes later and Issei stirred awake. "Jeez…this bed is so soft" Issei said as he opened his eyes.

.

.

.

.

'Oh shit…this isn't a bed' Issei thought with a smile. "I'm totally laying on a titty pillow" Issei shouted with a perverted smile causing the girl who was laying under him to stir up.

"Glad you like your 'pillow'" Yura said with a smirk. "That will show you Rias Gremory" Yura shouted with a smirk causing Issei to look at her in confusion.

"Is she really going against Rias Gremory?" Sora asked with a smirk.

"I guess she is" Tsubaki said as she placed her glasses on her face.

"Oh, glad to see you enjoyed cuddling up with me last night" Sora said with a smirk. Tsubaki's face turned beet red as she looked away.

"But you forgot my good night kiss…maybe you can make it up now" Sora said as he stuck his lips out.

"We…should get to work. Last night, Sona gave me a list of cafes in England to check out" Tsubaki said as she quickly walked away.

"She wants me" Sora said crossing his arms with a smug smirk. He looked around to see Saji, Ichiro, and Reya still asleep and Issei and Yura already left. So that left one question unanswered…

"Who the Hell am I talking to?" Sora asked himself as he got up to go get dressed.

* * *

 **[Later]**

"I had this crazy dream last night. Where I saw an exorcist woman being banished for having a child with a devil" Ichiro explained.

"Sounds freaky" Issei said. The two were currently in the gym of the church ready to start training with Yura watching.

"Yeah and the creepy part is there was this guy Valper. I know I saw him from somewhere but I just can't figure it out. This whole thing is crazy" Ichiro said with a sigh.

"Guys are you gonna start or…" Yura said tired of watching the two talking.

A smirk then covered both of their faces as they turned to Yura. "As you wish" Ichiro said. The tow then ran at the girl who smiled as she easily dodged Issei's punch and blocked a kick from Ichiro.

"Wow…you two have been practicing" Yura said grabbing Ichiro's leg and swinging him around. "But you're not as good as me" Yura said. She was about to run up with a kick but someone entered the room causing her to stop.

"Ichiro" The girl who entered the room calmly walked towards Ichiro you could hear the hint of anger in her voice and see she was trying to hold a neutral and calm face. She took a few breaths before calming down. "Ichiro" she said calmly.

"Yes Sitri-Sama?" Ichiro asked not knowing what this was about.

"Do you respect me?" she asked.

"Of…course" Ichiro said kind of shaking wondering what she was going on about.

"Then I would appreciate it if you didn't turn my peerage into your own personal harem" she said crossing her arms.

"I don't have a harem" Ichiro said defensively.

"Really dude?" Yura asked giving him a "seriously" expression.

"Are you joking or something?" Issei asked with a little envious look.

"Well…I swear it's not like that. I don't do ecchi things or anything I swear" Ichiro asked.

"Well you did grope Reya" Yura said with a smirk.

"That's not true; I don't even remember going to sleep with her so close to me. That wasn't my fault" Ichiro defended.

"That's what they all say" Issei said with a smirk.

"You're not helping" Ichiro shouted before turning back to Sona. A smile then crept over his face at the small blush that was on her face.

"What?" Sona asked looking at him confused.

"I know what this is about" Ichiro said chuckling a little bit. "Sitri-Sama, you don't have to be jealous" Ichiro said causing Yura and Issei to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm not jealous" Sona shouted angrily she then calmed down but still glared at Ichiro a little bit. "Not every girl is trying to be a part of your harem" Sona said a little ticked off that he even suggested that.

"I don't have a harem" Ichiro said. "Besides" Ichiro then moved closer to her and started to whisper. "I know something that they don't know" Ichiro said before putting his lips together and making a kissing sound.

.

.

.

.

Ichiro didn't even get another word out as he was sent flying towards the wall leaving a human sized spider crack. "Bad idea…yeah bad idea" Ichiro groaned as he fell to the ground. He looked towards the door to see Sona stomping out of the room her face red with anger.

"I think maybe I took the playful teasing a little too far" Ichiro said looking at Yura and Issei.

"You think?" they both asked in unison.

"I never saw President so mad before. I thought she was going to annihilate you. What did you say anyways?" Yura asked with a smirk.

"Nothing" Ichiro said. 'So she kissed me but she doesn't like me? But people say Momo likes me but she fainted when I tried to kiss her. Jeez girls are complicated'.

* * *

*A Choo* "Jeez Momo-Senpai, are you sick or something?" Mittelt asked playfully looking at the white hair girl.

"No I'm fine. Someone must be talking about me or something" Momo giggled.

The four girls eyes then widened as they came across the Eiffel tower. It was the biggest sight in the city and looked to be made of gold. "Wow it's so pretty" Nimura said her eyes widened.

"Why can't they have something like this in Kuoh" Meguri whined.

"Oh wait…I want to get a picture with the four of us" Momo said looking around her eyes then fell on a boy with light green hair and green eyes. "Hey…can you take a picture of us?" she asked handing the boy the camera.

"Momo no…" Meguri said snatching the camera from her hands. "Don't hand random people your camera. I'll take the photo" Meguri said. Meguri then snapped the photo of the three girls in front of the structure before handing it back to Momo.

"You can be such a bubble head Momo-Senpai" Mittelt giggled.

The four girls then walked away as the boy with light green hair watched with a smile on his face. He then pulled out a phone. "Stray Star, in position" he said as he followed the girl down the street.

* * *

"Man I don't see any way that fits the description of Arthur Kloud in here" Sora whined. His stomach then growled "AND I'M HUNGRY" he whined as he looked through the window into the café. His eyes then fell on a cheese burger and his mouth started to water.

Tsubaki giggled at his face. "Alright if he isn't at the next one then we can go inside and eat".

"Thank you" Sora said with tears coming out of his eyes. The two then continued to walk down the street to the next café.

Little did they know a boy with white hair and red eyes with stitches covering his whole left arm was watching them from the tree with a smile on his face. "White Reaper and I'm in position" he said in a childlike tone holding up a red phone.

* * *

 **[?]**

"Alright, being operation. Remember the objective" the teen with the red masquerade mask and blonde hair said with a smile.

* * *

"Aww, I don't like that objective. It'll take then fun out of everything" the white haired boy said with a smile. Black wings then spread from his back as he smiled at Tsubaki and Sora. "WELL HERE I GO" he shouted as he swooped down to them.

Tsubaki heard his shouting and turned around just in time. "Look out" she said pushing Sora out of the way of a scythe swipe that would've took off his head.

"What did I say?" a voice from his cell phone said angrily.

"Aww who needs you" the white haired boy said as he dropped the phone off the ground and stomped on it. "All you talk about is objective, objective, objective, sometimes you just want to kill, kill, and kill" he said to himself before breaking out in a fit of giggles.

"There's something seriously wrong with this kid" Sora said as he watched him giggle to himself in a crazy manner.

The way he talked thought brought shivers down the both of their spines. Not only that but his left hand was covered in a pattern of stitches, and there were red bags under both his red eyes like he never slept. He was dressed like a Japanese school student, with a white dress shirt, a black blazer, and matching black dress pants.

"Who are you?" Tsubaki asked angrily looking at the boy.

"Oh" he said turning to the two like he had forgotten they were even there. "My name's Kaneki but you can call me White Reaper. Get it…because I'm going to cut off your heads" he said before breaking out in a fit of giggles again.

"Tsubaki, something tells me we should take this kid down" Sora said as he began to gather wind around him.

"I agree" Tsubaki said as lightning began to spark around her.

"Well…here…we…GO" the white haired boy known as Kaneki shouted as he charged the two with black angel wings spread out.

* * *

"Meguri, those three have been following us since we left the Eiffel Tower" Nimura whispered. Since she was technically the oldest and most experienced devil among the group then that left her in charge.

"I know…I was trying to get them away from people before I confront them" Meguri whispered back.

"Hey tell us why you're following us right now" Momo shouted.

"Momo" Meguri whined.

"Damn it" Nimura said angrily glaring at her dense classmate and fellow devil.

"Did you hear that they wanted to know who we are" one of the boys said. He was easily recognized as the boy from earlier who Momo asked to take his picture with his light green hair and green eyes. He was dressed in purple and black royal looking clothing.

"Well let's tell them" the two girls next to him shouted excitedly in unison. One had blonde hair in twin tails with red eyes and the other had purple hair in twin tails and matching purple eyes. You could easily tell they were twins and they were both wearing black gothic style dresses with frills, had silver tiaras on their heads, and red broken heart tattoos on their necks.

"My name's Yagami" the first twin said.

"And my name's Yagami too" the second twin with purple hair said.

"Get it we both have the same last name because we're twins" the two girls said in unison before laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"These two are insane" Nimura whispered.

"Are you three the ones behind the BDC?" Meguri asked the three.

"My name is Ace and yeah so what, I don't see why a bunch of devils care. We're only killing worthless church officials and burning their churches we're doing your race a favor you should be thanking us actually" the light green hair boy said with a smirk.

"Thanking you? For trying to start a war between factions again?" Mittelt asked angrily. She could accept people being wicked and cruel but actually expecting someone to thank you for doing it is completely unacceptable.

"Oh look, that must be the fallen angel Masquerade was telling us about. He told us to bring her in alive but as for the devils we could kill them if we want to" Ace said with a smirk causing the four to shake.

"What would they want with me?" Mittelt asked kind of scared.

"Alright I'll tell you, my first name is Kerria, it means yellow rose" the blonde twin said with a smirk.

"And my name is Sakura, it means cherry blossom" the purple hair twin said with a smirk.

"And together we are the Twin Thorns" they said in unison.

Meguri pulled out her Katana; Mittelt summoned a light green light sphere, while Nimura and Momo got into battle stances.

"You two can have the brown hair and white hair, I want the one who expels evil spirits and the fallen angel" Ace said with a smirk.

"How do you know about my family" Meguri asked. She didn't even have time to react as the light green haired boy appeared right in front of her and smashed his palm into her stomach. She coughed up blood as she felt the world around her spin.

"Meguri" the three other girls shouted in unison. Mittelt ran to help her. Momo and Nimura tried to run to but a whip stopped them.

"No, no, no. You heard what big brother Ace said." the blonde twin, Kerria said with a sadistic smirk. She was holding up what looked to be a whip made of a tree vine with thorns all over it.

"Yeah he told us to handle you" Sakura, the light green hair twin said with a smirk holding a whip identical to her twin sister.

 **[Rose Whiplash]** Sakura started swinging her vine whip around randomly slashing in multiple directions. Nimura was able to dodge them all but one finally made contact with her shoulder and blood started gashing out.

"Haha you're losing" Kerria mocked like a child as she pulled out multiple roses and tossed them at Momo.

The roses seemed harmless but as soon as one made contact with Momo's skin she started to bleed. "It didn't even cut me…it just gazed past my cheek" Momo said shocked as she put her hand on her cheek.

Nimura then jumped back landing right next to Momo.

"Face it…you two are going to die" the two girls shouted in unison. Momo's and Nimura's world then became surrounded by rose petals as the two girls charged them.

* * *

 **[Sona]**

"Where are they" the Sitri heiress asked slightly ticked off as she dialed Tsubaki for the fifth time. She was currently with Saji, Issei, Ichiro, and Yura. "I specifically told them to be back at twelve" Sona said to herself.

"Do you think…something happened to them?" Issei asked.

"Hey…why is Ichiro standing back there" Saji asked pointing to the corner.

"He pissed off Sona and now she is going to annihilate him if he steps out of line" Yura said before giggling.

"How could this get any worse?' Ichiro through to himself as Saji and Yura stared at him while giggling.

"YAWN" everyone turned to the door of a hotel room to see Yukina walking in. 'Why do I feel like things are about to get worse?' Ichiro thought as he watched Yukina walk casually towards Sona.

"Nice to see you're finally awake" Sona said glaring at the vampire.

"Oh...Sona-Sama, forgive me but in case you couldn't tell I'm not exactly a morning person" she said before revealing her fangs to Sona.

"And I'm disgusted that you expected me, Yukina the Vampire princess, daughter of the Vampire Lord to share the room with your servants" Yukina said. "And I'm kind of sad that my mate didn't sleep with me last night maybe tomorrow" Yukina said with a smile. "Right Ichiro?"

"Of course" Ichiro said out loud with a smile. 'Wait…why did I say that?'

Sona glared angrily at the two with Yukina glaring back the two kept having their silent staring contest when Sona's phone ringed. Yura let out a sigh before picking it up. "It's Sora" Yura said.

"What does it say?" Sona asked turning to her rook.

"It says "attack by crazy kid with scythe fallen angel" Yura said confused.

"Could it be the BDC?" Ichiro said finally speaking out loud for the first time.

"Alright, you guys go find Sora while I'll go look for Meguri and the others" Sona said.

"I'll come with you" Yukina said with a smile.

"NO" everyone in the room shouted.

"I'll go with you President" Yura said. The group then split up after leaving the hotel.

* * *

 **[Meguri]**

"This is impossible" Meguri said wiping the blood off the side of her lips. As a knight she was used to facing high speed opponents but this guy was too much.

"Meguri-Chan" Mittelt said forcing herself to stand.

"I guess I'll take pity on you both and end this quickly" Ace said moving his green hair out the front of his face.

"Damn you" Meguri said jumping towards him with her katana in front.

He smiled and calmly closed his eyes. **[Fist of the Astral Plains: 64 Blows]** the boy then disappeared from sight and reappeared behind her. His palm then landed on her back causing her to cough up blood before screaming in pain.

 **[2 strikes] [4 strikes] [8 strikes] [16 strikes] [32 strikes]** "and for the finale" **[64 consecutive blows]** the boy rapidly pounded Meguri in the back with his palms causing her to cough up more blood. The boy then smiled before ending it with a punch to her neck.

Meguri couldn't take the pain and collapsed to the ground. "No way…" Mittelt said to herself in shock. She couldn't even see his attacks the last thing she saw was Meguri running towards Ace and then she collapsed on the ground.

"Time to finish up here" Ace said with a smirk holding his right hand up. Suddenly light began to surround it in the form of a sphere.

"A ball of light?" Mittelt asked in shock that he was even to construct something like that. She began forming light spheres and hurling them at the boy but he easily dodged them all.

 **[Zaker]** he suddenly appeared right in front of Mittelt and thrusted the sphere of light straight into her stomach. Mittelt screamed in pain as she coughed up blood.

"Ace are you finished yet?"

"Yeah, we're bored" Mittelt still semi-conscious turned to the two twins to see them standing over a barely conscious Nimura and Momo. They were covered in cuts and rose petals.

"No way…" Mittelt moaned shocked that the four of them could get defeated so easily.

"Here's the deal, we won't kill them if you come with us" Ace said with a sadistic smile.

"What…what do you want with me?" Mittelt asked trying to keep conscious.

"We want to make a deal with you but first you must come to our base or else" Ace used one head and made a cutting motion with his finger over his neck.

Mittelt didn't even give an answer as she fell unconscious. "I'm just going to take that as a yes…" Ace said with a laugh as he picked up the fallen angel. A green sigil then appeared under him, and the two twins jumped on before they all disappeared.

* * *

 **[Sora and Tsubaki]**

This kid was proving to be a challenge for Sora and Tsubaki. He was slicing like crazy with his scythe which was making it impossible to charge any good magic attacks.

"Tsubaki" Sora shouted dodging another scythe swipe.

"Right, lightning" before the lightning sigil could even be conjured up the boy turned around and started slashing his scythe wildly at Tsubaki.

"No, this is no fun. Just die already" he whined as he continued to try to strike her with his scythe.

"What the hell is up with this kid" Sora growled angrily as he jumped in the air.

 **[Beast of the Roaring Wind]** wind started to form around Sora. Wind in the form of a lion then launched at the boy.

"Oh yeah" Kaneki challenged with a smile. He held out his scythe and light started to glow around it. The wind lion connected with his scythe's blade and his scythe's blade connected with the lion.

The blade of his scythe broke off and Sora smirked before grabbing a hold of the boy. "Tsubaki NOW" Sora shouted as he gripped the boy.

'Sorry about this' she thought. **[Lightning]** a yellow sigil appeared in front of her as a blast of lightning shot out towards Kaneki. His eyes widened in shock as the blast connected with him and he started to scream along with Sora who was still holding onto him.

Both boys fell to the ground exhausted and fatigued. "Are you ok?" Tsubaki asked helping Sora up.

"Yeah…I'm alright" Sora groaned. "Training with Akeno helped me gain some immunity to lightning but man your lightning is seriously hardcore" Sora said.

Tsubaki smiled at this. "HEY ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?" the two turned to see Issei and Ichiro running towards them with Yukina and Saji behind.

"Yep, we just finished up here. We have a suspect" Sora said holding up the boy who was knocked unconscious.

The group then made their way back to the hotel glad that they finally had captured a member of the BDC little did they know that their happiness was about to be short lived.

* * *

 **[?]**

"Hey Masquerade we caught her" Ace said dropping Mittelt to the ground like rag doll.

"Good, sadly that fool Kaneki has been captured" Masquerade said taking off his red mask revealing his green eyes in front of his subordinates." Arthur Kloud is waiting for us he has a special prize for us" Masquerade said with a smile.

They made their way through the mansion until they arrived at a office like room with Arthur Kloud sitting happily on one of the chairs looking at the tied up girl with red hair and green eyes.

"Yeah, what is it old man?" Ace asked annoyed.

"I just thought you would want to be here when I unveiled the Hiruseki Stones." Arthur said before letting out a cruel laugh at the ice maiden that was glaring at him.

"Do whatever you want to me but I will not cry for you" she said bravely causing him to laugh.

"But will you cry for her?" Arthur Kloud said holding up Mittelt's body. The ice maiden looked curiously wondering what he was planning to do.

"You see this group has been looking to recruit a new fallen angel into their group so when she strolled into town they thought she would be perfect for their little club" Arthur Kloud explained.

"Except she's weak as hell so we would have to waste a lot of time training her" Ace muttered angrily.

"So I came up with this little idea, why not rip her wings off, sell them, and then use that money to buy some fallen angel slave" Arthur Kloud said with a sick laugh.

"You wouldn't" the Ice Maiden said glaring at Arthur Kloud as he held onto one of Mittelt's wings. He then started to pull on the wing as hard as he could in hopes of ripping it off. Mittelt woke up finally screaming in pain at the sound of her wing being ripped off.

"Stop it" the Ice Maiden said as tears streamed from her eyes.

"This is stupid. And you're all a bunch of fools" Ace said walking away. The two twins stuck their tongue out at Arthur before following Ace out. There was only one girl with long pink hair and matching pink eyes who seemed to enjoy the torturing of the fallen angel as she giggled at her screaming.

"STOP IT" the Ice Maiden cried unable to bear the sound of Mittelt screaming. Tears then fell from their eyes but before they even fell to the ground they hardened into stones.

"There you go" Arthur Kloud said dropping Mittelt to the ground with a smile. He then called some guard to come collect the stones. "You see you ice maidens are a rare species. You don't believe in mating with males so the only hope of your race surviving is to recruit other beings into Ice Maidens. Even if the species isn't of a real ice maiden like you after becoming one they become a ice apparition and gain the ability to secret Hiruseki Stones from tears." Arthur Kloud explained still laughing to himself.

Arthur Kloud then reached inside the bucket and pulled out eight stones and put them in a bad. "Feed these to your team and their power will increase. I paid you for the day so leave now" Arthur Kloud said tossing the bag at Masquerade.

The blonde teen smiled at Arthur Kloud before taking his prize and leaving. He then turned to his subordinate a girl with long pink hair and matching pink eyes. "Jessica, you have your orders" he said handing her one of the stones.

"As you wish Master Masquerade" she said before disappearing in a beam of light.


	22. Life 22 Betrayal

Life 22 Betrayal

Sora and Tsubaki had just finished defeating the member of the BDC named Kaneki. After knocking him unconscious and meeting up with Ichiro, Issei, Saji, and Yukina the group prepared to bring him back to Sona so she could look question him.

"This is great, we should be able to close this case quickly" Sora said with a smile as he held the boy they had captured a few moments ago in his hands.

"Yeah, we've been working here for a few days now. I'm ready to return to Kuoh as well" Tsubaki said.

"I think we should-"

.

.

.

Sora was cut off by a light spear that pierced the boy he was carrying in his arms. "What the hell?" Sora angrily turned to the sky to see a smirking pink haired girl with dark red eyes and a sadistic smile on her face.

"Why?" Kaneki asked, finally waking up when he was meeting his end. A few tears ran out of his eyes as he coughed up almost a whole pint of blood. Sora and Tsubaki even felt bad for the boy as they watched him slowly began to die.

"Lord Masquerade doesn't appreciate renegades" the girl said laughing psychotically. Sora clenched his fist angrily as he glared at the girl.

"YOU BITCH" Sora charged her mustering as much wind as he could gather in his hands.

 **[Beast of the Roaring Wind]** wind in the shape of a lion shot out of his hands straight toward the girl.

The girl smirked confidently **[Barrier: Open]** a barrier made of ice formed around the girl and she smiled as she watched the wind harmlessly slapped against it.

When the ice disappeared Sora realized there was something off about this fallen angel, she had black lines running through her skin and glowing red eyes.

"I would love to stay and chat but…I got to run" she said. Before anyone could even react she disappeared in a magic sigil leaving the group shocked and angered.

"How could she just…kill her own comrades like that?" Saji asked clearly disgusted.

"We should go…" Issei said looking at the dead body on the ground.

"Should we?"

"No…" Tsubaki said with her eyes close. "Just leave his body here…we can't bring a dead body back" Tsubaki muttered.

* * *

"You lost him?" Sona scolded the group of five as she angrily glared at them. She couldn't believe this…how could they have lost to a single person.

"It was my fault…I was the acting leader at the time and I should've-"

"No it's my fault…" everyone was shocked that Yukina, the prideful vampire was willing to take the blame for this. "I didn't respond quickly enough when she tossed the light spear. With my vampire senses I should've sensed her quicker." Yukina said with her eyes closed not wanting to face Sona.

"That girl was on something. There were black lines in her skin and her eyes were glowing." Sora explained.

Sona let out a long sigh. "The more important thing is that we need a lead" Sona said.

Ichiro looked around at everyone around him and he noticed one was missing. "Where's Mittelt?" he asked looking around the room.

Meguri's eyes widened both in fear and sadness, this was the question she was hoping she wouldn't have to answer.

"Ichiro…" Sona said grabbing Ichiro's shoulders. "She was captured".

.

.

.

.

Out of all the things they expected Ichiro to do they never thought he would start laughing. "You're…joking right?" he asked with an angry and annoyed tone. "There's no way you let a bunch of killers captured her right?"

Momo and Nimura turned away sadly meanwhile Meguri got close to him in order to face him. "It wasn't out fault they were too strong" Meguri said.

Ichiro's brain switched off and he was acting out of spite and anger. "They were too strong or maybe you were too fucking weak to protect her".

Meguri slapped him in the face out of anger despite this Ichiro still kept talking. "You're useless, you have no powers, no sacred gear, no healing abilities, and all you have is a damn katana. I don't even see why Sona turned you into a servant. If Kiba was here he would've been strong enough to protect her and he's twice the knight you'll ever be".

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Sona shouted slamming her fist on the table. She glared at Ichiro and he glared back.

"Dude enough" Sora said grabbing his shoulder. Ichiro then left the room angrily as the group sat there in silent.

"HE's right" everyone turned to Meguri who looked like she was holding back tears.

"No he's not. You're not useless, he's just mad and being stupid. Don't worry we will get Mittelt back" Sora said with a small smile.

Meguri nodded. There was a tap at the window. Everyone turned to it In confusion, Sora walked over to it and opened it and they saw Raynare and Kalawarner.

Sona told her peerage to leave with only her, Issei, and Sora standing in the room with the two fallen angels. "Why did you both come?" Sona asked.

"Because we received this from Azazel, he got a note from the BDC stating they wanted to meet up with him in exchange for Mittelt's life" Raynare explained.

"He's coming here with a team and Slashdog to get her back" Kalawarner said with a smile.

"Slashdog?" Issei asked confused.

"It's a codename for the strongest human in the Grigori, the message he got said to meet him at an abandon church on the east side of London" Raynare explained.

Sona nodded and was glad that they finally had a lead on the enemy. "We should then wait for him to arrive" Sona explained.

"Wait…why don't we just go and get her back?" Sora asked confused and shocked that they wanted to wait while she was in the hands of these monsters.

"You guys couldn't even handle one of these people, how are you going to handle a whole army of them?" Sona asked. "I won't allow my peerage and you guys while you're in my care to act on rash emotions we will strategize and act on intelligence" Sona added.

"How long until he is here?" Issei asked wanting to find these guys and gey a rematch with that girl.

"He said he would be here in a few days. He's busy since the second in command of the fallen angel army is missing and he said he will make it here as soon as possible" Kalawarner explained.

"Well" Sona said letting out a sigh. "we'll just have to wait until then".

If the five had been more observant they probably would've notice a small black imp lying under the bed listening to everything being said. "So they know where Mittelt" Ichiro said with a small smile hearing everything they had said from the small imp.

He then walked up to go prepare for what he was going to do.

* * *

Despite it being only 3 in the afternoon Ichiro laid in his bed trying to force himself to fall asleep. "Come on damn it" he grunted angrily to himself. "I need to talk to her".

 **{How about you just wait until tonight}** Kaos suggested.

 **[Or burn off energy]** Genesis pitched.

"I can't wait that long, I need to hurry and catch these guys now, they stole Mittelt" Ichiro said to himself. He couldn't help but feel entitled to keeping her safe. He was the reason she was even here in the first place, he had to make sure she was safe.

 **{Maybe you should go apologize to that girl you pissed off earlier. Stress is probably the reason you can't sleep}** Kaos suggested. Ichiro let out a sigh knowing he was right.

"I know I plan to apologize but I really need to talk to her" Ichiro explained.

 **{Who?}**

"The exorcist woman in my dream last night" Ichiro said. He wouldn't just dream about some random exorcist…there was something about that woman and he needed to know what.

 **[I could shut off your brain]** Genesis suggested.

"How?" Ichiro asked kind of afraid and confused. It's not comforting knowing a spirit in your head had that much power over your body.

 **[I'm connected to your soul; I can shut off your brain like a light switch. The problem though is this won't guarantee a dream and there's no way of knowing if you'll be asleep for only a few hours of a few weeks]** Genesis explained.

"Do it" Ichiro said.

*Whack* **{Stupid demon don't do this}** Kaos said angrily.

"Aww thanks I didn't know you cared"

 **{He could die and I would get reincarnated inside some stupid toddlers for a few years or an horny kid like Ddraig did or a smart ass like Sora}** Kaos said angrily.

"Wow…thanks…I feel the love" Ichiro said back.

 **[He won't die he'll probably be in a comatose like state for a few days or weeks…or years but that's about it** ] Genesis said with a nervous laugh.

Ichiro let out a sigh before massaging his temples. "Do it…I need it done" Ichiro said. "I need to save that girl and Mittelt. If this exorcist woman is the key then I'll do it" Ichiro said back.

Kaos let out a sigh. **{You're a fool but very brave}**

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you can confess your love to me later hurry up and do it Genesis".

 **{I really hate you sometimes kid}.**

Before Ichiro could even think of a comeback he fell unconscious feeling his brain being switched off.

* * *

 **[Ichiro's Subconscious/Dream World]**

Ichiro opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. He was in a black forest with tall creepy eerie looking trees, and he could hear the sound like there were actual living animals here.

"Great…at least I got a dream…or I'm dead" Ichiro said looking around at the creepy forest wondering if this was purgatory. He looked on the ground to see his demon sword Angurvadal. He picked it up and inspected it before deciding to just go with it.

Ichiro then mad his way through the dark forest. There was a lot of creepy noises that he didn't know what to meet but for some odd reason, he felt more…powerful here. He could feel energy surging inside of him that he never felt before.

He then felt the urge to release this energy somewhere it was a bit…terrifying to him. 'I got to find someone quick'. He thought to himself as his heart started racing.

"HELLO" he shouted over and over again. Hie heart felt like it was going to explode if he didn't fight something.

"HELLO" he felt his canines start to get sharper as he started feeling anger inside of him.

"HELLO"

 **[Lucifer Eyes]** without his command his Lucifer clan ability, the Lucifer eyes activated without his command causing his eyes to turn dark pink with three black tomoe circling his pupils.

He then heard a growl behind him. Ichiro turned around to see a wolf, and two goblins like creatures. One was short and held a bow and arrow in it's hand and the other was a giant who held a club.

"You're exactly what I needed" Ichiro said with a smirk. [Chaos Edge]…to his surprise nothing happened. [Chaos Edge]…to his surprise nothing still didn't happen.

"Great…no sacred gear" he mumbled to himself.

The three monsters rushed him. The first one was the wolf who tried to get him with a sword swipe he easily dodged it by jumping back before having to black a club strike with his sword. Ichiro jumped into a tree just in time before a arrow could connect with his head.

 **[Phoenix's Curse]** fire charged around Ichiro's right hand before he thrusted it forward. A red and orange sigil opened up and birds made of fire rained down at the three monsters. The smaller goblin wasn't as lucky as he was burned into ashes.

Ichiro quickly jumped down wasting no time and tried to cut the other goblin with his demon sword but the goblin easily blocked it with the giant club. The wolf then ran behind Ichiro and cut him across his back.

Ichiro turned around angrily and cut it across the face with his sword before kicking it back. Ichiro then tossed his sword on the ground and charged fire around his fists and started to beat the goblin. He finished with an axe kick to the head that knocked it unconscious.

"Is that all?" Ichiro asked with a cocky smile. His normal wings, the one wing of darkness and the devil wing outstretched from his back. Suddenly five more goblins, this time with wings came out of nowhere.

"Well…this will be fun" Ichiro said with a smile before they lunched at him.

 **[Darkness Summon: Hounds]** Ichiro quickly summoned two darkness wolves. The two wolves easily ripped apart one of the goblins. Ichiro then turned to the other four.

Ichiro dodged a sword swipe and punch the goblin in the face causing it to fly back. The other three ganged up on Ichiro one cutting him on the shoulder, and the other cutting him on the leg.

 **[Ice Make: Arrows** ] multiple arrows made of ice started charging after the goblins. Two of them were cut in multiple places while the other two flew in the air to dodge the assault. They then flew back towards Ichiro who smile sadistically at them.

 **[Dragon of the Darkness Flames]** black fire shot out of his arm in the form of the black dragon of flames it launched towards the two goblins and incinerated them with ease.

"Anything else?" Ichiro asked with a laugh. He didn't know why but he had this incredible lust for blood and to kill.

He let out a scream as black energy shot out of him in the form of a barrier it started to disintegrate some of the trees nearby and Ichiro couldn't turn it off. "That's enough Ichiro" Ichiro felt all the energy zapped out of him as the barrier disappeared.

Ichiro stopped and turned to a woman who looked to be in her early 20s with long black hair and matching black eyes wearing a black tank top, black spandex shorts, and black fingerless gloves.

"You're my next opponent?" Ichiro asked with a laugh. He wasted no time and tried to rush the woman but she disappeared and reappeared behind him.

Ichiro braced his body for an attack but to his surprise the woman wrapped him in a hug. "That's enough…I know your first time in the darkness forest can be a little hard to take in but that's to be expected from someone who carries your grandfather's blood" the woman said still holding onto Ichiro.

"Who…are you?" Ichiro asked. He felt his body calming down and his blood stopped boiling. His eyes even returned to normal.

"My name is Yuriko" she said as a few tears fell to Ichiro's back and neck confusing him. "And I'm your mother".

.

.

.

"Get off me" Ichiro said angrily as he pulled himself free from her. A million different emotions were running through his head right now but the one that was motivating him was rage.

"What's wrong Ichiro?" Yuriko, his mother asked with a concerned face.

"What's wrong? You left me in an orphanage while I was a baby. Now you come back like everything it ok. I don't even know you" Ichiro said.

The woman stared at him before a few tears fell from his eyes. "I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry" she cried. "I wanted to be there for you but we couldn't risk you getting caught in the crossfire".

"What crossfire?" Ichiro asked.

"The Crossfire of your two grandfathers-your dad's dad Rizevim Lucifer and my dad the Darkness" she explained. "Please, you have to believe me, I wanted you and your sister more than anything in the world but…I had to give you two up so you guys could be safe".

'She wanted me to be safe…I was left in an orphanage where I was bullied and tortured by the other kids then I became the servant of a narcissistic psychopath and was tortured on a daily basis for my power. I killed her and became a stray devil. Is that what she calls safe?' "Yeah Whatever" Ichiro said stubbornly.

The woman smile at him. "Guess my little Ichiro is all grown up" she said wiping her tears. "He thinks he's too old for his mother's love" she said embracing him in another hug.

Ichiro was more accepting of this one after she pulled away he decided to ask her questions. "My grandfathers?" Ichiro asked confused.

She nodded her head and smiled at him. "Your dad's father Rizevim would only want to use you for your power. Since you carry the blood of his greatest enemy you would be the perfect weapon against him" Yuriko explained.

Ichiro didn't know a lot about Rizevim but from what Rias and Sona told him he is one of the greatest threatens to the new Maou's and the Underworld system. "So you hooked up with your father's greatest enemy?" Ichiro asked suspiciously.

"No…his son is nothing like him" Yuriko said her face turning red. "He's different".

Ichiro didn't know why but seeing the blush on his mom's face was making him uncomfortable. "Umm…well I saw the dream where you got excommunicated from the church for having his kids…and you said you had to let US go…who is the other one?" Ichiro asked.

"You have a younger twin sister…her name is Asuna" she explained.

Ichiro stared at her dumb founded. "How could you get us pulled apart?" Ichiro asked a little anger. Yuriko looked up at the sky to see that light was pouring in.

"You're waking up…you don't have enough time" she said. "Arthur Kloud, the man you're looking for his base is in a small town called Hayes, it's not far from where you are" she explained. "If you hurry you can catch him" she said.

Ichiro stared at her wondering how she could know so much. "There's one more thing you should know" Yuriko then leaned closer to him and whispered the one thing he never expected to hear. He knew there was something off about that girl…but he never imagined that.

Light then flooded the room as Yuriko disappeared and Ichiro woke up.

* * *

 **[Ichiro Real World]**

Ichiro opened his eyes in shock. "Best dream I ever had" he scanned the room to see the other guys were in the room asleep.

 **{You were asleep the whole day, its 1 a.m. you're lucky your ass isn't dead}** Kaos grumbled angrily.

 **[I told you he wasn't going to die you foolish dragon]** Genesis mumbled back angrily.

 **{Shut up}** *Whack* Kaos's tail then connected with Genesis's body as the two started fighting like usual.

"I don't have time for this" Ichiro said angrily. He quickly but quietly began to put on his clothes and grabbed his weapons.

 **'Sora won't miss this' he** thought with a smile as he put one of Sora's revolver in his pocket.

 **{Where are we going?}** Kaos asked with irritation present in his voice.

"I'm going to go find Arthur Kloud, my mom told me where his hide out is" Ichiro answered with annoyance in his voice.

After putting the revolver and his weapons in his dimension pocket he grabbed Sora's motorcycle keys and began making his way out of the hotel.

'In the clear' he thought with a smile. He scanned the parking lot for the motorcycle and when he found it he put the key in and started it.

"And where do you think you're going?"

'Shit' Ichiro turned around but to his surprise it was only Meguri and Yukina.

"Oh…it's just you" he said with a nervous laugh.

Meguri had been planning a lot of things to say to Ichiro when she finally confronted him. 'Screw it' Meguri thought angrily. "EAT MY FURY"

"What the Hell Meguri?" before Ichiro could even react Meguri decked him straight in the face causing him to fall of the motorcycle. "What was that for…I mean what I said was hurtful but…there's no reason to attack me" he said angrily.

Meguri then bent down to him still glaring at him with anger. "Never…EVER compare me to Yuuto again" said.

"Ok…"

"If you ever say I'm not worthy to be a servant of President then I'll cut your heart out and feed it to one of your stupid darkness dogs" she said.

Ichiro smiled at this. "Anything else?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm coming with you" Meguri said.

"No you're not" Ichiro said angrily.

"He's right, because neither of you are going" Yukina said. "If you think I will allow my mate to risk his life for something stupid then you're both idiots" she said arrogantly.

"Aww…you actually care" Ichiro said with a smile.

"Nobody else has blood as sweet as his…it would be a waste for it all to be spilled over some stupid feud".

'Well…' Ichiro thought as Kaos and Genesis laughed their asses off in his head.

"I need to save Mittelt and the ice maiden" Ichiro said. "And you're not coming".

"Yes I am" Meguri pouted.

"We can wait for Azazel to come and then attack TOGETHER" Yukina said angrily.

"It will be too late by then and Meguri, you're NOT COMING".

"YES I AM, YES I AM, YES I AM" Meguri pouted like a child. The two got caught up in a glaring match completely ignoring Yukina who glared at them both angrily.

"Ok fine" Ichiro said caving in. He hopped back on the motorcycle and Meguri happily hooped behind him.

"I said you two aren't going" Yukina said angrily balling up her fists. "You both will respect my authority" she said.

"Spoken like a true vampire" Meguri said before giggling.

"Give us a ten minute head start please, and then tell Sona we're gone. Laters" Ichiro said before speeding away.

"ASSHOLES" Yukina screamed angrily at the two devils that drove away still laughing at her. Yukina then crossed her arms in a childish fashion as her stomach growled. "He could've at least given me breakfast" she whined before going back in the hotel to tell Sona.

* * *

 **[Yukina]**

"They what?" Sona yelled furiously she was just woken up by an angry blonde vampire who was pouting like a child.

"I know how could he just drive off like that without giving me some breakfast. That's just plain rude".

"Go wake them all up and tell them to get dress" Sona commanded. Yukina nodded and left to go wake up the rest of her peerage and Issei, and Sora so they could track down the duo.

* * *

 **[Mittelt]**

After having her wings broken a crying Mittelt was thrown in a random room and tied to a bed. 'Ichiro will save me…' Mittelt keep telling herself as she tried her best to dry up the tears rolling down her cheeks.

She turned toward the chains that were wrapped around her legs. She tried to tug on them but they never came off and caused her pain.

"Those are magic chains, they burn you if you try to pull them off" Mittelt angrily turned to the door to see a boy with spiky light green hair and purple eyes smiling sweetly at her.

"What do you want?" Mittelt said darkly to the boy drying up her remaining tears and glaring at him.

"I came to give you medicine for your wings" Ace said with a smile holding up a small blue container.

"Why did you break them in the first place" Mittelt asked angrily trying to stop her from being angry with the people who could kill her if they wanted to.

"It wasn't my idea" Ace said with a sigh as he rubbed the ointment on her wings.

"Yeah but you work with them so therefore-"

Mittelt was cut off by Ace putting his fingers over Mittelt's lips. "Just stop talking" he whispered.

* * *

The two had stopped a few miles from Hayes. Before the two could even get in they noticed stray exorcists, armed with light swords and guns standing at the entrance of the town.

"Shit" Ichiro muttered.

"Arthur Kloud has this whole town under his control, he could kill innocent people if we're not careful" Meguri said looking at Ichiro. Ichiro thought about the last thing his mother had whispered into his ear.

"We should get going" Ichiro said. He opened his pocket dimension and pulled out his Angurvadal demon sword and handed it to Meguri.

"Have fun" Ichiro said with a grin.

Meguri smiled back "you sure know how to make a girl happy" she said happily taking the sword.

 **[Lucifer Eyes Awakened]** "Well…LET'S ROCK AND ROLL" the two then jumped down ready to take down all the exorcists in their path.

"Arthur Kloud…you die tonight"

Author Note: Sorry about the wait. I've been focusing on school and another story I'm writing called "The Trihexa King" three chapters are out and you should check it out if you're a fan of my writing. Also next chapter will probably be the ending of this epic OC saga and then I get to focus on the Holy Sword saga...so excited.


	23. Life 23 Changes

Life 23 Changes

When the Sitri heiress arrived in the town of Hayes all she saw was the bodies of exorcists laying on the ground.

"Shit…those two were playing around" Saji said in shock. He kicked one and realized they weren't dead…only knocked unconscious.

Sona rubbed her temples in anger; those two were going to DIE when she got her hands on them.

"Yura, Tsubaki, Momo, and Reya…take the back of town" Sona commanded. Her three servants nodded before they began their journey to the back of this small town.

"Are you sure Sona, both bishops?" Saji asked his king.

Sona glared at him "YOU DARE QUESTION MY DECISION AT A TIME LIKE THIS" Sona screamed angrily.

"No…it's…umm…just…umm" Saji stuttered.

"With Tsubaki as a queen, Yura for close range, and the two bishops to support in the back they should be able to handle any enemies" Sona explained. "I have your Absorption line, Sora's wind for back up, Issei's boosted gear, which can be used to boost my or Nimura if needed, and Nimura for hand to hand combat. Doesn't this seem like a good combination Saji?" Sona asked.

"Yes President" Saji said lowering his head. 'Man…if Ichiro was here he wouldn't have asked something so stupid…no…I must stay strong…I will marry President'. "I'm with you all the way Kaichou" Saji said saluting to her.

Sona nodded. "Issei, can Ddraig talk to Ichiro through Kaos?" Sona asked.

 **{Kaos is the only dragon with telepathy}** Ddraig said from inside the boosted gear.

"Great" Sona said angrily. "Let's just follow the unconscious bodies then" Sona said. The group of four then started walking following the path of pain and destruction.

 **~Ichiro~**

"Chop, slice, burn" Ichiro chanted as he cut through the exorcists that were surrounding the town. People even came out of their houses and cheered for the two devils, apparently this is one of those famous towns that knows of the Occult making it a perfect place to begin

"Ichiro" Meguri said with a smile. Blue aura surrounded her demon sword Ichiro gave her and she unleash a blast of destruction towards a team of exorcists sending them all flying into a building unconscious.

"Wow…even I couldn't do that" Ichiro said in shock at the way Meguri easily unleashed energy from the sword.

"Well, maybe you're not as good a swordsman as me" Meguri taunted. She then dropped the sword and wrapped her arms around Ichiro and stuck her tongue into his throat as she moaned.

'Wait…is she getting off on fighting?' Ichiro asked himself as she began playing with his tongue…

"FREEZE" Meguri with a annoyed expression turned around to see three exorcists all holding machine guns filled with light bullets.

"Wow…real original…someone has been watching way too much Blade" Ichiro said causing Meguri to giggle.

"Are we drunk?" Meguri asked still giggling and turning to Ichiro.

"I don't even know what's going on anymore" Ichiro said as he gripped his destruction sword. Meguri smiled and gripped her demon sword.

"Ready-set-go" the two ran at the exorcists who began shooting the light bullets at the two. Meguri's knight piece gave her amazing and blinding speed. She quickly cut one of the exorcists in the chest putting him down.

 **[Phoenix Curse]** Ichiro had started inventing a lot of attacks after absorbing Phenex demonic energy. And his new favorite was the Phoenix curse. Ichiro's hands began to glow as five red and orange flamed Phoenix's flew out and assaulted the two exorcists burning them and knocking them unconscious.

"Sir, Ma'am" the two turned around to see a woman with long black hair and sad looking blue eyes.

"Yeah what?" Ichiro asked still giggling like he was insane almost about to fall down on the floor.

"Drink this" the woman held out two glasses of water. The two took them and drunk the glasses before spitting them out and screaming in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Ichiro said angry.

"This is holy water" Meguri said holding her sword up ready to cut down the woman.

"I'm sorry it had to be done" the woman said. Meguri and Ichiro realized the change immediately, they stopped giggling at everything and they could now think clearly.

"Arthur Kloud sprays a chemical known as Goblin's sake over the town. It causes devils to act crazy and drunk with power. He uses it to keep out devils and the only cure is holy water" the woman said sadly.

"Oh…" Ichiro said lowering his sword and Meguri following. They looked around at the town people, some of them were dressed in nothing but old rags and the children looked malnourished and long story short…the people of Hayes looked like crap.

"It's been ten years since Arthur Kloud took over this town. He uses his fallen angels and exorcists to control who comes and who goes. He even forces the men of this town to fight for him or face death. My husband tried to rebel and he was killed along with some of the other men." The woman explained.

Ichiro and Meguri started to realize how severe this situation was. Are there more humans like Arthur Kloud? The only reason the Demon Council even noticed this place was because he stole a demon and started burning down churches. If it wasn't for that fact they wouldn't even be here.

"Please, be careful" the woman pleaded. She then held out a piece of paper with some weird writing on it.

"My mother was a maiden…she made this to keep me safe and I want you guys to have it" the woman held out the paper.

"We don't need a paper with blessings written on it"

*Whack* "Ouch" Meguri said rubbing her head and glaring at Ichiro.

"Thank you" Ichiro bowed and took the paper from the woman. "Can you point us to Arthur Kloud's castle?" Ichiro asked.

"It's only three miles from here, it's at the highest point of the mountain" the woman explained.

"Jeez" Ichiro said with a sigh. "…running".

The woman smiled at the two teenage devils "good luck" she whispered. The two began walking towards the castle as some of the town people cheered for the two devils as they began walking towards the castle.

"Oh wait" Ichiro turned back to the woman with a smile. "We have some friends following right behind us, if you don't mid could you be sure to give them some of that water?" he asked. The woman nodded as the two began their journey to the castle.

 **~Mittelt~**

"I was an orphan of the church. Once they found out about my black wings they were going to kill me but I ran away with my two sisters. We were on the street, with no food, or water, our only choices were to either die or join with Arthur Kloud" Ace explained to Mittelt.

"You could've gone to the Grigori, Azazel helps supernatural creatures all the time" Mittelt said looking at Ace sadly.

"Azazel only cares about rare sacred gears; he doesn't give a shit about regular fallen angels. What did he do? He allowed you to become a servant for devils" Ace said angrily.

"Ichiro, Akeno, Rias, Sona, even Meguri, Koneko, and even Issei, these are all friends I made because of Azazel. If it wasn't for him allowing me to stay in Kuoh, I would've never met these people. SO DON'T SPEAK BAD ABOUT HIM" Mittelt yelled angrily glaring at Ace.

Ace then let out a cold laugh. "I can give you so much more" Ace then grabbed Mittelt's hand. She tried to pull away but she was chained to the spot. "Money, power, if you work for Arthur Kloud you can have all this, and much, much, more" Ace offered with a smile.

"And then when he gets bored of you he'll chop you up and sell all your pieces to creeps around the world" Mittelt said.

"Well he's going to do that to you anyway" Ace shrugged his shoulders.

"You're a psycho" Mittelt said angrily.

"And you're stupid if you don't take this offer" Ace said. Mittelt glared at Ace and he glared back, the two got caught in a glaring mask until the door opened up.

"Lord Masquerade" Ace turned with a smile and bowed to the teen. "Ace, it seems some devils" Masquerade then turned to Mittelt. "Friends of this fallen are attacking us. I need you to go take care of them, your sisters are already waiting" Masquerade explained.

"With pleasure" Ace said he angrily started to walk back to the door but turned around and looked at Mittelt one last time. "Hopefully, you'll wise up and take the deal" he said before slamming the door.

 **~Kuoh Academy: Kiba~**

School had just let out for the young devils. Since the student council was gone Kiba was the one tasked with keeping in charge of everything around school, it was tiring but at least he had Chi-Chi and Asia to help.

Kiba was walking towards the Occult Research Club with Asia and Chi-Chi walking in front of him. And a bickering Koneko and her teal haired counterpart bickering behind him. "Stupid Cat" Koneko mumbled.

"Koneko-Chan, you're such a cute little tsundere." Alexis, the second knight of Gray said with a grin.

"Stupid" Koneko mumbled again.

"So, Koneko, what's that boy's name that you were fawning over…Ichiro. I heard from Akeno that he's a real cutie" Alexis said with a grin.

"Stay away from him" Koneko said angrily.

"Such a cute tsundere Koneko-Chan" Alexis said again before laughing mischievously annoying her white hair counterpart.

'I'm glad I stayed at the Hyoudou resident last night' Kiba thought, the two were happy to allow Kiba to stay seeing as it was too late for him to walk home. He knew if he had gone back to his apartment Koneko and Alexis would've been bickering like this all night.

The five arrived in the building and Kiba was shocked to see Kiyome Abe inside the Occult research club drinking tea with Rias and Gray.

"Hey President" Kiba asked bowing to her.

"What's with the big boobs blonde" Chi-Chi asked pointing to her.

Kiyome giggled "cute girl" she said with a smile talking in her usual European accent.

"Chi-Chi, this is Kiyome, your 3rd year senior" Rias said. "Show her some respect".

"Sorry" Chi-Chi said. "My name is Chi-Chi, your new 1st year, it's an honor to meet you Kiyome-Sama" Chi-Chi said bowing her head.

"The pleasure is all mine" Kiyome said with a smile.

"Where's Akeno and Mika?" Kiba asked realizing the two queens were missing.

"They went out on a contract together" Gray explained.

"How's your ser-"

"Kiba, sit down and take a load off. Yesterday was a rough day for you all so just relax and chill" Gray said with a smile. Kiba shrugged his shoulders and took a seat next to Gray with Chi-Chi insisting on sitting on Kiba's lap, and Koneko and Alexis sitting on another couch and glaring at each other.

"Well, I was able to get the boy's body back to normal. But if he takes another dive like that he could be in critical condition. So it's best to keep him out of fighting" Kiyome explained. "What was he doing before the fight?"

Gray shrugged his shoulders "Mika told me he just up and vanished a few days ago and the last time she saw him was when he attacked them" Gray explained.

"That's very unusual for someone who suffered a mental breakdown. Usually they'll fall unconscious after a few minutes, I never knew of a case of someone who had a complete mental breakdown over the span of a few days and was still able to fight." Kiyome said in shock and confusion.

"Well…he's a strange kid" Gray said. "I plan on keeping him here and watching over him. Alexis and Mika are returning to Domino City tomorrow" Gray explained.

"Aww…Gray-Senpai, I wanna stay with my cute little nekomata sister Koneko-Chan" Alexis said with a pouty face.

"Go to-" Rias quickly put her hand over her rook's mouth stopping her from finishing that phrase.

"Alright, I'll ask Mika to have you transferred her. You can stay for a while" Gray said causing his nekomata knight to smile brightly.

"You hear that Koneko-Chan we're going to be the super cute nekomata sisters" Alexis said happily. Koneko muttered some…not nice words under Rias's hand causing Rias to sigh.

"Thank you Kiyome" Rias said smiling to her fellow third year. "I'll have Ichiro help you when he returns".

"Anytime Rias" Kiyome said with a smile leaving.

"Help with what?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba…" Gray held up two beers. Kiba looked to Rias who shrugged her shoulders and then grabbed the beer from Gray's hand. "You're so stiff all the time, sometimes you just have to just" Gray then guzzled down his whole beer to the shock of everyone watching.

Kiba let out a sigh 'I'm going to regret this tomorrow morning' and followed suit.

 **~Sona~**

The four had finally arrived past the woman who gave them the holy water to save them from the curse and after drinking some of it the four made their way to the hill side and began their journey to Arthur Kloud's mansion.

"Hey Sona, how do you think they managed to take down all these exorcists in one night?" Issei asked.

"I don't have a clue" Sona said with a sigh. She had witnessed both Meguri and Ichiro fight, even together once, but nothing ever of this caliber.

"Maybe lover's tuition" Nimura said giggling.

"Maybe…or it could be due to something we don't understand" Saji said.

"Whatever, let's just keep moving" Sona commanded tired of the talking. As they walked up the hill the air around them began to get thinner and thinner until they were struggling to breathe.

"Sora?" Sona asked.

"There's a barrier" Sora said feeling the air get feeling denser.

 **[Beast of the Roaring Winds]** Sora shot a blast of wind forward but to his confusion it stopped as if it hit a wall.

Sona used her water demonic energy to create a dragon of water and launched it at the barrier breaking it and allowing air to come to them.

"Wow…you four are good" the two turned to the sky to see a girl with long pink hair and dark red eyes and another boy with light green hair standing above them, both with black lines running through their skin and eyes.

"Sadly…they're no match for the Hiruseki stones" the pink hair girl said with a smile. "My names Jessica" the pink hair girl said with a smirk.

"And I'm Ace" the boy said with a smile.

"She's the one who killed that kid" Sora said angrily.

"Oh you mean…Kaneki" the girl said before laughing. "He was a fool" she said. "He disobeyed Masquerade so therefore he had to die, nothing more nothing less".

"Disgusting" Sora said angrily.

 **[Dragon Booster] [Absorption Line]** Issei and Saji activated their sacred gears. "Issei and Saji, I want you to allow us to handle this. Issei focus on boosting your power, allow Saji to absorb it and then have it transferred to me, Nimura, or Sora" Sona explained.

"Umm…yes" Issei said awkwardly. He was used to being used as a front line fighter, now he was being used as support.

 **[Boost]** Sora wasted no time and shot a blast of wind at the girl. 'I'm going to take her head'.

"We'll see" she said with a smile. **[Barrier of the Sky]** a barrier made of wind and light blocked Sora's wind but Sora quickly ran up to her and punched her in the face sending her flying back.

"Impressive…Ace, you can have the other two. I want to play with this one" Jessica said with a smile.

"As you wish "Ace said getting into a fighting stance.

 **[Boost]**

 **~Tsubaki~**

Tsubaki, Yura, Momo, and Reya had finally made it to the other side of the town where they were attacked by a team of exorcists, armed with light guns and holy swords.

Tsubaki easily took out a majority of them with her lightning with Yura using hand to hand combat, and Reya and Momo staying back for magical support.

 **[Rose Whip]** "LOOK OUT" Momo screamed as she summoned a barrier, it blocked the whip made of plant magic before it could hit Tsubaki.

"Aww, I missed" the girl holding the whip whined.

"Oh well, better luck next time" the second girl said.

"Those are the twins that attacked us earlier" Momo informed Yura and Tsubaki.

"Sakura and Kerria, the twin thorns" the two girls shouted excitedly in unison.

"Don't let your guard down" Reya said angrily. Tsubaki and Yura nodded as they launched at the two girls ready to fight.

 **~Ichiro and Meguri~**

"Do you think it was right to allow those two to pass us, they're going to fight President and the others?" Meguri asked worriedly.

"We have to kill Arthur Kloud tonight. If we don't then he'll leave and move on somewhere else" Ichiro said clenching his fist. "Besides, they can take them" Ichiro said with a grin. The two arrived at the front of the mansion. Waiting in the front was an army of almost 20 plus exorcists.

"I thought it would be empty, considering all the stray exorcists we took out in town" Meguri said in shock.

Ichiro smirked as he put down his sword and started to walk down. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Meguri asked angrily.

"Stay hidden and wait for Sona" Ichiro said calmly. When the stray exorcists spotted Ichiro they raised their guns to him but Ichiro calmly kept walking towards them. When he was in front of the first exorcist he held out his hand.

"My name is Ichiro Lucifer, and I hereby surrender to the BDC"

 **~Sona~**

Sona was a magic type so facing someone who relied heavily on hand to hand combat was proving to be a challenge.

Sona blocked one of Ace punches and then brought his foot down on her head. "President" Nimura cried she threw a kick at Ace but he grabbed her foot and swung it around before tossing her into a stand by Saji.

"Pathetic" Ace said with a laugh.

 **[Boost]** "That's twenty" Issei shouted.

"Sona nodded "Saji now" she commanded. Saji attached his absorption line to Issei's boosted gear and the other end to Sona. **[Transfer]** the lizard gauntlet bellowed as the Boosted Gear reset back to ten and Sona gained a tremendous power boost.

 **[Snakes of the Water]** Sona made multiple snakes out of water and began launching them at Ace. One of the snakes hit him right in the stomach and sent him flying back.

"Impressive" Ace then did a back flip in midair and landed safely on his feet.

Ace watched as Saji and Issei used their sacred gears to transfer power to Nimura. "This is pathetic" he said with a sigh. "With the power of the Hiruseki stones you guys are nothing".

 **[Beast of the Roaring Winds** ] a blast of wind in the shape of a lion shot out of Sora's hands.

 **[Barrier of the Heavens]** a barrier of light blocked his attack as his opponent let out a cocky laugh. "Face it you're weak" she said.

Suddenly Sora appeared right in front of her his skin pale and his eyes black. **[Cain's Retribution]** a blast of red energy shot out of Sora's hand hitting the woman straight in the face.

"What is this?" she screamed angrily as she flew back.

 **"Someone who would kill their teammates and not eve give a shit. Doesn't deserve to live in this world"** even Ace and the others stopped fighting and looked at Sora in shock.

"What kind of magic Is this?" Jessica shouted in both fear and anger.

 **"No magic, it is I the first murderer, known as Cain. And it is time for me to deliver retribution"**

 **~Ichiro~**

Tick, tock, tick, tock, and around the clock goes. How far would you go to save your own soul?

 **{This was a foolish plan}** Kaos muttered angrily inside Ichiro's head. Right not, Ichiro was being led by two stray exorcists to a cell.

 **"It was all he had. Even if he made it inside there was no way he would be able to defeat all of these exorcists, find the ice maiden, save the fallen, and kill Arthur Kloud when he doesn't even know the layout of this building"** Genesis countered from Ichiro's head.

 **{Stupid Demon}**

 **"Stupid dragon"**

"Can you both shut up?" Ichiro said angrily annoyed by the two spirits fighting in his head.

"We're here" an exorcist said as he opened the door to a room. He pushed Ichiro in causing him to fall face first to the ground. "Asshole".

"Ichiro?" Ichiro looked up in shock and confusion. He saw a crying Mittelt lying on the ground her wings, hands, and legs bind to the floor by shackles.

Ichiro looked at her wings and grew angry. "Who did this to you?" Ichiro asked.

"It was Arthur Kloud" Mittelt said with tears running out of her face.

"I'm getting you out of here" Ichiro said.

 **[Dimension Pocket: Open]** Ichiro's hands were bound but he was still able to open his dimension pocket. His various weapons fell to the ground and Ichiro began looking through them all until he found his gun-blade.

"Good" Ichiro smirked as he held it to his feet. He put the barrel up to the shackles around his hands and leaned his mouth over to pull the trigger with his teeth.

"I can give you a million and one reasons why that's not a good idea" Mittelt said with a sigh.

"Well what do you propose we do?" Ichiro asked. Mittelt then held up his destruction sword with his teeth.

"Activate it" Mittelt commanded.

 **[Activate]** a red and black glowing aura surrounded the sword Mittelt then used it to cut through the hand cuffs on Ichiro like butter.

"Oh right…it's filled with Rias's magic" Ichiro said chuckling to himself. Ichiro then took the sword from Mittelt's teeth and used it to cut her loose.

"Great, now let's get out of here and go find the bastard"

 **~Meguri~**

Meguri was losing her mind as she waited for Sona to find her. This is insane…how could Ichiro just let himself be captured?

"Meguri?" Meguri turned around in shock and confusion to see Momo, Reya, Yura, and Tsubaki waiting for her.

"How did you guys get here so quickly?" she asked.

Yura then held up the tied up twins with a smile on her face. "But how?" Meguri asked.

Reya and Momo shuddered remembering how Tsubaki had shock the two twins until they were screaming and begging for mercy, then she shocked them again.

"Never piss off Tsubaki-Senpai" Momo answered.

"So where is Ichiro?" Reya asked angrily. 'And how dare you run off with my Ichiro'.

"He let himself get captured" Meguri answered. Tsubaki frowned angrily at Meguri at how stupid that plan was. "It wasn't my idea".

"Let's just go get them" Tsubaki said.

"Where's…Yukina anyways?" Meguri asked.

"Sona had her do recon over the town and gave her the order to take down any stray exorcists still activate. It's her own personal all you can eat vampire buffet" Yura explained.

 **~Sona~**

Cain, the very first child of Adam and Eve. The one who killed his brother because God favored him more. When banished from his family, Cain roamed the world and had a child, his only bloodline. The bloodline that was almost wiped out, but it someone survived, and now his soul manifests inside Sora.

"Sora" Sona screamed. But her voice was lost, you see Sora was gone, replaced by Cain, guess you can call Sora, a villain descendant.

Sora quickly jumped into the air. **[Retribution]** Sora shot a blast of light energy at the girl.

 **[Barrier of the Wind]** Jessica brought up a barrier of wind but the blast Sora shot easily went through it and hit her in the face.

"Jessica" Ace screamed angrily.

He tried to run to help her but Sona and Nimura easily stopped him.

"Issei, Saji" Sora called out. The two boys then came and the four surrounded the boy. "It's over. Give up and we'll let you live." Sona said.

Ace clenched his fists angrily. **[Eight Paths of Heaven: 64 Consecutive Blows]** Ace quickly ran in front of Nimura but before he could attack Saji and Issei appeared and blocked the blows.

"You're not too bad" Saji said with a grin.

"You're not bad yourself" Issei said.

 **[XYZ Dragon Cannon]** Saji and Issei put their hands together as they charged their dragon energy through each other.

"FIRE" they both shouted. Both of them thrusted their hands forward and a blast of red and black dragon energy shot toward Ace. Ace screamed in pain as the blast enveloped him and burned him. Ace fell to the ground, angry, humiliated, and almost dead.

"Nimura, take him back to the hotel for medical treatment." Sona commanded. "Be careful, hand cuff him, and stay there until we come back" Sona explained.

"Yes President" Nimura said grabbing Ace's body. She then began running back towards the hotel, to save the boy's life.

"You're weak" Sora-Cain said as he punched Jessica in the face sending her down to the ground.

"How...How can you be so strong?" she muttered angrily.

"Easy…I am the father, the son, and the holy spirit" Sora-Cain said as he charged up black and red energy around him.

 **[Divine Eraser]** Sora shouted as he thrust the blast at Jessica, she didn't even have time to scream in pain as she was enveloped and…erased from existence, no body, nothing.

"Someone who kills their own teammate…doesn't deserve to-"Sora started falling towards the ground but luckily Yukina appeared out of nowhere to catch her.

"Good thing I cut my breakfast buffet early" Yukina said with a smile as she landed to the ground with Sora in her arms.

"Thanks fang" Sora said as he struggled to stand up but before he could fall again Yukina caught him.

"Sora, what the fuck was that?" Saji asked both excited and shocked at how powerful Sora got.

Sora let out a sigh "I probably should've told you guys this earlier…but my mother is a descendant of Cain" Sora said before laughing nervously.

Sona and the others stared at Sora in shock. "I thought…Cain's bloodline was wiped out during the flood" Sona muttered.

"Nope…" Sora then laughed "one of Noah's sons had it". Sora then left Yukina's arms and stood on his own. "Let's get going, if we're not quick Tsubaki and her squad will beat us to the castle".

Sona and the other three looked at Sora in both shock and confusion wondering how powerful he was at max. The three then followed him as they began their journey to the castle.

 **~Ichiro and Mittelt~**

"The Ice Maiden is being held in this room" Mittelt said as she led Ichiro down the hall where you could hear cries of pain and screaming from the various rooms. "Should we let them out?" Ichiro asked.

Mittelt nodded and started breaking down doors. The first one she opens held a fallen angel boy and girl…they looked like twins. They had forest green hair, both had a red left eye and a right yellow eye and they were only wearing robes.

"What are your names?" Mittelt asked.

"I'm Lo" the girl said.

"And I'm La" the boy said.

'Such originality' Mittelt thought. "I need you both to open all these doors and let all the people inside out. Can you do it?" Mittelt asked.

"Yes" the two twins said in unison.

"Great, get to it" Mittelt commanded. The two fallen angel twins then started to go from door to door opening doors and breaking hand cuffs and shackles using their light magic as Mittelt and Ichiro made their way to the last room at the hall.

Mittelt wasted no time and kicked down the door. "What? Where is she?" Mittelt looked through the giant room but the Ice Maiden was gone.

"Impressive" *CLAP* *CLAP*CLAP* Ichiro and Mittelt turned in anger to see a smirking boy sitting in a giant chair like a king.

The boy stepped down and smirked at the two. "Who is this Mittelt?" Ichiro asked.

"His name's Masquerade and he's the leader of the BDC" Mittelt informed Ichiro.

"I felt it, you and your friends were able to eliminate the others leaving only me" Masquerade said with a laugh. He had long blond hair spiked up, his outfit comprises of a Masquerade like red mask and a red leather coat decorated with black feathers and black like pants.

"Masquerade is really a stage name" to both Ichiro's and Mittelt's shock as four black wings popped out of his back.

"You two may call me…The True Angel"

 **[Chaos Edge]** Ichiro wasted no time and activated his sacred gear while Mittelt pulled out a wand with a red crystal at the top.

"That's the sacred gear Gray-Sama and Azazel gave you?" Ichiro asked quickly.

"Yes" Mittelt said inspecting the wand. "The Unholy Ice Maiden".

Ichiro smiled "good, now go find the ice maiden".

Mittelt turned to him in shock and anger "You can't defeat this guy and I can help".

"I know…but you need to get her before Arthur Kloud runs off with her and we don't have much time" Ichiro answered.

Mittelt stood there but complied and ran off to find the man responsible for all of this. "Hahaha, you marked your grave when you sent her away" Masquerade said as he summoned two swords of light in his hands.

"Pretty cocky for someone that's going to die" Ichiro pulled out his gun blade, the only sword he had left.

"Let the game begin" the two rushed at each other at neck breaking speed. Their swords clashed as Ichiro pulled out a demon wind shuriken.

Ichiro spun around and quickly cut Masquerade on the exposed part of his cheek.

To Ichiro's surprise Masquerade didn't even seem fazed as he allowed the attack to hit him. "Is that all you got?" Masquerade asked with a grin.

 **[Phoenix Curse]** multiple phoenixes of flames burst to life out of Ichiro's left hand. To his surprise Masquerade didn't even react as all the burning burst hit him.

Dust and smoke surrounded the two as Ichiro was blinded. When the smoke cleared Masquerade revealed himself, his jacket burnt and he was covered in smoke and brushes.

"Hahaha that was cute, not to show you my true power" Masquerade said with a smile. As his left arm began glowing.

 **[Pain Booster]**

 **~Sona~**

Sona and the rest of her peerage had made it to the castle where they were shocked to see multiple, different creatures of different races running out.

"Tsubaki, you and the others count all these creatures and get them sent back to where they belong. Issei and Saji follow me" Sona commanded.

The two groups split up and went to their separate jobs. Sona and her group continued to run down the hall until they bumped into Mittelt.

"Mittelt are you alright?" Sona asked glad to see her.

"My wings hurt but I'm fine" she said with a small smile.

"Where's Ichiro?" Sona asked.

"Ichiro is fighting the leader of the BDC, I'm looking for the Ice Maiden and Arthur Kloud" Mittelt explained. Sona nodded at the news.

"Saji and Issei, go find Ichiro and help him, I'm going with Mittelt to capture Arthur Kloud" Sona commanded. The two boys nodded and ran towards the direction Mittelt pointed to.

"We saved all of the people" Saji and Issei stopped to see a small boy and small girls, twin fallen angels sitting on the floor.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Issei asked.

"No" the two twins said in unison.

"Great" Saji said.

"Just stay right here and we'll help you when we're finished" Issei commanded.

"Ok" the two twin angels said in unison.

"It's creepy when twins talk in synch like that" Saji said.

"Let's just get this over with so we can go back to Kuoh" Issei said. The two made it ot the end of the hall and ran to the room.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Issei screamed.

.

.

.

Masquerade was holding Ichiro to the wall by his neck cutting off all of his oxygen. "Run…" Ichiro muttered.

"Don't say that" Masquerade then tossed Ichiro sending him flying towards Issei and Saji.

"This guy's sacred gear…converts pain into power" Ichiro explained.

 **~A Few Minutes Ago~**

 **[Pain Booster]** Ichiro smirked as he looked at the gauntlet on Masquerade's arm. "Congrats, you have a knock off boosted gear. What's your point?"

 **[Convert]** Masquerade's gauntlet muttered.

"You see…my sacred gear doesn't just boost my power. It turns my injuries into power" Masquerade said with a laugh.

Before Ichiro could react he was pinned to the wall. Wondering how to attack a opponent who would just turn it into pain.

"You need a one hit kill to defeat me".

 **~Present~**

 **[Boost]** Issei lunged at Masquerade and tossed a punch at his face.

"Idiot" Ichiro shouted.

 **[Convert]** Masquerade laughed as he felt more energy pour into his body.

Masquerade wasted no time and lunged at Issei who quickly jumped before he could be hit. Ichiro finally managed to stand as he glared angrily at his opponent.

"How about we make this game more interesting" Masquerade then laughed as he summoned two golems. "Attack" he commanded. The two giant rock monsters then launched at Saji and Issei, ready to kill them.

 **~Sona and Mittelt~**

"It's over Arthur Kloud" Sona shouted angrily. She looked at the man who was boarding a helicopter in anger. "Give up and you'll live".

The old man let out a laugh. [Summon Golems] two giant beings made of stone came out of the gauntlet and glared angrily at the two girls.

"Kill them" Arthur Kloud commanded "And I'll be keeping the ice bitch" Arthur Kloud said as the plane took off.

"Sona, catch him" Sona turned around and shock and confusion but was surprised to see Meguri with Ichiro's demon sword in her hands.

"Me and Mittelt can take these golems" Meguri proclaimed proudly.

"Umm…we can?" Mittelt said tugging at the collar of her dress. When Meguri glared at her she quickly changed her mind "yeah we can".

Sona nodded as she spread her wings and began flying to chase the helicopter.

Mittelt pulled out her artificial sacred gear. The two golems charged the two of them but Meguri easily dodged the stone fist.

Meguri tried to cut the golem but the sword didn't even phase it as the stone monster brought its fist down on Mittelt causing her to fly into the wall.

"Meguri-Senpai, are you alright?" Mittelt asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Meguri said forcing her body to stand. Mittelt held out the wand In front of her body and a blast of ice shot out of it hitting one of the golems but it didn't even look phased.

"Great…have any ideas?" Mittelt asked.

Meguri nodded as a smile crept over her face. "I have a couple of ideas"

 **~Ichiro~**

Ichiro dodged the light sword in Masquerade's hands. It was amazing he was even managing to survive this long, having no way of attacking Masquerade.

Ichiro lifted his gun-blade and took two shots, one of the bullets gazed Masquerade's cheek while the others aimlessly hit the wall.

 **[Convert]** Masquerade smiled as he felt another wave of energy over take his body.

Masquerade quickly dodged another of the bullets and kicked Ichiro in the stomach and sending him flying to the wall. Ichiro looked towards Issei and Saji to see them both making easy work of the stone golems using their sacred gears in unity to destroy it.

'And Sona and Rias said they won't make good friends'.

"Hey your opponent is over here" Ichiro quickly moved out of the way of a foot that was almost slammed into his gut. He stood up holding the gun blade and Sora's pistol to Masquerade.

Masquerade let out a bored sigh "this is going to be heart breaking but…whatever" Masquerade shot the blast of light towards the ground and it exploded light a grenade the light energy causing Ichiro to fly into a wall his face and arm burnt.

 **[Dragon Shot] [Dragon Bullet]** Masquerade quickly dodged the two attacks and let out a sigh. "This is getting boring maybe I should just kill her now".

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichiro said as he angrily stood up.

Masquerade then smiled as he opened a hole out of nowhere and pulled out a girl, with long red hair and blue eyes.

"How?" Ichiro asked angrily.

"You honestly believe I would allow Arthur Kloud to have this much power in his hands?" Masquerade asked with a laugh.

Masquerade then summoned a light spear and held it to the girl's head. "We were partners…but I didn't particularly trust him".

"LET HER GO" Ichiro shouted angrily as black and red energy swirled around his body violently.

"Interesting: Masquerade said with a smirk. "You have a unnatural affection for this girl. Maybe she will be the perfect limit breaker for you".

"I SAID NOW" Ichiro shouted as more energy began to swirl around his body. Saji and Issei stood back not knowing what to do as they watching Ichiro and Masquerade stare each other down.

"Good bye" Masquerade wasted no time and shot the light spear in the girl's skull causing blood to splatter everywhere.

"DAMN YOOOOOOUUUU" Ichiro screamed angrily as his hair turned black and his eyes turned red. Saji's and Issei's screams fell on deaf ears as Ichiro transformed to the darker counterpart. The only words ringing in his head were the last words his mother spoke to him.

 _'The Ice Maiden is your sister'_

 **~Meguri and Mittelt~**

"Ichiro called me weak well let's see if he's going to be saying that after this" Meguri smiled as a golden yellow sigil opened in front of her.

"Ready Mittelt?" Meguri asked with a grin as Mittelt held off the two golems.

"Yeah" Mittelt answered as she quickly flew behind Meguri. Mittelt began focusing her energy into Meguri's body.

"Ready" the two girls said in unison. The two golems let out a scream as they began charging the two girls.

 **[Release: Spirits of the Demons]** Meguri's and Mittelt's body began to glow a bright gold as multiple black spirits began rushing out of the sigil and charging towards the two golems. The two golems didn't stand a chance as the spirits flew right through them turning them into nothing but piles of dust.

"Amazing" Mittelt said with a smile. "You learn to do the opposite of your family technique" Mittelt said happily.

"I know" Meguri then fell back, exhausted and out of breath. Coming from a family that is supposed to purify and destroy evil spirits, Meguri learned how to do the complete opposite; Meguri gained the ability to summon evil spirits.

"We should go-"Meguri tried to force herself to stand but fell back down, Mittelt quickly caught her and helped her stand up.

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* the building started to shake as Ichiro's voice ran through the entire building. "We need to get out of here" Mittelt said. Meguri nodded and the two began running to meet up with their Queen and the other members of their peerage.

 **~Ichiro's POV~**

I knew the other side of my personality was taking over, and I allowed it this time. This guy killed my sister…before I even got to meet her.

I already had plans for us. I was going to enroll her in Kuoh Academy, she was going to make friends, she wouldn't have to go back to those ice maiden assholes, and she would be happy.

"But now all that's gone… **AND IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU"** my other personality screamed angrily, the one who was riding in front glared at Masquerade angrily with a killing intent. He was the only one who would be able to do it…I would chicken out if I had to…Masquerade needed to die.

I looked around at the subconscious room I was staying in; it was pitch black with me only being able to watch through a small glass like window. I couldn't even see or speak to Genesis and Kaos in here.

 **"DIE"** the dark side of me waste no time and charged Masquerade angrily. Masquerade didn't even have time to react as he was sucker punched into the wall.

"Damn it" Masquerade muttered angrily. He didn't expect my power to get this high simply from being pissed off. To my confusion for some reason he didn't convert the attack into power.

I looked at his arm and realized…there was no gauntlet. My other personality didn't care as he screamed angrily and charged up black energy.

 **[Dark Eraser]** a black sphere of energy charged in his…or our hand and he then thrusted it at Masquerade. The ball hit him right in the chest and he went flying outside of the building.

My other side activated our phoenix wings and flew down to him. Good bye Masquerade…it was nice knowing you.

"STOP" I heard a voice scream. I looked up to see Sona…carrying both Arthur Kloud…and my sister? My other personality stopped fighting to see what was going on.

"It was a trick" Sona explained. "The sacred gear with the ability to turn pain into power, killing the ice maiden, none of it was real" Sona shouted.

 **"You Lie" my other personality accused.**

"It's true, it was all an illusion. That's the real sacred gear he possesses the ability to cast illusion." Sona said.

I couldn't help but laugh; even my other personality started laughing like crazy. We almost died, and were about to kill this guy and it turns out to all be an illusion. I kept laughing but apparently the dark me had stopped.

 **"Do you think I give a shit"** my dark personality wasted no time and drove a black ball of energy into Masquerade's chest shocking Sona, Issei, and Saji who were watching.

Shit…there's no way for me to take back my body in here. "You really fucked up" a voice said with a sigh.

"Yeah well, I don't see you helping mother" I shot back angrily.

"You're such a little brat" her arms started to glow as I felt the dark side of me going back into this place and me switching places with him.

 **~Out of 1** **st** **person POV~**

"Shit that was weird" Ichiro said to himself staring at his hands. He started wondering how powerful his mother really was.

Ichiro got up and glared at Arthur Kloud who had a pair of hand cuffs around his wrists and was lying on the ground. "Damn you devils" Arthur Kloud muttered angrily.

Ichiro wasted no time and kicked him straight in the face. 'That's for my sister dick' he thought.

"Ichiro? Are you ok?" Ichiro turned around but was tackled to the ground by a small blonde. "I was so worried" Mittelt said sadly.

"Glad to see you're ok too" Ichiro said embracing her and holding her into a hug. "Meguri, glad to see you're ok too" Ichiro said with a smile.

"Yeah, ok, whatever" Meguri said turning her head away from Ichiro. "Guess what?" Meguri asked.

"What?" Ichiro asked back.

"I LEARNED A NEW ATTACK BITCH" Meguri shouted with enthusiasm pushing Ichiro back to the ground.

"Good job" Ichiro said with a smirk.

"And if you ever question my abilities again, I'm going to destroy you" Meguri said with a sharp smile.

"Am I ever gonna live that down?" Ichiro asked with a sigh.

"Probably not" the others said in unison.

Sona looked at all the various creatures around them; some were angels, fallen angels, and even devils.

"I'll request the Goblin King to come begin the transfer. He'll take these creatures back to their individual…territory" Sona explained.

"Guess we don't need Azazel anymore" Mittelt said with a sigh.

"Aww…I wanted to meet Slashdog" Ichiro whined.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have run off like an idiot, and almost get yourself killed" Sona said glaring at Ichiro. She then turned to Meguri who whimpered in fear. "Meguri" a blue magic sigil then appeared in her hand. "Turn around"

 **~Nimura~**

Ace opened his eyes in shock and confusion, before glaring Nimura who had him strapped to a chair. "Good you're awake" Nimura said as she grabbed a bottle of alcohol. She then rubbed a Q-tip into the bottle.

"This might sting a little bit".

"GET AWAY FROM ME" Ace screamed angrily causing Nimura to recoil in shock. "Why do you want to help me anyways? You're a devil and I'm a fallen. Our races are mortal enemies".

"In case you didn't know the world is changing".

Ace let out a laugh causing Nimura to glare at him. "Oh please, devils will always hate fallens and vice versa. Add angels into the mix and there's a circle of hate that will never change. This is the way the world works and this is how it will always be." Ace said.

"You just got defeated by two dragon-devils, a demi-God who is the descendant of Cain, and two devils, one a former human. If that isn't enough to convince you that the world is changing then no offense but you're an idiot" Nimura countered.

"Shut up, and where are my sisters?" Ace asked angrily glaring at her.

"Those two twins, Sakura and Kerria, they were defeated by Tsubaki" Nimura answered. Ace clenched his fist in anger still glaring at Nimura. "They're little girls, they don't deserve to die" Ace said swallowing his pride.

"You're not going to die you idiot" Nimura said with a small smile. "Nice to know the narcissist has a heart".

"Shut it…what do you mean we're not going to die?" Ace asked intrigued.

"My master called, she said you were going to be given house arrest" Nimura answered.

"…I don't have a house"

"Well, I guess your only option is to join the demon council" Nimura said with a small smile.

 **~Ichiro~**

"Shit" a boy with blonde hair and green eyes muttered as he opened his eyes.

"So the ability to cast illusions huh?" the boy angrily turned to Ichiro in anger. He would've lunged at him if it wasn't for the fact that he was chained to the bed.

"How am I not dead?" Masquerade asked angrily.

"Because…I didn't kill you, my other personality is a lousy shot" Ichiro answered with a smile.

"So, what are you waiting for? DO IT" Masquerade shouted.

"What's the point?" Ichiro asked calmly with a bored sigh. "Arthur Kloud is going to be locked into the Cocytus for life, it's over" Ichiro said.

The two sat there in silence into Masquerade started to laugh out loud. "That's funny?" Ichiro asked looking over at him.

"You do realize Arthur Kloud is only the tip of the ice burg. There are more powerful men, with powerful soldiers. There's human that could've dismantled Arthur Kloud in less than a day. There are the true monsters, the monsters of monsters. These are the people who you should fear" Masquerade said.

"So, I'll find them and beat them"

"YOU LIE" Masquerade screamed before calming down. "There's no way you can beat these people".

Ichiro turned towards Masquerade looking him dead in the eyes. "Watch me".

"I don't see why you would keep me alive. I killed people before" Masquerade said.

"I have too, we all killed people. Even people as innocent and bubbly headed as Mittelt has killed before. We're supernatural creatures, that's what we do." Ichiro said. "May I ask you a question?" Ichiro said.

Masquerade look at him interested "shoot".

"Have you ever killed a friend?" Ichiro asked with a smile.

"…I commanded one of my allies to kill before…" Masquerade answered.

"That's not the question. The question was: Have YOU ever killed a friend before? That girl you were working with…she was a psychopath, she deserved to die".

"…no…"

"If you could go back would you change the order you gave her?" Ichiro asked.

It was then Ichiro noticed a tear fell from the boy's eyes. "…I don't regret decisions…but if given the option yes…"

"Then you're not evil, you're not a monster, you have a conscience".

"We're monsters, we don't have consciences" Masquerade answered.

"Your opinion" Ichiro said shrugging his shoulders.

 **~A Few Minutes Later~**

"Cheer" the Student Council, Issei, Sora, and Ichiro said in unison clanking their cups of champagne together. They then guzzled down the celebratory drinks with smiled on their faces.

"Tomorrow we return to Kuoh" Sona said.

"So what's going to happen to them?" Ichiro asked pointing to the room.

"The Demon Council said they would have them work as servants for the demonic council, much better than prison in the Cocytus I suppose" Sona explained shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm just glad this is over and we get to return home" Mittelt said with a smile.

"Yeah, this was boring and pointless" Yura said with a smile.

"I got knocked out like twice" Sora complained.

"At least you got to fight" Nimura said crossing her arms.

"It wasn't that bad" Ichiro said with a smile causing everyone to glare at him.

"Not that bad?" Saji asked.

"Are you insane?" Momo asked in shock.

"What? At least we get paid" Ichiro said finishing the rest of his drink.

"WHAT?" everyone began glaring angrily at him.

"You're getting paid?" Tsubaki asked, even the Sitri queen couldn't hold in her anger.

"Yes…" Ichiro looked nervously at all the angry faces. "…I assumed…we all did",

"You're not my friend anymore Ichiro-Senpai" Mittelt said walking away.

"Eat a dick" Meguri said angrily.

"Sell out" Nimura said leaving.

"You suck" Yura said.

"Not cool man" Sora said following them.

"Screw you" Saji said.

"Go to hell" Issei said.

"Come on guys, it's not that big a deal" Ichiro said with a sigh as the angry members of the student council left. Ichiro turned to Sona, the only one who didn't leave and was finishing her drink.

"I get paid too" Sona said calmly finish the rest of the drink and following her friends out. Ichiro then smiled and followed her out, back to Kuoh, and to their normal lives as devils.

* * *

Author Note: This could've been longer but I didn't feel the need to drag it out anymore. The next chapter will be more of a filler to ease my way into the next arc but it will be interesting, hope you enjoy it.


	24. Message to Readers

To all my readers, I apologize for my long absent in writing this story. For a while I was unable to due to a broken laptop and then being in the hospital for a couple of weeks. But after trying to continue writing I came under intense writers block. After working on another story of mine, and constantly pondering this story, I was on the fence about this story. But I really enjoyed writing it; I just want to make a lot of changes to this story so I decided to re-write it again.

I will continue to keep Ichiro past will be the same but I would like to try a rewrite with these changes:

My biggest problem I felt when writing this story was that I rushed with Ichiro's character development excessively. He was supposed to be an angry and aggressive devil who witnessed his whole peerage get slaughtered and tortured by his evil master. I felt he was too trusting into the story

1.) Original Story line, I don't want this story to be a complete 100% re-write of the light novel with just new OC Characters so I want to add original villains and modify the other villains in this story

2.) Ichiro's sacred gear will be modified intensely. After considering this story numerous times, I felt his sacred gear was really mediocre and it pretty much relied on boosting his power exactly like Issei's. I want it to be a dragon sacred gear, of course, but there will be numerous changes to the sacred gear.

3.) Who is Ichiro's master? In the story, I had Serafall be the one who takes Ichiro as her servant. When I make the re-write I'm torn between Sona and Serafall at the moment.

I would like to ponder Sona as Ichiro's master. She would try to keep their relationship strictly business while dealing with Ichiro's harsh personality and trying to be both a strict and comforting and caring master. Only to get frustrated and very annoyed when she finds herself falling in love with him.

5.) Apocalypse? If you have read my other story, it focuses mainly on the Christian bible apocalypse with the four horsemen and with Rizevim trying to start the apocalypse by breaking the other gates. I am considering using this idea in my rewrite.

6.) Ichiro's heritage? I originally wrote Ichiro as the son of Lucifer with a mother who was a demi-God. I'm planning on changing this concept because I feel it's overdone and a bit cliché at this point. I'm considering his heritage (right not I'm thinking of him being a simple hero descendant who was turn into a devil) but I'm also want to keep open the idea of a powerful devil ancestor.

7.) Harem? When I originally wrote this story, I wanted to keep Ichiro's harem as far away from Issei's harem as possible. I didn't want to take all the girls away from Issei just to give them all to my own OC character as some stories have the tendency to do. I even created some original girls for Ichiro. But I felt the development with his harem was too rushed just like Ichiro's personality. I didn't take lot of time to develop any friendship bonds before it became love and attraction. This is the second biggest reason I feel a re-write it needed. Not only will I consider who is in the harem but I want to develop the love between the characters better.

8.) Ichiro's Insanity/Other half? Again, this was another part of the story that I felt was over rushed. When the other sides of Ichiro come out, I originally planned a Season 0 Yami Yugi (he was really screwed up in the manga/season 0 of the anime) who liked to mentally torture the people he was hurting before letting them go. I rarely introduced the other side into the story and when I did he didn't even reveal his psychotic and sadistic nature. I want to keep this side of Ichiro into the story but I want to re-do the parts when he comes out.

9.) Sora? I had fun coming up with Sora. A flamboyant playboy who loved to flirt and plays with anybody he can (and in the story I made numerous jokes hinting at bisexuality. But nobody caught them. Lol) Anyways, I felt with the final arc I screwed up by introducing Cain into his bloodline. He was already a wind demi-god with a ex-exorcist mother, this part was just massive over-kill. I plan on keeping Sora in the re-write but I want to take out the Cain bloodline and I also want to develop Sora X Akeno better.

Tomorrow is my final day of my junior year of high school. Now with summer break rolling in, I will have more time to devote to my writing. My writing skills have greatly improved since I last updated this chapter and I feel a massive re-write will help me make this story better than it is now.

If you would like to discuss any ideas or changes to the story, then please write a review or send me an email and this will help me when I begin the re-write. And lastly, **I am looking for a co-writer and beta-reader for this story so if you are interested then please, send me a private message.**

I apologize to my readers who this may annoy, I was about to start another arc of the story but I feel a re-write is needed.

Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you're looking forward to the re-write until then.


	25. Chapter 26

Re-Write is up. It's called Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirth


End file.
